El extasis de Rachel
by LeannaAchele
Summary: (continuación de El infierno...) Tras varios meses de espera, la profesora Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, su alumna, acaban consumando su amor e inician una apasionada relación en la clandestinidad. Pero a su regreso, su felicidad se ve amenazada por las estrictas normas académicas y por una ex amante celosa. ATENCION G!P
1. Chapter 1

**SORPRESA! ! ! **

**Prologo y primer capitulo de la segunda parte de esta historia. Saludos a todos.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Florencia, 1290 _

El poeta soltó la nota con mano temblorosa. Permaneció sentado en silencio durante varios minutos, quieto como una estatua. De repente, apretó los dientes y se levantó. Recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, ignorando los muebles y los objetos frágiles que se interponían en su camino; sin hacer caso a los otros habitantes de la casa.

Sólo había una persona a la que deseara ver.

Recorrió las calles de la ciudad rápidamente, casi a la carrera, hasta llegar al río. Se asomó al puente, su puente, y escrutó las orillas esperando encontrar algún rastro de su amada.

Pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

No iba a volver.

Su amada Beatriz se había ido.

* * *

**Patito, un beso linda :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

La profesora Rachel Berry estaba sentada en la cama, desnuda, leyendo _La Nazione_, el periódico de Florencia. Se había despertado temprano en la suite del ático del Palazzo Vecchio del Gallery Hotel Art y había pedido desayuno al servicio de habitaciones, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de volver a la cama para ver dormir a la joven que estaba en ella.

Estaba tumbada de lado, de cara a ella, y respiraba suavemente. El diamante que le adornaba la oreja brillaba casi tanto como sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el calor de la estancia, bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por los altos ventanales.

Las sábanas estaban deliciosamente revueltas y olían a sándalo y a sexo. Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron mientras recorrían sin prisa la piel desnuda y el cabello de Quinn. Cuando volvió a la lectura del periódico, Quinn se movió y gimió. Preocupada, dejó el diario a un lado.

Quinn se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se las abrazó, enroscándose. Murmuraba algo que ella no logró descifrar a pesar de inclinarse hacia Quinn.

Tensándose de repente, Quinn soltó un grito desgarrador y los brazos se le enredaron con las sábanas, lo que la alteró aún más.

**- ¿Lucy?** - Rachel le apoyó la mano en el hombro, pero Quinn se encogió ante su contacto.

Luego empezó a murmurar su nombre, cada vez más asustada.

**- Quinn, estoy aquí** - dijo Rachel, levantando la voz.

Cuando iba a volver a tocarla, Quinn se sentó en la cama de un brinco, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

**- ¿Estás bien? **

Rachel se acercó a ella, resistiendo el impulso de tocarla. Quinn respiraba entrecortadamente. Al ver que la estaba observando, se cubrió la cara con la mano.

- **¿Quinn? **

Tras un tenso minuto, Quinn la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? -** preguntó Rachel, frunciendo el cejo.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad.

**- Una pesadilla. **

**- ¿Sobre qué? **

**- Estaba en el bosque, detrás de la casa de tus padres, en Selinsgrove. **

Las cejas de Rachel se unieron, formando una línea detrás de las gafas negras.

**- ¿Y por qué soñabas con eso? **

Quinn inspiró hondo y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la barbilla. La tela, blanca y tupida, se tragó su menuda figura antes de extenderse como una nube por toda la cama. A Rachel le recordó a una estatua ateniense.

Acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, insistió:

**- Lucy, háblame. **

Quinn se removió bajo su penetrante mirada, pero Rachel no se dejó conmover.

**- El sueño empezaba muy bien. Hacíamos el amor bajo las estrellas y me dormía entre tus brazos. Pero cuando me despertaba, te habías ido. **

**- ¿Has soñado que te hacía el amor y te abandonaba? **- preguntó Rachel, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

**- Una vez me desperté en el huerto sin ti **- le reprochó Quinn suavemente.

El fuego que ardía en las entrañas de Rachel se apagó bruscamente. Pensó en aquella mágica noche, seis años atrás, cuando acababan de conocerse. Habían hablado y se habían abrazado. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, ella había ido a dar un paseo, dejando a una Quinn adolescente durmiendo sola. La ansiedad de Quinn era comprensible, y muy lamentable.

Le soltó los dedos con que apretaba la sábana con fuerza y se los besó uno por uno, arrepentida.

-** Te quiero, Beatriz, y no voy a abandonarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? **

**- Si me dejaras ahora, me dolería mucho más. **

Rachel le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acercándola a su pecho. Infinidad de recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente. La había visto desnuda por primera vez y la había iniciado en la intimidad de dos personas que hacían el amor. Quinn le había entregado su inocencia y Rachel creía que la había hecho feliz. Había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Reflexionó unos instantes.

**- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche? **

**- No. Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido la primera. Lo he deseado desde que te conocí. **

Rachel le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

**- Me siento honrada de haberlo sido -** Se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente - **Pero lo que de verdad quiero es ser la última. **

Quinn sonrió y levantó la cara para unir sus labios con los de ella. Antes de que Rachel pudiera abrazarla, las campanadas del Big Ben resonaron en la habitación.

- **Ignóralo** - le susurró Rachel al oído, empujándola para tumbarse sobre ella.

Quinn buscó con la mirada el iPhone de Rachel, que estaba sobre un escritorio.

**- Pensaba que no te llamaría más. **

**- No voy a responder, así que no tiene importancia** - Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, tiró de la sábana -** En esta cama sólo estamos tú y yo. **

Quinn la miró a los ojos mientras Rachel se pegaba a su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, apartó la cara.

**- No me he lavado los dientes. **

**- No me importa** - Rachel la besó en el cuello, deteniéndose para notar cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.

**- Me gustaría arreglarme un poco antes. **

Rachel resopló, frustrada, y se apoyó en un codo.

**- No permitas que Paulina nos estropee el día. **

**- No pienso permitirlo** - Quinn rodó hasta el extremo de la cama y se levantó, tratando de llevarse la sábana con ella para cubrirse, pero Rachel se lo impidió, agarrándola con fuerza.

**- Necesito la sábana para hacer la cama** - bromeó Rachel, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Quinn sujetaba el otro extremo de la sábana y a Rachel le recordó a una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Se volvió buscando la ropa, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

-** ¿Qué problema hay?** - Rachel apenas podía contener la risa.

Quinn se ruborizó y sujetó la sábana con más fuerza. Echándose a reír, Rachel finalmente la soltó y la abrazó.

**- No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Eres preciosa. Si de mí dependiera, nunca volverías a llevar ropa. **

Le besó dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja, acariciándole el pendiente. Estaba segura de que su madre adoptiva, Gloria, estaría encantada de que esos pendientes hubieran ido a parar a Quinn. Con un último beso, la soltó y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Quinn aprovechó para meterse corriendo en el baño. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Rachel pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de su precioso trasero cuando soltó la sábana.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, Quinn pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Hacer el amor con Rachel había sido una experiencia muy emocional. Todavía sentía las réplicas en el corazón. Era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su historia en común.

Quinn estaba enamorada de ella desde que habían compartido una casta noche en un huerto de manzanos, cuando tenía diecisiete años, pero al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Rachel había desaparecido. Confusa por las drogas y el alcohol, Rachel la había olvidado.

Pasaron seis años hasta su siguiente encuentro y ni siquiera entonces la reconoció.

Cuando volvió a verla, el primer día de su curso de doctorado, en la Universidad de Toronto, le había parecido atractiva pero fría, como una estrella lejana. En aquel momento, no había creído posible que pudieran ser amantes. No le cabía en la cabeza que la temperamental y arrogante _«Profesora»_ pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía al principio. El sexo era un magnífico medio para aprender mucho sobre otra persona. Y cuanto más descubría de Rachel, más la martirizaban los celos. La idea de Rachel haciendo lo que había hecho con ella con otra mujer —en su caso, con muchas mujeres— le encogía el corazón.

Sabía que las anteriores relaciones de Rachel habían sido distintas. Sabía que sólo habían sido encuentros casuales, en los que los sentimientos y el afecto no jugaban un papel importante. Pero también sabía que había desnudado a esas mujeres, que las había visto desnudas y había penetrado en sus cuerpos. ¿Cuántas de ellas se habrían quedado con ganas de repetir la experiencia? Paulina era una. Rachel y ella habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años, tras concebir y perder a una hija en común.

La nueva visión que tenía del sexo había cambiado un poco la percepción del pasado de Rachel y la volvía algo más comprensiva con la situación de Paulina. Y mucho más cauta ante el peligro de perderla, con esa o cualquier otra mujer.

Se agarró al lavabo al sentirse sacudida por una oleada de inseguridad. Rachel la amaba, ella no lo dudaba. Pero también era una persona noble y si no se hubiera quedado satisfecha con su encuentro, nunca se lo diría.

¿Habría estado a la altura? Quinn le había hecho preguntas y no había dejado de hablar en todo el rato, cuando la mayoría de sus amantes probablemente debían de guardar silencio. Casi no había hecho nada para complacerla y, cuando lo había intentado, ella se lo había impedido.

Las palabras de su ex novio le volvieron a la mente para martirizarla.

_«Eres frígida. Vas a ser un desastre en la cama» _

Apartó la vista del espejo mientras se planteaba lo que podía pasar si Rachel no quedaba satisfecha en la cama. El espectro de la traición levantó la cabeza, trayendo consigo visiones de él acostándose con su mejor amiga.

Enderezó los hombros. Si pudiera convencer a Rachel de que tuviera paciencia con ella y la instruyera, estaba segura de que sería capaz de complacerla. Rachel la amaba. Le daría una oportunidad. Y ella le pertenecía. Estaba grabado en su ser de tal modo que era como si la hubiera marcado a fuego.

Al volver al dormitorio, la vio a través de la puerta abierta de la terraza. Al dirigirse hacia allá, le llamó la atención un jarrón lleno de lirios de color lila intenso, mezclados con otros más pálidos. Otros amantes le habrían regalado rosas rojas, pero Rachel no.

Abrió el sobre medio oculto entre las flores.

_Queridísima Lucy: _

_Gracias por tu regalo, de valor incalculable. _

_Lo único valioso que tengo para darte a cambio es mi corazón, e__s tuyo. Rachel. _

Quinn leyó la nota dos veces, sintiéndose llena de amor y alivio. Esas palabras no parecían escritas por una mujer insatisfecha. Aparentemente, Rachel no compartía sus preocupaciones.

Rachel estaba tomando el sol en el futón de la terraza. Se había quitado las gafas. Al ver su cuerpo, Quinn tuvo la sensación de que Apolo en persona había ido a visitarla.

Al notar su presencia, Rachel abrió los ojos y se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo. Cuando Quinn se sentó, ella la abrazó y besó apasionadamente.

**- Hola, hola** - murmuró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y mirándola con atención -** ¿Qué te pasa? **

**- Nada. Gracias por las flores. Son preciosas. **

Rachel le rozó los labios con un suave beso.

**- De nada. Pero se te ve preocupada. ¿Es por Paulina? **

**- Me preocupa que te llame, pero no, no es eso** - La expresión de Quinn se iluminó de repente -** Gracias por la nota. Era justo lo que necesitaba. **

**- Me alegro -** Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza - **Pero cuéntame qué te preocupa. **

Quinn jugueteó con el cinturón del albornoz hasta que Rachel le cubrió la mano con la suya.

**- Anoche... ¿fue todo como lo habías imaginado?** - Quinn levantó la vista.

Rachel soltó el aire bruscamente. La pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa.

**- Qué pregunta tan rara. **

**- Sé que para ti tiene que haber sido distinto que para mí. No estuve demasiado... activa. **

**- ¿Activa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? **

**- No hice nada para complacerte** - respondió Quinn, ruborizándose.

Rachel le acarició la sonrosada piel con la punta del dedo.

**- Me complaciste muchísimo. Sé que estabas nerviosa, pero disfruté tremendamente. Ahora nos pertenecemos la una a la otra. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te preocupe? **

**- Te exigí que cambiáramos de postura, aunque tú preferías que yo estuviera encima. **

**- No me lo exigiste, me lo pediste. Sinceramente, Lucy, me encantaría que me exigieras cosas de vez en cuando. Me gustará saber que me deseas con tanta desesperación como yo te deseo a ti -** Más relajada, Rachel le dibujó círculos con el dedo alrededor de un pecho -** Llevabas tiempo soñando con tu primera vez y querías que fuera de una determinada manera. Yo no quería quitarte la ilusión, ****pero me preocupaba hacerte daño. Lo de anoche también fue una experiencia nueva para mí. **

Soltándola, Rachel le sirvió leche y café de dos jarras distintas y colocó una bandeja con el desayuno en el banco entre las dos. Había fruta y dulces, tostadas y Nutella, huevos duros y queso. Y algunos Baci Perugina, que Rachel había conseguido dándole una generosa propina a un empleado para que fuera a la calle a comprarlos, junto con el ramo de lirios del Giardino dell'Iris.

Quinn empezó comiéndose uno de los Baci, con los ojos cerrados de puro placer.

**- Has encargado un banquete. **

**- Me he despertado con un hambre de lobo esta mañana. Te habría esperado, pero... -** Se disculpó negando con la cabeza y, eligiendo una uva, miró a Quinn con los ojos brillantes -** Abre la boca. **

Cuando ella lo hizo, Rachel le metió la uva en la boca, acariciándole el labio inferior al retirar los dedos.

- **Y tienes que beber esto... por favor** - Le alcanzó una copa llena de zumo de arándanos con soda.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Eres exageradamente protectora. **

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- No, así es como se comporta una mujer enamorada que quiere que su amante esté en plenas condiciones físicas para resistir todo el sexo que planea practicar con ella **- Le guiñó un ojo.

**- No voy a preguntarte de dónde sacas ese tipo de información. Dame el zumo. **

Y arrebatándole la copa de la mano, Quinn se lo bebió de golpe sin apartar la vista de ella. Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Eres adorable. **

Quinn le sacó la lengua y se preparó un plato para desayunar.

**- ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?** - le preguntó Rachel, abandonando el tono de broma.

**- Bien** - respondió, después de tragar un trozo de queso Fontina.

Rachel apretó los labios, como si no fuera ésa la respuesta que había esperado.

**- Hacer el amor cambia las cosas en una pareja** - insistió.

**- ¿No estás contenta con... bueno... lo que hicimos?** - Quinn había palidecido bruscamente.

**- Por supuesto que estoy contenta. Lo que trato de averiguar es si tú lo estás. Y empiezo a temerme mucho que no es así.**

Quinn bajó la vista y volvió a juguetear con el cinturón del albornoz.

**- Cuando estaba en la facultad, las chicas de mi planta se reunían y hablaban de sus novios. Una noche, contaron su primera vez -** Se mordisqueó una uña -** Sólo unas cuantas dijeron cosas buenas. Las demás historias eran horribles. Una explicó que habían abusado de ella cuando era pequeña. Otras habían sido forzadas por un novio o un pariente. Muchas estuvieron de acuerdo en que la primera vez había sido incómoda o las había dejado frustradas. El único recuerdo que tenían era el de su pareja gruñendo y acabando rápidamente. Pensé que si eso era a lo máximo que podía aspirar, más me valía seguir siendo virgen. **

**- Qué horror. **

Quinn se quedó mirando la bandeja del desayuno.

**- Quería ser amada. Me pareció preferible tener una relación casta a través de cartas. Una conexión de la mente y el corazón en vez de una relación sexual. No estaba nada convencida de que fuera a encontrar a alguien que pudiera darme las dos cosas. Simon, desde luego, no me amaba. Y ahora que estoy teniendo una relación satisfactoria con una diosa del sexo, no soy capaz de devolverle el placer que me da. **

Rachel alzó las cejas.

- **¿Diosa del sexo? Ya es la segunda vez que lo dices. Te aseguro que no... **

Quinn la interrumpió, mirándola fijamente.

**- Enséñame. Estoy segura de que anoche no fue tan satisfactorio para ti como otras veces. Te prometo que si tienes paciencia conmigo, aprenderé. **

Rachel maldijo en voz baja.

**- Ven aquí - **Alargando la mano, la atrajo hacia ella y la sentó sobre su regazo. Guardó silencio un instante mientras la abrazaba y suspiró antes de decir -** Das por sentado que mis anteriores relaciones fueron satisfactorias, pero te equivocas. Tú me diste algo que nadie me había dado antes: sexo y amor al mismo tiempo. Eres la única de mis parejas que ha sido mi amante en el auténtico sentido de la palabra. **

Le dio un beso muy dulce, una confirmación solemne y silenciosa de sus palabras. Y después continuó:

**- El deseo previo y el atractivo de la mujer son cruciales para disfrutar de la experiencia. Y puedo ****afirmar que tu atractivo y el deseo que sentía por ti fueron muy superiores a cualquiera de mis experiencias anteriores. Añade a eso que era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a una mujer en el auténtico sentido del término... No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí. **

Quinn asintió, pero algo en su actitud la inquietó.

**- Te prometo que no lo estoy diciendo para tranquilizarte **- Se detuvo como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente -** A riesgo de parecer un neanderthal, tengo que reconocer que tu inocencia me resulta tremendamente erótica. Pensar que yo soy la persona que has elegido para que te instruya en los secretos del sexo... Pensar que alguien tan decente como tú puede ser al mismo tiempo tan apasionada... **- Dejó la frase a medias y la miró fijamente **- Puedes aprender técnicas y posturas que te harán ser más hábil sexualmente, pero es imposible que me resultes más atractiva ni que nuestras relaciones sean más plenas. **

Quinn se inclinó hacia ella para besarla.

**- Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí anoche** - susurró, ruborizándose.

**- Y respecto a Paulina, ya me ocuparé de ella. Por favor, no te preocupes. **

Quinn volvió a centrarse en el desayuno, resistiéndose a la urgencia que sentía de discutir.

**- ¿Me contarás cómo fue tu primera vez? -** dijo.

**- Preferiría no hacerlo. **

Mientras se comía una pasta, Quinn buscó un tema de conversación más seguro. Sólo se le ocurrió hablar de las dificultades económicas por las que atravesaba Europa.

Rachel se frotó los ojos con las dos manos. Podría mentirle, pero después de todo lo que ella le había dado, se merecía conocer sus secretos.

**- ¿Recuerdas a Jamie Roberts? **

**- Por supuesto. **

Rachel se apartó las manos de los ojos.

**- Perdí la virginidad con ella. **

Quinn alzó mucho las cejas. Jamie y su dominante madre nunca habían sido muy amables con ella y no le caían demasiado bien. No tenía ni idea de que la agente Roberts, que la había interrogado tras el asalto de Simon el mes anterior, hubiese sido la primera mujer para Rachel.

**- No fue una gran experiencia** - dijo Rachel en voz baja -** Podría definirse más bien como una experiencia traumática. No la amaba. Me sentía un poco atraída por ella, pero no había afecto entre nosotras. Fuimos al instituto juntas. Un año se sentó a mi lado en historia** - Se encogió de hombros -** Después de clase, nos veíamos y tonteábamos y al final... Jamie era virgen, pero me ****mintió y dijo que no lo era. No fui nada atenta con ella. Fui egoísta y estúpida** - Maldijo -** Luego dijo que no le había dolido mucho, pero había bastante sangre. Me sentí como una animal y siempre me he arrepentido. **

Parecía avergonzada y Quinn sintió la culpabilidad irradiando por todos los poros de su piel. La explicación de Rachel la había hecho sentir mal, pero ahora entendía mejor su actitud de la noche anterior.

**- Lo siento, es horrible -** Quinn le apretó la mano -** ¿Por eso estabas tan preocupada anoche? **

Rachel asintió.

**- Pero ella te engañó. **

**- Eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento. Ni antes ni después - **carraspeó -** Ella dio por sentado que estábamos saliendo, pero yo no estaba interesada en ella. Eso empeoró las cosas, claro. Pasé de ser una animal a ser una animal y una idiota. Cuando la vi en Acción de Gracias, le pedí que me perdonara. Llevaba años sin verla. Fue muy comprensiva. **

**Siempre me he sentido culpable por tratarla mal. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a acostarme con una virgen** - Carraspeó de nuevo - **Había. Hasta anoche.**

**Se supone que la primera vez es dulce, pero rara vez es así. Mientras a ti te preocupaba no complacerme, yo estaba preocupada por no hacerte daño. Tal vez fui demasiado cuidadosa, demasiado protectora, pero no podía soportar la idea de causarte dolor. **

Olvidándose del desayuno una vez más, Quinn le acarició la cara.

**- Fuiste delicada y generosa. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz. Percibí tu sentimiento. Noté que me estabas haciendo el amor no sólo con tu cuerpo. Gracias. **

Como si quisiera demostrarle que no estaba equivocada, Rachel la besó apasionadamente. Quinn gimió cuando ella hundió las manos en su pelo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Rachel bajó las manos y le abrió un poco el albornoz, mirándola insegura a los ojos.

Quinn asintió.

Rachel le recorrió el cuello con suaves besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja.

**- ¿Cómo estás?** - quiso saber, dándole un mordisquito.

**- Muy bien** - susurró, mientras Rachel volvía a recorrerle el cuello con los labios.

Rachel se apartó un poco para verle la cara mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el vientre.

**- ¿Te duele? **

**- Un poco. **

**- Entonces deberíamos esperar. **

**- ¡No! **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- ¿Decías en serio lo de hacer el amor aquí fuera? -** le preguntó, con su característica sonrisa seductora. Quinn se estremeció, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndola hacia ella. Rachel le abrió el albornoz y resiguió sus curvas con ambas manos antes de besarle los pechos.

**- Al despertarte estabas muy tímida** - le hizo notar, dándole un beso sobre el corazón -** ¿Qué ha cambiado? **

Quinn le acarició una pequeña hendidura que tenía en la barbilla.

**- Supongo que nunca me sentiré cómoda del todo estando desnuda. Pero te deseo. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que me amas mientras entras en mi cuerpo. Lo recordaré mientras viva. **

**- Y si se te olvida, yo te lo recordaré** - susurró Rachel.

Tras quitarle el albornoz, la tumbó de espaldas.

**- Tienes frío – **dijo Rachel.

**- No si me abrazas** - murmuró Quinn, sonriendo **- ¿No quieres que me ponga encima? Me gustaría probarlo. **

Rachel se quitó el albornoz y los bóxers y la cubrió con su cuerpo, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cara.

**- Alguien podría verte, querida. Y no pienso permitirlo. Este precioso cuerpo es sólo para mis ojos. Aunque tal vez los vecinos y los que pasen por la calle puedan... oírte durante la próxima hora. **

Rachel se echó a reír cuando ella contuvo el aliento al oír su dulce amenaza, mientras un escalofrío la recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Apartándole el pelo de la cara, la besó.

**- Mi objetivo de esta mañana es ver cuántas veces soy capaz de darte placer antes de que no pueda contenerme más. **

Quinn sonrió.

**- Me gusta cómo suena eso. **

**- A mí también. Déjame oírte. **

El cielo azul se volvió rosado, mientras el sol de Florencia brillaba, calentando a las amantes a pesar de la brisa. A su lado, el café con leche de Quinn se enfrió y se enfurruñó por haber sido ignorado.

QRQR

Tras una corta siesta, Quinn usó el MacBook de Rachel para enviarle un correo a su padre y vio que tenía dos mensajes importantes en la bandeja de entrada. El primero era de Santana.

_¡Quinnie! _

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Se está comportando mi hermana? ¿Ya os habéis acostado? Sí, ya sé que es una pregunta ABSOLUTAMENTE impertinente, pero venga, si estuvieras saliendo con cualquier otra persona ya me lo habrías contado. _

_No pienso darte ningún consejo. La verdad, trato de no pensar en ello. Sólo quiero saber si eres feliz y si te trata bien. _

_Aaron te envía recuerdos. _

_Te quiero, Santana._

_Posdata: Jesse tiene novia. Lo llevaban en secreto, así que no sé cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos. Le he dado la paliza para que me la presente, pero de momento no hay manera. Tal vez sea profesora. _

Quinn se echó a reír y se alegró de que Rachel se estuviera duchando y no pudiera leer por encima de su hombro. Sabía que le molestaría que su hermana hiciera preguntas tan personales. Se tomó unos momentos para pensar la respuesta antes de empezar a teclear.

_Hola, Santana: _

_El hotel es precioso. Rachel ha sido encantadora y me ha regalado los pendientes de diamantes de tu madre. ¿Lo sabías? _

_Me siento culpable así que, por favor, si no te parece bien que me los haya dado, dímelo. _

_Respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí, me trata muy bien y soy MUY feliz. _

_Saluda a Aaron de mi parte. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue Navidad. _

_Todo mi cariño, Quinn. _

_Posdata: Espero que la novia de Jesse no sea profesora. Rachel se burlaría de él sin piedad. _

El segundo correo era de Paul. Aunque seguía deseando que entre ellos hubiera habido algo más, estaba contento de haber podido salvar su amistad. Estaba dispuesto a mantener sus anhelos a raya, porque no quería perderla definitivamente. Aunque le doliera, tenía que admitir que desde que Quinn había vuelto a verse con su novia, Barbra, estaba radiante. (Aunque nunca se lo había mencionado ni tenía intención de hacerlo)

_Hola, Quinn: _

_Siento no haberme podido despedir de ti personalmente. Te deseo unas felices Navidades. Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Podrías darme tu dirección en Pensilvania para enviártelo? _

_Estoy en la granja, tratando de sacar tiempo para avanzar en el proyecto, entre reuniones familiares y ayudar a mi padre. Podría decirse que mi rutina diaria está llena de estiércol… _

_¿Quieres que te lleve algo de Vermont? __¿Una vaca frisona? _

_Feliz Navidad, Paul. _

_Posdata: ¿Sabías que Berry acabó admitiendo el proyecto de Christa Peterson? Al final va a resultar que los milagros de Navidad existen. _

Quinn se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber cómo interpretar la posdata de Paul. ¿Podría ser que Rachel hubiera admitido el proyecto de Christa porque ésta lo hubiera amenazado?

No quería hablar de ese tema tan desagradable durante el viaje, pero estaba preocupada. Tras responderle a Paul dándole su dirección, le escribió un breve correo a su padre asegurándole que Rachel la estaba tratando como a una princesa. Luego cerró el portátil y suspiró.

**- Ese suspiro no ha sonado muy feliz -** comentó Rachel a su espalda.

**- Creo que no voy a volver a revisar el correo en todo el viaje. **

**- Buena idea. **

Al volverse, Quinn la vio mojada de la ducha, con el pelo alborotado y con sólo una toalla blanca alrededor de las caderas.

**- Eres hermosa** - dijo sin pensar.

Rachel se echó a reír y la ayudó a levantarse para poder abrazarla.

**- ¿Tiene debilidad por las mujeres y las toallas, señorita Fabray? **

**- Sólo por una en concreto. **

**- ¿Estás bien?** - preguntó Rachel, mirándola con preocupación y una expresión hambrienta.

**- Tengo alguna molestia, pero ha valido la pena. **

Rachel entornó los ojos.

**- Si te hago daño, quiero que me lo digas. No me escondas nada, Lucy. **

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- No me duele nada. Es una molestia, pero nada grave. No me he dado cuenta antes porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Me distraes, Rachel. **

Rachel sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en el cuello.

- **Tienes que dejar que empiece a distraerte en la ducha. Estoy harta de ducharme sola. **

**- Eso no suena mal. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? **

Rachel fingió reflexionar

**- Deja que piense. Sexo apasionado y ruidoso con mi amada en la habitación y al aire libre... Sí, estoy muy bien. **

La abrazó con tanta fuerza que el albornoz de Quinn absorbió algunas gotas de su torso.

**- Las molestias no durarán mucho. Pronto tu cuerpo me reconocerá. **

**- Ya te reconoce. Y te echa de menos** - susurró Quinn.

Rachel le abrió el albornoz para besarle el hombro. Tras apretarle cariñosamente la cintura, se dirigió a la cama, cogió un bote de ibuprofeno de la mesilla de noche y se lo dio.

- **Tengo que acercarme a los Uffizi para una reunión. A la vuelta iré a buscar el traje nuevo a la sastrería** - La miró preocupada -** ¿Te importaría ir sola a comprarte el vestido? Te acompañaría, pero temo que la reunión se alargue. **

**- En absoluto. **

**- Si estás lista en media hora, podemos salir juntas. **

Quinn siguió a Rachel al baño, olvidándose de Paul y de Christa.

Después de ducharse, se secó el pelo mientras, a su lado, Rachel se terminaba de arreglar. Rindiéndose a su atractivo, Quinn se olvidó de su pelo y se quedó observándola descaradamente.

Seguía desnuda de cintura para arriba y la toalla le cubría lo justo. Tenía los ojos entornados detrás de las gafas y el cabello húmedo.

Quinn se aguantó la risa ante su evidente búsqueda de la perfección.

**- ¿Qué pasa? -** preguntó Rachel, al darse cuenta de que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

**- Te quiero. **

Rachel la miró con cariño.

**- Yo también te quiero, querida. **

**- Eres la única persona no británica que conozco que usa la palabra **_**«querida»**_

**- No es verdad. **

**- ¿Ah, no? **

**- Leroy solía llamar así a Gloria** - respondió Rachel, con una melancólica mirada.

**- Leroy es chapado a la antigua, en el buen sentido de la palabra** - replicó Quinn con una sonrisa -** Me gusta que hayas salido a él.**

Rachel resopló.

**- Tan chapada a la antigua no debo ser, o no te habría hecho el amor al aire libre. Ni estaría fantaseando con enseñarte alguna de mis posturas favoritas del Kama Sutra -** añadió, guiñándole un ojo -** Pero sí soy una cabróna engreída y vivir conmigo no es fácil. Vas a tener que domesticarme. **

**- ¿Cómo se hace eso, profesora Berry? **

**- No dejándome nunca** - respondió con un murmullo, volviéndose hacia ella.

**- Eso no me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es perderte. **

**- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. **

* * *

**Patito, muchos besos :* espero que te haya ido bien ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Nerviosa, Quinn se acercó a Rachel, que la esperaba en la sala de estar de la suite. Rachel se había ocupado de que la atendieran en la tienda Prada de la ciudad y ella no se había hecho de rogar. Había elegido un vestido de tafetán azul Santorini, con tirantes y escote de pico. La falda tenía mucho vuelo y recordaba a los vestidos que llevaba Gloria Kelly en la década de los cincuenta. Le sentaba estupendamente.

Sin embargo, el encargado de la tienda había querido modernizarlo con unos cuantos accesorios y le había aconsejado llevarse un elegante bolso de mano de piel plateada y unos zapatos de tacón de piel color mandarina, que a Quinn le parecían peligrosamente altos. El conjunto se completaba con un chal negro de cachemira.

Se detuvo ante Rachel con su pelo largo ligeramente ondulado y los ojos brillantes. Se había puesto los pendientes y el collar de perlas de Gloria.

Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá, haciendo unos retoques de última hora a las notas de la conferencia. Al verla, se quitó las gafas y se levantó.

**- Estás impresionante** - La besó en la mejilla y la hizo dar una vuelta para verla bien - **¿Te gusta?**

**- Me encanta. Gracias, Rachel. Sé que cuesta una fortuna. **

Los ojos de Rachel descendieron hasta los zapatos.

**- ¿Pasa algo?** - preguntó Quinn, parpadeando, la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Rachel carraspeó sin apartar la vista de sus pies.

**- Esos zapatos... son... **

**- Bonitos. Sí, lo sé** - se burló Quinn, disimulando la risa.

**- Decir bonitos es quedarse corta** - replicó Rachel, con la voz ronca.

**- Bueno, profesora Berry, si me gusta la conferencia, tal vez pueda dejármelos puestos... cuando volvamos. **

Rachel se enderezó la corbata y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

**- ¿Ah, sí? Pues ya me aseguraré de que le guste la conferencia, señorita Fabray. Aunque tenga que repetirla especialmente para usted, entre las sábanas. **

Al ver que se ruborizaba, la abrazó.

**- Tenemos que irnos** - dijo, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

**- Espera. Tengo un regalo para ti. **

Quinn desapareció y regresó con una cajita con la marca de Prada en la tapa.

Rachel pareció francamente sorprendida.

**- No tenías que traerme nada. **

**- Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. **

Rachel sonrió mientras la destapaba. Al retirar el papel de seda, vio una corbata de color azul Santorini, con un estampado casi invisible.

**- Es preciosa, gracias** - dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**- Hace juego con mi vestido. **

**- Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que nos pertenecemos la una a la otra. **

Se quitó la corbata verde que llevaba y empezó a ponerse la que Quinn le había regalado.

Rachel llevaba el traje nuevo que le había encargado a su sastre favorito de la ciudad. Era negro, con solapas sencillas y dos cortes en la parte de atrás. Quinn se quedó admirando el traje, pero lo cierto era que prefería admirar a la mujer que iba dentro.

_«No hay nada más sexy que una mujer poniéndose la corbata»_, pensó.

- **¿Te ayudo?** - se ofreció, al ver que a Rachel le costaba sin la ayuda de un espejo.

Rachel asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándole las manos en la cintura. Ella le ajustó el nudo y le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa. Al acabar, le deslizó las manos por las mangas hasta llegar a los gemelos que le sujetaban los puños.

Rachel se la quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada.

**- Me pusiste bien la corbata cuando te llevé a cenar a Antonio's. Estábamos en el coche. **

**- Lo recuerdo. **

**- No hay nada más sexy que ver a la mujer que amas arreglarte la corbata** - Le cogió las manos - **Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día. **

Quinn le dio un beso en los labios, teniendo cuidado de no mancharla de carmín.

Rachel le susurró al oído:

**- No sé cómo voy a mantener a los florentinos alejados de ti esta noche. Vas a tener que permanecer pegada a mí todo el rato. **

Quinn soltó un grito cuando Rachel la levantó en volandas y la besó con ardor, lo que hizo que tuviera que retocarse el pintalabios y que ambas tuvieran que asegurarse de que estaban presentables antes de salir de la habitación.

QRQR

Rachel no le soltó la mano durante el breve paseo hasta los Uffizi y tampoco cuando entraron. Un caballero bastante rechoncho, con una pajarita estampada, los guió hasta la segunda planta tras presentarse como Lorenzo, el ayudante del dottore Vitali.

**- Professoressa, me temo que la necesitamos** - dijo Lorenzo, mirando las manos entrelazadas de Rachel y Quinn.

Rachel la sujetó con más fuerza.

**- Es por... ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Lo de la pantalla? ¿PowerPoint?** - Lorenzo señaló hacia la sala, que empezaba a llenarse de gente.

**- La señorita Fabray tiene un asiento reservado** - dijo Rachel, irritada con Lorenzo por su manera de ignorar a Quinn.

**- Sí, professoressa, me encargaré personalmente de acompañar a su fidanzata a su sitio -** Y saludó a Quinn respetuosamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

Quinn abrió la boca para sacarlo de su error, pero en ese momento Rachel le besó el dorso de la mano, murmurando una promesa contra su piel. Un instante después, había desaparecido y Lorenzo la acompañó a su lugar de honor en la primera fila.

Una vez aposentada, se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor. Se fijó en lo que parecían ser miembros de la jet set florentina, mezclados con académicos y autoridades locales. Se alisó la falda, disfrutando del susurro del tafetán. Los invitados, que iban muy arreglados, estaban rodeados por una nube de fotógrafos. Quinn se alegró de haberse comprado el vestido nuevo. No quería que Rachel tuviera que avergonzarse de ella en un acto tan importante.

La conferencia iba a tener lugar en la sala Botticelli, dedicada a las principales obras del autor. De hecho, el atril estaba situado entre _El nacimiento de Venus_ y _La Virgen_ _de la granada_, mientras que _La primavera_ quedaba a la derecha del auditorio. El cuadro que debería haber ocupado la parte izquierda había sido retirado y en su lugar habían colocado una gran pantalla, donde se proyectarían las imágenes del PowerPoint de Rachel.

Quinn, consciente del honor que suponía dar una conferencia en un lugar tan especial, rezó una breve plegaria de agradecimiento. Durante su viaje de estudios a Florencia, había visitado aquella sala al menos una vez por semana. Las obras de Botticelli la inspiraban y relajaban al mismo tiempo.

La tímida estudiante que era en aquella época no se habría podido imaginar que dos años más tarde acompañaría a una renombrada especialista en Dante a aquel mismo lugar.

Se sentía como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. No, era mil veces mejor que eso.

Más de un centenar de personas abarrotaban la sala y algunas tuvieron que quedarse de pie en la parte de atrás. Quinn contempló a Rachel mientras le presentaban a varios invitados con aspecto de ser importantes.

Rachel era una mujer muy atractiva, de estatura baja y guapa, con una belleza de facciones muy marcadas. Las gafas de montura negra y el traje oscuro le sentaban muy bien.

Cuando otras personas se ponían delante y le impedían contemplarla, Quinn se concentraba en su voz. Dedicaba un comentario amable a todo el mundo y no parecía tener ninguna dificultad en pasar del italiano al francés o al alemán (incluso su alemán era sexy)

Le subió la temperatura al recordar su cuerpo debajo del traje. La rememoró desnuda y en tensión sobre ella y se preguntó si Rachel tendría recuerdos parecidos cuando la observaba.

Justo en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y Rachel le guiñó un ojo. El brillo travieso de sus ojos le hizo pensar en el episodio de aquella mañana en la terraza. Un agradable estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

Rachel permaneció sentada educadamente, mientras el dottore Vitali la presentaba. Durante un cuarto de hora, el hombre detalló los logros académicos de la profesora Berry. Si uno no se fijaba mucho, Rachel aparentaba estar relajada, casi aburrida, pero a Quinn no se le escapaba su nerviosismo. La delataba el modo compulsivo en que ordenaba las notas, que no eran más que un esquema para su charla.

Rachel había hecho algunos cambios de última hora. No podía hablar de musas, de amor y de belleza sin hacer alguna referencia a la diosa de ojos avellanas que se había entregado a ella con tanta valentía la noche anterior. Quinn era su inspiración. Lo había sido desde que tenía diecisiete años. Su hermosura serena, su generosidad y su bondad le habían llegado al corazón. Había llevado su recuerdo como un talismán contra los demonios de la adicción.

Quinn lo era todo para ella y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Tras muchos halagos y aplausos, Rachel ocupó su lugar tras el atril y se dirigió al público en un italiano fluido.

**- Mi conferencia de esta noche será poco ortodoxa. A pesar de no ser experta en historia del arte, hablaré de la musa de Sandro Botticelli, **_**La bella Simonetta**_**. Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras, buscó a Quinn con la mirada. **

Quinn sonrió, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Conocía la historia de Botticelli y Simonetta Vespucci. Simonetta era conocida como la Reina de la Belleza en la corte florentina, antes de morir a la temprana edad de veintidós años. Que Rachel la comparara con ella era un halago muy grande.

**- Desde el enfoque de una profesora de literatura, la obra de Botticelli es interesante porque en ella se encuentran varios arquetipos de mujer. Desde un punto de vista histórico, se ha debatido mucho sobre el grado de intimidad entre Simonetta y Botticelli y sobre hasta qué punto ella era la verdadera fuente de inspiración de sus obras. Me gustaría pasar por alto esas discusiones para que nos centráramos en una comparación formal de varios de los personajes representados. **

**En las tres primeras imágenes, reconocerán las ilustraciones a tinta de Dante y Beatriz en el Paraíso. **

Rachel no pudo evitar admirarlas también, transportándose a la primera visita de Quinn a su casa. Fue la noche en que se dio cuenta de que quería complacerla, porque cuando era feliz era todavía más hermosa.

Mientras contemplaba la serenidad de la expresión de Beatriz, la comparaba con la de Quinn que, totalmente concentrada, admiraba el trabajo de Botticelli con la cabeza ladeada. Rachel quería que se volviera hacia ella.

**- Fíjense en el rostro de Beatriz** - dijo, bajando la voz mientras miraba a su amada a los ojos - **El rostro más hermoso... **

**Empecemos con la musa de Dante y la figura de Beatriz. Aunque estoy segura de que no es necesario, permítanme recordarles que Beatriz simboliza el amor cortés, la inspiración poética, la fe, la esperanza y la caridad. Es el ideal de perfección femenina, inteligente, compasiva, vibrante, con ese amor entregado que sólo puede venir de Dios. Ella inspira a Dante a ser mejor persona. **

Deteniéndose un momento, se pasó la mano por la corbata. Aunque la tenía recta, fingió enderezársela. Quinn parpadeó para que Rachel supiera que había recibido su mensaje.

**- Ahora, fíjense en el rostro de la diosa Venus. **

Todos los ojos en la sala, excepto los de Rachel, se centraron en _El nacimiento de Venus._ Rachel echó un rápido vistazo a sus notas mientras los presentes disfrutaban de una de las obras más importantes de Botticelli.

**- Parece que Venus tiene la cara de Beatriz. Repito que no estoy interesada en hacer un análisis histórico de las modelos. Sólo les pido que se fijen en las similitudes entre las figuras. Representan a dos musas, a dos tipos ideales, uno teológico, otro terrenal. Beatriz es la amante del alma; Venus es la amante del cuerpo. La bella Simonetta de Botticelli tiene dos caras. Una es el amor que se sacrifica o ágape; la otra es el amor sexual o eros. **

La voz de Rachel se volvió más ronca y Quinn sintió que a ella le subía la temperatura.

**- En el retrato de Venus, el énfasis se pone en la belleza física. A pesar de que representa el amor sexual, mantiene una evidente modestia, cubriéndose con el cabello. Fíjense en su expresión recatada y en cómo se cubre el pecho con la mano. Su timidez, en vez de disminuir el erotismo del retrato, lo aumenta** - Se quitó las gafas para dar más fuerza a sus palabras y miró a Quinn fijamente -**Mucha gente no se da cuenta de que la modestia y la dulzura de carácter tienen un gran potencial erótico. **

Quinn jugueteó con la cremallera del bolso para resistir el impulso de removerse en la silla. Rachel volvió a ponerse las gafas.

**- El eros no es igual que la lujuria, según Dante. La lujuria es uno de los siete pecados capitales. El amor erótico puede incluir el sexo, pero no se limita a éste. El eros es el fuego del enamoramiento y del afecto; lo que se conoce como **_**«estar enamorado».**_** Y créanme cuando les digo que eros es muy superior a sus rivales en todos los aspectos. **

Quinn se fijó en el desprecio con que pronunciaba la palabra _«rivales»_, desprecio que subrayó con un movimiento de la mano. Tuvo la sensación de que estaba descartando a todas sus anteriores amantes con un simple gesto, mientras sus ojos marrones seguían clavados en ella.

**- Cualquier persona que haya estado enamorada conoce la diferencia entre el eros y la lujuria. No hay comparación. La segunda es una sombra del primero, una sombra vacía y frustrante. **

**Por supuesto, podría objetarse que es imposible que una sola persona sea a la vez la representación del ideal, tanto del eros como del ágape. Pero permítanme que les diga que esa afirmación es una forma de misoginia, ya que sólo un misógino puede decir que las mujeres tienen que ser santas o seductoras, vírgenes o putas. Por supuesto que una mujer, o un hombre, puede ser ambas cosas. La musa puede ser la amante tanto del cuerpo como del alma. **

**Miren por favor el cuadro a mi espalda, **_**La Virgen de la granada.**_

Una vez más, los ojos de los asistentes se volvieron hacia otra de las pinturas de Botticelli. Rachel vio con satisfacción que Quinn se acariciaba uno de los pendientes de diamantes, como si quisiera comunicarle que entendía sus palabras y que las recibía con gusto. Como si comprendiera que le estaba revelando su amor por medio del arte. Sintió que el corazón se le henchía de satisfacción.

**- Volvemos a ver la misma cara repetida en la figura de la Madonna. Beatriz, Venus y María, una trinidad de mujeres ideales, las tres con el mismo rostro. Ágape, eros y castidad, una combinación embriagadora que haría que el hombre más duro se desmoronara, si tuviera la suerte de encontrar a una mujer que encarnara los tres tipos de amor. **

Una tos que sonó sospechosamente burlona resonó en la sala. Molesta por la interrupción, Rachel fulminó con la mirada a alguien en la segunda fila, sentado detrás de Quinn. El autor de la tos repitió su ofensa, lo que dio pie a que se entablara una lucha entre Rachel y el italiano ofendido.

Consciente de que tenía un micrófono delante, Rachel reprimió el impulso de maldecir. Con una última mirada amenazadora a su detractor, siguió con su conferencia.

**- Hay personas que afirman que Eva fue tentada con una granada y no con una manzana. Respecto a la obra de Botticelli, son muchos los que ven en la granada un símbolo de la sangre de Cristo durante su martirio y de la nueva vida que surge tras la resurrección. **

**Para mí, la granada simboliza el fruto del Edén. La Virgen es una segunda Eva, y el niño, un segundo Adán. Con la Madonna, Botticelli se remonta a la primera mujer, el arquetipo de la feminidad, de la belleza y de la compañera. **

**Eva era la única compañía de Adán y, por tanto, simboliza también el ideal de la compañera, es decir, la filia, el amor que surge de la amistad. Es la clase de amor que se profesaban María y José. **

Le falló la voz y se tomó un momento para beber agua antes de continuar. Al comparar a Eva y a Quinn se había sentido vulnerable, desnuda. Se había remontado a la noche en que le había dado una manzana y había dormido abrazada a ella.

El público empezó a murmurar, preguntándose por qué la breve pausa para beber se estaba alargando tanto. Rachel alzó la vista hacia su amada. Necesitaba desesperadamente que ella la entendiera.

Los labios de Quinn, rojos como el rubí, le sonrieron y Rachel soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

**- La musa de Botticelli es santa, amante y amiga a la vez. No es un cromo ni una fantasía adolescente. Es real, complicada y fascinante. Una mujer digna de ser adorada. **

**Se habrán dado cuenta de que el idioma griego ofrece la posibilidad de hablar sobre los distintos tipos de amor con más precisión. Los que quieran profundizar en el tema, encontrarán un interesante tratado escrito por C. S. Lewis, llamado **_**Los cuatro amores.**_

Tras carraspear, sonrió al auditorio.

**- Por último, fíjense en el cuadro a mi izquierda, **_**La primavera.**_** No nos extrañará encontrar los rasgos de la musa en el personaje central, pero al fijarnos en Flora, a la derecha, vemos que de nuevo es muy parecida a Beatriz, a Venus y a la Madonna. **

**Lo más curioso es que Flora aparece dos veces en la obra. Si desplazamos la vista hacia la derecha, la vemos embarazada de Céfiro, el viento de poniente, representado a la derecha de la imagen, cerniéndose sobre la segunda aparición de Flora, que aquí es una ninfa del bosque. Su expresión denota miedo. Está tratando de huir de su posible amante, mirándolo aterrorizada. En cambio, cuando está embarazada, su expresión es serena. Su miedo ha sido reemplazado por satisfacción. **

Quinn se ruborizó al recordar la amabilidad con que la había tratado Rachel la noche anterior. Había sido tierna y dulce y en sus brazos se había sentido adorada. Al pensar en el mito de Céfiro y Flora se estremeció y deseó que todos los amantes fueran tan delicados con sus amadas como Rachel lo había sido con ella.

**- Flora representa la consumación del amor físico y la maternidad. Es el ideal de afecto, de amor familiar, el tipo de amor que siente una madre por su hijo, o entre amantes comprometidos, los que tienen una relación que no se basa sólo en el sexo o el placer. La relación clásica de un matrimonio de muchos años. **

Sólo Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel se agarraba al estrado con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Igual que sólo ella se fijó en que la voz le temblaba ligeramente al pronunciar las palabras _«embarazada»_ o _«maternidad»._

Miró sus notas con el cejo fruncido y Quinn reconoció su vulnerabilidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ira abrazarla. Impaciente, empezó a mover la punta de uno de sus zapatos color mandarina.

Rachel vio el movimiento y tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando.

**- En textos muy antiguos sobre **_**La primavera**_**, se afirmaba que Flora era La bella Simonetta, la musa de Botticelli. Si eso es cierto, una simple ojeada nos dice que Simonetta es también la inspiración para Beatriz, Venus y la Virgen María, ya que las cuatro tienen los mismos rasgos. **

**Por lo tanto, tenemos a iconos de amor incondicional, amor erótico, amor familiar y amistad, todos con la misma cara, la de Simonetta. Para expresarlo de otra manera, podría decirse que Botticelli ve en su amada musa los cuatro tipos de amor; los cuatro ideales de la feminidad: santa, amante, amiga y esposa. **

**Para acabar, debo regresar al punto de partida, Beatriz. No es casualidad que la musa que hay detrás de una de las obras cumbre de la literatura italiana tenga las facciones de Simonetta. Cuando un hombre se encuentra con una persona como ella, con su belleza y su bondad, es imposible que no quiera quedarse a su lado para siempre. **

Rachel recorrió el auditorio con una mirada solemne.

**- Citando al poeta: **_**«Aquí aparece mi bendición».**_** Gracias. **

Mientras Rachel acababa la conferencia y el público aplaudía con entusiasmo, Quinn parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, emocionada.

El dottore Vitali retomó su lugar en el estrado, agradeciendo a la profesora Berry su iluminador discurso, y un pequeño grupo de políticos locales le ofrecieron varios obsequios, entre ellos un medallón con un grabado de la ciudad de Florencia.

Quinn permaneció en su asiento, esperando a que Rachel fuera a buscarla, pero varios especialistas en historia del arte se abalanzaron sobre ella para hacerle preguntas. (Consideraban muy atrevido que una profesora de literatura se atreviera a analizar las joyas de la colección de los Uffizi)

A regañadientes, finalmente se levantó y siguió a Rachel y al séquito de periodistas que se había agolpado a su alrededor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa tensa antes de posar para los fotógrafos.

Frustrada, Quinn recorrió varias de las salas adyacentes, admirando los cuadros, hasta que llegó a uno de sus favoritos, _La Anunciación_ de Leonardo da Vinci.

Estaba cerca del cuadro, demasiado cerca de hecho, admirando los detalles del pilar de mármol, cuando una voz en italiano le dijo al oído:

**- ¿Le gusta esta obra? **

Al volverse, Quinn se encontró con los ojos de un hombre de pelo negro y piel muy bronceada. Era más alto que ella, pero no demasiado y tenía un cuerpo atlético. Llevaba un traje negro, caro, con una rosa en la solapa. Lo reconoció como uno de los asistentes a la conferencia, en la que se había sentado detrás de ella, en la segunda fila.

**- Sí, mucho** - respondió en italiano.

**- Siempre he admirado la profundidad que Da Vinci da a sus obras. Me encanta el sombreado y los detalles del pilar. **

Sonriendo, Quinn se volvió hacia el cuadro.

- **Eso es exactamente lo que estaba mirando. Eso y las alas del ángel. Son increíbles. **

Él hizo una reverencia.

**- Permítame que me presente. Soy Giuseppe Pacciani. **

Quinn dudó unos instantes al reconocer el apellido de uno de los más famosos asesinos en serie de Florencia.

Pero el hombre seguía esperando una respuesta, así que reprimió las ganas de salir corriendo.

**- Quinn Fabray** - dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Él la sorprendió sujetándosela entre las suyas y llevándosela a los labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

**- Encantado. Y permítame decirle que rivaliza en belleza con La bella Simonetta. Especialmente después de haber escuchado la conferencia de esta noche. **

Quinn apartó la mano y la mirada.

**- ¿Le apetece una copa?** - le ofreció él, haciéndole un gesto a un camarero que se acercaba con una bandeja.

Pacciani brindó con ella haciendo chocar las copas y le deseó salud.

Quinn bebió el spumante Ferrari con agradecimiento, ya que le daba una excusa para apartar la vista de su interlocutor. Era encantador, pero no se fiaba de él. Y su apellido no ayudaba.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa depredadora.

**- Soy profesor de literatura. ¿y usted? **

**- Yo estudio a Dante. **

**- Ah, il Poeta. Yo también estoy especializado en Dante. ¿Dónde estudia? En Florencia seguro que no** - dijo adulador, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo y deteniéndose unos instantes en sus zapatos antes de volver a mirarla a la cara.

Ella dio un paso atrás.

**- En la Universidad de Toronto. **

**- Ah, canadiense. Una de mis antiguas alumnas está estudiando allí en estos momentos. Tal vez la conozca** - dijo Giuseppe Pacciani, dando otro paso hacia ella.

Sin corregirlo sobre su nacionalidad, Quinn dio un nuevo paso atrás.

**- No creo. La de Toronto es una universidad muy grande. **

Él sonrió, lo que dejó al descubierto unos dientes muy blancos, que brillaban de un modo extraño a la luz del museo.

**- ¿Ha visto ya la **_**Liberación de Andrómeda**_**, de Piero di Cosimo?** - preguntó, señalando una de las pinturas cercanas.

Quinn asintió.

**- Hay elementos flamencos en su obra, ¿no cree? Fíjese en las figuras de este grupo -** añadió, señalando un grupo a la derecha del cuadro.

Ella se desplazó hasta allí para verlo más de cerca. El hombre se acercó también y la contempló observar el cuadro, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Quinn.

**- ¿Le gusta? **

**- Sí, pero prefiero a Botticelli. **

Mantuvo la vista clavada en el cuadro, esperando que él se cansara y se alejara. (A ser posible al otro lado del Arno)

**- ¿Es alumna de la profesora Berry? **

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad.

**- No. Yo... estudio con otros profesores. **

**- Tiene fama de ser muy buena docente, por eso la han invitado, pero claro, los baremos de las universidades americanas son distintos de las europeas. La conferencia de esta noche ha sido una vergüenza. ¿Cómo descubrió usted a Dante? **

Quinn estaba a punto de discutirle su opinión sobre la conferencia cuando Pacciani levantó la mano y le tocó el cabello.

Ella se encogió y se apartó bruscamente, pero el italiano tenía brazos largos y su mano la siguió. Quinn abrió la boca para protestar, pero un gruñido cercano la interrumpió.

Tanto Quinn como el hombre se volvieron hacia el sonido y vieron a Rachel, que lanzaba fuego por sus ojos. Tenía los brazos en jarras, lo que hizo que la americana se le abriera como las plumas de un pavo real enfadado.

Dio un paso adelante, amenazadora.

**- Veo que ha conocido a mi fidanzata. Le sugiero que se meta las manos en los bolsillos si no quiere perderlas. **

Pacciani frunció el cejo, pero en seguida sonrió educadamente.

**- Es curioso. Llevamos varios minutos hablando y no la ha mencionado ni una sola vez. **

Quinn no quería que Rachel le arrancara al hombre los brazos de los hombros. Sería una lástima que los impecables suelos de la galería de los Uffizi se mancharan de sangre. Para impedirlo, se interpuso entre los dos y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Rachel.

**- Rachel, te presento al profesor Pacciani. Es especialista en Dante, como tú. **

Cuando los dos se fulminaron con la mirada, Quinn supo que Pacciani era la persona que había tosido tan groseramente durante la conferencia.

El italiano alzó las manos, fingiendo rendirse.

**- Mil disculpas. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que era suya por cómo la miraba durante la... charla. Disculpe... Simonetta** - añadió, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Al notar su sarcasmo, Rachel dio un paso hacia él con los puños apretados.

**- Cariño, tengo que buscar un sitio donde dejar la copa** - Quinn la sacudió ante sus ojos, tratando de distraerla.

Rachel se la arrebató de la mano y se la entregó a Pacciani.

**- Estoy segura de que sabrá dónde... ponerla. **

Y agarrando a Quinn de la mano se la llevó de allí. Los invitados se abrían a su paso como el mar Rojo, mientras atravesaban la sala Botticelli.

Quinn vio que todo el mundo las miraba y se ruborizó.

**- ¿Adónde vamos? **

Rachel la guió hasta una galería lateral y luego hasta el otro extremo de la misma, lejos de oídos indiscretos. Empujándola hacia un rincón oscuro, la colocó entre dos grandes estatuas de mármol de altos pedestales. Al lado de las gigantescas figuras, a Quinn se la veía muy pequeña.

Rachel le quitó el bolso de las manos y lo tiró al suelo. El sonido de la piel chocando con el mármol resonó por el pasillo.

**- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él? -** Sus ojos ardían, igual que sus mejillas, lo que no era habitual en Rachel.

**- Estábamos charlando de nada en particular... **

Rachel la agarró entonces por los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, enredándole una mano en el pelo y acariciándola por encima del vestido con la otra mano. La fuerza de su contacto la empujó hacia atrás, hasta que notó el frío de la pared de la galería contra la piel desnuda de los hombros. El cuerpo de Rachel la apretó contra la pared.

**- No quiero volver a ver las manos de ningún hombre tocándote -** Separándole los labios, le penetró la boca con la lengua, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con fuerza.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel había dejado de contenerse. Hasta ese momento había sido muy cuidadosa con ella. Pero ahora no lo estaba siendo en absoluto. Parte de ella se inflamó, desesperada por seguir hasta el final. Otra parte se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le pidiera que se detuviera.

Levantándole una pierna, Rachel se la enlazó detrás de la cadera y apretó, tratando de clavarse en ella.

Quinn la sintió a través del tafetán del vestido, que crujía y se quejaba como una mujer sin aliento. Era evidente que también quería más.

**- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas mía?** - gruñó Rachel, con la boca pegada a la de Quinn.

**- Soy tuya. **

**- No lo suficiente, al parecer -** Rachel le succionó el labio inferior y se lo metió en la boca, mordisqueándoselo -** ¿No has entendido lo que trataba de decirte en la conferencia? Cada palabra, cada cuadro iba dirigido a ti** - La acarició por debajo del vestido, subiéndole la mano por el muslo hasta llegar al hilillo que le cruzaba la cadera.

Se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

**- ¿Hoy no llevas liguero? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Entonces, ¿qué es esto?** - preguntó, tirando del hilo.

**- Bragas** - murmuró Quinn.

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron en la penumbra.

**- ¿Qué tipo de bragas? **

**- Un tanga. **

La sonrisa de Rachel estaba llena de sensualidad.

**- ¿Y te lo has puesto para mí?** - le susurró al oído.

**- Sólo para ti. Siempre. **

Sin previo aviso, Rachel la levantó del suelo y la apoyó contra la fría pared. Con los labios pegados a su cuello, empujó con las caderas. Los largos y finos tacones de los zapatos de Quinn se le clavaron en el culo y la miró enloquecido de pasión.

**- Te deseo. Ahora. **

Con una mano, tiró del tanga hasta romperla. Nada se interponía entre ellas. Rachel se metió la diminuta prenda en el bolsillo de la americana. Para compensar el movimiento, Quinn se apoyó más en ella, con lo que le clavó los tacones en las nalgas con tanta fuerza que Rachel hizo una mueca de dolor.

**- ¿Es que no sabes lo que me ha costado controlarme después de la conferencia? Al acabar quería cogerte en brazos y salir corriendo. Tener que charlar con la gente ha sido una tortura. **

**Ojalá pudieras ver lo sexy que estás pegada a esta pared y rodeándome con las piernas. Así es exactamente como quiero verte. No. También quiero que digas mi nombre entre jadeos. **

Cuando le pasó la lengua por la base de la garganta, Quinn cerró los ojos. Sus pasiones luchaban con su mente, que le decía que le diera un empujón para apartarla y reflexionara un momento. En ese estado, Rachel era peligrosa.

De pronto, oyeron voces que se acercaban por la galería y Quinn abrió los ojos alarmada.

El sonido de pasos y risas se acercó. Rachel le dijo al oído:

**- No hagas ruido. **

Quinn sintió que sus labios, pegados a su piel, se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros de distancia. Eran dos hombres que hablaban en italiano. Quinn se esforzó por escuchar cualquier nuevo movimiento por encima de los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Rachel seguía acariciándola suavemente, ahogando con su boca cualquier ruido que Quinn pudiera hacer. De vez en cuando, le susurraba al oído frases que la ruborizaban.

Uno de los hombres se echó a reír con ganas. Quinn levantó la cabeza sorprendida y Rachel aprovechó para besarle el cuello, mordisqueándole la delicada piel.

**- Por favor, no me muerdas. **

Las voces resonaban a su alrededor y las palabras de Quinn tardaron unos segundos en atravesar la nebulosa en la que su excitación la había sumido. Le apartó la cara del cuello.

Estaban tan juntas que Rachel notaba el latido del corazón de ella. Cerró los ojos, como hipnotizada por su ritmo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el fuego había desaparecido de su mirada casi por completo.

Quinn se había disimulado la marca del mordisco de Simon con maquillaje, pero Rachel la encontró y la resiguió suavemente con el dedo antes de besársela. Negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba el aire muy lentamente.

**- Eres la primera mujer que me ha dicho que no. **

**- No te estoy diciendo que no. **

Al mirar por encima del hombro, Rachel vio a dos caballeros de cierta edad, uno de ellos el dottore Vitali, absortos en su conversación. Estaban tan cerca, que si miraban en su dirección las verían.

Volviéndose hacia Quinn, sonrió con pesar.

**- Te mereces algo mejor que una amante celosa tomándote contra la pared. Y no me apetece que nuestro anfitrión nos encuentre así. Perdóname. **

La besó y le recorrió el labio inferior con el pulgar, limpiándole el carmín que había manchado la blanca piel de su barbilla.

- **No pienso perder la confianza que vi ayer en tus ojos. Cuando recupere el juicio y tengamos el museo para nosotras solas...** - Los ojos de Rachel se oscurecieron de deseo mientras fantaseaba **- Tal vez otro día. **

Apartándose los tacones de la espalda, la dejó en el suelo, inclinándose para colocarle bien el vestido. El tafetán susurró al sentir sus manos y luego se quedó en silencio, desolado.

Por suerte, el dottore Vitali y su acompañante eligieron ese momento para marcharse. Sus pasos sonaban cada vez más débiles mientras se alejaban.

**- El banquete no tardará en empezar. Si nos marcháramos ahora sería un insulto, pero ya verás cuando lleguemos a la habitación** - La miró fijamente -** La primera parada será contra la pared de la entrada. **

Quinn asintió, aliviada al ver que ya no estaba enfadada. Aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa, reconocía que la perspectiva de un polvo contra la pared la excitaba.

Rachel se puso bien los pantalones y se abrochó la chaqueta, intentando calmarse. Trató de peinarse con los dedos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que pareciera aún más que acababa de arrastrar a su amante a un rincón oscuro para un asalto de sexo museístico.

_(El sexo museístico es una aflicción muy característica de ciertos académicos, pero nadie debería despreciarlo sin haberlo probado alguna vez) _

Quinn le arregló un poco el pelo y la corbata y se aseguró de que no tuviera pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa ni en la cara. Cuando acabó, Rachel recogió el bolso y el chal y se los dio, acompañados de un beso. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se guardó la tanga más profundamente en el bolsillo.

Quinn dio un paso adelante, insegura, pero la sensación de no llevar ropa interior le resultó agradable y liberadora.

**- Podría beberte como si fueras champán** - susurró Rachel.

Quinn le beso la mejilla.

**- A ver si me enseñas tus trucos de seducción. **

**- Sólo si tú me enseñas a amar. **

La acompañó hasta la sala de la planta baja donde el banquete estaba a punto de empezar.

QRQR

El profesor Pacciani llegó tambaleándose al edificio de los apartamentos cercano al palacio Pitti a altas horas de la madrugada, lo que no era del todo infrecuente.

Buscó las llaves, maldiciendo cuando se le cayeron al suelo y luego entró en el piso. Antes de dirigirse hasta su estudio, arrastrando los pies, entró un momento en la habitación donde dormían sus hijos gemelos de cuatro años y les dio un beso en la cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a que el ordenador se encendiera y se cargara el correo, se fumó un cigarrillo. Sin mirar los mensajes de la bandeja de entrada, redactó un breve mensaje para una antigua alumna y amante. Desde su graduación, habían perdido el contacto.

En el correo mencionó que había conocido a la profesora Berry y a su jovencísima fidanzata canadiense. Comentó que, aunque le había gustado la monografía que Berry había publicado en la Oxford University Press, la conferencia había pecado de una pseudointelectualidad que estaba fuera de lugar en un ámbito académico. Uno debía decidir si quería ser un intelectual y un académico o si quería hacer carrera entreteniendo al público. No se podían hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Pacciani le preguntó también con bastante grosería si aquello era lo que se consideraba excelencia en las universidades norteamericanas.

Acabó el correo electrónico con una explícita y detallada descripción de lo que podía ser su próximo encuentro sexual, en primavera, si a ella le fuera bien. Tras apagar el cigarrillo, se reunió con su esposa en el lecho conyugal.

* * *

**La distancia impide un beso o un abrazo, pero jamás impide un sentimiento. Gracias por ser como sos Patito, besos :* :***

**Gracias a todos los que siguen ahí :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Christa Peterson había tenido una infancia privilegiada. No había nada que justificara su maldad. Sus padres tenían un matrimonio feliz. Se amaban y querían con locura a su única hija. Su padre era un respetado oncólogo de Toronto. Su madre, bibliotecaria, trabajaba en Havergal College, un colegio privado femenino al que Christa había ido desde pequeña hasta terminar su educación primaria.

Christa también había asistido a catequesis. Fue confirmada en la Iglesia anglicana y estudió el Libro de Oración Común de Thomas Cranmer, pero ninguna de esas cosas las hizo con el corazón. A los quince años, descubrió el enorme poder de la sexualidad femenina. Y, desde entonces, convirtió la suya no sólo en moneda de cambio habitual, sino en su arma favorita.

Su mejor amiga, Lisa Malcolm, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Brent. Brent era guapo. No muy distinto de muchos otros estudiantes del Upper Canada College, un colegio privado masculino al que acudían los hijos de las buenas familias canadienses. Era alto, fuerte, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Remaba en el equipo de la Universidad de Toronto y podría haber aparecido en un anuncio.

Christa lo admiraba en secreto, ya que los cuatro años que se llevaban la hacían invisible para él. Hasta que una noche en que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Lisa, se lo encontró cuando iba al lavabo. Brent se quedó impresionado por la larga melena oscura de Christa, sus enormes ojos castaños y sus incipientes curvas.

La besó con delicadeza en el pasillo y le acarició un pecho. Luego le dio la mano y la invitó a su habitación.

Tras media hora de tocarse por encima de la ropa, Brent estaba más que listo para llevar las cosas más lejos. Christa dudaba, porque era virgen, así que él empezó a hacerle promesas: regalos, citas románticas y, finalmente, un reloj de acero inoxidable Baume & Mercier que le habían regalado sus padres al cumplir los dieciocho años.

Ella ya se había fijado en su reloj y sabía que para Brent era como un tesoro. De hecho, casi le apetecía más conseguir el reloj que conseguirlo a él.

Brent le puso el reloj en la muñeca y ella se lo quedó mirando, maravillada por la frialdad del acero contra su piel y por la facilidad con que se deslizaba por su esbelto antebrazo. Era un símbolo, una muestra de que él la deseaba con tanta intensidad que era capaz de desprenderse de una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

La hacía sentir deseada. Y poderosa.

**- Eres preciosa -** susurró Brent - **No te haré daño, pero te necesito ahora. Te prometo que te gustará. **

Christa sonrió y dejó que la tumbara sobre su estrecha cama como si fuera la víctima de algún sacrificio inca. En ese altar sacrificó su virginidad a cambio de un reloj de tres mil dólares.

Brent cumplió su palabra. Fue delicado. Se tomó su tiempo. La besó y le exploró la boca con suavidad. Rindió homenaje a sus pechos. La preparó con los dedos y comprobó que estuviera lista. Al penetrarla también fue cuidadoso. No hubo sangre. Sus grandes manos le acariciaron las caderas mientras le susurraba al oído que se relajara, hasta que acabó logrando que la incomodidad desapareciera por completo.

A Christa le gustó. Se sintió hermosa y especial. Y, al acabar, Brent la abrazó toda la noche ya que, aunque se dejaba llevar por sus apetitos carnales, no era mala persona.

A lo largo de los tres años siguientes, repetirían la experiencia muchas veces, a pesar de que ambos tenían otras relaciones. Antes de estar con ella, Brent siempre le hacía un regalo.

Luego llegó el señor Woolworth, el profesor de matemáticas de primero de bachillerato. Los encuentros con Brent le habían enseñado a Christa mucho sobre los deseos y necesidades de los hombres. Sabía cómo jugar con ellos, cómo provocarlos y conseguir lo que quería.

Provocó sin piedad al señor Woolworth hasta que éste se derrumbó y le rogó que se reuniera con él en un hotel después de clase. A Christa le gustaba que los hombres le rogaran.

En su sencilla habitación de hotel, el profesor la sorprendió regalándole un collar de plata de Tiffany.

Tras ponerle la joya alrededor del cuello, la besó suavemente. Christa permitió que explorara su cuerpo durante horas, hasta que se durmió exhausto y saciado.

No era tan atractivo como Brent, pero era un amante más experto. Por cada nuevo regalo, Christa permitía que la tocara de maneras nuevas y viejas. Cuando ella se mudó a Quebec para estudiar en la Bishop's University, tenía una buena cantidad de joyas y de experiencia en relaciones sexuales. Además, era muy consciente de que el papel de devoradora de hombres se le adaptaba como un guante.

Cuando viajó a Europa para hacer un máster en estudios renacentistas en la Università degli Studi di Firenze, su patrón de conducta estaba muy afianzado. Prefería a hombres mayores que ella y que ocuparan una posición de poder. Las aventuras clandestinas la excitaban, cuanto más imposibles, mejor.

Durante dos años, había tratado de seducir a un sacerdote de la catedral de Florencia y, justo antes de graduarse, lo había logrado. El religioso la tomó en la humilde cama de su diminuto apartamento, pero antes le entregó un pequeño icono pintado por Giotto. Su valor era incalculable, pero como dijo Christa, también lo era el de ella.

Christa no tenía inconveniente en permitir que los hombres poseyeran su cuerpo, pero esa posesión tenía un precio. Y siempre había logrado a los hombres que había querido.

Hasta aquel momento.

Durante su primer año de cursos de doctorado en la Universidad de Toronto, había conocido a la profesora Rachel B. Berry. Era sin duda la mujer más sensual y atractiva que había visto nunca. Y exudaba sexualidad por todos sus poros. Christa casi podía olerla. Y si bien era una mujer, era muy conocida su condición y para Christa era un nuevo desafío.

La había observado mientras iba _«de caza»_ a su local favorito. Se había fijado en cómo vigilaba sigilosamente a sus presas, en cómo se acercaba a ellas y en cómo éstas respondían. La había estudiado con el mismo empeño con que había estudiado italiano. Y, tras sacar sus conclusiones, pasó a la acción.

Pero Rachel la había rechazado. Nunca le miraba el cuerpo, sólo la miraba a los ojos con frialdad, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando con una mujer.

Christa empezó a vestirse de manera más provocativa, pero tampoco le sirvió de nada. Seguía sin mirarla por debajo del cuello.

Trató de ser dulce y modesta y Rachel reaccionó con impaciencia.

Le preparó galletas y le dejó fiambreras con manjares en su casillero del departamento, fiambreras que permanecieron allí durante semanas, hasta que la señora Jenkins, la secretaria del departamento, las tiró a la basura, preocupada por el olor.

Cuanto más la rechazaba la profesora Berry, más la deseaba ella. Y cuanto más se obsesionaba con conseguirla, menos se acordaba de los regalos. Se habría entregado a ella gratuitamente si la hubiera mirado con deseo una sola vez.

Pero no lo hizo.

Así que, en el otoño de 2009, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de quedar con Rachel en un Starbucks para hablar sobre su proyecto de tesis, estaba decidida a conseguir que la reunión se alargara y se transformara en una cena y, más tarde, en una visita al Lobby, la discoteca. Se comportaría como una auténtica señorita, pero sin olvidarse de su aspecto físico. La combinación no podía fallar.

Se preparó para la reunión gastándose seiscientos dólares en una combinación negra Bordelle, su marca de lencería favorita, con medias negras y liguero a juego. No le gustaban las medias enteras, tipo panty. Prefería llevar medias hasta el muslo, sujetas con liguero. Cada vez que cruzaba las piernas y notaba la caricia de éste, se excitaba. Se preguntó qué sentiría cuando la profesora se lo soltara, preferiblemente con los dientes.

Por desgracia para Christa, Paul y Quinn habían decidido ir también al Starbucks ese mismo día. A Christa no le cupo duda de que si se pasaba de la raya, sus compañeros tomarían nota de todo. Y de que la profesora se comportaría de un modo más profesional al verlos.

Por eso se enfrentó a ellos, furiosa. Quería que se sintieran tan incómodos que decidieran marcharse antes de que llegara Berry. Hizo todo lo posible, pero su intento de intimidar a sus compañeros le salió muy mal. Por otra parte, la profesora llegó antes de lo esperado y la oyó.

**- Señorita Peterson** - Rachel señaló una mesa vacía en el otro extremo del local e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

**- Profesora Berry, le he comprado un café con leche grande, con la leche desnatada** - Trató de dárselo, pero Rachel lo rechazó con un gesto impaciente de la mano.

**- Sólo los bárbaros toman café con leche después del desayuno. ¿No ha estado nunca en Italia? Además, señorita Peterson, la leche desnatada es para gilipollas. O para chicas gordas. **

Dándole la espalda, se dirigió al mostrador para pedirse un café, mientras Christa trataba de disimular la rabia y la humillación.

_«Maldita seas, Lucy. Todo es culpa tuya. Tuya y de ese monje que tienes como amigo» _

Se sentó en la silla que la profesora le había señalado, sintiéndose casi derrotada antes de empezar. Casi. Desde su nueva posición tenía una vista privilegiada del culo de la profesora Berry, cubierto por unos pantalones grises de franela. Sus nalgas le recordaban a dos medias manzanas. Dos manzanas maduras y deliciosas.

Quería darles un mordisco.

Por fin, Rachel regresó con su maldito café. Se sentó tan lejos de ella como pudo y le dirigió una mirada severa.

**- Tenemos que hablar de su comportamiento, pero antes me gustaría dejar una cosa muy clara. Si he accedido a reunirme aquí con usted ha sido porque me apetecía tomar café. En el futuro, cualquier tema que tengamos que tratar, lo haremos en el departamento, como siempre. Sus transparentes intentos de transformar las reuniones en citas no tendrán ningún éxito. ¿Queda claro? **

**- Sí, señora. **

**- Una palabra mía y se encontrará teniendo que buscar una nueva directora de tesis** - Carraspeó -** En el futuro, diríjase a mí como profesora Berry, incluso cuando hable de mí en tercera persona. ¿Entendido? **

**- Sí, profesora Berry. **

_«Oh, profesora Berry, no se imagina las ganas que tengo de decir su nombre. De gritar su nombre para ser más exactos. ¡Profesora, profesora, profesora!» _

- **Además, se abstendrá de hacer comentarios sobre los demás alumnos, en especial sobre la señorita Fabray. ¿Está claro? **

**- Muy claro. **

Christa estaba empezando a enfadarse en serio, pero se guardó sus emociones. La culpa de todo era de Quinn. Tenía que echarla del seminario como fuera, pero no sabía cómo. Todavía.

**- Por último, si alguna vez me oye hacer algún comentario sobre algún compañero o alguna persona ligada al programa de doctorado, los considerará estrictamente confidenciales y no los repetirá delante de nadie. En caso contrario, ya puede irse buscando otro director de tesis. ¿Cree que es lo bastante inteligente como para cumplir estas sencillas instrucciones? **

**- Sí, profesora. **

Christa se irritó ante la condescendencia de su tono, pero lo cierto era que su brusquedad le resultaba excitante. Quería provocarla hasta acabar con su mal humor. Seducirla para que le hiciera cosas que no se podían decir en voz alta…

**- Si vuelve a dirigirse a un alumno en esos términos, tendré que hablar con el profesor Martin, el jefe del departamento. Supongo que está al corriente de las normas que regulan el comportamiento de los estudiantes. Y no hace falta que le recuerde la prohibición de hacer novatadas, ¿me equivoco? **

**- No le estaba gastando ninguna novatada a Quinn. Sólo... **

**- Nada de excusas. Y dudo que la señorita Fabray le haya dado permiso para que la llame por ese nombre. Diríjase a ella con el debido respeto o no la nombre. **

Christa agachó la cabeza. Ese tipo de amenazas no tenían nada de sexy. Había trabajado duro para entrar en el programa de doctorado de la Universidad de Toronto y no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad de acabar sus estudios de manera brillante. Y menos por culpa de una patética putita que tenía un rollo con el ayudante de la profesora.

Rachel se dio cuenta de su reacción, pero no dijo nada mientras bebía su expreso a pequeños sorbos. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimientos y se estaba preguntando qué más podría decirle para hacerla llorar.

**- Estoy segura de que está al corriente de las políticas de la universidad relativas al acoso. Es una política que funciona en las dos direcciones. Si un profesor se siente acosado por un alumno o alumna, puede interponer una denuncia contra éste. Si se pasa de la raya una vez más, señorita Peterson, la llevaré a rastras a la oficina del decano. ¿Me he explicado bien? **

Christa alzó la cabeza y la miró con ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

**- Pero yo... pensaba que nosotras... **

**- Pero ¡nada!** - exclamó Rachel -** A menos que esté mal de la cabeza, se dará cuenta de que ese **_**«nosotras»**_** no existe. No voy a repetirlo. Ya sabe qué terreno pisa. **

Rachel echó un vistazo en dirección a Quinn y Paul.

**- Y ahora que ya nos hemos sacado de encima la charla de cortesía, me gustaría darle mi opinión sobre su última propuesta de proyecto de tesis. Es una birria. En primer lugar, el tema está muy trillado. En segundo, no hay ni una sola reseña que sea literariamente adecuada. Si no puede solucionar estos temas, le recomiendo que se busque otro director de tesis. Si prefiere entregarme una versión revisada, deberá hacerlo antes de dos semanas. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo una reunión con alguien digno de mi tiempo. Buenas tardes. **

Y se marchó del Starbucks bruscamente, dejando a Christa conmocionada, mirando al vacío.

Había escuchado sus palabras, pero su mente había seguido trabajando, centrada en otras cosas. Vengarse de Quinn era una prioridad. No sabía qué iba a hacer para conseguirlo, ni cuándo, pero metafóricamente hablando, iba a clavarle un cuchillo a esa zorra e iba a cortarla en cachitos (también metafóricamente)

En segundo lugar, iba a tener que reescribir la propuesta de tesis y que ganarse la aprobación académica de la profesora Berry.

Y, en tercer lugar, iba a tener que redoblar sus esfuerzos de seducción. Ahora que había visto a la profesora Berry enfadada, no había nada en el mundo que le apeteciera más que verla enfadada con ella… pero desnuda. Iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Iba a derribar sus barreras. Un día la vería de rodillas, rogándole, y entonces…

Evidentemente, los tacones y la lencería de Bordelle no eran suficiente. Christa iba a tener que hacer una visita a Holt Renfrew para comprarse un vestido nuevo. Algo europeo. Muy sexy. Algo de Versace.

Luego iría al Lobby y pondría su tercer plan en marcha.

* * *

**Te adoro Patito :* xoxo**

**Capitulo corto, centrado en la historia de la chica que muchos odian :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

En el ático de un hotel de lujo de Florencia, había ropa desperdigada por el salón, como un camino de migas de pan que iba desde la puerta hasta una pared que hasta entonces estaba desnuda, pero que en esos momentos estaba ocupada por dos personas apoyadas en ella.

Gemidos y sonidos delatadores flotaban en la habitación y podían verse unos zapatos hechos a mano, un sujetador negro, un traje hecho a medida, dejado de cualquier manera sobre una mesita auxiliar, y un vestido de tafetán que formaba un charco de color azul Santorini en el suelo…

Si un detective estuviera examinando la escena, llegaría a la conclusión de que faltaban unas bragas y un par de zapatos.

El aire estaba cargado de aromas: flor de azahar y Aramis, mezclado con el olor almizcleño del sudor y la carne desnuda. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana alcanzaban la pared donde los dos cuerpos desnudos se aferraban el uno al otro. Un cuerpo sujetaba el peso del otro, que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas.

**- Abre los ojos** - El ruego de Rachel fue acompañado por una cacofonía de sonidos: piel deslizándose sobre piel, gemidos desesperados, ahogados por labios y carne, rápidas bocanadas de aire y el ligero golpear de la espalda de Quinn contra la pared.

Ésta oía gruñir a Rachel con cada embestida, pero su capacidad de hablar había desaparecido, mientras se concentraba en una sensación sencilla pero potente: el placer. Cada movimiento de su amante le causaba un enorme gozo, incluso el roce de sus pechos y el tacto de sus manos sujetándola. Estaba al borde del clímax, sin aliento, consciente de que el próximo movimiento podría ser el que la lanzara al vacío.

Cada… vez… más… cerca…

**- ¿Estás... bien? **

Rachel respiraba con dificultad. La última palabra salió de su boca como un grito, cuando Quinn le clavó los afilados tacones en el trasero.

Ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo algunas palabras sin sentido antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Unas potentes oleadas la sacudieron, desde donde estaban unidas hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que cada una de sus células vibró. Al notarlo, Rachel no tardó en seguirla. Con dos fuertes embestidas más, se sacudió espasmódicamente, mientras gritaba el nombre de Quinn contra su cuello.

- **Estaba preocupada** - susurró Rachel poco después.

Estaba tumbada de espaldas en el centro de la gran cama, con su amada acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el tatuaje.

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- No abrías los ojos. No decías nada. Estaba preocupada por si estaba siendo demasiado brusca. **

Quinn le acarició el abdomen, recorriéndole lentamente alrededor del ombligo.

**- No me has hecho daño. Ha sido... distinto. Más intenso. Cada vez que te movías... tenía unas sensaciones increíbles. No podía abrir los ojos. **

Rachel sonrió aliviada y le besó la frente.

**- En esa postura se llega más adentro. Y no te olvides de los preliminares en el museo. Ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado mantener las manos quietas durante la cena. **

**- Porque sabías que iba sin bragas. **

**- Porque te deseo. Siempre. **

**- Cada vez que estamos juntas, es mejor que la vez anterior** - susurró Quinn.

**- Pero nunca dices mi nombre** - le hizo notar Rachel, melancólica.

**- Digo tu nombre constantemente. Me extraña que no me hayas pedido que te llame Rach o Dante o Profesora. **

**- No me refería a eso. Lo que quería decir es que nunca dices mi nombre... cuando te corres. **

Quinn la miró a la cara, sorprendida. Su expresión armonizaba con su tono de voz, algo melancólica. La máscara de confianza había desaparecido.

**- Para mí, tu nombre es sinónimo de orgasmos. Voy a empezar a llamarlos Rachieorgasmos. **

Rachel se echó a reír con ganas. La risa le resonaba en el pecho y hacía que la cabeza de Quinn botara con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sentarse. Se echó a reír también, contagiada por su buen humor, aliviada de que el momento melancólico hubiera pasado.

**- Tiene sentido del humor, señorita Fabray. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?** - Le levantó la barbilla para besar sus labios una vez más antes de relajarse y quedarse dormida.

Quinn permaneció despierta un poco más, contemplando a la niña insegura que asomaba desde el interior de Rachel en los momentos más inesperados.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel la invitó a tomar su desayuno favorito en el Café Perseo, una elegante heladería de la piazza Signoria. Se sentaron dentro, porque se había acabado la tregua y había regresado el tiempo habitual para diciembre, frío y húmedo.

Uno podría pasarse los días sentado en aquella terraza sin hacer nada más que ver la vida pasar. Los edificios de la plaza eran antiguos. Los Uffizi estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Había una fuente impresionante y estatuas preciosas, entre ellas una copia del David de Miguel Ángel y un Perseo sosteniendo la cabeza de Medusa frente a una preciosa loggia.

Mientras se tomaba el helado, Quinn evitaba mirar hacia esa estatua y Rachel evitaba mirar a las preciosas florentinas que pasaban, para observar a su amada con voracidad.

**- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres probarlo? La frambuesa y el limón combinan de maravilla** - Quinn le ofreció una cucharada con los dos sabores mezclados.

**- Por supuesto que quiero probarlo. Pero no el helado. Preferiría algo más... exótico** - añadió, con los ojos brillantes. Apartó su taza de café para poder darle la mano -** Gracias por esta noche... y por esta mañana. **

**- Creo que soy yo la que debería darte las gracias a ti, profesora** - Le apretó la mano y siguió desayunando -** Me sorprende que mi silueta no haya quedado marcada al vapor en la pared** - bromeó a continuación, ofreciéndole otra cucharada de helado.

Rachel dejó que ella la alimentara. Cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios, Quinn sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Una bandada de recuerdos de aquella misma mañana cruzaron por su mente y uno de ellos se quedó.

_«Oh, dioses de las novias, dioses del sexo que disfrutan dando placer a sus amantes, gracias por esta mañana» _

Quinn tragó saliva.

**- Ha sido mi primera vez. **

**- No será la última. Te lo prometo. **

Rachel se pasó la lengua por los labios provocativamente, para ponerla nerviosa.

Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero atrapándola por la nuca, Rachel la acercó a sus labios.

La boca de Quinn sabía a helado y a su sabor único y personal. Al soltarla, gruñó, deseando volver al hotel para una segunda parte de la noche anterior. ¿O tal vez podrían volver al museo?

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** - dijo Quinn, concentrándose en el helado para no tener que mirarla a los ojos.

- **Claro. **

**- ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu prometida? **

**- Fidanzata tiene varios significados. **

**- Pero el principal es prometida. **

**- Presentarte como mi ragazza no habría hecho justicia a mi grado de compromiso. **

Rachel meneó los dedos de los pies. Los zapatos nuevos le apretaban un poco. Cerró la boca con fuerza involuntariamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si decía algo más o guardaba silencio. Finalmente no dijo nada. Sólo se removió incómoda en el asiento.

Quinn pensó que le dolía la espalda.

**- Siento lo de mis tacones. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? **

**- Te he visto las marcas esta mañana, mientras te vestías. No quería hacerte daño. **

Rachel sonrió traviesa.

**- Son los riesgos que corremos las obsesas con los zapatos de tacón. Llevo mis cicatrices con dignidad. **

**- La próxima vez iré con más cuidado. **

**- Por encima de mi cadáver. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos al ver el fogonazo de pasión en sus ojos.

Rachel le atrapó los labios con los suyos antes de susurrarle al oído:

**- Te voy a comprar unas botas con unos tacones aún más altos. Y luego comprobaré qué eres capaz de hacer con ellas puestas. **

Mientras paseaban por el Ponte Vecchio bajo un paraguas compartido, Rachel insistió en entrar en un montón de tiendas, tentándola con cosas extravagantes: reproducciones etruscas, monedas romanas, collares de oro, etc. Como respuesta, Quinn sonreía, señalándose los pendientes de Gloria y diciendo que eran más que suficiente. Su aparente falta de apego por los bienes materiales era un acicate para Rachel, que cada vez tenía más ganas de cubrirla de regalos.

Al llegar al centro del puente, Quinn le tiró del brazo para que se acercaran a la baranda a mirar el Arno.

**- Hay una cosa que no me importaría que me pagaras, Rachel. **

Rachel la miró con curiosidad. El fresco aire florentino había puesto color en sus mejillas. Era buena, hermosa, cálida y dulce. Pero tremendamente testaruda.

**- Lo que sea. **

Quinn pasó la mano por la barandilla que los separaba del río.

**- Quiero quitarme la cicatriz del mordisco. **

Rachel no se sorprendió demasiado. Aquella mañana la había descubierto aplicándose maquillaje en el cuello y, al preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, se había echado a llorar.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, Quinn siguió diciendo.

**- No me gusta tener que verla constantemente. Y no soporto que tengas que verla tú. Quiero que me la quiten. **

**- Podríamos buscar un cirujano plástico en Filadelfia, cuando vayamos por Navidad. **

**- Es que pasamos tan poco tiempo en casa... No quiero hacerle eso a mi padre. Ni a Santana. **

Rachel se cambió el paraguas de mano y la abrazó. Fue descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a la marca.

**- Por supuesto. Estaré encantada de hacer eso por ti y cualquier otra cosa que me pidas. Sólo tienes que decirlo. Pero quiero que tú hagas algo por mí. **

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Me gustaría que hablaras con alguien de lo que pasó. **

Quinn bajó la vista.

**- Ya lo hablo contigo. **

**- Me quedaría más tranquila si lo hicieras con alguien que no sea una imbécil. Encontrar a un médico que te haga desaparecer la cicatriz de la piel es fácil. Son las cicatrices que no se ven las que más cuesta de tratar. Es importante que lo entiendas. No quiero que luego te lleves una decepción. **

**- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Y deja de llamarte esas cosas. No me gusta. **

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

**- Creo que te iría bien poder hablar con alguien. Sobre tus padres, sobre él y sobre mí** - La miró con solemnidad -** Soy una mujer complicada. Creo que sería bueno para ti tener a alguien con quien hablar. **

Quinn cerró los ojos.

**- Lo haré, pero sólo si tú me prometes que harás lo mismo. **

Rachel se puso tensa.

Quinn abrió los ojos y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

**- Sé que no te apetece y, créeme, lo entiendo. Pero si yo voy, tú también tienes que ir. Anoche te enfadaste demasiado. Y aunque sé que no estabas enfadada conmigo, fui yo quien acabó pagándolo. **

**- Intenté compensártelo luego** - dijo Rachel, apretando los dientes.

**- Y lo lograste** - Quinn le acarició la mandíbula, tratando de que se relajara - **Pero me preocupa que te alteres tanto porque un extraño se haya tomado algunas mínimas libertades no deseadas. Igual que me preocupa que pienses que el sexo pueda ser un remedio para la ira. Y que pienses que marcarme como tuya pueda ser una buena idea. **

Rachel la miró sorprendida. La idea ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

**- Yo nunca te haría daño -** Le apretó la mano.

**- Lo sé. **

Rachel parecía disgustada y asustada. Ni siquiera cuando Quinn le acarició la cabeza, el pánico desapareció completamente de sus ojos.

**- Menuda pareja hacemos. Estamos cargadas de cicatrices, historias y problemas. Supongo que el nuestro es un romance trágico** - comentó Quinn sonriendo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

**- La única tragedia sería perderte** - replicó Rachel, con un suave beso.

**- Sólo me perderás si dejas de amarme. **

**- Soy una mujer afortunada entonces. Podré estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días. **

Volvió a besarla y la rodeó con los brazos. Luego dijo:

**- En rehabilitación hice terapia. Y, cuando salí, seguí yendo un año más o menos al psiquiatra, además de a las reuniones de los grupos de ayuda. Sé de qué va la historia. **

Quinn frunció el cejo.

**- Pero ahora no vas a ninguna parte. Y sigues bebiendo. No te he dicho nada hasta ahora, pero me ****parece un problema muy serio. **

**- Era adicta a la cocaína, pero no alcohólica. **

Quinn la miró a los ojos. Era como si hubiera llegado al extremo de un antiguo mapa medieval, de esos que tenían escritas en el borde las palabras _«Más allá hay monstruos»._

**- Ambas sabemos que Narcóticos Anónimos recomienda a los adictos no beber alcohol **- Quinn suspiró -** Yo trataré de ayudarte, pero hay cosas que me superan. Además, por mucho que me guste el sexo contigo, no quiero convertirme en tu próxima droga. Yo no soy la solución para todo. **

**- ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que uso el sexo para arreglar las cosas? **- La mirada de Rachel era tan honesta que Quinn se guardó el sarcasmo.

**- Creo que llevas muchos años haciéndolo. Me lo contaste, ¿no te acuerdas? Me dijiste que solías usar el sexo para combatir la soledad. O para castigarte. **

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de Rachel.

**- Contigo es distinto - **dijo Rachel.

**- Pero cuando una persona está mal, recupera los viejos patrones de conducta. A mí también me pasa, pero mi manera de enfrentarme a los problemas es distinta **- La besó lentamente. Con suavidad, pero el tiempo suficiente para permitir que se calmara y le devolviera el beso.

Luego siguieron abrazados largo rato, hasta que Quinn rompió el silencio.

**- Tu conferencia de anoche me recordó una cosa **- Se sacó el móvil del bolso y buscó entre las fotografías hasta encontrar la que buscaba **- Mira. **

Rachel cogió el teléfono y miró la foto del exquisito cuadro. En él aparecía santa Francisca Romana con un niño pequeño, ayudada por la Virgen María, mientras un ángel los observaba.

**- Es precioso** - afirmó, devolviéndole el teléfono.

**- Rachel** - insistió ella -** Míralo bien. **

Al hacerlo, notó una sensación extraña.

**- Siempre me ha encantado este cuadro** - dijo Quinn en voz baja **- Pensaba que era por las similitudes entre Gentileschi y Caravaggio, pero es más que eso. Santa Francisca perdió a varios de sus hijos por culpa de la peste. Se supone que este cuadro retrata una de las visiones que tuvo de esos niños. **

Quinn la miró a los ojos para ver si entendía lo que intentaba decirle, pero Rachel le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión.

**- Cuando miro este cuadro, me acuerdo de tu bebé, de Maia. Gloria la sostiene en brazos y los ángeles las rodean** - Señaló los personajes que aparecían en la pintura -** ¿Lo ves? El bebé está a salvo y es feliz. El paraíso es así. No tienes que preocuparte por ella. **

Al volver a mirarla a la cara, vio que Rachel tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su precioso rostro estaba contraído de dolor.

**- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Trataba de consolarte** - dijo Quinn y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apretando con fuerza.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Rachel se secó los ojos y ocultó la cabeza en el pelo de Quinn, agradecida y aliviada.

QRQR

La tarde del día siguiente por fin dejó de llover, así que tomaron un taxi hasta el piazzale Michelangelo, desde donde había una vista espléndida de la ciudad. Podían haber ido en autobús, como todo el mundo, pero Rachel no era como todo el mundo. (Pocos especialistas en Dante lo son)

**- ¿Qué te contaba Santana en su correo?** - Rachel le preguntó a Quinn, admirando la cúpula cubierta de tejas del Duomo.

Quinn se miró las uñas.

**- Aaron y ella te mandan saludos. Quería saber si éramos felices. **

Rachel entornó los ojos.

**- ¿Eso es todo? **

**- Eh... no. **

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Nada -** Quinn se encogió de hombros -** Sólo que, al parecer, Jesse tiene novia. **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Bien hecho, Jesse. ¿Algo más? **

**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **

Rachel ladeó la cabeza.

**- Porque es obvio que me estás ocultando algo** - respondió, acariciándole la cintura, arriba y abajo, en un lugar donde sabía que tenía cosquillas.

**- Ah, no. En público no. **

**- Ah, sí. En público sí. -** Rachel intensificó su ataque.

Quinn se echó a reír, tratando sin éxito de soltarse de ella.

- **Vamos, Lucy, cuéntamelo. **

**- Deja de hacerme cosquillas** - le suplicó - **y te lo contaré.**

Rachel se detuvo y ella respiró hondo.

**- Quería saber si nos habíamos... bueno... acostado. **

**- ¿Ah, sí? -** Rachel sonrió -** ¿Y qué respondiste? **

**- La verdad. **

Rachel la miró fijamente.

**- ¿Algo más? **

**- Decía que esperaba que te estuvieras comportando y que yo fuera feliz. Y le respondí que sí. A ambas cosas. **

Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si merecía la pena mencionar que había recibido también un correo de cierto joven granjero de Vermont.

**- Pero hay algo más. Adelante** - la animó Rachel con una indulgente sonrisa.

**- Paul también me escribió. **

**- ¿Qué? -** La sonrisa desapareció de repente del rostro de Rachel -** ¿Cuándo? **

**- El día de la conferencia. **

**- ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada hasta ahora? **

**- Porque sabía que te pondrías así. Sabía que te enfadarías y no quería que te alteraras antes de hablar en público. **

**- ¿Qué quería? **

**- Me comentaba que habías aprobado la propuesta de trabajo de Christa. **

**- ¿Y qué más? **

**- Me deseaba Feliz Navidad y decía que me enviaría un regalito a Selinsgrove. **

A Rachel se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

**- ¿Y a santo de qué te tiene que enviar nada? **

**- Porque es mi amigo. Supongo que será un frasco de sirope de arce, que estaré encantada de ****regalarle a mi padre. Paul sabe que tengo una novia que me hace muy feliz. Te reenviaré su correo electrónico si quieres. **

**- No será necesario** - replicó Rachel, con los dientes apretados.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos.

**- Cuando la profesora Dolor estaba cerca, bien que me animaste a acercarme a Paul. **

**- Las circunstancias eran distintas. Y no quiero hablar de ella nunca más. **

**- Es muy fácil para ti decir eso. Tú no te vas encontrando por ahí con personas con las que me he acostado... **

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

Quinn se cubrió la boca con la mano.

**- Lo siento. Eso ha sido innecesario. **

**- Además, como recordarás, yo sí me he encontrado con al menos una persona con la que has tenido una relación sexual.**

Volviéndose, Rachel se acercó al extremo del mirador. Quinn le dio unos instantes para que se calmara y luego se acercó también. Cuando estuvo a su lado, enlazó el meñique con el suyo.

**- Lo siento – **le dijo Quinn.

Rachel guardó silencio.

**- Gracias por rescatarme de Simon. **

Rachel frunció el cejo y le espetó:

**- Sabes que tengo un pasado. ¿Piensas sacarlo a relucir a cada momento? **

Quinn se miró los zapatos.

**- No. **

**- Ese comentario no ha sido digno de ti. **

**- Lo siento. **

Rachel permaneció con la mirada fija en la ciudad a sus pies. Los tejados de tejas rojas brillaban al sol, mientras que la cúpula de Brunelleschi dominaba la escena.

Quinn optó por cambiar de tema.

**- Christa se comportó de un modo muy extraño durante tu último seminario. Parecía resentida. ¿Crees que sabe algo? **

**- Estaba enfadada porque había rechazado todos sus descarados intentos de seducción. Pero entregó la propuesta a tiempo. Y era aceptable. **

**- ¿No… no te está chantajeando? **

**- No todas las mujeres del planeta son tus rivales, Quinn** - respondió Rachel, soltándole el dedo bruscamente.

**- Ese comentario no ha sido digno de ti. **

Tras unos instantes, Rachel se calmó. Quinn lo notó por el modo en que se le hundieron los hombros.

**- Perdóname - **dijo Rachel.

**- No perdamos el tiempo discutiendo, por favor. **

**- Estoy de acuerdo. Reconozco que no me gusta que Paul te escriba, pero supongo que podrías ser amiga de personas mucho peores -** Rachel sonaba aún más remilgada que de costumbre.

Quinn sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- Ésta es la profesora Berry que conozco y de la que me enamoré. **

Rachel se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para hacerle una foto con la ciudad al fondo. Al ver que Quinn reía y se divertía, siguió haciéndole fotos hasta que el sonido del teléfono las interrumpió. Las poco discretas campanadas del Big Ben no eran fáciles de ignorar.

Quinn la miró desafiante.

Con una mueca, Rachel le atrapó la cara entre las manos y le dio un apasionado beso. Tras separarle los labios con decisión, le deslizó la lengua en la boca.

Quinn le devolvió el beso, abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla más a ella, mientras el Big Ben no dejaba de sonar.

**- ¿No vas a responder?** - le preguntó, cuando pudo hablar.

**- No. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No voy a hablar con Paulina. **

Rachel le dio un beso rápido.

**- Me da pena. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque tuvo una vida contigo. Porque todavía te quiere, pero te perdió. Si yo te perdiera, estaría destrozada. **

Rachel resopló con impaciencia.

**- No vas a perderme. Deja de decir eso. **

Quinn sonrió débilmente.

**- Rachel, hay algo que debo decir. **

Rachel dio un paso atrás para mirarla a los ojos.

**- Ten en cuenta que te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti** - añadió, mirándola muy seria -** Es verdad que Paulina me da pena, pero es evidente que lleva años tratando de manipularte con lo que pasó, para mantenerte en su vida. Me pregunto si no se mete en tantos líos para que la rescates.**

**Creo que ha llegado el momento de que establezca un vínculo emocional con otra persona. Con alguien de quien pueda enamorarse. **

**- Estoy de acuerdo -** dijo Rachel, tensa.

**- ¿Y si no puede ser feliz porque no te ha soltado? Tú rompiste la relación y me encontraste a mí. ¿No crees que si ella hace lo mismo será mucho más fácil que pueda ser feliz con otra persona? **

Rachel asintió y la besó en la frente, pero se negó a seguir hablando del tema.

QRQR

El resto de su estancia en Florencia fue tan feliz que pareció más una luna de miel que unas vacaciones. Durante el día visitaban museos o iglesias y luego regresaban al hotel, donde pasaban horas haciendo el amor, a veces despacio, a veces con locura.

Cada noche, Rachel elegía un restaurante distinto donde cenar. Después de la cena, volvían al hotel dando un paseo, deteniéndose en alguno de los puentes para besarse como adolescentes, bajo el frío cielo invernal.

En su última noche en Florencia, Rachel llevó a Quinn al Caffé Concerto, uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, situado en una de las orillas del Arno. Pasaron varias horas degustando el menú, que consistía en numerosos platos. Mientras tanto, hablaban de las vacaciones y de su floreciente vida sexual. Ambas reconocieron que aquella semana había supuesto una especie de despertar sexual para ambas. Para Quinn había sido una introducción en los misterios de eros. Para Rachel, un acceso a la realidad de los cuatro tipos de amor unidos.

En un momento de la conversación, Rachel le confesó la sorpresa que había estado guardando: había reservado una casa en la región de Umbría para su segunda semana de vacaciones. Le prometió que irían a Roma y Venecia en otro viaje, probablemente el verano después de visitar Oxford.

Tras la cena, Rachel la llevó bajo el Duomo una vez más.

**- Tengo que besarte** - susurró, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Quinn estaba a punto de responderle, pidiéndole que la llevara al hotel y la marcara de un modo más profundo, cuando una voz la interrumpió:

**- ¡Preciosa señora!** - dijo una voz en italiano desde los escalones de la catedral -** Una limosna para un anciano. **

Sin pensar, Quinn se apartó para ver quién hablaba. El hombre siguió pidiéndole dinero para comprarse algo de comer.

Rachel la agarró del brazo cuando vio que ella se acercaba a los escalones.

**- Vámonos, amor. **

**- Pero hace frío. Y tiene hambre. **

**- La policía no tardará en llevárselo. No les gusta que haya pedigüeños en el centro de la ciudad. **

**- La gente tiene derecho a refugiarse en los escalones de las iglesias. Es su derecho a santuario** - murmuró.

**- El concepto medieval de santuario ya no existe. Los gobiernos occidentales lo abolieron, Inglaterra antes que nadie, en el siglo diecisiete** - explicó y refunfuñó al ver que ella abría el bolso y le daba al hombre un billete de veinte euros.

**- ¿Tanto?** - Frunció el cejo.

**- Es todo lo que tengo. Y mira, Rachel** - añadió, señalando las muletas.

**- Buen truco. **

Quinn la miró decepcionada.

**- Sé lo que es pasar hambre. **

Dio un paso en dirección al mendigo, pero Rachel la detuvo.

**- Se gastará el dinero en vino o en drogas. No lo ayudarás dándole ese dinero. **

**- Incluso un drogadicto merece un poco de amabilidad. **

Rachel se encogió.

Mirando hacia el hombre, Quinn añadió:

**- San Francisco de Asís era caritativo con todos por igual. Su caridad no era condicional. Daba a todos los que pedían. **

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar una discusión con ella si invocaba a san Francisco. Nadie podía oponerse a ese tipo de argumentos.

**- Si le doy algo, sabrá que alguien se ha preocupado por él. Y haga lo que haga con el dinero, eso es bueno. No me prives de esta oportunidad de dar. **

Trató de rodear a Rachel una vez más, pero ella se lo impidió de nuevo. Le arrebató el billete de la mano, añadió algo más de su bolsillo y se lo alargó todo al mendigo.

Los dos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en italiano. El pobre le lanzó besos a Quinn y trató de darle la mano a Rachel, pero ésta no la aceptó.

Cogiéndola a Quinn del brazo, la apartó de allí.

**- ¿Qué te ha dicho? **

**- Le ha dado las gracias al ángel por su misericordia. **

Quinn se detuvo y la besó entre los ojos hasta que Rachel dejó de fruncir el cejo y sonrió.

**- Gracias. **

**- Yo no soy el ángel al que se refería** - gruñó Rachel, besándola apasionadamente.

* * *

**Mi hermoso y tierno Patito \(^-^)/ te mando muchos besos :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

A la mañana siguiente, una limusina fue a buscar a la feliz pareja a la estación de tren de Perugia. El chófer las condujo por una carretera de curvas hasta una finca cercana a Todi, un pueblo medieval.

**- ¿Es aquí? ¿Es ésta la casa? **- preguntó Quinn, maravillada, mientras recorrían el sendero privado que llevaba a una mansión situada en lo alto de una colina.

Era una construcción de piedra de tres plantas, rodeada por varios acres de tierra salpicada por cipreses y olivos.

Mientras avanzaban, Rachel le señaló un huerto de árboles frutales que, cuando llegara el verano, proporcionaría a los habitantes de la casa higos, melocotones y granadas. A un lado había una piscina llena, casi un estanque sin bordes que parecía fundirse con el horizonte. La piscina estaba rodeada por arbustos de lavanda. Quinn casi podía oler su aroma desde el interior del coche. Se dijo que iría a buscar unas ramitas para perfumar las sábanas.

**- ¿Te gusta? - **le preguntó Rachel, esperando su aprobación con ansiedad.

**- Me encanta. Cuando dijiste que habías alquilado una casa, no pensaba que fuera a ser tan magnífica. **

**- Espera a ver el interior. Hay una chimenea y un jacuzzi en la terraza. **

**- No he traído bañador. **

**- ¿Y quién ha dicho que nos vaya a hacer falta bañador? **- Rachel movió las cejas insinuante y Quinn se echó a reír.

Un Mercedes negro las aguardaba aparcado frente a la casa, para que con él pudieran ir a visitar los pueblos cercanos, incluido Asís, un lugar que a Quinn le interesaba particularmente.

La encargada de la casa se había ocupado de llenar la cocina de comida y vino, por si llegaban con hambre. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco al descubrir varias botellas de zumo de arándanos de importación en la despensa.

_«La profesora Rachel Berry, también conocida como la Sobreprotectora, ataca de nuevo» _

**- ¿Qué te parece?** - le preguntó Rachel, abrazándola por la cintura en el centro de la gran cocina, totalmente equipada.

**- Es perfecta. **

**- Me preocupaba que no te apeteciera venir a Umbría, pero pensé que nos vendrían bien unos días de calma y aislamiento. **

Quinn alzó una ceja.

**- Nuestros días de aislamiento no son especialmente calmados, profesora. **

**- Eso es porque me vuelves loca de deseo** - Rachel la besó apasionadamente -** Quedémonos en casa esta noche. Podemos preparar algo juntas, si quieres, y relajarnos ante el fuego. **

**- Suena bien** - Quinn le devolvió el beso.

**- Llevaré el equipaje al piso de arriba mientras exploras la casa. El jacuzzi está en la terraza del dormitorio principal. Nos vemos allí dentro de un cuarto de hora. **

Quinn aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa.

**- Ah, y... ¿señorita Fabray? **

**- ¿Sí? **

**- Nada de ropa durante el resto de la velada. **

Con un grito excitado, Quinn echó a correr escaleras arriba.

La casa estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito. Las paredes estaban pintadas en varios tonos de blanco y crema, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el dormitorio principal y su romántica cama con dosel. No pudo resistir la tentación de probarla un momento antes de entrar en el baño con el neceser.

Sacó sus productos de maquillaje, dejó su jabón y su champú en la gran ducha abierta, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y se quitó la ropa, envolviéndose en una toalla grande de color marfil. Nunca se había bañado desnuda al aire libre, pero le apetecía mucho probarlo.

Mientras doblaba la ropa, oyó música procedente del dormitorio. Reconoció la canción. Era _Don't Know Why,_ de Nora Jones. Rachel no dejaba nada al azar.

Rachel misma se lo confirmó desde el otro lado de la puerta:

**- He subido unos antipasti y una botella de vino por si tienes hambre. Te espero fuera. **

**- Salgo en un minuto **- respondió Quinn.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación y las mejillas con un saludable tono rosado. Estaba enamorada. Era feliz. Y estaba a punto (o eso creía) de estrenar el jacuzzi con su amada bajo el sol del crepúsculo italiano.

De camino a la terraza, vio la ropa de Rachel tirada sobre una silla. La fría brisa del atardecer se colaba por la puerta abierta, despeinándola y aumentando el rojo de sus mejillas. Rachel la estaba esperando…desnuda.

Salió a la terraza y esperó hasta que Rachel se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sólo entonces dejó caer la toalla.

QRQR

Cerca de Burlington, Vermont, Paul Virgil Norris estaba envolviendo regalos de Navidad en la mesa de la cocina de sus padres. Había regalos para su familia, para su hermana y para la mujer por la que latía su corazón.

Era una escena curiosa, la de aquel jugador de rugby de noventa kilos rodeado de rollos de papel de regalo y cinta adhesiva, tomando medidas con precisión antes de usar las tijeras. En la mesa había una botella de sirope de arce, una vaca Holstein de peluche y dos figuritas. Estas últimas eran una curiosidad. Las había encontrado en una tienda de cómics antiguos de Toronto. Se suponía que una de ellas representaba a Dante, vestido de cruzado con la cruz de san Jorge en la cota de malla. La otra era una anacrónica Beatriz vestida de princesa medieval, con una larga melena rubia y los ojos azules.

Por desgracia, la empresa de juguetes se había olvidado de hacer una figurita de Virgilio. (Al parecer, Virgilio no cumplía los requisitos necesarios para convertirse en una figura de acción) Paul no estaba de acuerdo. Él estaba más que preparado para un poco de acción. Por eso decidió escribir a la empresa de juguetes y alertarlos de su lamentable descuido.

Tras envolver cada regalo cuidadosamente, los colocó en una caja de cartón y los cubrió con papel protector de burbujas. Le escribió a Quinn cuatro palabras en una postal, tratando desesperadamente de sonar desenfadado, para disimular sus sentimientos cada vez más intensos; cerró la caja con cinta adhesiva ancha y la dirigió a la señorita Lucy Fabray.

QRQR

Tras un rato muy agradable en el jacuzzi, Rachel preparó una cena típica de Umbría. Bruschetta con pomodoro y basilico, tagliatelle con aceite de oliva y trufas de la propia finca, pan y varios quesos artesanos de la región. Comieron hasta hartarse, riendo y bebiendo un vino blanco muy bueno de Orvieto a la luz de las velas. Después de cenar, Rachel hizo un nido con mantas y almohadones en el suelo, frente a la chimenea.

Conectó el iPhone al sistema de sonido para seguir disfrutando de su lista de reproducción _«Amando a __Quinn»_. Sentadas en el suelo, Rachel la rodeó con sus brazos y siguieron bebiendo hasta acabarse el vino, mientras a su alrededor sonaba música medieval. Estaban desnudas, envueltas en mantas, sin sentir ninguna vergüenza.

**- La música es preciosa. ¿Qué es? -** Quinn cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las voces femeninas que cantaban a cappella.

**- Gaudete, de The Mediaeval Baebes. Es una canción navideña. **

**- Qué buen nombre para un grupo musical. **

**- Son muy buenas. Las vi en directo la última vez que actuaron en Toronto. **

**- ¿Ah, sí? **

Rachel sonrió.

**- ¿Está celosa, señorita Fabray? **

**- ¿Debería estarlo? **

**- No. Tengo las manos llenas. Literalmente. **

Con las voces celestiales de fondo, las amantes dejaron de hablar y empezaron a besarse. Pronto les sobraron las mantas, a medida que sus cuerpos se acaloraban frente al fuego.

A la luz de las llamas anaranjadas, Quinn empujó a Rachel hasta que quedó tumbada y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, que sonrió cediéndole el control, encantada con la confianza que Quinn estaba adquiriendo.

**- Estar encima no es tan terrorífico, ¿no? -** le dijo Rachel.

**- No, sobre todo ahora que ya me siento más cómoda contigo. Creo que el polvo contra la pared me liberó de todas las inhibiciones. **

Rachel se preguntó de qué otras inhibiciones podría librarla gracias a otras posturas y otros escenarios… como, por ejemplo, la ducha. O el santo grial del sexo doméstico: la mesa de la cocina.

La voz de Quinn la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**- Quiero darte placer. **

**- Ya lo haces. No te imaginas cuánto. **

Quinn echó un brazo hacia atrás y le acarició la ingle.

- **Con la boca quiero decir. Me siento mal por no haberte devuelto el favor. Eres tan generosa conmigo... **

El cuerpo de Rachel reaccionó ante sus palabras susurradas y su mano insegura.

**- Lucy, aquí no hay quid pro quo. Hago lo que hago porque me apetece hacerlo** - Esbozó una media sonrisa -** Pero ya que te ofreces tan amablemente... **

**- Sé que los hombres lo prefieren y supongo que tú como tienes… **

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- No es verdad. El sexo compartido siempre es mejor. Al lado de un orgasmo de dos, todo lo demás palidece. Podría decirse que es un aperitivo o, como dirían los franceses, un amuse bouche** - bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y apretándole la cadera.

**- ¿En esta postura te va bien? ¿O prefieres...? **

**- Es perfecto** - la interrumpió Rachel, con los ojos brillantes.

**- Supongo que prefieres esto a que me ponga de rodillas** - Quinn observó su reacción con el rabillo del ojo.

**- Exacto. Aunque yo estoy encantada de arrodillarme ante mi princesa para darle placer. Como ya te he demostrado. **

Quinn se echó a reír, pero de pronto la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

**- Tengo que decirte una cosa. **

Rachel la miró expectante.

**- A veces, me vienen arcadas. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Es normal, no serías humana si no fuera así. **

Quinn evitó mirarla a los ojos.

**- Las mías son especialmente fuertes. **

Rachel le agarró la mano.

**- Ya verás como no tendrás ningún problema, cariño. Te lo prometo** - añadió, apretándole los dedos.

Quinn descendió un poco por su cuerpo y Rachel enredó los dedos en su pelo.

Quinn se quedó quieta.

Durante unos segundos, Rachel no fue consciente de ello y siguió jugando con su sedosa melena. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no se movía.

- **¿Qué pasa? **

**- Por favor, no me sujetes la cabeza. **

**- No pensaba hacerlo** - replicó Rachel, preocupada.

Quinn permaneció inmóvil. ¿A qué estaba esperando? Rachel le alzó la barbilla para mirarle los ojos.

**- ¿Cariño? **

**- Es que... noquierovomitarteencima. **

**- ¿Cómo? No te he entendido. **

Quinn bajó la cabeza.

**- No sería la primera vez que vomito. **

Rachel la miró incrédula.

**- No lo entiendo. ¿Después? **

**- No... **

La miró entornando los ojos.

**- ¿Vomitaste porque ese hijo de puta te agarró la cabeza? **

Quinn se encogió, pero asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Rachel maldijo furiosa. Se sentó y se frotó la cara con las manos. En el pasado, no siempre había sido delicada con sus conquistas, pero se enorgullecía de haber observado unas mínimas reglas de educación. Cuando estaba colocada menos.

Pero a pesar de haber participado en bacanales que habrían rivalizado con las decadentes fiestas romanas, nunca —¡nunca!— le había aguantado la cabeza a una mujer contra su voluntad hasta hacerla vomitar.

¿Quién hacía algo así? Ni siquiera los cocainómanos ni los traficantes con los que había ido de fiesta hacían algo así y no es que fueran tipos con demasiados remilgos. Sólo alguien increíblemente retorcido, un cabrón misógino, podía excitarse humillando a una mujer de esa manera.

¿Cómo podía nadie hacerle algo así a una criatura tan dulce como Lucy, con sus ojos amables y su preciosa alma? Una criatura tímida que se avergonzaba de vomitar.

El hijo del senador tenía suerte de estar en arresto domiciliario en la casa de sus padres, en Georgetown, sino Rachel se habría plantado en su puerta para seguir con su altercado. Y esa vez habría habido algo más que cuatro puñetazos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esos fieros pensamientos, se levantó, ayudó a Quinn a hacerlo también y la cubrió con una manta.

**- Vamos arriba. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque no puedo quedarme aquí después de lo que me has contado. **

Quinn se ruborizó, avergonzada, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

**- ¡Eh! - **Rachel la besó en la frente -** No es culpa tuya. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú no has hecho nada malo. **

Quinn trató de sonreír, pero estaba claro que no se lo creía.

Rachel la guió al piso de arriba y la llevó hasta el baño del dormitorio.

**- ¿Qué haces? **

**- Algo agradable, espero **- respondió, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

Luego abrió el agua de la ducha y comprobó la temperatura hasta que quedó satisfecha. A continuación colocó el chorro en la modalidad lluvia tropical y ajustó la intensidad. Tras ayudar a Quinn a quitarse la manta, le sostuvo la puerta de la ducha abierta para que entrara antes que ella.

Quinn la miró confusa.

**- Quiero demostrarte que te quiero. Sin necesidad de llevarte a la cama. **

**- Llévame a la cama **- le rogó Quinn sin embargo - **Así no habré estropeado del todo la velada. **

**- La velada no se ha estropeado en absoluto **- le rebatió Rachel con firmeza **- pero te juro que nadie va a volver a hacerte daño. **

Le acarició el cabello con ambas manos, metiendo los dedos entre sus mechones.

**- Me encuentras sucia. **

**- En absoluto - **Cogiéndole una mano, se la puso sobre el tatuaje -** Eres lo más parecido a un ángel que voy a tocar en toda mi vida -** La miró sin pestañear **- Pero creo que las dos tenemos un pasado que limpiar. **

Echándole el pelo a un lado, Rachel le besó el cuello. Luego se puso una generosa cantidad de champú de vainilla en la mano y le enjabonó el pelo, frotándole el cuero cabelludo lentamente. Era muy cuidadosa, como si con cada movimiento y cada acto quisiera demostrarle que su amor por ella iba mucho más allá del mero deseo.

Cuando Quinn se empezó a relajar, se acordó de uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía de su madre. Era pequeña y ella le lavaba el pelo en la bañera. Las dos se reían. Recordó la sonrisa de su madre.

Pero que Rachel le lavara el pelo era mucho más agradable. Era una experiencia muy íntima, cargada de simbolismo. Estaba desnuda ante ella, que la limpiaba hasta hacer que desapareciera la vergüenza.

Rachel también estaba desnuda, pero se esforzaba en no apabullarla, procurando que su discreta erección no la rozara. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Se trataba de que se sintiera amada.

**- Lamento haberme dejado arrastrar por las emociones** - murmuró Quinn.

**- Es muy difícil separar el sexo de los sentimientos. No debes esconderlos cuando estés conmigo.** - Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo -** Yo también tengo sentimientos muy intensos sobre nosotras. Estos últimos días han sido los más felices de mi vida** - Le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro - **Recuerdo que a los diecisiete años eras tímida, pero no me pareció que estuvieras tan herida. **

**- Debí librarme de él la primera vez que me trató con crueldad** - admitió Quinn con voz temblorosa - **Pero no lo hice. No me defendí y las cosas cada vez fueron a peor. **

**- No fue culpa tuya. **

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**- Permanecí a su lado. Me aferré a los momentos en que se mostraba encantador y considerado, esperando que los malos momentos pasaran. Sé que lo que te he contado te ha descompuesto, pero te aseguro que nadie se siente tan asqueado conmigo como yo misma. **

Rachel gruñó.

**- Quinn** - dijo, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos -** no me das ningún asco. No me importa lo que hicieras. Nadie se merece que lo traten así. ¿Lo entiendes? - **preguntó, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Quinn ocultó la cara entre las manos.

**- Quería hacer algo por ti, pero ni siquiera he sido capaz de eso. **

Rachel la agarró de las muñecas y se las apartó de la cara.

**- Escúchame. Nos amamos y, ya sólo por eso, todo lo que sucede entre nosotras, incluido el sexo, es un regalo. No un derecho, ni un privilegio, ni una transacción. Es un regalo. Ahora estás conmigo. Sácalo de tu vida. **

**- Sigo oyendo sus palabras en mi mente** - confesó Quinn, secándose una lágrima.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y movió un poco a Quinn para que volviera a quedar bajo el chorro del agua. El agua caliente se deslizó sobre las dos.

**- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en la conferencia sobre La primavera de Botticelli? **

Quinn asintió.

**- Algunas personas consideran que el cuadro es una representación del despertar sexual. Que parte del mismo es una alegoría de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Al principio, Flora es virgen y está asustada. Luego, ya embarazada, se la ve serena. **

**- Pensaba que Céfiro la había violado. **

Rachel apretó los dientes.

**- Así es. Pero luego se enamoró y se casó con ella, transformándola en la diosa de las flores. **

**- No es una gran alegoría del matrimonio. **

**- Estoy de acuerdo -** Tragó saliva ruidosamente -** Lo que trato de decirte es que, aunque hayas tenido algunas experiencias traumáticas, nada impide que puedas tener una vida sexual plena a partir de ahora. Quiero que sepas que conmigo estás a salvo. No quiero que hagas nada que no te apetezca y eso incluye el sexo oral. **

Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y contempló el agua que se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

**- Sólo llevamos una semana acostándonos. Tenemos toda la vida por delante para amarnos de todas las maneras que queramos. **

Guardó silencio mientras le enjabonaba cariñosamente la nuca y los hombros con una esponja. Luego se la pasó cuidadosamente por cada vértebra, deteniéndose para besarla cada vez que aclaraba el jabón.

Le enjabonó también la parte baja de la espalda, prestando especial atención a los hoyuelos que marcaban la frontera con el culo. Sin dudarlo, le pasó la esponja por las nalgas y le masajeó la parte de atrás de los muslos. Incluso le lavó los pies, poniendo la mano de ella sobre su hombro para que no resbalara.

Quinn nunca se había sentido tan cuidada y protegida.

Luego, Rachel le dio la vuelta y le lavó la parte delantera del cuello y los hombros. Dejando la esponja a un lado, le enjabonó y acarició los pechos con las manos, antes de besárselos. A continuación la acarició entre las piernas, no de un modo sexual, sino respetuoso, para quitar el jabón que se le había acumulado allí. También de esa zona se despidió con un beso.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso sencillo y casto, como el de una adolescente tímida.

**- Tú me estás enseñando a amar y supongo que yo también te estoy enseñando a hacerlo, a mi manera **- dijo y se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos -** No somos perfectas, pero eso no tiene por qué impedirnos ser felices, ¿no crees? **

**- Sí, tienes razón **- murmuró Quinn, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rachel la estrechó contra su pecho y ella escondió la cara en su hombro, mientras el agua caía sobre las dos.

QRQR

Emocionalmente exhausta, Quinn durmió hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Rachel había sido amable y considerada y había renunciado a lo que ella siempre había pensado que era la necesidad sexual básica de todo hombre o en ella por tener pene: el sexo oral. A cambio, le había ofrecido lo que podía considerarse una limpieza de la vergüenza. Su amor y su aceptación habían logrado su objetivo.

Al abrir los ojos, Quinn se sintió más ligera, más fuerte, más feliz. Guardarse el secreto de la humillación a la que él la había sometido era una carga muy pesada. Una vez liberada del peso de la culpabilidad, se sentía una persona nueva.

Le parecía una blasfemia comparar su experiencia con la de Cristiano, el protagonista de _El progreso del peregrino_, pero encontraba bastantes similitudes entre sus experiencias. La verdad nos hace libres, pero el amor vence al miedo.

En sus veintitrés años de vida, Quinn no se había dado cuenta de lo omnipresente que era la gracia. Era curioso pensar que Rachel, que se consideraba una gran pecadora, podía ser el conducto de ella. Todo formaba parte de la comedia divina. El sentido del humor de Dios afianzaba el funcionamiento del universo. Los pecadores jugaban un papel en la redención de otros pecadores. La fe, la esperanza y la caridad triunfaban sobre la incredulidad, la desesperación y el odio, mientras Él observaba y sonreía.

QRQR

Rachel se despertó en mitad de la noche. Era su última noche en Umbría. Adormilada, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que estaba sola. Alargando el brazo, comprobó que las sábanas estaban frías.

Bajó los pies al suelo, estremeciéndose al notar la piedra helada. Tras ponerse unos bóxers, bajó la escalera, rascándose la cabeza. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, pero Quinn no estaba allí. Junto a un vaso medio vacío de zumo de arándanos, había restos de pan y de queso. Parecía como si un ratón hubiese decidido darse un festín nocturno, pero hubiera salido huyendo al verse descubierto.

Al entrar en el salón, vio la cabeza de Quinn apoyada en el brazo de una butaca, al lado de la chimenea. Dormida parecía más joven y muy relajada. Aunque estaba pálida, sus labios y sus mejillas tenían un saludable tono rosado.

Rachel sintió el impulso de componerle un poema a su boca y se dijo que un día lo haría. De hecho, toda ella le recordaba al poema de Frederick Leighton Flaming June.

Llevaba un elegante camisón de color marfil y uno de los tirantes se le había caído, dejando su precioso hombro totalmente al descubierto. Su piel pálida, delicada y suave la llamaba. Sin poder resistirse, se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le besó el hombro, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Quinn abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerla y sonreír.

Su sonrisa, dulce y serena, encendió el corazón de Rachel como si fuera una hoguera. La respiración se le aceleró. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por otra mujer. La intensidad de los sentimientos que Quinn le despertaba no dejaba de sorprenderla.

**- Hola** – susurró Rachel, apartándole el pelo de la cara -** ¿Estás bien? **

**- Por supuesto. **

**- Al no encontrarte en la cama me he preocupado. **

**- He bajado a picar algo. **

**- ¿Aún tienes hambre? -** preguntó Rachel, frunciendo el cejo y apoyándole la mano suavemente en la cabeza.

**- No de comida. **

**- No te lo había visto puesto** - dijo Rachel, resiguiendo el escote del camisón con un dedo y rozándole la parte superior de los pechos.

**- Lo compré para la primera noche que pasamos juntas. **

**- Es precioso. ¿Por qué no te lo habías puesto hasta ahora? **

**- Porque me he estado poniendo todas las cosas que me compraste en Florencia. ¿Cómo las llamó el dependiente? ¿Bustiers? Tu gusto en cuanto a lencería femenina es extremadamente pasado de moda, profesora Berry. Si me descuido, acabarás regalándome corsés. **

Rachel se echó a reír y la besó.

**- No entiendo cómo es que aún no te he comprado uno. Tienes razón. Me gusta verte con prendas que dejan lugar a la imaginación. Así es mucho más agradable **_**«desenvolverte»**_**. Aunque admito que me gustas con cualquier cosa que te pongas. O que no te pongas. **

Alargando la mano, Quinn la agarró por la nuca y la acercó para besarla apasionadamente. Recorriéndole la mandíbula con los labios, le susurró al oído:

**- Ven a la cama. **

Cogiéndola de la mano, Quinn la guió hacia el dormitorio. Al pasar por delante de la mesa de la cocina, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y, tras hacer que Rachel se sentara en el borde de la cama, Quinn se quedó de pie ante ella.

Lentamente, se bajó los tirantes del camisón, que cayó al suelo, dejándola desnuda.

En la penumbra de la habitación, Rachel contempló sus tentadoras curvas con avidez.

- **Eres un argumento que demuestra la existencia de Dios** – murmuró Rachel.

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Tu rostro, tus pechos, tu preciosa espalda... Santo Tomás de Aquino te habría añadido como ****sexta vía para demostrar la existencia de Dios si hubiera tenido el privilegio de conocerte. Es evidente que alguien te ha diseñado, no se ha limitado a crearte. **

Bajando la vista, Quinn se ruborizó.

Rachel sonrió.

**- ¿Aún te ruborizas, a estas alturas? **

Como respuesta, Quinn dio un paso adelante y, cogiéndole una mano, se cubrió un pecho con ella.

Rachel se lo apretó suavemente.

**- Túmbate a mi lado y te abrazaré -** dijo Rachel.

**- No quiero que me abraces. Quiero que me hagas el amor. **

Rachel se quitó los bóxers rápidamente y se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio.

Volviendo a acariciarle el pecho, la besó dulcemente, enredando la lengua con la suya.

**- Te respiro** – susurró **- Eres mi aire. Lo eres todo. **

Le acarició los pezones con los dedos y le besó el cuello con besos ligeros como plumas, mientras Quinn la animaba con atrevidas caricias.

Quinn la empujó hasta que Rachel quedó tumbada de espaldas y entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Rachel le besó los pechos y se metió un pezón en la boca, mientras con una mano comprobaba si estaba preparada para recibirla.

Soltándole el pecho, negó con la cabeza.

**- No estás lista. **

**- Pero te deseo. **

**- Yo también te deseo. Pero antes quiero encender tu cuerpo. **

El deseo sexual de Quinn encontró una barrera en el compromiso que Rachel había asumido consigo misma.

Se había jurado asegurarse de que todos sus encuentros resultaran igual de placenteros para ambas. No le importaba hacer esperar a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que el de Quinn estaba loco de deseo antes de recibirla en su interior.

Cuando finalmente la penetró, Quinn la miró fijamente. Rachel tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Quinn se movía sobre su cuerpo con una lentitud desesperante.

Quinn cerró los ojos un instante para disfrutar de las sensaciones, pero en seguida volvió a abrirlos. Su conexión era tan intensa…

Los marrones ojos de Rachel, cargados de emoción, no se apartaban de los enormes ojos avellanas de ella. Cada movimiento, cada deseo, se reflejaba en la mirada de las amantes.

**- Te quiero. **

Rachel le acarició la nariz con la suya, mientras ella incrementaba el ritmo gradualmente.

**- Yo también te quie...** - Las palabras de Quinn quedaron interrumpidas por un gemido.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y capturó la boca de Rachel. Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras se exploraban, una exploración que se interrumpía de vez en cuando con gemidos y alguna que otra confesión.

Rachel le acarició la cintura y las costillas y, agarrándole el culo, la levantó ligeramente para poder llegar más adentro.

Quinn se había vuelto adicta a aquello, a Rachel. Adoraba su manera de mirarla en los momentos más íntimos y cómo el resto del mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Le gustaba sentirla moviéndose en su interior cuando le hacía el amor, porque siempre la hacía sentir hermosa. Los orgasmos eran casi un regalo adicional, porque lo más valioso era lo que sentía cuando estaban unidas.

Hacer el amor, igual que la música, o el respirar, o el latido del corazón, eran cosas que se basaban en un ritmo primordial y Rachel había aprendido a leer el cuerpo de Quinn; a conocer su ritmo, como el guante que encaja a la perfección en la mano de una dama. Era un conocimiento primario pero muy personal, el tipo de conocimiento al que se referían los traductores de la Biblia del rey Jacobo cuando decían que Adán había conocido a su esposa. El conocimiento misterioso y sagrado que un amante tiene de su amada, conocimiento que quedaba pervertido y difamado en encuentros sexuales menos sagrados. Un conocimiento propio de un matrimonio auténtico, no sólo de nombre.

Quinn hizo buen uso de sus nuevos conocimientos, deleitando a Rachel con su cuerpo una y otra vez. Cuando estaba dentro de ella, para Rachel todo era cálido, excitante, tropical… perfecto.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Al mirar a Quinn a los ojos, vio que ella le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Cada vez que Quinn se movía, Rachel hacía el mismo movimiento. La cadencia conjunta de ambas les proporcionaba un gran placer a las dos.

Mientras se miraban, un gemido brotó de la garganta de Quinn, que de repente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su nombre. Fue algo glorioso de ver y oír. Por fin había gritado su nombre.

Rachel no tardó en seguirla. Su cuerpo se tensó con un gruñido y luego se relajó. Las venas de su frente y cuello empezaron a deshincharse.

Una vez más, su encuentro había sido tierno y alegre.

Quinn no quería apartarse. No quería sentir cómo abandonaba su cuerpo. Por eso se dejó caer sobre ella, mirándola fijamente.

**- ¿Siempre será así? **

Rachel le besó la punta de la nariz.

**- No lo sé. Pero si tomamos a Gloria y a Leroy como ejemplo, con el tiempo las cosas mejorarán. ****Yo veré nuestras vivencias compartidas reflejadas en tus ojos y tú verás la felicidad reflejada en ****los míos. La experiencia hará que nuestros encuentros sean cada vez más profundos y mejores. **

Sonriendo, Quinn asintió, pero al cabo de unos instantes, su expresión se ensombreció.

**- ¿Qué pasa? – **le pregunto Rachel.

**- Estoy preocupada. No sé qué pasará el año que viene. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- ¿Y si no me aceptan para el programa de doctorado en Toronto? **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- No sabía que hubieras presentado una solicitud. **

**- No quiero separarme de ti. **

**- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Lucy, pero no creo que la Universidad de Toronto sea la más adecuada para ti. Yo no podré supervisar tu tesis y dudo que Katherine quiera comprometerse durante más de un año. **

El rostro de Quinn se ensombreció aún más.

Rachel le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

**- Pensaba que querías ir a Harvard. **

**- Pero es que está tan lejos. **

**- A pocas horas de vuelo** - La miró pensativa -** Podemos vernos los fines de** **semana y los festivos. Pediré un año sabático. Podría mudarme a Harvard contigo durante el primer año. **

**- Pasaré allí por lo menos seis años. Si no más. **

Estaba a punto de llorar y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, a Rachel se le encogió el corazón.

**- Haremos que funcione** - le aseguró Rachel, con la voz ronca -** Ahora mismo hemos de disfrutar del ****tiempo que nos queda juntas. Deja que sea yo quien me preocupe del futuro. Me aseguraré de que ****no nos separen. **

Quinn abrió la boca para protestar, pero Rachel se lo impidió besándola.

**- La ventaja de salir con una mujer más mayor y establecida es que te permite centrarte en tu carrera. Ya encontraré la manera de conseguir que mi trabajo se ajuste al tuyo. **

**- Pero no es justo. **

**- Lo que sería injusto sería esperar que tú renunciaras a tu sueño de ser profesora universitaria. O permitir que te inscribieras en una universidad por debajo de tus capacidades. No dejaré que sacrifiques tus sueños por mí -** Sonrió **- Ahora bésame para que vea que confías en mí. **

**- Confío en ti. **

Rachel la abrazó, suspirando cuando ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

* * *

**Besos Patito :***

**Supongo que deben estar todos exaltados por el video de Dianna**

**Ahora a esperar el de Lea **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

Christa Peterson estaba en casa de sus padres, al norte de Toronto, revisando su correo electrónico unos días antes de Navidad. Llevaba una semana sin mirarlo. Una relación que había ido cultivando paralelamente a su intento de seducción de la profesora Berry había llegado a su fin, lo que significaba que no iría a esquiar a Whistler, en la Columbia británica, con su ex amante durante las vacaciones.

El banquero en cuestión había roto con ella con un mensaje de texto, lo que demostraba una falta de gusto evidente, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Estaba convencida de que, como una bomba de relojería, en la bandeja de entrada la estaría esperando un correo electrónico de gusto aún más dudoso.

Se había dado ánimos con un par de copas de champán Bollinger añejo, que había comprado como regalo de Navidad para el gilipollas que se suponía que iba a llevarla a esquiar. Y, efectivamente, en la bandeja de entrada había una bomba, aunque no era la que había estado esperando.

Decir que el contenido del mensaje del profesor Pacciani la sorprendió sería quedarse muy corto. Sería más acertado decir que sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

La única mujer canadiense por la que la profesora Berry había mostrado algún interés era la profesora Ann Singer. Christa lo había visto en Lobby con varias mujeres, pero nunca repetía con ninguna. Tenía una relación cordial con varios miembros femeninos del profesorado y del personal no docente de la universidad, pero era una relación estrictamente profesional, como demostraban los firmes apretones de mano con que las saludaba. En cambio a la profesora Singer siempre la saludaba con dos besos, como en su última conferencia.

A Christa no le apetecía nada retomar su relación con el profesor Pacciani. Estaba tristemente poco dotado en el aspecto físico, así que qué interés podía tener ella en repetir unos encuentros físicos que la dejaban siempre frustrada. Después de todo, tenía sus baremos. Cualquier hombre que no estuviera como mínimo a la altura de su consolador, no merecía la pena. (Y no le importaba decirlo en público)

Pero quería obtener más información sobre la prometida de la profesora, así que fingió estar interesada en la cita de primavera con el profesor Pacciani y trató de ser lo más sutil posible al preguntarle el nombre de la acompañante de Berry. Luego bajó a la cocina y se acabó el resto del champán.

QRQR

La víspera de Navidad, Quinn estaba en la barra del restaurante Kinfolks, en Selinsgrove, comiendo con su padre. Rachel estaba haciendo unas compras de última hora con Leroy, mientras Santana y Aaron habían ido a buscar el pavo y Jesse estaba en Filadelfia con su novia.

Russel acababa de darle el regalo de Paul. Ella lo había dejado a sus pies y, desde allí, el paquete la miraba, reclamando su atención como un cachorrillo.

Quinn pensó que sería mejor que lo abriera allí, delante de su padre, en vez de más tarde, delante de su novia. Con una sonrisa, le regaló la botella de sirope de arce a Russel. Al ver la vaca de peluche, se echó a reír y le dio un beso, pero al ver las figuras de Dante y Beatriz palideció. ¿Sabía Paul más de lo que Quinn creía? No, era imposible que supiera que Rachel y ella eran Dante y Beatriz en la intimidad.

Mientras Russel se comía su plato combinado a base de pavo, mezcla de relleno y puré de patatas, Quinn abrió la felicitación navideña. Mostraba una típica estampa de niños en medio de una guerra de bolas de nieve, sobre los que se leían las palabras _«Feliz Navidad»._ Pero fueron las palabras de Paul las que le pusieron un nudo en la garganta.

_Feliz Navidad, Conejito. _

_Sé que este primer semestre no ha sido fácil y siento no haberte ayudado más cuando lo necesitabas. Estoy orgulloso de que no abandonaras. Un abrazo fuerte de tu amigo de Vermont, Paul. _

_Posdata: No sé si conoces la canción de Sarah McLachlan Wintersong, pero un trozo de esa canción me hizo pensar en ti. _

Quinn no sabía a qué canción se refería, así que las estrofas que había omitido en la carta no resonaron en su cabeza mientras examinaba la postal más detenidamente. En el centro de la guerra de bolas de nieve había una niña pequeña con el pelo largo y rubio y un abrigo rojo, riendo contenta.

La canción, el dibujo, el texto de la postal, el regalo… Paul trataba de ocultar sus auténticos sentimientos, pero no lo conseguía. La imagen de la niña riendo y la letra de la canción, que escucharía más tarde, lo delataban.

Suspirando, lo guardó todo en la caja y volvió a dejarla a sus pies.

**- Entonces** - dijo su padre, entre bocado y bocado de pavo -** ¿Rachel te está tratando bien? **

**- Me quiere, papá. Es muy buena conmigo. **

Russel negó con la cabeza, pensando en el contraste entre Simon —que había aparentado ser bueno para Quinn— y Rachel —que era buena con ella sin aparentarlo— y en cómo él había podido dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

**- Si deja de serlo en algún momento, dímelo en seguida** - dijo, probando el puré de patata.

Quinn casi puso los ojos en blanco. Era un poco tarde para jugar a ser un padre protector, pero suponía que era mejor tarde que nunca.

**- Esta mañana hemos pasado por delante de la casa. He visto el cartel en el césped. **

Él se limpió con la servilleta.

**- La puse en venta hará un par de semanas. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- No puedo vivir en un sitio donde mi hija no se siente segura. **

**- Pero tú creciste en esa casa. ¿Qué opina Deb? **

Russel se encogió de hombros y escondió la cara tras la taza de café.

- **Hemos terminado. **

Quinn ahogó una exclamación.

**- No lo sabía. Lo siento. **

Él bebió el café estoicamente.

**- Tuvimos algunas diferencias. Además, sus hijos no me aprecian. **

Quinn jugueteó con los cubiertos, igualándolos.

**- ¿Deb se puso del lado de Natalie y Simon? **

Su padre volvió a encogerse de hombros.

**- Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. La verdad es que me he quitado un peso de encima. Me gusta sentirme libre de nuevo** - Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad -** Estoy buscando una casa más pequeña. Me gustaría usar parte del dinero que saque de la venta para colaborar en tu educación. **

Quinn se sorprendió, pero pronto la sorpresa dejó paso al enfado. Su relación con Simon les había costado demasiado. Unos antecedentes penales y una sentencia de trabajos comunitarios no compensaban lo que su padre y ella habían perdido por su culpa. Quinn tenía el alma llena de cicatrices y su padre había perdido su pareja y su casa de toda la vida.

**- Papá, deberías guardar el dinero para la jubilación. **

**- Estoy seguro de que llegará para todo. Si no quieres usarlo en tu educación, gástatelo en cerveza. Desde ahora, lo importante somos tú y yo** - concluyó, alargando la mano para revolverle el pelo, su gesto cariñoso preferido.

Cuando Russel fue un momento al servicio, Quinn se quedó contemplando su hamburguesa de queso a medio comer y pensando en su transformado padre.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, acariciando el borde del vaso de ginger ale, cuando alguien ocupó el taburete vecino.

**- Hola, Quinnie. **

Sorprendida, Quinn se volvió hacia la voz y se encontró con su antigua compañera de habitación, Natalie Lundy.

Hubo un tiempo en que Quinn llamaba a su amiga Jolene, ya que sus rasgos hermosos y su cuerpo voluptuoso encajaban a la perfección con la mujer descrita en la canción del mismo nombre. Pero eso fue antes de que ella la traicionara. Ahora su belleza le parecía dura y fría.

Al mirarla con más atención, algo le llamó la atención en su modo de vestir. El abrigo de estilo vintage tenía las mangas gastadas y sus botas parecían caras, pero de segunda mano. A primera vista, parecía ir bien vestida, pero si uno se fijaba, tras la ropa veía a una chica de pueblo que quería dejar atrás sus orígenes humildes.

- **Feliz Navidad, Natalie. ¿Qué te traigo? -** preguntó Diane, la camarera, inclinándose sobre la barra.

Quinn observó cómo se trasformaba su antigua amiga. De fría y dura, pasó a ser alegre y chispeante. Hasta el acento le cambió.

**- Feliz Navidad, Diane. Sólo café. No puedo quedarme mucho rato. **

Sonriendo, la camarera le llenó el vaso y luego se acercó a un grupo de bomberos voluntarios amigos de Russel. En cuanto se hubo alejado, la actitud de Natalie cambió de nuevo bruscamente. Miró a Quinn con ojos llenos de odio.

**- Tengo que hablar contigo. **

**- Nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa. **

Trató de levantarse, pero Natalie se lo impidió sujetándola por la muñeca.

**- Siéntate y escucha o montaré un número** - la amenazó en voz baja, casi susurrando, mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa.

Nadie que las mirase podría adivinar que la estaba amenazando. Quinn tragó saliva y se sentó.

Natalie le soltó el brazo, no sin antes castigarla con un apretón.

**- Tenemos que hablar de Simon. **

Quinn miró hacia los servicios, esperando que su padre apareciera pronto.

**- Quiero creer que tu reciente malentendido con él no fue intencionado. Estabas disgustada, Simon dijo cosas que no debió decir y llamaste a la policía. Pero por culpa de esa llamada, ahora tiene antecedentes penales. Supongo que entenderás que deberás retirar la denuncia antes de que sean las elecciones para el Senado. Tienes que aclarar el malentendido. Hoy mismo. **

Y dicho esto, sonrió y le retiró el pelo por encima del hombro, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación entre amigas.

**- No puedo hacer nada** - murmuró Quinn **- Ya se ha declarado culpable.**

Natalie bebió un sorbo de café.

**- No me trates como si fuera idiota, Quinnie. Ya lo sé. Obviamente, tienes que decirle al fiscal del ****distrito que mentiste. Explícale que no fue más que una riña de enamorados. Que ya conseguiste lo que querías, que era vengarte de él, y que ahora te arrepientes de habértelo inventado todo** - Se rió exageradamente **- Aunque, francamente, no entiendo qué ve Simon en ti. Mírate, por el amor de Dios. Tienes un aspecto espantoso. **

Quinn se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que opinaba. El silencio le pareció lo más prudente.

Natalie se inclinó y le apartó un poco el cuello alto del jersey con dedos helados.

**- No te quedan marcas. Muéstrale el cuello al fiscal y dile que te lo inventaste todo. **

**- No. **

Quinn se apartó, resistiendo la tentación de enseñarle la cicatriz, que llevaba cubierta con maquillaje. Se subió el cuello del jersey aún más arriba, llevándose una mano al lugar donde Simon la había mordido. Sabía que era un dolor fantasma, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentir sus dientes desgarrándole la piel.

Natalie bajó la voz todavía más.

**- No te equivoques. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando** - Abrió su enorme bolso y sacó su Blackberry, que dejó en la barra, entre las dos -** Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas elección. Tengo fotos tuyas, fotos que te hizo Simon. Son muy... explícitas. **

Quinn miró el teléfono con desconfianza. Trató de tragar saliva, pero se le había secado la boca. Se llevó el vaso a los labios, procurando que la mano no le temblara.

Natalie sonrió, disfrutando de la reacción de su antigua amiga y ahora rival. Cogió el teléfono y empezó a pasar las fotos.

**- No entiendo cómo pudo tomarlas sin que te enteraras. O tal vez lo sabías y no te importaba** - La miró ladeando la cabeza y entornando los ojos -** ¿Te gustaría que las viera todo Selinsgrove? **

Quinn miró a su alrededor, esperando que nadie hubiera oído su amenaza. Al menos, nadie las estaba mirando. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo y esconderse, pero esa estrategia no le había dado buenos resultados en el pasado. Su madre siempre la encontraba. Y Simon la habría alcanzado si Rachel no lo hubiera impedido enfrentándose a él.

Y además estaba harta de esconderse. Sintió que la espalda se le enderezaba.

**- Que Simon tenga antecedentes es culpa tuya. Vino a verme buscando esas fotos, pero las tenías tú. **

Natalie sonrió con dulzura, sin molestarse en negar sus acusaciones.

**- Y ahora quieres que yo te saque las castañas de fuego. Pues no pienso hacerlo **- añadió Quinn.

La otra se echó a reír.

**- Oh, sí. Sí que lo harás -** Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, acercándosela a los ojos exageradamente -** ¡Dios, qué tetas tan pequeñas tienes! **

**- ¿Sabías que el senador Talbot quiere presentarse a la presidencia del país? - **contraatacó Quinn.

Natalie se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

**- Por supuesto que lo sé. Voy a colaborar en su campaña. **

**- Claro, ahora lo entiendo. La denuncia contra Simon supondrá un borrón en el expediente del senador, así que ahora quieres hacerla desaparecer. Pues la has jodido bien. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? **

**- Si cuelgas esas fotos en Internet, Simon te dejará tan rápidamente que ni lo verás alejarse. Y con él se irá tu oportunidad de salir de este pueblo. **

Natalie le quitó importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de la mano.

- **No me dejará. Y el senador nunca se enterará.**

A Quinn se le aceleró el corazón.

**- Si yo salgo en esas fotos, Simon tiene que salir también. ¿Qué crees que opinará su padre? **

**- ¿No has oído hablar del Photoshop? Puedo borrar a Simon y poner la cara de otra persona. Pero no va a hacer falta, porque te vas a portar como una niña buena y vas a hacer lo correcto. ¿No es cierto, Quinnie? **

Con una sonrisa condescendiente, Natalie se guardó el teléfono en el bolso y se levantó para irse.

**- Nunca te presentará a su familia** - le advirtió Quinn **- Me lo dijo él mismo.** **No pierdas el tiempo siendo el secreto sucio de Simon. Puedes aspirar a algo mejor. **

Natalie pareció dudar, pero en seguida se recuperó.

- **No sabes lo que dices** - exclamó -** Simon va a hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga. Igual que tú. Si no arreglas esto hoy mismo, colgaré las fotos. Que tengas felices fiestas. **

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**- ¡Espera!** - la llamó Quinn.

Natalie se volvió y la miró sin disimular su desprecio.

Quinn respiró hondo y le pidió que se acercara.

**- Dile a Simon que se asegure de que el senador tiene al día su suscripción de The Washington Post. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque si subes esas fotos a Internet, llamaré a Andrew Sampson, del Post. ¿Te acuerdas de él? El año pasado escribió un artículo sobre la detención de Simon por conducir borracho y la posterior intervención del senador. **

Natalie negó con la cabeza.

**- No te creo. **

Quinn apretó los puños con decisión.

**- Si cuelgas las fotos, no tendré nada que perder. Contaré al periódico la historia completa del asalto de Simon, sin olvidarme de que luego mandó a su chica a chantajearme. **

Su antigua amiga abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego volvió a cerrarlos tanto que se le convirtieron en dos rendijas.

**- No te atreverías** - musitó con los dientes apretados.

**- Ponme a prueba. **

La otra la miró con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa.

**- La gente lleva años pisoteándote y no has movido un dedo para defenderte. No me creo que vayas a llamar a un periodista para contarle tus intimidades. **

Quinn levantó la barbilla.

**- Tal vez me he hartado de que me pisoteen** - Se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en que no le temblara la voz - **Tú eliges. Si cuelgas las fotos, nunca trabajarás para el senador. Sólo formarás**

**parte de un escándalo que se apresurarán a esconder debajo de la alfombra.**

La piel de Natalie pasó de su tono marfileño habitual a un rojo encendido.

Quinn aprovechó su silencio para seguir hablando.

- **Si me dejas en paz, me olvidaré de vosotros. Pero nunca mentiré sobre lo que me hizo Simon. Ya he mentido demasiadas veces para cubrir sus errores. No pienso hacerlo nunca más. **

**- Estás furiosa porque él me eligió a mí** - exclamó Natalie, olvidándose de hablar en voz baja -** ¡No eres más que una niñata débil y patética, que ni siquiera sabe hacer una mamada en condiciones! **

El profundo silencio que se hizo en el restaurante les indicó que los demás clientes habían oído esas últimas palabras.

Al mirar a su alrededor y ver que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, Quinn se sintió profundamente humillada. Todos los presentes habían oído la acusación de Natalie, incluida la esposa del pastor baptista, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en un rincón, tomando un té con su hija adolescente.

**- Ya no te sientes tan segura, ¿no? **

Antes de que Quinn pudiera responder, Diane apareció a su lado.

**- Natalie, vete a casa. No puedes hablar así en mi restaurante. **

La chica se alejó no sin antes mascullar unas cuantas maldiciones.

**- Esto no quedará así. **

**- Si sabes lo que te conviene** - contestó Quinn levantando la barbilla -** así es exactamente como quedará. Eres demasiado inteligente como para arriesgar tu futuro por una estupidez. Vuelve con él y déjame en paz. **

Natalie la fulminó una última vez con la mirada antes de salir del local dando un portazo.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó su padre, a su espalda -** ¿Quinnie? ¿Qué ha pasado? **

Diane respondió por ella, ofreciéndole a Russel una versión algo cambiada de lo sucedido.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hija.

- **¿Estás bien? **

Ella asintió débilmente antes de desaparecer en el servicio de señoras. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a la cara a la gente del pueblo después de lo que Natalie había dicho. Se agarró al lavabo con ambas manos para contener las náuseas.

Diane la siguió. Mojó una toalla en agua fría y se la dio.

**- Lo siento, Quinnie. Le tendría que haber dado una bofetada. No me puedo creer lo que ha dicho. **

Quinn se mojó la cara con la toalla, en silencio.

**- Cariño, nadie más que yo la ha oído. Estaban todos muy ocupados comentando que el Papá Noel del centro comercial se emborrachó ayer a la hora de la comida y trató de meterle mano a uno de los elfos. **

Quinn se encogió.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- **¿Quieres que te prepare una infusión? **

Ella negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

«_Si hay algún dios por aquí cerca, por favor, que toda la gente que está en el restaurante sufra de amnesia temporal. Con los últimos quince minutos me sirve» _

Poco después, volvió a sentarse junto a su padre a la barra. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con nadie. Era demasiado fácil imaginárselos a todos comentando sus pecados y juzgándola.

**- Lo siento, papá** - dijo en voz muy baja.

Frunciendo el cejo, Russel pidió más café y un donuts relleno de mermelada.

**- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?** - preguntó malhumorado.

Tras llenar la taza de Russel, Diane le apretó el brazo a Quinn para darle ánimos, antes de irse a servir las mesas para que ellos dos pudieran hablar tranquilos.

**- Todo es culpa mía. Lo de Deb, lo de Natalie, lo de la casa...** - No quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo -** Te he avergonzado delante de todo el pueblo.**

Russel se inclinó hacia ella.

**- Eh, no quiero oírte decir esas tonterías. Nunca me has avergonzado. Al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de ti** - La voz se le quebró un poco y carraspeó para disimular -** Protegerte era mi responsabilidad y no lo hice.**

Quinn se secó una lágrima.

**- Pero te he estropeado la vida. **

Él resopló.

**- Tampoco es que mi vida fuera gran cosa. Prefiero perder la casa y perder a Deb que perderte a ti. No hay color. **

Empujó el donuts hasta que quedó frente a Quinn y aguardó hasta que ella le dio un mordisco.

**- Cuando conocí a tu madre, fui muy feliz. Pasamos unos cuantos años muy buenos juntos. Pero el mejor día de todos fue cuando tú naciste. Yo siempre había querido tener una familia. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie vuelva a separarme de ti. Te doy mi palabra. **

Cuando Quinn sonrió, Russel se inclinó hacia ella y le revolvió el pelo.

**- Me gustaría pasar un momento por casa de Deb para contarle lo que ha pasado. Tiene que enseñar a su hija a comportarse en público. ¿Por qué no llamas a esa novia tuya para que venga a buscarte? Nos vemos en casa de Leroy dentro de un rato. **

Secándose las lágrimas, Quinn asintió. No quería que Rachel se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

**- Te quiero, papá. **

Él se aclaró la garganta, con la cabeza baja.

**- Yo también. Y ahora, acábate el donuts antes de que Diane empiece a cobrarnos alquiler. **

* * *

**Patito, besos linda :* :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

Rachel estuvo encantada de poder interrumpir las compras navideñas. Cuando Leroy y ella llegaron al restaurante, se acercaron a la barra a reunirse con los Fabray.

Quinn se levantó y Rachel la abrazó con fuerza.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has llorado? **

**- Sólo es la melancolía de la Navidad** - Quinn vio que varios clientes las estaban mirando.

**- ¿Qué melancolía? **

**- Luego te lo cuento** - respondió ella, tirando de Rachel hacia la puerta.

Mientras Leroy hablaba con Russel, Rachel le apartó a Quinn el pelo de la cara para susurrarle algo al oído y Leroy vio que llevaba los pendientes de Gloria. Evidentemente, había subestimado el grado de compromiso de su hija en su nueva relación. Sabía que su esposa estaría encantada de que Rachel le hubiera regalado los pendientes a Quinn. Gloria la quería como a una hija y siempre la consideró una más de la familia. Tal vez algún día Rachel la convirtiera en miembro oficial.

Tras despedirse educadamente de Russel, Rachel cogió el regalo de Paul. En su favor hay que decir que llevó la caja hasta el coche en silencio, resistiendo la tentación de hacer comentarios sarcásticos.

Mientras, junto con Leroy, Quinn y Rachel se acercaban a la puerta, la agente Roberts entró en el local, vestida de uniforme.

**- Hola, Jamie** - la saludó Rachel con una sonrisa algo tensa.

**- Hola, Rachel. ¿Has venido a casa a pasar la Navidad? **

**- Así es. **

Jamie saludó también a Quinn y a Leroy, observando que Quinn iba agarrada del brazo de Rachel.

**- Tienes buen aspecto. Se te ve feliz. **

**- Gracias. Lo soy** - Esa vez, la sonrisa que Rachel le dirigió fue mucho más sincera.

Jamie asintió.

**- Me alegro por ti. Feliz Navidad. **

Los tres le dieron las gracias y salieron del restaurante. Rachel pensó que pedir perdón aligeraba muchas cargas.

Al entrar en casa de los López, Rachel se puso de acuerdo con Leroy para disfrutar juntos de un whisky escocés y un buen puro en el porche.

Quinn aún estaba un poco alterada por el altercado con Natalie, pero se sentía tan aliviada por estar al fin en casa, que trató de olvidarlo. Mientras Leroy y Rachel colgaban sus abrigos, desapareció en el salón.

**- Cariño, ¿te guardo el abrigo?** - le preguntó Rachel, pero al ver que no respondía, la siguió al salón.

Su siguiente pregunta se le quedó atascada en la garganta. Su querida Lucy estaba inmóvil como una estatua, con la vista clavada en una mujer sentada en el sofá, junto a Santana y a Aaron. Instintivamente, Rachel agarró a Quinn por la cintura y la acercó a ella.

La mujer se levantó del sofá con elegancia y se dirigió hacia ellas, como si flotara. Sus movimientos eran propios de una bailarina o de una princesa y un sutil aire aristocrático la rodeaba como si se tratara de una nube de perfume.

Era un poco más alta que ella. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso, y unos grandes ojos azules, fríos como el hielo. Su piel era perfecta y tenía el cuerpo escuálido de una modelo profesional, excepto por los pechos, que eran generosos y perfectos. Llevaba unas botas altas de tacón de terciopelo negro, una falda tubo negra y un jersey de cachemira azul claro, que le dejaba un hombro, blanco como el alabastro, al descubierto.

Era preciosa. Y altiva. Al ver que Rachel protegía a Quinn con el brazo, arqueó la espalda como un gato furioso.

**- ¡Rachel, querida, te he echado tanto de menos!** - exclamó, con una voz clara y rica, con una pizca de acento británico.

La abrazó con fuerza.

Quinn se apartó de ellas. No le apetecía formar parte de un abrazo de grupo.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **

Mil emociones cruzaron los ojos de Rachel mientras la mujer le daba un beso en la mejilla con sus labios pintados de rosa.

Lo hizo lentamente, rezumando sensualidad. Para empeorar las cosas, se recreó luego limpiándole el pintalabios de la mejilla y riendo como si eso fuera una broma entre ellas.

Rachel buscó a Quinn con la mirada y ella la miró decepcionada.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir nada, Leroy carraspeó y entró en el salón. Rechazando la mano que éste le ofrecía, la mujer le dio un abrazo.

**- Leroy, es un placer saludarte, como siempre. Sentí mucho lo de Gloria. **

Tras aceptar el abrazo con amabilidad, el hombre se dirigió a Quinn y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Tras colgarlo, llamó a Aaron y a Santana, privando así a Paulina del público que a ella tanto le gustaba tener.

**- No sabía que tuvieras dos hermanas** - dijo ésta, dirigiéndole a Quinn una sonrisa glacial.

Era más alta que ella, sobre todo ese día, en que Quinn se había puesto zapatos planos con vaqueros y una rebeca negra. Al lado de Paulina, se sentía pequeña y sin estilo.

**- Sólo tengo una hermana y lo sabes perfectamente** - la cortó Rachel -** ¿Para qué has venido? **

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Quinn le ofreció la mano a Paulina antes de que Rachel montara una escena.

- **Soy Quinn. Hablamos por teléfono. **

La mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo de contención, pero a Quinn no se le escapó el rencor que se reflejó en su mirada.

**- ¿Ah, sí?** - preguntó, riendo afectadamente -** ¿No pretenderás que me acuerde de todas las mujeres que han respondido al teléfono de Rachel a lo largo de los años? A menos que seas una de las chicas a las que interrumpí mientras estaban en medio de un ménage. ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Rachel?**

Quinn retiró la mano como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

**- Estoy esperando que respondas a mi pregunta** - La voz de Rachel era fría como el hielo - **¿Qué haces aquí? **

Quinn trató de marcharse. Las imágenes que Paulina había inoculado en su cerebro le resultaban repulsivas y no estaba segura de querer oír su respuesta. Pero Rachel la agarró del brazo y le suplicó con los ojos que no la abandonara.

**- He venido a verte, por supuesto. No respondías a mis llamadas y Carson me dijo que pasarías la Navidad con tu familia** - contestó Paulina, irritada.

**- ¿Vas camino de Minnesota? **

**- Sabes de sobra que mis padres no me dirigen la palabra. He venido para hablar contigo** - Con una mirada venenosa en dirección a Quinn, añadió -** A solas. **

Consciente de que desde la cocina se oía todo lo que decían, Rachel se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

**- Te recuerdo que eres una invitada en esta casa. No toleraré que le faltes el respeto a nadie, ****especialmente a Lucy. ¿Queda claro? **

**- No me tratabas como a una invitada cuando metías la polla en mi boca - **murmuró Paulina, fulminándola con la mirada.

Quinn ahogó un grito y sintió náuseas. Si el encuentro se hubiera producido unas semanas atrás, sólo habría sido incómodo. Pero ahora, después de haber compartido cama con Rachel, era muy doloroso.

Paulina la conocía íntimamente. Sabía cómo era en la cama. Los sonidos que hacía, cómo olía, la expresión de su cara justo antes del orgasmo.

Era más alta que ella, más sofisticada y mucho más guapa. Y era evidente que, a diferencia de Quinn, no tenía reparos en practicar sexo oral. Para agravar las cosas, Paulina había creado una nueva vida con Rachel, algo que ésta no podría volver a hacer con nadie más.

Soltándose de la mano de Rachel, Quinn dio la espalda a las antiguas amantes. Sabía que era preferible que Rachel y ella mantuvieran un frente unido. Y también sabía que sería mucho más inteligente defender su territorio que dejarle el campo libre a su rival.

Pero acababa de sufrir una agresión moral en el restaurante y no le quedaban fuerzas para un nuevo asalto.

Emocionalmente exhausta, se dirigió a la escalera arrastrando los pies, sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

Al ver que se iba, a Rachel se le cayó el alma a los pies. Quería ir tras ella, pero no pensaba dejar a Paulina a solas con su padre y su hermana. Excusándose un momento, se dirigió a la cocina y le pidió a Santana que se asegurara de que Quinn estaba bien.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, la joven se encontró a Quinn saliendo del baño.

**- ¿Estás bien? **

**- No, voy a acostarme un rato. **

Cuando Santana abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Rachel, ella negó con la cabeza y se metió en la habitación de invitados. Su amiga la observó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba al lado de la cama.

**- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Una aspirina? **

**- No, gracias, sólo necesito descansar. **

**- ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y qué hace aquí? **

**- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu hermana. **

Santana agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

**- Lo haré. Pero el hecho de que no sepa quién es me dice algo. No puede haber sido muy importante en su vida si nunca nos la presentó** - Desde el pasillo, añadió - **Tenlo en cuenta. **

Quinn se tumbó en la cama y rezó para dormirse pronto.

QRQR

Cuando Rachel entró en la cocina, tres horas más tarde, encontró a Aaron y a Santana discutiendo sobre la manera correcta de preparar el famoso pollo a la Kiev de Gloria.

**- Te digo que hay que congelar la mantequilla antes. Tu madre lo hacía así - **Aaron parecía exasperado.

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** - Santana señaló la receta -** Aquí no dice nada de congelarla. **

**- Gloria siempre congelaba la mantequilla** - terció Rachel, frunciendo el cejo -** Debía de suponer que todo el mundo haría lo mismo. ¿Dónde está Quinn?**

Su hermana se volvió hacia ella, blandiendo un gran batidor.

**- ¿Dónde estabas? **

**- Fuera -** respondió Rachel, apretando los dientes -** ¿Dónde está? **

**- Arriba. A menos que haya decidido volver a casa de su padre. **

**- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? **

Santana le dio la espalda y siguió batiendo huevos.

**- Oh, pues no sé. ¿Tal vez porque has estado por ahí con una de tus ex novias durante tres horas? Espero que Quinn te patee el culo como te mereces. **

**- Cariño...** - Aaron trató de calmarla, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

**- Ni cariño ni nada.** - Santana le apartó la mano, enfadada **- Rachel, tienes suerte de que Jesse no esté aquí, porque si no ya te habría sacado de casa para darte una paliza. **

Aaron frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿No podría sacarla yo si quisiera? **

Santana puso los ojos en blanco.

**- No, por supuesto que no. Además, ahora mismo necesito que congeles la jodida mantequilla. **

Murmurando entre dientes, Rachel salió de la cocina. Subió la escalera despacio, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una excusa que no fuera un insulto a la inteligencia. (Aunque eso iba a ser imposible, a pesar de su pico de oro)

Permaneció unos instantes ante la puerta de su habitación, respirando hondo antes de entrar. Pero la cama estaba vacía. Sorprendida, registró la habitación. No había ni rastro de Quinn.

De vuelta en el pasillo, se preguntó si se habría refugiado en la habitación de Jesse, pero no estaba allí. Tras mirar en el cuarto de baño, probó en la habitación de invitados.

Quinn estaba tumbada en el centro de la cama, profundamente dormida. Se planteó dejarla dormir, pero luego rechazó la idea. Tenían que hablar, a solas, y en esos momentos su familia estaba ocupada.

En silencio, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama con ella, abrazándola por detrás. Su piel estaba muy suave, pero fría. La estrechó contra su cuerpo para darle calor.

**- ¿Rachel?** - Quinn parpadeó, adormilada - **¿Qué hora es? **

**- Las seis y media. **

**- ¿Por qué no me ha despertado nadie?** - preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

**- Me estaban esperando. **

**- ¿Esperando para qué? **

**- Esperando a que volviera. Y cuando he llegado a casa, Leroy me ha pedido que entrase en su despacho para hablar conmigo. **

**- ¿Dónde estabas? **

Rachel apartó la vista, culpable.

**- ¿Estabas con ella? **

**- Le han quitado el carnet por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol. La he llevado a su hotel. **

**- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver? **

Rachel la miró con expresión torturada.

**- Hemos estado hablando. **

**- ¿Hablando? ¿En el hotel? **

**- Está preocupada por el giro que ha dado su vida. Que se haya presentado aquí de esta manera demuestra lo desesperada que está. **

Quinn se llevó las rodillas al pecho, haciéndose un ovillo.

**- No, no, no -** dijo Rachel, tirándole de los brazos para evitar que adoptara esa postura defensiva **- Ya se ha ido y no volverá. Le he dicho que estoy enamorada de ti. Puede usar mi dinero y mis abogados, pero ahí se acaba la cosa. **

**- Nunca se conformará con eso. Te quiere a ti. Le da igual que estés conmigo. **

Rachel volvió a rodearla con los brazos.

**- No me importa lo que ella quiera. Estoy enamorada de ti. Tú eres mi futuro. **

**- Pero Paulina es preciosa. Y sexy. **

**- Es malvada. Y mezquina. No he visto nada bonito en ella esta tarde. **

**- Concebisteis juntas una hija. **

Rachel se encogió.

**- No voluntariamente. **

**- Odio tener que compartirte. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- No vas a tener que compartirme. **

**- Tengo que compartirte con tu pasado. Con Paulina, con la profesora Singer, con Jamie Roberts... y con un montón de mujeres con las que voy a cruzarme por las calles de Toronto. **

Rachel apretó los dientes.

**- Trataré de protegerte de ese tipo de encuentros incómodos en el futuro. **

**- Son muy dolorosos. **

**- Lo siento** - susurró Rachel - **Si pudiera cambiar mi pasado, lo haría. Pero no puedo, Lucy, por mucho que lo intente. **

**- Ella te dio lo que yo no puedo darte.**

Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó una mano cerca de su cadera.

**- Si tuvieras sed y alguien te ofreciera agua de mar, ¿te la beberías? **

**- Claro que no. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

Quinn se estremeció.

**- Porque está salada y sucia. **

**- Si te dieran a elegir entre agua de mar o agua Perrier, ¿qué elegirías? **

**- El agua Perrier, por supuesto. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con ella. **

Rachel entornó los ojos.

**- ¿Ah, no? **

Se colocó entonces sobre Quinn, hasta que sus pechos y caderas quedaron en contacto.

**- ¿No entiendes la comparación? Tú eres mi agua Perrier - **Se dejó caer un poco más sobre ella -** Hacer el amor contigo es lo único que sacia mi sed. ¿Por qué iba a cambiarlo por toda el agua del mar? **- Rachel le presionó las caderas con las suyas - **Ella no puede ofrecerme nada que me interese **- Bajó la cara hasta que sus narices se rozaron - **Y tú eres preciosa. Cada parte de tu cuerpo es una obra de arte, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Eres la Venus y la Beatriz de Botticelli. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te adoro? Te adueñaste de mi corazón la primera vez que te vi, a los diecisiete años. **

El cuerpo de Quinn se iba relajando bajo el influjo de su contacto y de sus palabras.

-** ¿Cómo han quedado las cosas entre vosotras? **

**- Le he dicho que estoy muy disgustada por lo que ha hecho y que no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo nunca más. Se lo ha tomado todo lo bien que cabía esperar. **

Alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiéndola.

**- ¡Adelante! **

Rachel se echó a un lado justo cuando Santana abría la puerta.

**- La cena está en la mesa y Russel y Jesse han llegado ya. ¿Bajáis o tengo que enviar a Jesse a ****buscarlas?** - preguntó, mirándolas a las dos.

**- No hará falta** - respondió Quinn -** ¿Ha traído a su novia?**

**- No. Pasará la Navidad con sus padres. Le dije que la invitara, pero me dio mil excusas** - Santana parecía molesta -** ¿Crees que se avergüenza de nosotros? **

**- Lo más probable es que se avergüence de ella** - contestó Rachel **- Quizá sea una stripper. **

**- Las profesoras que viven en una torre de marfil no deberían tirar la primera piedra** – replicó Santana y, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada, salió de la habitación.

Quinn la miró sorprendida.

**- ¿A qué ha venido eso? **

La expresión de Rachel se ensombreció.

**- Mi querida hermana no está muy contenta con Paulina... ni conmigo. **

QRQR

Fue una Navidad muy distinta para todos. La ausencia de Gloria fue dolorosa, sobre todo para su marido y sus hijos. Aaron habría deseado estar ya casado y Santana que el pollo a la Kiev le hubiese quedado la mitad de bueno que a su madre, con mantequilla congelada o sin ella.

Después de cenar, Rachel, Russel y Leroy se fueron al porche a fumar puros y beber whisky, mientras el resto de la familia tomaba café en la cocina.

**- ¿Qué tal por Italia? -** le preguntó Aaron a Quinn, mientras se servían una segunda taza.

**- Genial. Hizo muy buen tiempo y lo pasamos muy bien. ¿Y los planes de boda? **

**- Avanzando. Aunque cuando Santana propuso alquilar cien palomas y soltarlas tras la ceremonia, tuve que pararle los pies. Me imaginé a algunos de mis parientes disparándoles a los pobres bichos** - añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

**- ¿Cómo están tus padres? **

**- Bien. Santana le consulta muchas cosas de la boda a mi madre y ella está encantada. ¿Cómo va todo con Rachel? **

Quinn escondió la cara en la nevera, mientras buscaba la crema de leche.

**- Bien. **

**- Excepto cuando su ex se presenta por sorpresa. **

Ella se volvió hacia Aaron, que la estaba mirando comprensivo.

**- No quiero hablar de ello. **

Él jugueteó con la cucharita.

**- Rachel es distinta cuando está contigo** - Dejó la cucharita en la encimera y se frotó la barbilla **- Parece feliz. **

**- Y ella me hace feliz a mí. **

**- Una Rachel feliz es tan difícil de ver como un hobbit. Estamos encantados de que esté así. Y respecto a la ex, bueno, no creo que fueran muy en serio, la verdad. No tanto como contigo. **

**- Gracias, Aaron. **

Los dos se dieron un rápido abrazo.

QRQR

Más tarde, Quinn y Rachel se retiraron a la habitación que habían alquilado en un hotel cercano. Mientras Quinn se estaba lavando la cara en el cuarto de baño, le llegaron los acordes de Lying in the Hands of God desde el dormitorio.

Rachel apareció tras ella, con unos bóxers de seda azul marino, una camiseta y una sonrisa.

**- No es Barry White, pero es nuestra canción** - La miró con deseo y le apartó el pelo del cuello para recorrérselo con los labios -** Te deseo** - susurró **- Ahora.**

Deslizándole las manos por debajo de la camiseta, le dejó el vientre al descubierto por encima de los pantalones de yoga.

**- ¿Por qué no te pones una de esas cosas bonitas que te compraste en Toronto? ¿O el corsé azul atado por delante? Sabes que es mi favorito** - Su voz se volvió más grave a medida que su boca iba avanzando hacia su hombro.

**- No puedo. **

Rachel sonrió con picardía.

**- No quiero decir aquí mismo, mi amor. No estoy segura de que estés preparada para hacerlo delante de un espejo. Aunque a mí no me importaría. **

Cuando empezó a quitarle la camiseta, Quinn se apartó bruscamente.

**- Esta noche, no. **

Rachel bajó los brazos y la observó en silencio.

Evitando su mirada, Quinn volvió a lavarse la cara.

Frunciendo el cejo, Rachel volvió al dormitorio y apagó la música. Aparte de en la galería de los Uffizi, nunca la había rechazado. Claro que sólo llevaban juntas un par de semanas, pero aun así…

La profesora Berry no estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran. Aunque era evidente que Quinn tenía buenas razones —O por lo menos una razón llamada Paulina— se dejó caer sobre la cama y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Era comprensible que estuviera disgustada por la súbita aparición de su ex y no le extrañaba que no le apeteciera pensar en el sexo en esos momentos. Aparte de que, por lo visto, le había pasado algo desagradable en el restaurante esa misma tarde.

Pero cuando la rechazaba, Rachel la deseaba aún más. El aroma de su pelo, el tacto de su piel satinada, su manera de cerrar los ojos justo antes del clímax. Sentirla moviéndose debajo de su cuerpo, junto con ella…

Necesitaba hacerle el amor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien entre ellas dos.

Sí, hacer el amor con Quinn era lo que más le gustaba y necesitaba demostrarle sin palabras que la amaba, que la adoraba, que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y tenía que saber si ella aún la deseaba; necesitaba oírla susurrar su nombre.

Pero al parecer Quinn no necesitaba lo mismo. Al menos no esa noche.

Rachel siguió sumida en sus pensamientos negativos hasta que Quinn se metió en la cama. Quinn se tumbó de lado, contemplándola, pero Rachel la ignoró, limitándose a apagar la luz de la mesilla de noche.

En la oscuridad, guardaron silencio mientras una barrera fría e invisible se alzaba entre las dos.

**- ¿Rachel? **

**- Sí. **

**- Tengo que decirte una cosa. **

Rachel soltó el aire muy lentamente.

- **No hace falta. Lo entiendo, Lucy. Buenas noches. **

Aunque trató de que su voz sonara relajada, fracasó estrepitosamente. Se volvió, dándole la espalda.

Quinn hizo una mueca de dolor. La barrera invisible se había convertido en un muro infranqueable.

_«Rachel tiene el ego más frágil que una cáscara de huevo» _

Quinn quería hablarle de lo sucedido, pero si se ofendía con tanta facilidad, sería mejor esperar a la mañana siguiente. O a otro día. Dándose también la vuelta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando olvidarse de aquel horrible día. Aunque tenía ganas de llorar, las reprimió. No le apetecía nada que Rachel la descubriera llorando.

_«Rachel es una idiota a veces» _

Sorbió por la nariz varias veces y entonces Rachel se volvió y la abrazó por detrás.

**- Lo siento** - le susurró al oído.

Quinn asintió, sorbiendo con más fuerza.

**- Por favor, no llores. **

**- No estoy llorando. **

**- No quería comportarme como una imbécil -** Apoyándose en un codo, añadió - **Mírame -** Y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora para hacerse perdonar -** Me has malacostumbrado durante estas dos semanas, pero sé que no siempre te apetecerá hacer el amor. Te prometo no enfurruñarme... demasiado. **

Quinn sonrió y le besó el labio inferior.

-** ¿Quieres contarme por qué has llorado esta tarde en el restaurante? -** preguntó Rachel, secándole las lágrimas.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Por favor... **

**- Estoy muy cansada. **

Rachel la acarició hasta que notó que se relajaba.

**- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **

**- No necesito nada. **

**- ¿Un baño caliente? ¿Un masaje?** - Su cara le recordó a Quinn la de una niña pequeña que quiere complacer -** Deja que te acaricie. Te sentirás mejor. **

**- Rachel, casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. **

**- Quería hacer algo por ti. **

**- Pues abrázame. **

**- Eso pensaba hacerlo igualmente -** La besó y volvió a abrazarla por detrás.

**- Feliz Navidad, Rachel. **

**- Feliz Navidad. **

QRQR

Unas pocas horas antes, una mujer sola subía a un taxi frente al hotel Comfort Inn. Estaba llorando.

El taxista ignoró sus lágrimas educadamente y subió el volumen de la radio para darle un poco de intimidad durante el largo trayecto hasta Harrisburg. Sonó una canción pegadiza, tan pegadiza que pronto los dos estaban tarareándola.

Mientras Paulina tarareaba, pensaba en el paquete que le había entregado al recepcionista del turno de noche, Will. Le había dado cinco billetes de veinte dólares a cambio de que lo entregara en una determinada dirección de Selinsgrove a la mañana siguiente. La mañana de Navidad.

Cuando el joven le había comentado que conocía esa casa (lo que no era raro, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la localidad) y que había estudiado con el hermano de Rachel, Jesse, ella aprovechó para obtener información sobre la nueva novia de Rachel.

Will le contó todo lo que sabía, ya que su familia y la de Russel Fabray se conocían de toda la vida. De hecho —le dijo— Russel había presumido recientemente de lo bien que le iban a su hija los estudios en la Universidad de Toronto.

En cuanto obtuvo esa valiosa información, Paulina decidió marcharse de Selinsgrove inmediatamente. Mientras observaba las nevadas copas de los árboles, se preguntaba cómo podía descubrir si Lucy era estudiante de Rachel en el momento en que iniciaron su relación.

* * *

**Patito, muchos besos :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

La mañana de Navidad, muy temprano, Rachel —ataviada con unos bóxers, una camiseta y las gafas— se debatía entre despertar a Lucy o dejarla dormir un poco más. Podría haberse ido a la zona de estar de la suite, donde había estado jugando a ser Papá Noel, pero prefería estar con ella, aunque fuera a oscuras.

La conversación que había mantenido con Leroy el día anterior la atormentaba. Cuando su padre adoptivo le había preguntado por Paulina, ella le había contado una versión resumida, haciendo hincapié en que ella era su pasado y Quinn su futuro.

Leroy, que era un hombre comprensivo, insistió en que Paulina fuera a terapia como condición para seguir teniendo acceso a su fondo de inversiones, pues era evidente que necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando Rachel le dio la razón, Leroy cambió de tema, preguntándole si estaba enamorada de Quinn. Cuando Rachel respondió sin dudar, su padre sacó a colación una palabra empezada con erre: _«responsabilidad» _

_**- Estoy actuando con responsabilidad. **_

_**- Quinn está estudiando. ¿Y si se queda embarazada? **_

_La expresión de Rachel se endureció. _

_**- Eso no va a pasar. **_

_**- Eso mismo pensaba yo**__ - replicó Leroy sonriendo -__** Y entonces nació Jesse. **_

_**- Ya he demostrado más de una vez que soy responsable de mis actos**__ - insistió Rachel en tono glacial. _

_Leroy se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la miró. _

_**- Quinn se parece a Gloria en algunas cosas. Una de ellas es su voluntad de sacrificarse por aquellos a los que ama. **_

_**- No permitiré que sacrifique sus sueños por mí, si es eso lo que te preocupa. **_

_Su padre volvió la vista hacia la foto de su esposa, que lo miraba desde la mesa del despacho, una mujer sonriente, de ojos amables. _

_**- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Quinn al ver a esa joven? **_

_**- Todavía no lo hemos hablado. **_

_**- Si abandonas a Quinn, tendrás un problema con tus hermanos y conmigo, ¿lo sabes? **_

_Rachel frunció el cejo y respondió solemne: _

_**- No la abandonaré nunca. No podría vivir sin ella. **_

_**- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella? **_

_**- Porque sólo llevamos dos semanas juntas. **_

_Leroy alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero prefirió no preguntarle sobre la ambigüedad de la expresión «estar juntas». _

_- __**Ya conoces mi opinión al respecto. Deberías casarte con ella. Si no, cualquiera que os vea pensará que lo que tenéis no es más que una aventura sexual, cuando tus intenciones son mucho más serias.**_

_Rachel se ofendió. _

_**- Lucy no es mi amante. **_

_**- Pero no quieres comprometerte con ella. **_

_**- Estoy comprometida con ella. No hay nadie más en mi vida. **_

_**- Pero Paulina aparece de pronto y monta una escena delante de Quinn y de tu familia. **_

_**- ¡No puedo evitarlo! **_

_**- ¿Ah, no? -**__ Leroy frunció los labios __**- Me parece que Paulina es una mujer inteligente y si estuviera convencida de que no iba a conseguir nada, te dejaría en paz. **_

_Rachel frunció el cejo, pero no se lo discutió. _

_**- ¿Por qué no te comprometes con Quinn? Estoy seguro de que está angustiada por el futuro. El matrimonio es un sacramento creado en buena medida para proteger a las mujeres de la explotación sexual. Si le niegas esa protección, ella no deja de ser algo muy parecido a tu amante, la llames como la llames. Viendo lo que le ha pasado a Paulina, tiene que estar preocupada. **_

_**- Las situaciones de ellas dos no tienen nada que ver. **_

_**- Pero ¿cómo puede saberlo Quinn?**__ - Leroy tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa -__** El matrimonio es más que un trozo de papel. Es un misterio. De hecho, hay un texto judío que sugiere que se establece en el cielo, entre dos almas gemelas. ¿No quieres estar con ella para siempre? **_

_**- Lo que yo quiera no es importante. No voy a presionarla para que tome una decisión que le va a cambiar la vida en pleno curso académico -**__ respondió Rachel, frotándose los ojos -__** Es demasiado pronto. **_

_**- Espero que no esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde**__ - replicó Leroy, mirando a Gloria con tristeza. _

Con esas palabras resonando en sus oídos, Rachel contemplaba dormir a su alma gemela durante la mañana de Navidad.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Quinn se desperezó, presa de una extraña angustia. Al volverse hacia Rachel, rozó la seda de los bóxers.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, Rachel parecía una gárgola: una figura gris, inmóvil, que la observaba en silencio tras las gafas. Tardó unos instantes en preguntarle:

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? **

**- Nada. Vuélvete a dormir. **

Quinn frunció el cejo, preocupada.

**- Pero estás sentada a oscuras, media desnuda. **

Rachel trató de sonreír.

**- Estoy esperando a que te despiertes. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Para abrir los regalos. Pero aún es temprano. Duérmete. **

Quinn se acercó a ella y le buscó la mano. Tras besársela, se la llevó al corazón.

Rachel sonrió y dejó la mano quieta, sintiendo sus latidos.

**- Perdóname por lo de anoche** – dijo Rachel, recuperando la solemnidad -** No quiero que pienses que sólo me interesa el sexo. No es verdad. **

**- Ya lo sé. **

Rachel le acarició las cejas con los dedos.

**- Te deseo, eso es innegable. Me cuesta mucho no tocarte, no poder estar lo más cerca posible de ti** - Su mano descendió hasta su mejilla y se quedó allí -** Pero te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo porque te apetezca, no porque te sientas obligada. **

Quinn apoyó la cara en su mano.

**- No me siento obligada. Ha habido un montón de veces en que podrías haberme presionado, como la noche que pasamos en tu cuarto, cuando me quité el top. Pero no lo hiciste. Fuiste muy paciente. Y la primera vez estuviste maravillosa. Tengo mucha suerte de que seas mi amante** - Le dirigió una sonrisa soñolienta **- ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Creo que a las dos nos vendría bien descansar. **

Rachel se deslizó bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó cerca de su amada. Cuando la respiración de ella se hizo más profunda, indicándole que se había dormido, le susurró promesas en italiano.

Cuando Quinn se volvió a despertar, Rachel le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Y luego no paró hasta que se levantó y Quinn la acompañó a la sala. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi daba saltos.

(De un modo muy digno, propio de una profesora universitaria, por descontado)

Rachel había cogido _«prestado»_ del recibidor del hotel un pequeño árbol de Navidad y lo había colocado en el centro de la sala. Debajo había varios paquetes envueltos en papel brillante de diversos colores. Dos grandes calcetines con sus nombres bordados colgaban de los dos extremos del sofá.

**- Feliz Navidad** - le deseó Rachel, besándole la frente.

Rachel se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma y no podía ocultarlo.

**- Es mi primer calcetín. Nunca había tenido uno** - dijo Quinn.

Rachel la acompañó hasta el sofá. Cuando estuvo sentada, le colocó el calcetín en el regazo. Estaba lleno de caramelos y de braguitas con motivos navideños. Y en la punta había un lápiz de memoria que contenía las imágenes de un tango contra la pared en el Royal Ontario Museum.

**- ¿Por qué no te habían regalado nunca un calcetín navideño? **

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**- Judy solía olvidarse de que era Navidad y a mi padre nunca se le ocurrió. **

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Ella tampoco había tenido calcetines antes de ir a vivir con los López.

Quinn señaló un par de paquetes envueltos con papel rojo y verde.

**- ¿Por qué no abres primero tus regalos? **

Con una sonrisa radiante, Rachel se sentó junto al arbolito, con las piernas cruzadas. Eligió una caja pequeña y rompió el papel con entusiasmo.

Quinn se echó a reír al ver a la correcta profesora vestida sólo con ropa interior y gafas, atacando sus regalos como si fuera una niña de cuatro años.

Al abrir la caja, se quedó muy sorprendida al encontrar un par de gemelos de plata sobre un fondo de seda de color crema. Pero no eran unos gemelos cualquiera. Llevaban grabado el escudo de la ciudad de Florencia. Rachel los miró boquiabierta.

**- ¿Te gustan? **

**- Me encantan, Lucy. Pero ¿cómo...? **

**- Mientras estabas en una de las reuniones, me acerqué al Ponte Vecchio a comprarlos. Pensé que quedarían bien con tus camisas** - Mirando al suelo, añadió - **Me temo que me gasté parte del dinero de la beca. En realidad, te los has regalado tú misma. **

Poniéndose de rodillas, Rachel avanzó hasta ella y la besó agradecida.

**- Ese dinero es tuyo. Te lo has ganado. Y los gemelos son perfectos. Muchas gracias. **

Quinn sonrió al verla allí arrodillada.

**- Tienes otro regalo. **

Sonriendo, Rachel abrió el segundo paquete. Dentro del papel de seda, encontró una reproducción de veinte por veinticinco centímetros del cuadro de Marc Chagall, _Amantes a la luz de la luna._

En la tarjeta que acompañaba la lámina, Quinn había escrito unas líneas declarándole su amor y dando gracias por haberla encontrado. También añadió otro obsequio, aún más valioso.

_Me gustaría posar para ti. _

_Con todo mi amor, Tu Quinn._

Rachel se había quedado sin palabras. La miró sin creérselo.

**- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que cuelgues fotos nuestras en tu dormitorio. Me apetece hacer eso por ti. Si te parece bien. **

Rachel se sentó a su lado en el sofá y la besó apasionadamente.

**- Gracias. El cuadro es precioso, pero tú eres mucho más preciosa que cualquier obra de arte **- Sonrió antes de añadir -** Creo que podemos inspirarnos en Chagall para la sesión fotográfica, pero tendremos que practicar antes las posturas. **

Moviendo insinuante las cejas, se inclinó hacia ella y le mordió el labio inferior.

**- Tú eres el regalo más grande - **murmuró.

Al notar que Quinn sonreía bajo su boca, alargó un brazo para hacerse con uno de los regalos que había colocado bajo el arbolito.

Le dirigió una mirada ilusionada mientras ella lo abría. Era un CD que Rachel le había grabado, llamado _«Loving Quinn». _

**- Es la lista que escuchábamos en Florencia. **

**- Gracias. Tenía pensado pedírtela. Esas canciones me traerán recuerdos muy felices. **

Dentro de la funda, encontró varios vales para tratamientos de belleza en el Hotel Windsor Arms, de Toronto, algunos de los cuales tenían nombres tan exóticos como _«Ducha Vichy»_ o _«Tratamiento de vendas frías de algas marinas» _

Quinn le dio las gracias y leyó los nombres de los tratamientos en voz alta hasta llegar al último:

_He hablado con un cirujano plástico de Toronto, que ha prometido visitarte en cuanto regresemos. Por la información que le di, está convencido de que podrá hacer desaparecer la cicatriz por completo. No tendrás que preocuparte por ella nunca más, Rachel. _

Al ver que Quinn se ponía tensa, Rachel le arrebató la nota de los dedos, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

**- No debí incluir esto en la caja. Lo siento. **

Pero Quinn le agarró la mano.

**- Gracias. Pensaba que iba a tener que esperar más. Es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme. **

Rachel soltó el aire, relajándose, y le besó la coronilla.

**- Te lo mereces** - le dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

Sonriendo, Quinn miró por encima del hombro de Rachel y vio que había otra caja junto al árbol.

**- Hay otro regalo. ¿Es para mí? **

Rachel asintió.

**- ¿Puedo abrirlo? **

**- Preferiría que esperaras. **

Quinn frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo llevemos a casa de Leroy? ¿Prefieres que lo abra delante de tu familia? **

**- ¡No, por Dios! **

Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, sonrió irónicamente.

**- Perdona, es que es... bueno... bastante personal. ¿Puedes esperar hasta esta noche para abrirlo? ¿Por favor? **

Quinn miró el regalo con curiosidad.

**- A juzgar por el tamaño de la caja, no es un gatito. **

**- No, no lo es, aunque si quieres una mascota, te la compraré** - contestó Rachel, mirando hacia la caja que el día anterior Quinn había dejado junto a la puerta -** ¿Qué había en el regalo de Paul? **

Quinn se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

- **Una botella de sirope de arce, que ya le di a mi padre, y un par de juguetes. **

**- ¿Juguetes? ¿Qué clase de juguetes? **

Quinn la miró escandalizada.

**- Juguetes infantiles, ¿qué van a ser? **

**- ¿No te regaló ya un conejito de peluche hace unos meses? Creo que ese chico tiene una fijación con los conejitos. **

_«Follaángeles» _

**- Dijo la sartén al cazo. Rachel, tú tienes una fijación con los zapatos de tacón. ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarlo? **

**- Nunca he negado mi aprecio estético por el calzado femenino. Al fin y al cabo, hay zapatos que son auténticas obras de arte** - añadió dignamente **- Sobre todo cuando los lleva una mujer como tú. **

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír.

**- Me ha regalado una vaca Holstein de peluche y unas figuritas de Dante y Beatriz. **

Rachel la miró perpleja.

**- ¿Figuritas?** - Sonrió con ironía - **¿Quieres decir como soldaditos de plomo? **

**- Figuritas, soldaditos... ¿qué más da? **

**- ¿Son anatómicamente completos? **

**- Rachel, ¿no estás siendo un poco infantil? **

Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

**- Sólo me preguntaba en qué clase de acción podrían participar Dante y Beatriz. En privado, por supuesto. **

**- Dante debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba. **

**- Podemos recrear eso enterrando la figura de Dante en el patio de atrás. Pero me gustaría quedarme con Beatriz. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

- **Eres incorregible. Gracias por los regalos. Y gracias por llevarme a Italia. Ése fue el mejor regalo de todos. **

**- De nada -** Sujetándole la cara entre las manos, la miró a los ojos antes de unir sus labios.

Lo que empezó como un suave beso con la boca cerrada, pronto se convirtió en un beso arrebatado, enfebrecido, con manos que agarraban y tiraban la una de la otra. Quinn se froto contra su pecho y Rachel gruñó, frustrada, y dio un paso atrás. Quitándose las gafas, se frotó los ojos.

**- Me encantaría seguir con lo que estamos haciendo, pero Leroy quiere que vayamos a la iglesia. **

**- Bien. **

Volvió a ponerse las gafas.

**- ¿Una chica católica como tú no preferiría ir a una misa católica? **

**- Dios es el mismo para todos. No es la primera vez que acompaño a tu familia a la iglesia -** Quinn la miró con atención -** ¿No quieres que vaya?**

**- No me siento muy cómoda en las iglesias. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Hace años que no voy. Siempre siento que me juzgan. **

**- Todos somos pecadores** - dijo Quinn, solemne -** Si sólo fueran a la iglesia los que no pecan, los templos estarían siempre vacíos. Y no creo que los feligreses de la congregación de Leroy te juzguen. Los episcopalianos son muy acogedores. **

Tras darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, Quinn volvió al dormitorio para arreglarse. Rachel la siguió y se tumbó en la cama, observándola rebuscar entre la ropa colgada en el armario.

**- ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en Dios? ¿No estás enfadada con Él por todas las cosas malas que te han pasado? – **le pregunto Rachel.

Quinn interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia ella. Rachel parecía muy infeliz.

- **A todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo distinta a los demás? **

**- Porque eres buena.**

Quinn se miró las manos.

**- El universo no se basa en la magia. No hay unas reglas para las personas buenas y otras para las personas malas. Todo el mundo sufre en un momento u otro. Lo importante es lo que haces con tu dolor, ¿no crees? **

Rachel la miró impasible.

**- Tal vez el mundo sería un lugar mucho peor si Dios no existiera** - insistió Quinn.

Rachel maldijo en voz baja, pero no discutió.

Quinn se sentó a su lado en la cama.

**- ¿Has leído Los hermanos Karamazov? **

**- Es uno de mis libros favoritos. **

**- Entonces recordarás la conversación entre Aliosha, el cura, y su hermano Iván. **

Rachel sonrió, divertida por el rumbo de los pensamientos de ella.

**- Supongo que yo soy el rebelde librepensador y tú el muchacho religioso. **

Quinn no le hizo caso.

**- Iván le da a Aliosha una lista de razones por las que o Dios no existe o, si existe, es un monstruo. Es una discusión muy apasionada. He pensado en ella bastantes veces. **

**Recuerda que Iván acaba la discusión diciendo que rechaza la creación de Dios, este mundo. Y, sin embargo, hay algo en este mundo que encuentra sorprendentemente hermoso: las pequeñas hojas que brotan de los árboles en primavera. Le encantan, a pesar de que odia el mundo al que llegan. **

**Esas pequeñas hojas no representan la fe ni la salvación. Son lo que queda de su esperanza. Mantienen a raya su desesperación demostrándole que, a pesar de la maldad que ha presenciado, en el mundo queda al menos una cosa pura y hermosa. **

Cambiando de postura para mirarla mejor, Quinn le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

**- Rachel, ¿has encontrado tus hojitas? **

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Tanto, que no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieta, mirando a la preciosa rubia que tenía delante. En momentos como ése, recordaba qué la había llevado a pensar que era un ángel. Quinn albergaba mucha más compasión de lo que era normal encontrar en un ser humano. Al menos, según su experiencia.

**- No lo sé. Nunca me lo he planteado. **

**- La mía era Gloria. Y tú -** admitió Quinn, con una tímida sonrisa **- Y, antes, aquellos voluntarios del Ejército de Salvación que fueron amables conmigo cuando mi madre no lo fue. Me dieron una razón para seguir creyendo. **

**- Pero ¿cómo se puede justificar el sufrimiento de los inocentes? ¿De los niños? **- La voz de Rachel era apenas un susurro **- ¿De los bebés?**

**- No sé por qué mueren los bebés. Ojalá no sucediera** - respondió Quinn muy seria -** Pero ¿qué me dices de nosotros, Rachel? ¿Por qué permitimos que la gente trate mal a sus propios hijos? ¿Por qué no defendemos a los débiles y a los enfermos? ¿Por qué dejamos que los soldados saquen de sus casas a nuestros vecinos, les cosan una estrella en la ropa y los metan en trenes? No es Dios quien es malo. Somos nosotros. **

**Todo el mundo quiere saber de dónde viene el mal y por qué puede campar a sus anchas por el mundo. ¿Por qué nadie se pregunta de dónde viene el bien? Los seres humanos tienen una gran capacidad para ser crueles. ¿Por qué existe la bondad en el mundo? ¿Por qué existen personas como Leroy y Gloria? Porque existe Dios, que no ha permitido que la Tierra se corrompa del todo. Si buscas, siempre encuentras pequeñas hojas. Y cuando aprendes a reconocerlas, notas su presencia a tu alrededor. **

Rachel cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto al mismo tiempo que de sus palabras. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que acababa de escuchar una verdad muy profunda.

Por mucho que lo intentara, nunca había podido dejar de creer del todo. Ni siquiera en sus días más negros, la luz había desaparecido por completo. Había tenido la guía de Gloria y, providencialmente, al morir ella, Quinn había reaparecido en su vida y había seguido mostrándole el camino.

Tras darle un casto beso, Quinn fue a ducharse. Mientras la miraba alejarse, Rachel se maravillaba de su brillantez. Quinn era mucho más inteligente que ella, ya que su intelecto poseía una originalidad creativa que ella nunca tendría. Y a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida, no había perdido la fe, la esperanza ni la caridad.

_«No es mi igual; es mucho mejor que yo. Es mi hojita» _

QRQR

Una hora más tarde, Quinn y Rachel se dirigieron en coche hasta la Iglesia Episcopal de Todos los Santos. Rachel llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca, con los gemelos nuevos en los puños. Quinn se había puesto un vestido color ciruela con falda por debajo de las rodillas y las botas negras que se había comprado en Florencia.

_«Un mar de incomodidad»_ Con esas palabras habría descrito Rachel el ambiente general, mientras se sentaba junto a Quinn al final del banco de la familia.

De todos modos, agradeció la liturgia, el orden y el modo de usar las Escrituras y la música en el servicio religioso. Durante la ceremonia, se distrajo varias veces pensando en su vida y en los distintos pasos que la habían llevado hasta la hermosa mujer que le daba la mano.

La Navidad era la celebración del nacimiento, de un nacimiento en concreto. A su alrededor vio muchos niños y bebés. En la parte delantera de la iglesia habían colocado un pesebre. También había niños en las imágenes, en las vidrieras, y vio asimismo a una radiante mujer embarazada sentada al otro lado del pasillo.

Por un instante, Rachel lamentó haberse esterilizado. No por ella, no por no ser capaz de tener un hijo, sino por no poder dárselo a Lucy. Se imaginó tumbada en la cama, junto a Quinn embarazada, apoyando la mano en su vientre para notar las patadas del hijo de las dos. Se imaginó sosteniendo a ese niño en brazos, sorprendida por la gran cantidad de pelo rubio que tenía.

Esas imágenes la pillaron por sorpresa. Suponían un cambio muy brusco en su carácter y sus prioridades y alejaban la culpabilidad y el egoísmo que la habían acompañado durante tantos años. Eran un giro hacia la permanencia y el compromiso con una mujer con la que quería crear una familia, con la que quería tener un hijo.

Su amor por Lucy la había cambiado de muchas maneras. No se había dado cuenta de lo profundos que eran esos cambios hasta que se sorprendió mirando a la desconocida embarazada con una mezcla de melancolía y envidia.

Ésos eran los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente mientras le daba la mano a Quinn. Y cuando llegó el momento de la eucaristía, Rachel fue el único miembro de su familia que no se levantó para participar.

A pesar de que algo en la atmósfera de la iglesia le resultaba reconfortante, durante la homilía se sintió juzgada, como casi siempre. Las palabras del pastor solían recordarle que había malgastado buena parte de su vida, un tiempo que nunca volvería.

No había podido decirle a Gloria las cosas que le habría gustado decirle antes de que muriera. No había tratado a Paulina y a Lucy con el respeto que se merecían. En realidad, no había tratado con respeto a ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había involucrado.

Al recordar a Paulina, apartó la mirada de su hermosa Quinn y agachó la cabeza, rezando casi sin darse cuenta; pidiendo perdón y orientación. Sentía que estaba en la cuerda floja, suspendida entre la necesidad de responsabilizarse de las indiscreciones cometidas en su etapa anterior y la de borrar a Paulina de su vida. Rezó pidiendo que ésta encontrara a alguien a quien amar, alguien que la ayudara a olvidar el pasado.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus oraciones, que no se dio cuenta de que su familia había vuelto a sentarse en el banco, ni de que Quinn la estaba agarrando del brazo. Tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que su padre rompía a llorar en silencio, ni de cuando Santana lo consoló, rodeándolo con el brazo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

_«El Reino de los Cielos es como una familia_ - pensó Quinn, al ver a Santana abrazar a su padre -_ Donde el amor y el perdón sustituyen a las lágrimas y el sufrimiento» _

* * *

**_Besos Patito :*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

Después de comer, Santana tomó el mando y organizó a todo el mundo para que ayudaran a preparar el gran pavo de la cena. Quinn habló con Russel por teléfono y éste le prometió que llegaría hacia las tres para el intercambio de regalos. Luego, Santana y ella se metieron en la cocina para pelar manzanas y hacer un par de tartas.

Santana había hecho trampas comprando la masa preparada, pero la había sacado de su envoltorio y la había guardado envuelta en papel transparente en la nevera para que nadie se diera cuenta.

**- Hola, guapas** - las saludó Jesse con una enorme sonrisa, mientras buscaba algo en la nevera.

**- ¿Qué te tiene tan contento? -** le preguntó su hermana, sin dejar de pelar manzanas.

**- La Navidad** - respondió Jesse y se echó a reír cuando Santana le sacó la lengua.

**- He oído que has conocido a alguien** - intervino Quinn.

Él se sirvió un plato de sobras, sin molestarse en responder.

Santana estaba a punto de reprenderlo por sus malos modales, cuando sonó el teléfono. Al responder y ver que se trataba de su futura suegra, la joven desapareció en el comedor con el teléfono.

Jesse se volvió entonces hacia Quinn, disculpándose con la mirada.

**- Se llama Tammy. Pero es demasiado pronto para traerla y someterla al tercer grado de mi familia. **

**- Te entiendo** - Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Quinn volvió a centrarse en las manzanas.

**- Tiene un niño** - añadió Jesse bruscamente y, apoyándose en la encimera, se cruzó de brazos.

**- Oh** - exclamó ella, bajando el cuchillo.

**- Tiene tres meses. Viven en casa de los padres de Tammy y no ha podido venir porque le da el pecho** - le contó él en una voz tan baja que le costaba oírlo, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta por si entraba alguien.

- **Cuando la traigas a casa, que traiga al niño también. Tu familia los recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ya lo verás. **

**- No estoy tan seguro -** Jesse parecía muy incómodo.

**- Estarán encantados de tener un bebé en casa. Santana y yo nos pelearemos por cuidar de él. **

**- ¿Qué pensarías si tu hijo viniera a casa con una mujer que es madre soltera? ¿Y si el niño fuera de otro hombre? **

**- Tus padres adoptaron a Rachel. No creo que Leroy tenga nada que objetar **- Quinn ladeó la cabeza -** A no ser que tu novia esté casada. **

**- ¿Qué? ¡No! Su ex novio la abandonó cuando se quedó embarazada. Somos amigos desde hace unos meses** - Se pasó los dedos por el pelo hasta que casi se le quedó de punta -** Me preocupa que mi padre no lo apruebe. **

Ella señaló hacia el pesebre que habían colocado bajo el árbol de Navidad, en la habitación de al lado.

**- A José y María les pasó algo parecido. **

Jesse la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

Luego, echándose a reír, acabó de prepararse un bocadillo relleno de las sobras de la comida.

**- Bien visto, Quinnie. Lo tendré en cuenta. **

QRQR

Esa misma tarde, la familia se reunió alrededor del árbol para intercambiar regalos. Los López eran una familia generosa y había montones de obsequios, algunos serios, otros de broma. Quinn y su padre recibieron también su ración.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba mirando sus cosas y bebiendo ponche de huevo, Santana lanzó un último regalo al regazo de Rachel.

**- Éste ha llegado para ti esta mañana. **

**- ¿Quién lo envía?** - preguntó Rachel, sorprendida.

**- No lo sé. **

Entonces miró a Quinn ilusionada, pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

Ansiosa por resolver el misterio, empezó a romper el envoltorio. Abrió la caja blanca que había debajo y apartó varias capas de papel de seda.

Antes de que nadie pudiera ver qué había dentro, lanzó la caja a un lado y se levantó de un salto. Sin decir nada, salió por la puerta trasera y cerró de un portazo.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?** - la voz de Jesse rompió el silencio.

Aaron, que había presenciado lo sucedido desde el pasillo, entró en el salón.

**- Apuesto a que lo ha enviado su ex. Me juego lo que sea. **

Quinn se dirigió dando traspiés hasta la cocina y siguió a Rachel fuera.

**- ¿Rachel? ¡Rachel! Espera. **

Estaba nevando. Los copos de nieve, grandes y pesados, empezaban a cubrir la hierba y los árboles con un manto blanco y helado. Quinn se estremeció.

**- ¡Rachel! **

Pero Rachel desapareció en el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Quinn aceleró el paso. Si la perdía de vista tendría que regresar a la casa. No podía arriesgarse a perderse en el bosque sin abrigo. Ni sin mapa.

Empezó a sentir pánico al recordar su pesadilla recurrente en la que se perdía en el bosque, sola.

**- ¡Rachel! ¡Espérame! **

Adentrándose entre los árboles, la vio. Se había detenido junto a un pino, pero le daba la espalda.

**- Vuelve a casa** - le ordenó Rachel, con la voz tan fría como los copos de nieve.

**- No pienso dejarte sola. **

Dio varios pasos acercándose. Al oírla, Rachel se volvió. Iba vestida con traje y corbata y llevaba unos zapatos que no sobrevivirían a la experiencia.

Quinn tropezó cuando uno de sus tacones se enganchó en una raíz, pero evitó la caída agarrándose al tronco de un árbol.

En un instante, Rachel estaba a su lado.

**- Vuelve a casa antes de que te hagas daño. **

**- No. **

Con el pelo largo rizándosele sobre los hombros, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a causa del frío y la nieve empezando a cubrirle la cabeza y el vestido color ciruela, Quinn parecía un ángel. Un ángel como los que uno ve en los cuentos de hadas o en las bolas de nieve de decoración. Los copos la rodeaban, saludándola como si fueran sus amigos.

Rachel recordó cuando la había sorprendido en su despacho privado de la biblioteca y un montón de papeles habían volado por los aires a su alrededor.

**- Preciosa. **

La visión de su belleza la distrajo momentáneamente y una nube de vapor salió de su boca al hablar.

Quinn le ofreció la mano.

**- Vuelve conmigo. **

**- Ella nunca va a dejarme en paz. **

**- ¿Quién? **

**- Paulina. **

**- Tiene que empezar una nueva vida, pero necesita ayuda. **

**- ¿Ayuda? ¿Quieres que la ayude después de que se arrodillara en el suelo y tratara de bajarme los pantalones? **

**- ¿Qué has dicho? **

Rachel apretó los dientes y se maldijo en silencio.

**- Nada. **

**- ¡No me mientas! **

**- Fue el último intento de una mujer desesperada. **

**- ¿Te negaste? **

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas?** - Sus ojos brillaban.

**- ¿Te sorprendió? **

**- No** - admitió Rachel, tensa.

Quinn apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas.

**- ¿Por qué? **

Rachel, que no tenía ningunas ganas de responder a esa pregunta, miró a su alrededor como buscando una vía de escape.

**- ¿Por qué no te sorprendió?** - quiso saber Quinn, subiendo el tono de voz.

**- Porque eso es lo que hace habitualmente. **

**- ¿Lo que hace o lo que hacía? **

**- ¿Qué diferencia hay? **

**- Si tengo que explicártela es que la cosa está peor de lo que pensaba** - respondió Quinn, entornando los ojos.

Rachel no quería responder. Su reticencia estaba escrita en sus ojos, en su cara, en su postura…

Sin amilanarse, Quinn le sostuvo la mirada.

Los ojos de Rachel se clavaron en un punto lejano por encima del hombro de Quinn antes de volver a mirarla.

**- A veces se presentaba en casa y... **

Quinn sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

**- Cuando te pregunté si Paulina era tu amante, me contestaste que no. **

**- Nunca fue mi amante. **

Quinn abrió los ojos bruscamente.

**- ¡No me vengas con jueguecitos de palabras! Sobre todo con tus amiguitas. **

Rachel apretó los dientes.

**- No te rebajes, Quinn. **

Quinn se echó a reír sin ganas.

**- Claro, si te digo la verdad me estoy rebajando. Pero tú puedes mentir tranquilamente sin que pase nada. **

**- Nunca te he mentido sobre Paulina. **

**- Oh, sí, lo hiciste. No me extraña que te enfadaras tanto cuando la llamé tu amiguita durante el ****seminario sobre Dante. Tenía razón -** La miró dolida -** ¿Estuviste con ella en tu cama? ¿En la cama que compartimos? **

Rachel bajó la vista.

Quinn empezó a retroceder.

- **Estoy tan furiosa contigo que no sé qué decir. **

**- Lo siento. **

**- No es suficiente** - Siguió alejándose -** ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te acostaste con ella? **

Rachel la siguió, alargando la mano para sujetarla, por miedo a que se cayera de espaldas.

**- ¡No me toques! -** exclamó Quinn, mientras tropezaba.

Rachel la agarró antes de que se cayera.

**- Espera un momento, por favor. Dame al menos la oportunidad de explicarme. **

Cuando vio que había recuperado el equilibrio, la soltó.

**- Cuando te conocí, en setiembre, entre Paulina y yo todo había terminado. No la había visto desde el mes de diciembre anterior, cuando fui a visitarla para decirle que teníamos que dejar de vernos definitivamente. **

**- Me hiciste creer que vuestra historia había acabado en Harvard. ¿Tienes idea del daño que me estás haciendo? ¿Tienes idea de lo idiota que me siento? Se planta en el salón de tus padres como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí, como si yo no fuese nadie. ¡No me extraña! Lleva años acostándose contigo. **

Rachel movió los pies, incómoda.

**- Sólo trataba de protegerte. **

**- Ve con cuidado, Rachel. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices. **

Rachel se quedó de piedra. Nunca la había oído usar ese tono de voz. De repente, la posibilidad de perderla le pareció muy real. Era una idea aterradora y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad:

**- Sólo nos veíamos una o dos veces al año. Como te he dicho, cuando tú y yo nos conocimos no la veía desde el diciembre anterior** - Se pasó las manos por el pelo -** ¿Esperabas que te hiciera un inventario de cada encuentro sexual que había tenido? Ya te dije que tenía un pasado** -Sosteniéndole la mirada, le tendió la mano con cautela -** ¿Recuerdas la noche en que te hablé de Maia? **

**- Sí. **

**- Me dijiste que merecía ser perdonada. Quería creerte, pero pensé que si te decía que de vez en cuando aún me veía con Paulina, te perdería** - Se aclaró la garganta -** No quería hacerte daño. **

**- ¿Me estás mintiendo ahora? **

**- No. **

Quinn la miró, escéptica.

**- ¿La amas? **

**- Por supuesto que no. **

Rachel dio un paso hacia ella, pero Quinn levantó una mano.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que después de concebir una hija juntas y de acostarte con ella durante años no la quieres? **

**- No** - respondió Rachel, apretando los labios.

Vio que los ojos de Quinn se llenaban de lágrimas y que ella se esforzaba por contenerlas. Su precioso rostro se contrajo de dolor y tristeza. Se le acercó un poco más y le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

**- Pillarás una pulmonía. Tienes que volver a la casa. **

Agarrando la chaqueta por las solapas, Quinn se la subió hasta la barbilla.

**- Ella era la madre de Maia** - susurró **- y mira cómo la has tratado. **

Rachel se puso tensa.

_«La madre de Maia» _

Las dos permanecieron quietos, en silencio. La nieve había dejado de caer.

**- ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? **

Rachel dudó. El corazón le latía desbocado. No sabía lo que iba a responder hasta que hubo pronunciado las palabras.

**- No pensaba hacerlo. **

Quinn se volvió y echó a andar en la dirección donde le parecía que estaba la casa.

**- ¡Quinn, espera!** - Rachel la siguió y la agarró del brazo.

**- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques!** - Retiró el brazo, furiosa.

**- Me dijiste que no querías que te contara los detalles de cómo era antes de que nos conociéramos. Dijiste que me perdonabas. **

**- Y lo hice. **

**- Sabías que me dejaba llevar por la lujuria. **

**- No pensaba que hasta ese punto. **

Rachel dio un paso atrás, herida.

**- Supongo que me merezco tu desprecio** - dijo, con un tono de voz tan frío como la temperatura -** Debí haber sido más clara. **

**- ¿El regalo era de Paulina? **

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Qué era? **

**- Una ecografía** - respondió Rachel, abatida.

Quinn inspiró hondo y el gélido aire invernal silbó al llenarle los pulmones.

**- ¿Por qué habrá hecho algo así? **

**- Ella da por hecho que nadie conoce la historia. Cree que la he mantenido en secreto tanto ante mi familia como ante ti. Ha sido su manera de vengarse. **

**- La utilizaste -** dijo Quinn, cuyos dientes habían empezado a castañetear -** No me extraña que no pueda pasar página. Le has dado migajas de afecto, como si fuera un perro. ¿Y a mí también me tratarás así? **

**- No. Nunca. Soy consciente de que la he tratado muy mal, pero eso no le da derecho a atacarte. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa. **

**- Me ocultaste información. **

**- Es cierto. ¿Podrás perdonarme? **

Quinn se frotó las manos en silencio.

**- ¿Alguna vez le has pedido a Paulina que te perdone? **

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- Jugaste con sus sentimientos. Sé lo que se siente. Y eso me hace sentir compasión por ella. **

**- Te conocí a ti primero -** susurró Rachel.

**- Eso no es excusa para tratarla con crueldad** - Quinn tosió un poco. El aire helado le quemaba la garganta.

Rachel le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

- **Por favor. Regresa a casa. Te estás enfriando. **

Cuando se volvió para irse, Rachel la detuvo, agarrándola de la mano.

**- Sentí algo por ella, pero no era amor. Culpabilidad, lujuria, afecto, pero nunca fue amor. **

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? **

Rachel le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la acercó a ella.

**- Resistiré el impulso de reaccionar inmediatamente a su provocación y me esforzaré al máximo para compensártelo. Tú eres la única persona que me importa. Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. **

**- Tal vez cambies de opinión. **

Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza y la miró con firmeza.

**- Tú eres la única persona a la que he amado. **

Al ver que Quinn no respondía, echó a andar con ella de regreso a casa.

**- Nunca te seré infiel, te lo juro. Y respecto a lo que Paulina trató de hacer ayer... -** Le apretó la cintura -** En otro tiempo tal vez me habría sentido tentada, pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida bebiendo de tu amor que vaciando todos los océanos del mundo. **

**- Tus promesas pierden valor cuando no van acompañadas de honestidad. Te pregunté si era tu amante y te fuiste por las ramas. **

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- Tienes razón, pero no volverá a pasar. **

**- Algún día te cansarás de mí. Y, cuando lo hagas, volverás a tus viejas costumbres. **

Rachel se detuvo y la miró de frente.

**- Paulina y yo tenemos una historia en común, pero nunca hemos sido compatibles. No nos convenimos la una a la otra. **

Quinn le devolvió la mirada, sin creer en sus palabras.

**- Eché a andar en la oscuridad buscando algo mejor, algo real. Y te encontré a ti. No pienso perderte por nada del mundo. **

Quinn apartó la vista, mirando hacia donde creía que estaba el huerto de manzanos.

**- Las personas se cansan de todo en seguida. **

**- Sólo si son idiotas. **

Rachel la estaba mirando con el cejo fruncido y los ojos entornados de preocupación.

**- ¿Crees que Leroy engañó a Gloria alguna vez?** - preguntó Rachel.

**- Por supuesto que no. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Porque es un buen hombre. Y porque la amaba. **

**- Yo no pretendo que creas que soy una buena mujer, pero te amo, Quinn, y nunca te seré infiel. **

Quinn guardó silencio unos momentos.

**- No creas que estoy tan herida por la vida que sería incapaz de negarte nada. **

**- Nunca lo he creído** - replicó Rachel, muy seria.

**- Te lo advierto. Si vuelves a mentirme, será la última vez. **

**- No te mentiré. Te lo prometo. **

Quinn abrió los puños y respiró hondo.

**- No volveré a dormir contigo en la cama que compartiste con ella. **

**- Cambiaré toda la habitación antes de que volvamos a Toronto. Venderé el jodido apartamento si eso es lo que quieres. **

Quinn hizo una mueca.

**- No te he pedido que vendas el apartamento. **

**- Perdóname -** susurró Rachel -** Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. **

Quinn titubeó.

Rachel aprovechó su indecisión para abrazarla y Quinn aceptó su abrazo a regañadientes. Permanecieron inmóviles bajo el cielo invernal, mientras oscurecía rápidamente.

QRQR

En la noche, Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas en el suelo de su habitación, junto al arbolito de Navidad del hotel. Se habían puesto el pijama y Quinn la había animado a mostrarle lo que le había mandado Paulina, para que no hubiera secretos entre las dos. Aunque Rachel prefería no hacerlo, lo hizo por ella.

Con una mueca, sacó la ecografía de la caja y la sostuvo en la mano. Cuando Quinn quiso verla, se la dio, suspirando.

**- Esta imagen no puede hacerte daño. Si Santana y Jesse se enteraran, se pondrían de tu lado** - dijo Quinn, trazando el contorno de la cabecita con un dedo - **Puedes guardarla en algún sitio privado si lo prefieres, pero no creo que deba estar escondida en una caja. Tenía nombre. Se merece ser recordada. **

Rachel dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

**- ¿No crees que sería morboso? **

**- No creo que haya nada morboso en un bebé. Maia era tu hija. Paulina te ha enviado esta imagen para castigarte, pero a mí me parece que deberías considerarla un regalo. Deberías conservarla en un lugar de honor. Eres su otra madre. **

Rachel estaba demasiado emocionada para decir nada. Se levantó y recorrió la habitación, pensativa. Se apoyó en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Quinn la siguió.

**- Ya tengo ganas de estrenar eso** – dijo Quinn, señalando el corsé negro y los zapatos a juego, que habían dejado dentro de la caja abierta, debajo del arbolito.

**- ¿De verdad? **

**- Tendré que soltarme un discurso mientras me lo pongo para darme ánimos, pero me parece muy bonito y femenino. Y los zapatos me encantan. Gracias. **

Rachel se relajó un poco. Quería pedirle que se lo probara ya. Quería verla con los zapatos puestos —tal vez sentada en la encimera del lavabo, con ella entre sus piernas— pero se guardó sus deseos por el momento.

**- Tengo que decirte algo -** Quinn le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos -** No voy a poder ponérmelo esta noche.**

**- Con todo lo que ha pasado, entiendo que no te apetezca. **

Rachel le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

**- Pasarán unos días antes de que pueda ponérmelo. **

**- No te preocupes, lo entiendo -** Trató de soltarle la mano.

**- Intenté explicártelo anoche, pero no me dejaste acabar. **

Rachel aguardó en tensión.

**- Es que... tengo la regla. **

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta, aunque en seguida la cerró y le dio un sentido abrazo.

**- No era ésta la reacción que esperaba** - La voz de Quinn llegaba apagada por el abrazo -** ¿Me has oído bien? **

**- Entonces, anoche... ¿no era que no me desearas? **

Quinn se separó y la miró sorprendida.

**- Aún estoy disgustada por lo que ha pasado, pero por supuesto que te deseo. Siempre que ****hacemos el amor me haces sentir especial. Pero ahora no quiero entrar en... quiero decir, no quiero que tú entres... Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir** - se interrumpió, ruborizándose.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Rachel la besó en la frente.

**- Tengo otros planes para ti. **

La llevó de la mano hasta el espacioso cuarto de baño, deteniéndose un instante para encender el equipo de música. Las notas del tema de Sting Until llenaron la habitación.

QRQR

Paulina estaba sentada en una cama desconocida, en Toronto, cubierta de sudor frío. No importaba cuántas veces la tuviera, la pesadilla no variaba nunca. Ni el vodka ni las pastillas servían para eliminar el dolor del corazón ni las lágrimas de los ojos.

Al alargar la mano hacia la botella que tenía en la mesilla de noche, tiró el reloj al suelo. Tras varios tragos y varias pastillas, la oscuridad se la llevaría a su reino y podría por fin dormir.

No encontraba consuelo. Otras mujeres podían tener otro hijo que las ayudara a superar el dolor de la pérdida del primero. Pero ella nunca volvería a tener hijos. Y la otra madre de su bebé perdido no la quería.

Ella era la única persona a la que había amado de verdad. La había amado de cerca y en la distancia, pero Rachel nunca había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Siempre se lo había dejado claro. Pero era demasiado noble para echarla de su vida de una patada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras lloraba con la cara enterrada en la almohada, lamentando su doble pérdida.

La de Maia.

Y la de Rachel.

* * *

**Patito, besos hermosa xoxo **

**Paulina no deja en paz a Rachel :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

El profesor Giuseppe Pacciani no era un hombre virtuoso, pero era listo. No creyó a Christa Peterson cuando ésta le dijo que estaría encantada de verse con él para algo más que palabras. Y para asegurarse de que el encuentro acababa produciéndose de manera satisfactoria, se guardó el nombre de la fidanzata canadiense de la profesora Berry, prometiendo revelárselo cuando se vieran en Madrid, en febrero.

Christa, que no quería acostarse con él ni tener que esperar tanto para obtener la información, no le respondió. Cambiando de táctica, buscó otra manera de lograr su objetivo.

Era evidente que estaba celosa y que los celos eran la razón que la impulsaba a buscar el nombre de la mujer que había triunfado donde ella había fracasado (inexplicablemente), logrando el interés de la profesora. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba de una rubia de ojos grandes y mirada inocente, concretamente desde que la profesora Berry había discutido a gritos con ella en mitad de un seminario, por culpa de una amante llamada Paulina.

Aunque también sentía una gran curiosidad por saber si los rumores que la vinculaban con la profesora Singer y sus secretos no tan secretos eran ciertos. Cuando Rachel le había dado dos besos a la profesora al acabar la conferencia, muchas lenguas se habían puesto en movimiento, la de Christa entre ellas.

Tal vez Giuseppe se equivocaba. Tal vez lo que Rachel Berry tenía no era una fidanzata, sino una amante.

Tratando de resolver ese misterio tan jugoso, Christa se puso en contacto con un antiguo amor de Florencia que escribía en el periódico La Nazione, pidiéndole cualquier tipo de información sobre la vida personal de la profesora. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, se centraría en una fuente de información más cercana. En Lobby todos los secretos dejaban de serlo tarde o temprano.

La prolongada ausencia de la profesora Berry se remontaba a la noche en que ella había tratado de seducirla. Por tanto, razonó, la relación con su prometida debió de empezar en esa época. Antes de entonces, ella no había tenido tantos miramientos sobre con quién se enrollaba.

Tal vez ya había tenido encuentros esporádicos con su novia antes de esa fatídica noche. Era muy posible que la relación no fuera tan monógama como Christa creía y que la profesora la alternara con otras relaciones. Aunque suponía que si una de éstas fuera oficial, le habrían llegado más rumores.

(Al fin y al cabo, Toronto no dejaba de ser una ciudad pequeña en muchos aspectos)

El camino que seguir estaba claro. Era muy probable que la profesora Berry y su novia hubieran ido alguna noche a Lobby durante el semestre anterior, ya que el local era el lugar favorito de ella. Sólo tenía que encontrar a alguien que trabajara allí e interrogarlo hasta obtener la información que necesitaba.

Un sábado por la noche, a última hora, Christa se dedicó a acosar al personal de Lobby, en busca del eslabón más débil. Sentada en el bar, ignoró por completo a la alta y rubia americana que tenía al lado, sin saber que ésta acababa de llegar de Harrisburg con el mismo objetivo que ella.

Christa hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando la mujer sacó su iPhone del bolso y empezó a hablar a gritos con un maître llamado Antonio.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, fue descartando candidatos. Ethan tenía novia formal, más de un barman era gay y casi todas las camareras eran mujeres. Sólo le quedaba Lucas.

Éste era un informático un poco friki (dicho sin ánimo de ofender) que ayudaba a Ethan con la seguridad del club. Tenía acceso a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad y estuvo encantado de quedar con ella a una hora en que el club estaba cerrado para revisar los CD desde setiembre de 2009.

Ésa fue la razón de que Christa se encontrara un domingo por la mañana en el servicio de mujeres, con Lucas embistiendo entre sus piernas, en vez de estar en la iglesia.

QRQR

Rachel y Quinn regresaron a Toronto el 1 de enero, bastante más tarde de lo planeado. Pasaron por el apartamento de Quinn para dejar algunas cosas y coger algo de ropa. O eso al menos era lo que pensaba Rachel mientras el taxi las esperaba a la puerta del edificio y ella aguardaba en el frío y poco acogedor apartamento a que Quinn preparara su bolsa.

Pero no lo hizo.

**- Ésta es mi casa, Rachel. Llevo tres semanas fuera. Tengo que poner lavadoras y empezar a trabajar en la tesis. Las clases empiezan el lunes. **

La expresión de Rachel se ensombreció rápidamente.

**- Sí, soy muy consciente de cuándo empiezan las clases** - replicó secamente - **pero este apartamento está helado. No tienes nada de comer y no quiero dormir sin ti. Ven a casa conmigo y vuelve mañana por la mañana. **

**- No quiero ir a casa contigo. **

**- Te dije que haría cambiar los muebles del dormitorio y lo he hecho. No sólo la cama, todos los muebles son nuevos** - Haciendo una mueca, añadió -** Incluso he hecho pintar las paredes. **

**- No estoy preparada -** Y dándole la espalda, empezó a deshacer la maleta.

Al ver que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, Rachel se marchó del apartamento dando un portazo.

Quinn suspiró.

Sabía que Rachel lo intentaba, pero los secretos que había descubierto recientemente habían erosionado mucho su autoestima. Una autoestima que había empezado a recuperar en Italia.

Quinn era consciente de que la culpa de que tuviera tanto miedo a perderla era del divorcio de sus padres y de la traición de Simon. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que dejara de afectarla. Por mucho que lo intentara, era incapaz de creer que Rachel no se cansaría de ella con el tiempo.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta con llave, cuando Rachel regresó, maleta en mano.

**- ¿Qué quieres?** – preguntó Quinn.

**- Darte calor. **

Y dejando la maleta en el suelo, se encerró en el baño. Minutos más tarde, volvió a salir, con la camisa desabrochada y fuera de los pantalones, refunfuñando algo sobre que había arreglado el jodido calefactor.

**- ¿Por qué has vuelto? **

**- Ya sabes que me cuesta dormir sin ti. De hecho, estoy tentada de vender el maldito piso y todos los muebles y comprar uno nuevo. **

Negando con la cabeza, se quitó la ropa sin ceremonias.

Mientras Quinn usaba el baño, Rachel se entretuvo mirando algunas de las cosas que Quinn había dejado en la mesita auxiliar: el álbum con las reproducciones de Botticelli que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, una vela grande, una caja de cerillas y las fotos que ella le había hecho.

Mientras las miraba, se excitó. Quinn le había dicho que quería posar para ella. Deseaba que la fotografiara. Un mes atrás, eso le habría parecido imposible. Se había mostrado tan tímida, tan nerviosa…

Recordó su expresión cuando la había llevado a su casa después de aquella horrible discusión en la universidad. Pensar en sus ojos, grandes y aterrorizados, y en cómo había temblado bajo sus manos, hizo disminuir su erección. No se la merecía. Y lo sabía. Era sólo la baja autoestima de Quinn la que le impedía darse a ella cuenta de la verdad.

Siguió mirando las fotos hasta llegar a una de Lucy de perfil. Rachel le apoyaba una mano en el hombro, mientras le retiraba el pelo del cuello con la otra para darle un suave beso.

Quinn no sabía que ella tenía una copia ampliada de esa foto guardada en el armario del dormitorio. No se había atrevido a colgarla antes por miedo a su reacción. Cuando volviera a casa, sería lo primero que haría.

Esa idea alimentó de nuevo su deseo. Encendió la vela y apagó la luz. Un resplandor romántico se extendió por la habitación justo cuando Quinn salía del baño.

Rachel se sentó en la cama, completamente desnuda. Quinn, en cambio, llevaba en la mano un pijama de franela con patitos de goma estampados.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - le preguntó Rachel, sin disimular su disgusto.

**- Me preparo para dormir. **

**- Ven aquí** - La atrapó con la mirada.

Quinn se acercó a ella lentamente.

Arrebatándole el pijama de las manos, lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación.

**- No necesitas pijama. No necesitas ponerte nada. **

Quinn se desnudó lentamente, dejando la ropa sobre una silla plegable. Cuando se acercó a la cama, Rachel la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza, casi como si la estuviera bendiciendo. Entonces empezó a acariciarla desde el pelo, pasando por las cejas y los pómulos, encendiendo su deseo con la intensidad de su mirada.

Había algo de la antigua profesora Berry tras aquellos ojos, algo primario y sexual. Cuando Quinn cerró los suyos un instante, las manos de Rachel, que ya le habían bajado hasta el cuello, le sujetaron la cara.

**- Abre los ojos. **

Al obedecer, se asustó un poco al ver el hambre en su mirada. Era una leona acosando a su presa, ansiosa por alimentarse. Sabía que no quería asustarla, pero se sintió indefensa ante su propio deseo de ella.

**- ¿Has echado de menos tocarme así?** - le preguntó Rachel, con un ardiente susurro.

Quinn respondió que sí con la voz ronca de excitación. El pecho de Rachel se hinchó de orgullo.

Recorrió el camino desde su cara hasta sus rodillas lentamente, pero Rachel parecía disfrutar de cada centímetro, deteniéndose en varios puntos. Su tacto era ligero, pero lleno de ardor. A pesar del frío de la habitación, Quinn sentía calor por donde pasaban sus manos. Pero en cuanto se acordó de lo fría que estaba la habitación, se estremeció.

Rachel se interrumpió inmediatamente y se echó a un lado para que se metiera en la cama, del lado de la pared. Presionó su pecho contra la espalda de ella y las cubrió a las dos con el edredón lila.

**- He echado mucho de menos hacerte el amor. Era como si me faltara algo esencial. **

**- Yo también te he echado de menos. **

Rachel sonrió aliviada.

**- Me alegro mucho de oírte decir eso. Ha sido una tortura pasar una semana sin poderte tocar así. **

**- Ha sido una tortura pasar una semana sin que me tocaras así. **

El deseo que Rachel oyó en su voz le encendió la sangre, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

**- Los abrazos y los mimos también forman parte de hacer el amor. **

**- Nunca me habría imaginado que fuera usted una mimosa, profesora Berry. **

Rachel le mordisqueó el cuello, succionándolo muy ligeramente.

**- Me he convertido en un montón de cosas desde que me aceptaste como tu amante** - Acercando la cara a su pelo, aspiró su aroma a vainilla -** A veces me pregunto si te das cuenta de lo mucho que me has hecho cambiar. Es casi milagroso. **

**- Yo no hago milagros. Pero te quiero. **

**- Y yo te quiero a ti. **

Entonces, Rachel permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, lo que sorprendió a Quinn, que había esperado que empezara a hacerle el amor inmediatamente.

**- Al final no me contaste lo que pasó en el restaurante Kinfolks la víspera de Navidad** - dijo Rachel, tratando de sonar despreocupada. No quería que pensara que se lo estaba reprochando.

Con la esperanza de acabar pronto la conversación y poder pasar a otras actividades más placenteras, Quinn le contó el altercado con Natalie, obviando la parte en que ésta se había burlado de sus habilidades sexuales delante de todo el mundo. Rachel la tumbó de espaldas para verle la cara.

- **¿Por qué no me lo contaste? **

**- Ya no podías hacer nada. **

**- Te quiero, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? **

**- Cuando entramos en casa, Paulina te estaba esperando. **

Rachel frunció el cejo, pero se calmó.

- **De acuerdo. Así que amenazaste a tu antigua compañera de habitación con llevar el tema a la prensa.**

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Crees que te tomó en serio? **

**- Quiere salir de Selinsgrove más que nada en el mundo. Quiere ser la novia oficial de Simon y acudir a actos políticos cogida de su brazo. No hará nada que ponga en peligro sus posibilidades de conseguirlo. **

**- ¿No ha logrado todo eso todavía? **

**- No. Llevan su relación en secreto por deseo de Simon. Por eso tardé tanto en darme cuenta de que se la estaba tirando. **

Rachel se estremeció. Quinn no solía hablar así. Cuando lo hacía, era que estaba más disgustada de lo que parecía.

**- Mírame **- le dijo Rachel, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de sus hombros.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y Rachel le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

**- Siento que Simon te hiciera daño. Y siento no haberle pegado más fuerte cuando tuve la ocasión. Pero no puedo decir que sienta que se liara con tu compañera. De no haberlo hecho, ahora no estarías conmigo. **

La besó, acariciándole el cuello hasta que Quinn suspiró, satisfecha, en su boca.

**- Eres mi hojita. Mi preciosa y triste hojita y yo quiero verte fuerte y feliz. Siento mucho las lágrimas que has derramado por mi culpa. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. **

Quinn la abrazó con fuerza y ocultó la cara en su hombro. Luego la exploró con sus manos hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. El silencio del diminuto estudio se llenó con el sonido de los apagados jadeos de ambas y con los gemidos de Quinn, que iban aumentando de intensidad.

Era un lenguaje sutil, el lenguaje de los amantes. Los suspiros se respondían con más suspiros o con gruñidos. La excitación de una crecía y se alimentaba de la excitación de la otra hasta que los gruñidos se convertían en gritos y, más adelante, otra vez en suspiros. El cuerpo de Rachel la cubría por completo, llenándola de las sensaciones de su peso, su sudor y su piel desnuda.

Ése era el gozo que todo el mundo perseguía: sagrado y pagano a la vez. La unión de dos seres en un solo ser: una unión perfecta, sin costuras. Un retrato de amor y satisfacción profunda. Un breve vistazo de la visión beatífica.

Antes de salir de su interior, Rachel le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

**- ¿Lo harás? **

**- ¿El qué? **

**- Perdonarme por lo de Paulina. Por no habértelo contado todo y por tratarla tan mal. **

**- No puedo perdonarte en su nombre. Eso sólo puede hacerlo ella** - Quinn se mordió el labio inferior -** Ahora más que nunca tienes que asegurarte de que reciba ayuda para que pueda seguir adelante con su vida. Se lo debes. **

Rachel quería decir algo, pero la fuerza de su bondad se lo impidió.

QRQR

A medida que el semestre avanzaba, la presión para completar el proyecto de tesis fue en aumento. Katherine Picton le pidió a Quinn que le entregara los capítulos más rápidamente. Cuanto antes tuviera capítulos completos, más fácil le sería hablarle a Greg Matthews, el catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard, en caso de que éste se interesara por su solicitud.

Pero Quinn no podía concentrarse en su trabajo cuando Rachel estaba cerca. Cuando le explicó que sus ojos marrones, combinados con la pirotecnia sexual y con la química que vibraba entre ellas, le impedían concentrarse en temas académicos, Rachel se sintió muy halagada.

Así que la feliz pareja llegó a un compromiso. Se llamarían por teléfono, se enviarían mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, pero aparte de una comida o una cena entre semana, Quinn viviría en su apartamento.

Los viernes por la noche, se trasladaría a casa de Rachel para pasar el fin de semana juntas.

Un miércoles por la noche de mediados de enero, Quinn la llamó por teléfono una vez hubo acabado el trabajo.

_**- Hoy ha sido un día duro**_ – dijo Quinn. Sonaba cansada.

_**- ¿Qué ha pasado? **_

_**- La profesora Picton me ha hecho repetir tres cuartas partes de un capítulo, porque le ha parecido que estaba ofreciendo una visión demasiado romántica de Dante. **_

_**- ¡Uf! **_

_**- Ella odia a los románticos, así que ya te puedes imaginar cómo se ha puesto. Me ha soltado un sermón larguísimo. Me he sentido muy idiota. **_

_**- Tú no tienes nada de idiota**_ - la animó Rachel, riéndose -_** A veces, la profesora Picton me hace sentir idiota a mí también. **_

_**- Me cuesta de creer. **_

_**- Deberías haberme visto la primera vez que fui a su casa. Estaba más nerviosa que el día que leí la tesis. Casi me olvidé de ponerme los pantalones. **_

Quinn se echó a reír.

_**- Me imagino que si hubieras llegado sin pantalones habría estado encantada. **_

_**- Por suerte, no tuve que averiguarlo. **_

_**- Me ha dicho que mi fuerte ética del trabajo suple mis ocasionales carencias de razonamiento. **_

_**- Eso es un gran halago, viniendo de ella. Para Katherine, casi nadie es capaz de razonar correctamente. Cuando habla del mundo actual, lo define como una sociedad de monos vestidos con ropa. **_

Gruñendo, Quinn se tumbó en la cama.

_**- ¿Sería mucho pedir que de vez en cuando me dijera que le gusta mi proyecto? ¿O que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo? **_

_**- Katherine nunca te dirá que le gusta tu trabajo. Cree que ese tipo de comentarios son condescendientes. Los viejos y presumidos profesores formados en Oxford son así. No hay nada que hacer. **_

_**- Tú no eres así, profesora Berry. **_

Rachel sintió que el miembro se le ponía alerta al oír el cambio en su tono de voz.

_**- Oh, sí, soy así, señorita Fabray. Lo que pasa es que se ha olvidado. **_

_**- Porque ahora me tratas muy bien. Eres muy dulce conmigo. **_

_**- Por supuesto**_ - susurró Rachel - _** pero es que ahora ya no eres mi alumna, eres mi amante**_ - Con una sonrisa traviesa, añadió -_** Bueno, puedo seguir siendo tu maestra en el arte del amor, si quieres. **_

Quinn se echó a reír y ella se unió a su risa.

_**- He acabado de leer el libro que me dejaste, A Severe Mercy. **_

_**- Qué rápida. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? **_

_**- Por las noches me siento sola y leo para conciliar el sueño. **_

_**- No tienes por qué sentirte sola. Hay taxis. Ven a mi casa y yo te haré compañía. **_

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

_**- Sí, profesora. **_

_**- De acuerdo, señorita Fabray. ¿Qué le ha parecido el libro? **_

_**- No acabo de entender qué era lo que le gustaba tanto a Gloria. **_

_**- ¿Por qué?**_

_**- Bueno, es una historia de amor romántico, pero cuando se convierten al cristianismo, los protagonistas deciden que su sentimiento era pagano, que se habían vuelto ídolos el uno para el otro. Me ha parecido muy triste. **_

_**- Lo siento. No he leído el libro, pero Gloria hablaba de él a menudo. **_

_**- ¿Cómo puede ser pagano el amor, Rachel? No lo entiendo. **_

_**- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Pensaba que yo era la pagana en esta relación. **_

_**- No eres pagana. Me lo dijiste. **_

Rachel suspiró, pensativa.

_**- Cierto, lo hice. Sabes tan bien como yo que, para Dante, Dios es la única realidad que puede satisfacer los deseos del alma. Es su manera implícita de criticar la relación entre Paolo y Francesca. Para él, éstos renuncian a un bien superior, el amor de Dios, por el amor a otro ser humano. Por supuesto, eso es un pecado. **_

_**- Paolo y Francesca eran adúlteros. No deberían haberse enamorado. **_

_**- Es verdad, pero aunque no hubieran estado casados, la crítica de Dante sería la misma. Si se aman tanto que se olvidan de todo lo demás, su amor es pagano. Se convierten en ídolos el uno para el otro. Y su sentimiento también adquiere carácter de idolatría. Y eso no es muy inteligente por su parte, ya que ningún ser humano puede hacer feliz del todo a otro ser humano. Todos somos demasiado imperfectos. **_

Quinn estaba atónita. Aunque algunas de las cosas que Rachel acababa de decir ya las sabía, no había esperado escucharlas de labios de Rachel.

Al parecer, el amor que ella sentía era pagano y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero es que, además, si Rachel creía en lo que acababa de decir, la visión que Rachel tenía de su relación era mucho menos intensa y positiva que la suya. Era una auténtica sorpresa.

_**- Lucy, ¿sigues ahí? **_

Quinn carraspeó.

_**- Sí. **_

_**- No es más que una teoría. No tiene nada que ver con nosotras. **_

Su puntualización no logró tranquilizarla. Rachel era consciente de que había convertido a Lucy, su Beatriz, en su ídolo y por mucha retórica que usara ahora, esa verdad no cambiaba. Dada la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba siguiendo un programa de doce pasos que la ayudara a centrarse en un poder superior que no fuera ella mismo, sus amantes o su familia, no podía decir lo contrario.

_**- Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que le gustaba a Gloria de este libro? Sigo sin entenderlo. **_

_**- No lo sé**_ - admitió Rachel -_** Tal vez cuando se enamoró de Leroy lo vio como a un salvador. Se casó con ella y se marcharon juntos, cabalgando hacia el anochecer de Selinsgrove. **_

_**- Leroy es un buen hombre**_ - murmuró Quinn.

_**- Lo es. Pero no es un dios. Si Gloria se hubiera casado con él pensando que todos sus problemas desaparecerían gracias a su perfección, su relación no habría durado. Tarde o temprano se habría desencantado y lo habría abandonado para buscar a otra persona que la hiciera feliz. **_

_**Tal vez la razón del éxito de su matrimonio fuera que sus expectativas eran realistas. No esperaban que el otro fuera la respuesta a todas sus necesidades. También explicaría que la espiritualidad fuera importante en la vida de ambos. **_

_**- Puede ser. Este libro es muy distinto de la novela de Graham Greene que tú estabas leyendo. **_

_**- No tan distintos. **_

_**- Tu novela hablaba de una aventura amorosa y un hombre que odia a Dios. Lo busqué en **__**Wikipedia. **_

Rachel reprimió las ganas de gruñir.

_**- No busques cosas en Wikipedia, Lucy. Ya sabes que esa página es poco de fiar. **_

_**- Sí, profesora Berry**_ - canturreó Quinn.

Rachel resopló.

_**- ¿Por qué crees que el protagonista de Greene odia a Dios? Porque su amante lo abandonó, cambiándolo por Él. Las dos novelas tratan de amores paganos, Lucy. Lo único distinto es el final. **_

_**- Ni siquiera el final es tan distinto. **_

Rachel sonrió.

_**- Creo que es un poco tarde para mantener esta conversación. Tú debes de estar cansada y a mí me quedan papeles por mirar. **_

_**- Te quiero. Locamente. **_

Algo en la voz de Quinn hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

_**- Yo también te quiero. Te quiero demasiado, estoy segura, pero no sé amarte de otra manera**_ - Sus palabras finales no fueron más que un susurro, pero se quedaron colgando entre ellas como una amenaza.

_**- Yo tampoco sé amarte de otra manera -**_ murmuró Quinn.

_**- En ese caso, que Dios se apiade de nosotras. **_

QRQR

Si le hubieran preguntado a Rachel si quería ir a terapia, habría dicho que no. Odiaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos o sobre su infancia casi tanto como hablar sobre lo sucedido con Paulina. Tampoco le apetecía nada hablar de sus adicciones ni sobre la profesora Singer ni sobre la infinidad de otras mujeres que había conocido.

Pero quería una relación duradera con Quinn y quería que ella se sintiera fuerte. Quería que floreciera del todo, no sólo parcialmente. En el fondo, tenía miedo de que por su culpa Quinn no pudiera acabar de florecer, precisamente por ser ella como era.

Por eso se había jurado hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla, incluso si para lograrlo tenía que cambiar de hábitos y centrarse en las necesidades de ella y no en las suyas. Le pareció que le vendría bien oír una opinión experta sobre hasta dónde llegaba su egoísmo y unos cuantos consejos prácticos para superarlo. Por todo ello, había dejado las dudas y la vergüenza a un lado y había decidido acudir a terapia una vez a la semana.

A medida que enero iba avanzando, tanto Rachel como Quinn se dieron cuenta de que habían tenido suerte con sus respectivos terapeutas. Los doctores Nicole y Winston Nakamura eran un matrimonio que trabajaba con sus pacientes en un plano psicológico y personal, integrando esos aspectos con consideraciones existenciales y espirituales.

A Nicole le preocupaba la naturaleza de la relación de Quinn con su novia. Le preocupaba que la diferencia de poder en esa relación, unida a la fuerte personalidad de Rachel y a la falta de autoestima de ella, convirtiera su sentimiento en un riesgo para la salud mental de su paciente.

Pero Quinn afirmaba que estaba enamorada de Rachel y que era muy feliz a su lado. Era innegable que su relación le aportaba mucho placer y también mucha seguridad. Pero tanto la extraña historia de su encuentro y su reencuentro como el historial de adicciones de Rachel hacían sonar todas las alarmas de Nicole. Y el hecho de que Quinn no viera nada preocupante en todo ello le parecía lo más preocupante de todo.

Winston, por su parte, no se mordió la lengua. Informó a Rachel de que estaba poniendo en peligro su rehabilitación al beber alcohol y saltarse las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos. Lo que se suponía que iba a ser una toma de contacto, acabó siendo una confrontación directa, que terminó con Rachel saliendo malhumorada de la consulta.

Sin embargo, a la semana siguiente regresó a la terapia y prometió que volvería a las sesiones de Narcóticos Anónimos. Y de hecho llegó a ir un par de veces, pero luego no volvió más.

* * *

**Besos Patito. Te gusto el pijama de Quinn? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

_«La nieve en la ciudad no se parece en nada a la nieve en el campo»_, pensó Quinn mientras acompañaba a Rachel a buscar el coche a su casa, bajo una intensa nevada. Esa noche iban a cenar a un elegante restaurante francés, el Auberge du Pommier.

Rachel tiró del brazo de ella y la acorraló contra el escaparate de una tienda para besarla apasionadamente. Cuando acabó, Quinn se echó a reír casi sin aliento. Esa vez, fue Quinn la que la arrastró hasta la acera para disfrutar de los copos de nieve.

En el campo se podía oír el susurro de los copos al caer. Nada los molestaba en su descenso, ni rascacielos ni siquiera los edificios más bajos. En la ciudad, en cambio, el viento encarrilaba la nieve entre las casas, haciendo que cayera de manera menos armónica y uniforme. O eso le parecía a Quinn.

Al llegar al edificio de Rachel, se detuvo un momento a mirar el escaparate de la gran tienda de vajillas de la planta baja. Aunque lo que le interesaba no eran los artículos expuestos, sino la guapísima mujer reflejada a su lado.

Rachel llevaba un abrigo largo de lana negra, con solapas de terciopelo también negro y una bufanda Burberry alrededor del cuello, como si fuera un pañuelo. Asimismo llevaba guantes de piel negros, pero lo que en realidad la fascinaba era el sombrero.

La profesora Berry llevaba una boina.

A Quinn, su elección de accesorios le pareció curiosamente atractiva. Rachel se había negado a unirse a la moda local de llevar gorros de lana. Una boina de lana negra complementaba su aspecto de un modo mucho más original y elegante.

**- ¿Qué pasa? -** preguntó Rachel, con una sonrisa.

**- Eres muy guapa** - contestó Quinn, sin poder apartar la mirada de su reflejo.

**- Tú sí que eres hermosa. Por dentro y por fuera. Eres un precioso polo helado. **

Y la besó sin prisas frente a un centenar de platos de porcelana china.

**- Mejor tomemos un taxi para ir al restaurante. Así podré dedicarme a ti durante el trayecto. Voy un momento a sacar dinero del cajero automático. Vuelvo en seguida. Puedes esperarme aquí, a no ser que quieras acompañarme. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Prefiero disfrutar de la nieve mientras dure. **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Estamos en Canadá. No te preocupes por eso. La nieve durará bastante** - Le apartó un momento la pashmina para besarla en el cuello, antes de desaparecer en el edificio Manulife riendo para sus adentros.

Quinn se volvió entonces hacia el escaparate. Una de las vajillas le llamó la atención y se preguntó cómo quedaría en el comedor de Rachel.

**- ¿Quinn? **

Al volverse, se encontró con el pecho de Paul a la altura de los ojos. Con una gran sonrisa, él le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

**- ¿Cómo estás? **

**- Bien, muy bien** - respondió nerviosa, preocupada por la reacción de Rachel si los encontraba así.

**- Tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Han ido bien las fiestas? **

**- Muy bien. Te he traído un recuerdo de Pensilvania. Te lo dejaré en tu casillero, en el departamento. Y a ti, ¿qué tal te han ido? **

**- Bien. Muy ajetreadas, pero bien. ¿Cómo te van las clases? **

**- Muy bien, aunque la profesora Picton me tiene muy ocupada. **

**- Me lo creo** - Paul se echó a reír -** Tal vez podríamos tomar café alguna tarde de la semana que viene para ponernos al día. **

**- Tal vez -** Quinn sonrió, luchando contra el impulso de volverse en busca de Rachel.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Paul. Frunciendo el cejo, dio un paso hacia ella con expresión amenazadora.

**- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? **

Ella miró hacia abajo, pero no se vio nada raro en el abrigo. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla, pensando que tal vez tuviese pintalabios.

Pero Paul estaba mirando más abajo. Le estaba mirando el cuello.

Se acercó aún más, invadiendo su espacio personal y le apartó un poco más la pashmina lila con su manaza de oso.

**- Por el amor de Dios, Quinn, ¿qué demonios es eso? **

Ella se encogió al notar que uno de sus dedos, áspero por el trabajo en la granja, le rozaba la marca del mordisco. Al parecer, esa mañana se había olvidado de aplicarse maquillaje. Maldijo el despiste para sus adentros.

**- No es nada. Estoy perfectamente -** dijo, dando un paso atrás y rodeándose el cuello con dos vueltas de la pashmina para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

**- No me digas que no es nada, Quinn. Eso es claramente algo. ¿Te lo hizo tu novia? **

**- Por supuesto que no. Ella nunca me haría daño. **

Paul ladeó la cabeza.

**- Una vez me contaste que te lo había hecho. Pensaba que por eso lo habías dejado con ella la otra vez. **

Quinn se encontró presa en la trampa construida con sus propias mentiras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tenía que pensarlo bien antes.

**- ¿Es un mordisco de pasión o de enfado?** - insistió Paul, tratando de mantener la calma.

Estaba furioso con la persona que había tratado a Quinn con tanta violencia. Nada le apetecía más que descubrir quién había sido y partirle la cara. Varias veces.

**- Barbra nunca haría algo así. Nunca me ha levantado la mano. **

**- Entonces, ¿qué pasó? **

Sorprendida por la intensidad del disgusto de su amigo, se miró las botas.

**- Y no me mientas -** añadió él.

**- Alguien entró en casa de mi padre durante Acción de Gracias y me atacó. Sé que la cicatriz es espantosa, pero voy a hacer que me la quiten. **

Paul reflexionó unos instantes antes de replicar:

**- Un mordisco es algo muy personal para un ladrón de casas, ¿no te parece? **

Quinn desvió la vista.

**- ¿Y por qué te avergüenza que alguien te asaltara? No es culpa tuya -** Paul le cogió la mano - **No ****quieres contarme lo que pasó, ya lo veo** - Le acarició la palma con el pulgar -** Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo. **

**- Eres muy amable, pero la policía lo detuvo. No podrá volver a atacarme. **

Él relajó los hombros.

**- Soy tu amigo, Conejito. Me preocupo por ti. Deja que te ayude antes de que las cosas se pongan más feas. **

Quinn retiró la mano bruscamente.

**- No soy un conejo y no necesito tu ayuda. **

**- No te ofendas. No quería faltarte al respeto** - Paul la miró, arrepentido - **¿Por qué no te ayudó Barbra? Yo habría destrozado al ladrón de una paliza. **

Ella pensó en contarle que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado, pero decidió no hacerlo.

**- No debe de ser una gran novia, si permite que te traten así. **

**- Estaba sola en casa. Nadie se podía imaginar que un ladrón entraría y me atacaría. No soy una damisela en apuros, Paul, por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo** - se defendió ella con los ojos brillantes.

Él entornó los ojos.

**- Nunca he dicho que lo seas, pero eso que tienes en el cuello no es algo que un ladrón suela dejar de recuerdo. Es lo que haría alguien que quisiera marcarte. Y tienes que admitir que no es la primera vez que alguien te maltrata. En el poco tiempo que hace que te conozco, te he visto maltratada por Christa, por la profesora Dolor, por Berry... **

**- Esto no tiene nada que ver. **

**- Mereces que te traten mejor** - añadió él, bajando tanto el tono de voz que Quinn se estremeció -** Yo nunca te trataría así. **

Ella lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, esperando que Rachel no apareciera justo en ese momento.

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, Paul se balanceó sobre las puntas de los pies.

**- Voy a Yonge Street a cenar con unos amigos. ¿Quieres venir? **

**- Llevo todo el día fuera de casa. Tengo ganas de volver ya. **

Él asintió.

**- Se me ha hecho un poco tarde, si no, te acompañaría. ¿Necesitas dinero para un taxi? **

**- No, ya tengo, gracias** - Quinn jugueteó con sus guantes -** Eres un buen amigo. **

**- Ya nos veremos** - dijo él, despidiéndose con una sonrisa triste.

Ella se volvió hacia el interior del edificio, pero no vio a Rachel.

**- ¿Quinn?** - la llamó Paul.

**- ¿Sí? **

**- Ten cuidado, por favor. **

Asintió y lo despidió con la mano, mientras él se alejaba calle abajo.

QRQR

A las dos de la mañana, Quinn se despertó sobresaltada. Estaba en la cama de Rachel, a oscuras, pero ella no estaba.

Poco después de que Paul se marchara, Rachel había vuelto. Si los había visto hablando, no comentó nada, pero estuvo bastante serio durante la cena. Luego, cuando Quinn se acostó, ella le dio un beso en la coronilla y le dijo que no tardaría en acompañarla. Pero horas más tarde aún no se había acostado.

Se dirigió al salón sin hacer ruido. El piso estaba a oscuras. Sólo se veía un hilo de luz procedente de debajo de la puerta del estudio de Rachel. Quinn se detuvo en el pasillo, escuchando. Cuando finalmente la oyó tecleando en el ordenador, entró.

Decir que Rachel se sorprendió al verla sería quedarse muy corto. Se volvió hacia Quinn bruscamente y la miró con desconfianza.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - le preguntó Rachel, levantándose de golpe y tapando con un gran diccionario Oxford los papeles que tenía desperdigados por la mesa.

- **Yo... nada -** Quinn se miró las piernas desnudas y movió los dedos de los pies, tratando de agarrar con ellos la alfombra persa.

Rachel se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

**- ¿Te pasa algo? **

**- No. Es que no venías a la cama y me he preocupado. **

Rachel se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

**- No tardaré, te lo prometo. Sólo tengo que acabar unas cosas que no pueden esperar. **

Quinn se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

**- Espera. Te acompañaré. **

Y, dándole la mano, Rachel fue con ella hasta el dormitorio.

La gran cama medieval había desaparecido, igual que los muebles oscuros y la ropa de cama de color azul hielo. Rachel había contratado a un diseñador de interiores para que reprodujera el dormitorio de la casa de Umbría. Ahora las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y de la cama con dosel colgaban unas cortinas de gasa.

A Quinn le habían encantado los cambios y, sobre todo, la intención que había detrás. Aquélla ya no era sólo la habitación de Rachel. Era la habitación de las dos.

**- Felices sueños -** le deseó Rachel, dándole un casto beso, como una madre besando a su hija, antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Quinn permaneció un rato despierta, preguntándose qué le estaría ocultando. No sabía qué sería mejor, si tratar de averiguarlo o confiar ciegamente en ella. Finalmente, incapaz de decidirse, cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

QRQR

Paul no podía dormir. Si hubiera sido una persona propensa al melodrama, habría descrito su estado de ánimo como _«una noche oscura del alma»._ Pero Paul era de Vermont, así que no era propenso al melodrama. Sin embargo, tras una noche de cervezas con sus compañeros del equipo de rugby, seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del cuello marcado de Quinn.

Él tenía ideas muy claras sobre cómo debe ser tratada una mujer, ideas basadas sobre todo en su experiencia directa. Sus padres no eran particularmente cariñosos, ni dados a demostraciones de afecto en público, pero siempre se trataban con respeto. Su madre le había enseñado a tratar a las chicas como a damas y su padre había reforzado la idea, diciéndole que si alguna vez se enteraba de que había tratado mal a una, tendría que responder de sus actos ante él.

Paul recordó su primera fiesta en la Universidad Saint Michael. Se había encontrado con una chica que volvía a su habitación con la camisa rota. La había tranquilizado y le había pedido que le dijera el nombre de su atacante. Entonces, Paul lo fue a buscar y lo retuvo hasta que llegó la policía. Antes, no obstante, se encargó de darle un ligero escarmiento.

Cuando su hermana pequeña, Heather, le contó que chicos de su clase la atormentaban con comentarios obscenos y tirándole de la goma del sujetador, Paul los esperó a la salida de clase y los amenazó. Heather acabó los estudios sin más percances.

Para Paul, la violencia contra las mujeres era algo inconcebible. Se habría gastado todos sus ahorros en un billete de avión para ir a buscar a la persona que había marcado a Quinn, si hubiera sabido dónde localizarlo.

Había metido la pata, reflexionó, con la mirada clavada en la pared de su sencillo apartamento. Se había acercado a ella como un caballero de brillante armadura y ella se había metido en su caparazón. Si se hubiera mostrado menos agresivo y más receptivo, tal vez Quinn habría confiado en él. Pero se había sentido presionada y ahora iba a costar mucho más que se abriera y le contara lo que había pasado en realidad.

_«¿Debo respetar su voluntad y mantenerme al margen? ¿O debo ayudarla incluso en contra de su voluntad?» _

Paul no sabía qué decisión acabaría tomando, pero si algo tenía claro era que no iba a perderla de vista. Y a ver si alguien se atrevía a atacarla mientras él estuviera cerca.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, poco antes de las once, Quinn apartó el brazo de Rachel y se levantó de la cama. Se puso una de las camisas blancas de ella y se la abrochó frente a la fotografía ampliada y enmarcada de Rachel besándole el cuello.

Aunque esa foto le gustaba mucho, le había extrañado encontrarla tan ampliada y expuesta en un lugar tan prominente. Se acordó de la primera vez que había entrado en el dormitorio, cuando vio las fotos en blanco y negro que colgaban de las paredes. Fue la noche en que Rachel le vomitó encima. Bueno, encima de ella y de su jersey color verde botella.

Rachel tenía mucho estilo para el vestir. Habría estado elegante aunque llevara puesta sólo una bolsa de papel. (Quinn se quedó unos instantes con esa imagen en la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios)

La dejó en la habitación, roncando suavemente, y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, recordó su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

_«¿Qué estaba haciendo en su despacho tan tarde un viernes por la noche?» _

Sin plantearse las consecuencias de sus actos, se encaminó hacia el despacho. La mesa estaba casi despejada, el portátil apagado y los papeles recogidos. No pensaba encender el ordenador ni abrir los cajones para descubrir sus secretos.

Sin embargo, encontró algo inesperado: un pequeño marco de plata con una imagen en blanco y negro.

_«Maia» _

Quinn cogió el marco y observó la imagen, maravillada de la rápida progresión de Rachel. Permaneció así, absorta, un buen rato.

**- ¿Has encontrado lo que has venido a buscar? **

Quinn se volvió hacia la puerta, desde donde Rachel la observaba apoyada en el marco. Con sólo unos bóxers a rayas y una camiseta, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Se quedó mirando un poco más de lo necesario el escote y las piernas de Quinn, pero al ver lo que tenía en la mano, la expresión le cambió.

**- Lo siento** - se disculpó Quinn, dejando el marco donde lo había encontrado.

Rachel se le acercó.

**- Aún no he decidido dónde ponerlo** - Mirando la imagen, añadió -** Pero no quiero guardarlo en un cajón. **

**- Por supuesto. Es un marco precioso. **

**- Lo compré en Tiffany. **

Quinn ladeó la cabeza.

**- Sólo a ti se te ocurre comprar un marco en Tiffany. Yo lo habría comprado en un Wal-Mart. **

**- No fui a Tiffany para eso -** replicó Rachel, mirándola fijamente.

A Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón.

**- ¿Y encontraste lo que habías ido a buscar allí? **

**- Desde luego** - respondió Rachel, sosteniéndole la mirada -** Hace ya tiempo. **

Quinn parpadeó como si estuviera sumida en una especie de niebla, hasta que Rachel se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Fue un beso extraordinario. Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y unió sus labios unos instantes antes de empezar a moverse dentro de su boca. Momentos después, Quinn se había olvidado de qué la había llevado hasta el despacho.

Rachel le acarició la lengua tiernamente con la suya mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara y la sujetaba por la nuca. Cuando se retiró, le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

**- Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas - **dijo Rachel.

**- Ahora estamos juntas. **

**- Tienes razón. Y tú estás preciosa con mi camisa** - dijo con la voz súbitamente ronca -** Había pensado llevarte a desayunar fuera. Hay una pequeña crepería en la esquina que creo que te podría gustar. **

Cogidas de la mano, regresaron al dormitorio para ducharse juntas y empezar el día.

Esa tarde trabajaron en el despacho. Rachel leía un artículo, mientras Quinn revisaba su correo sentada en la butaca de terciopelo rojo.

_Querida Quinn: _

_Te debo una disculpa. Siento muchísimo haberte disgustado cuando nos encontramos ayer. No era mi intención. Estaba preocupado por ti. _

_Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, sólo tienes que llamarme. _

_Espero que sigamos siendo amigos, Paul. _

_Posdata: Christa ha estado preguntando por ahí por qué la profesora Picton es tu directora de proyecto. _

Al levantar los ojos, vio a Rachel absorta en el artículo. Sin decirle nada, escribió la respuesta:

_Hola, Paul: _

_Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos. Lo que pasó en Selinsgrove fue bastante traumático y estoy tratando de olvidarlo. _

_Debo insistir en que mi novia me rescató, en más de un sentido. _

_Un día me gustaría presentártela. Es maravillosa. _

_No entiendo el interés de Christa en mi director de proyecto. Sólo soy una estudiante de doctorado. _

_Gracias por el aviso. _

_Te dejaré tu regalo de Navidad en el casillero el lunes. _

_Es pequeño, pero espero que te guste. _

_Y gracias, Quinn. _

QRQR

Katherine Picton llevaba una vida tranquila. Tenía una bonita casa en el barrio de Toronto conocido como The Annex, al que podía irse andando desde la universidad, pasaba los veranos en Italia y las Navidades, en Inglaterra. Dedicaba casi todo el tiempo a escribir y publicar artículos y monografías sobre Dante. En otras palabras, llevaba la vida típica de la respetable académica solterona, aunque no era aficionada a la jardinería ni a coleccionar amantes, ni vivía rodeada de una docena de gatos. (Por desgracia)

A pesar de su edad, estaba muy solicitada. Le ofrecían dar muchas conferencias y más de una universidad había tratado de atraerla para dar clases, con promesas de salarios desorbitados y escasa responsabilidad académica. Pero Katherine habría preferido excavar el canal de Panamá con las uñas sufriendo al mismo tiempo de fiebre amarilla antes que renunciar a la investigación. No quería oír hablar de clases ni de reuniones académicas.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Greg Matthews cuando éste la llamó para comunicarle que había quedado una plaza de catedrático especializado en Dante vacante en Harvard.

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

_**- Pe... pero, profesora Picton**_ - titubeó, buscando argumentos para convencerla -_** podríamos arreglarlo. No tendría que dar clases. Sólo un par de conferencias al semestre, estar en la universidad unas horas a la semana y supervisar alguna tesis doctoral. Eso sería todo. **_

_**- No quiero tener que trasladar todos mis libros. **_

_**- Contrataremos a una empresa de mudanzas. **_

_**- Los mezclarán todos y luego será imposible encontrar nada. **_

_**- Contrataremos una empresa especializada. Una acostumbrada a hacer traslados de libros. Los sacarán, los embalarán en orden y los dejarán aquí exactamente igual que estaban. No tendrá que mover ni un dedo. **_

_**- Las empresas de mudanzas no saben tratar los libros**_ - se burló ella -_** ¿Y si pierden algo? Tengo miles de volúmenes en mi biblioteca. No volvería a recuperarlos nunca más. ¡Algunos son irreemplazables! **_

_**- Profesora Picton, si acepta la plaza, iré a Toronto y me ocuparé de trasladar sus libros personalmente. **_

Katherine esperó un instante, hasta que se convenció de que Greg estaba hablando en serio. Entonces se echó a reír a carcajadas.

_**- Sí que está servicial Harvard últimamente. **_

_**- Ni se lo imagina**_ - murmuró él, esperando haberla hecho cambiar de opinión.

- _**No estoy interesada. Hay un montón de personas más jóvenes que yo a las que tendría que estar ofreciéndoles ese puesto y no a una jubilada de sesenta y ocho años. Pero ya que lo tengo a mano, quería hablarle de una estudiante, Lucy Fabray. Creo que deberían admitirla en su programa de doctorado. **_

Y pasó diez minutos explicándole a Greg por qué había sido un error no darle una beca completa a Quinn el año anterior. Luego insistió para que le concedieran una a partir de setiembre. Finalmente, cuando acabó de decirle lo que tenía que hacer para ser un buen director de estudios de posgrado (lo que, en realidad, quedaba fuera de sus responsabilidades), le colgó el teléfono bruscamente.

Greg se quedó mirando el aparato sin dar crédito.

QRQR

Durante la última semana de enero, Quinn estaba tan contenta que en vez de caminar, le parecía que flotaba a medio metro del suelo. Gracias a los avances médicos, su piel volvía a estar perfecta. Le habían quitado la cicatriz y nadie sabría que la habían marcado. Su terapia iba estupendamente, igual que su relación con Rachel, aunque, en ocasiones, ésta parecía distraída y tenía que llamarla más de una vez.

Acababa de tomar café con Paul y se dirigía a la biblioteca tras haber comentado con él el inexplicable reciente buen humor de Christa, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica que le cambiaría la vida. Era Greg Matthews ofreciéndole entrar en el programa de doctorado en Lenguas Románicas y Literatura de Harvard, con una generosa beca, a partir del siguiente setiembre.

Para ello tenía que acabar de manera satisfactoria los cursos que estaba haciendo, pero como el mismo profesor Matthews comentó, dadas sus cartas de recomendación y las palabras elogiosas de la profesora Picton, estaba seguro de que eso no supondría ningún obstáculo.

Aunque el hombre parecía impaciente porque le diera una respuesta, era consciente de que casi todos los estudiantes necesitaban unos días para pensar en su futuro, así que le pidió que lo telefoneara al cabo de una semana.

Quinn se sorprendió de lo calmada y profesional que había sonado al teléfono. Aunque la verdad era que apenas dijo nada. Después de colgar, le envió un mensaje a Rachel, con dedos temblorosos.

_Me acaban de llamar de Harvard. ¡Me quieren! _

_Depende de que apruebe los cursos. Te quiero, Q. _

Poco después, le llegó la respuesta:

_Felicidades, cariño. En una reunión. _

_¿En mi casa dentro de una hora? R. _

Quinn sonrió y completó su tarea en la biblioteca rápidamente, antes de dirigirse al edificio Manulife. Estaba emocionada, pero también preocupada. Por un lado, entrar en Harvard suponía la culminación de sus sueños tras muchos años de duro trabajo. Pero por otro, representaba separarse de Rachel.

Siguiendo los consejos de la doctora Nicole, decidió mimarse un poco. Se daría un baño caliente y pensaría en la bañera. Le dejó una nota a Rachel en la mesita del recibidor donde ella siempre colocaba las llaves y se metió en el espacioso cuarto de baño. Quince minutos más tarde, estaba medio dormida bajo el chorro de la ducha tropical.

**- Ésta sí que es una buena bienvenida a casa** - susurró Rachel, abriendo la puerta de la ducha -** Una Quinn desnuda, húmeda y calentita. **

**- Hay sitio de sobra para una Rachel desnuda, húmeda y calentita** - replicó Quinn, agarrándola de la mano.

Rachel sonrió.

**- Ahora no. Tenemos que celebrarlo. ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar? **

En otra época, Quinn habría aceptado su sugerencia sólo para hacerla feliz, pero ahora se sentía más segura de sí misma.

**- ¿No podríamos quedarnos en casa? Me apetece más que estemos a solas. **

**- Por supuesto. Me cambio y vuelvo en seguida. **

Cuando regresó, Quinn ya había salido de la bañera y se había tapado con una toalla.

Rachel le alargó una copa de champán para brindar por las buenas noticias.

**- Tengo una cosa para ti** - le dijo, desapareciendo un momento en el dormitorio. Regresó con una sudadera color carmesí, que levantó a la altura de los ojos de ella para que leyera las letras **- Era mía. Me gustaría que la tuvieras tú ahora.**

Le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó al lado de la suya, en la encimera del lavabo. Luego tiró de la toalla hasta que ésta cayó al suelo.

Con la sudadera puesta, Quinn parecía una estudiante de alguna hermandad de Harvard que acabara de levantarse de la cama de su novia.

**- Estás preciosa** - susurró Rachel, abrazándola y besándola con entusiasmo **- Es un logro muy importante y sé que has trabajado mucho para conseguirlo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. **

Quinn sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Aparte de Gloria, nadie le había dicho nunca que estuviera orgulloso de ella.

**- Gracias. ¿Estás segura de que quieres desprenderte de tu sudadera? **

**- Claro, chica lista. **

**- Todavía no he decidido si voy a aceptar su oferta. **

**- ¿Cómo?** - Rachel dio un paso atrás para verla mejor. Tenía el cejo fruncido.

**- Me acaban de llamar. Tengo una semana para decidirme. **

**- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar? Sería una locura rechazar esa oferta. **

Quinn jugueteó con sus manos. Pensaba que Rachel estaría triste ante la perspectiva de tener que separarse de ella. No había esperado una reacción tan entusiasta.

Rachel empezó a recorrer el cuarto de baño a grandes zancadas.

**- ¿No te han ofrecido suficiente dinero? Ya sabes que yo puedo ocuparme de los gastos. Te compraré un piso cerca de Harvard Square, por el amor de Dios. **

**- No quiero ser una mantenida. **

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?** - preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella bruscamente.

Quinn enderezó la espalda y levantó la barbilla.

**- Yo quiero pagar mis cosas. **

Con un gruñido de frustración, Rachel le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

**- Lucy, nunca seremos iguales. Tú eres mucho mejor que yo. **

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, el brillo de la sinceridad. La besó antes de abrazarla y decirle al oído:

**- Tengo más vicios y más dinero que tú. Me niego a compartir mis vicios, pero mi dinero es tuyo. Tómalo. **

**- No lo quiero. **

**- Entonces deja que te ayude a conseguir un crédito. Por favor, no malgastes esta oportunidad por culpa del dinero. No después de todo lo que has trabajado. **

**- El dinero no es el problema. Matthews me ha ofrecido una beca muy generosa, que cubrirá mis gastos sobradamente. **

Tirando del bajo de la sudadera, Quinn trató de cubrirse un poco más con ella.

**- Lo que me preocupa es saber qué será de nosotras si yo me marcho. **

**- ¿Quieres ir? **

**- Sí, pero no quiero perderte. **

**- ¿Por qué ibas a perderme? **

Quinn ocultó la cara contra su pecho.

**- Las relaciones a distancia son siempre difíciles. Y eres muy guapa. Las mujeres harán cola para ocupar mi lugar. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- No estoy interesada en las demás mujeres. Sólo me interesas tú. He pedido un año sabático. Y si con eso no es suficiente, pediré una excedencia. Me irá bien pasar un año en Harvard para acabar mi libro de una vez. Podemos mudarnos en setiembre y ya decidiremos qué hacemos más adelante. **

**- No puedo permitirlo. Tu carrera está aquí. **

**- Los académicos se toman años sabáticos constantemente. Pregúntaselo a Katherine. **

**- ¿Y si te arrepientes y me lo hechas en cara? **

**- Es más probable que te arrepientas tú de estar atada a una mujer mayor, cuando deberías estar ****saliendo con jóvenes de tu edad. Y encima a una mujer mayor que es una egoísta sabelotodo que ****no deja de decirte lo que debes hacer en todo momento. **

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- La mujer que amo no se parece en nada a la persona que has descrito. Ya no. Además, sólo nos llevamos diez años. **

Rachel sonrió irónicamente.

**- Gracias. No hace falta que vivamos juntas si no quieres. Podemos ser vecinas. Aunque, si ****prefieres que no te acompañe...** - Rachel tragó saliva y aguardó su respuesta.

Quinn le echó los brazos al cuello.

**- Claro que quiero que vengas. **

**- Bien** - susurró Rachel, arrastrándola hacia el dormitorio.

QRQR

Cuando Quinn regresó a su apartamento al día siguiente, Rachel se pasó la tarde trabajando en su despacho. Estaba a punto de llamarla por teléfono para proponerle cenar juntas, cuando alguien la llamó al móvil. Al ver que era Paulina, no respondió.

Minutos más tarde, el conserje llamó al interfono.

_**- ¿Sí? **_

_**- Profesora Berry, hay una mujer que dice que necesita hablar con usted. **_

_**- ¿Cómo se llama? **_

_**- Paulina Gruscheva. **_

Rachel maldijo en voz baja.

_**- Dígale que se vaya. **_

El hombre bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.

- _**Sí, profesora, pero le advierto que parece muy alterada. Y está usando su nombre de manera poco discreta. **_

_**- De acuerdo -**_ dijo Rachel, apretando los dientes _**- Ahora bajo. **_

Rachel cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento maldiciendo.

* * *

**Patito, besos hermosa :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

Con el alivio de haber sido aceptada en Harvard, Quinn pudo concentrarse mucho más en su proyecto. Así que cuando no estaba con Rachel, trabajaba incansablemente en la biblioteca o en su apartamento.

Para compensarla, Rachel organizó una escapada a Belice para el fin de semana de San Valentín. Tenían mucho que celebrar: su amor, la entrada de Quinn en Harvard y otras cosas que Rachel aún no estaba lista para decirle.

El día que salían de viaje, Quinn estaba en el vestíbulo de su edificio, vaciando el buzón. Encontró una carta de Harvard, que abrió inmediatamente. Era una invitación formal para formar parte del programa de doctorado, que detallaba las condiciones de aceptación y de la beca.

También había un sobre con el sello de la Universidad de Toronto. En el remite encontró impresas las palabras Oficina del Decano de Estudios de Posgrado. Rompió el sobre y leyó rápidamente el contenido. Luego arrastró la maleta hasta la calle Bloor y paró un taxi para que la llevara al piso de Rachel.

Pasó corriendo ante los sorprendidos guardas de seguridad en dirección al ascensor. Una vez en la planta de Rachel, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió con su llave.

**- ¿Eres tú, cariño?** - Rachel se acercó a ella sonriente -** Qué pronto llegas. Me siento halagada de que ****no pudieras aguantar más sin verme. **

Quinn se zafó de su abrazo y le entregó una de las cartas que había recogido del buzón.

**- ¿Qué es esto?** - le pregunto Rachel.

Sacando la carta del sobre, leyó:

_5 de febrero de 2010 _

_Oficina del Encargado de Estudios de Posgrado _

_Universidad de Toronto _

_Toronto, Canadá _

_Querida señorita Fabray: _

_Hemos recibido una denuncia que afirma que ha violado usted el Código de Conducta sobre Asuntos Académicos de la Universidad de Toronto. Debido a esa denuncia, deberá usted presentarse en persona en el despacho del decano el 19 de febrero de 2010 para una entrevista preliminar. El catedrático del Departamento de Estudios Italianos, profesor Jeremy Martin, estará presente en la reunión. _

_Puede traer un acompañante, que puede ser un representante de la Asociación de Estudiantes de Posgrado, un pariente, un amigo o un abogado. _

_Esta reunión sólo tiene carácter informativo. No es una audiencia. El decano no ha tomado ninguna decisión todavía sobre la legitimidad de la denuncia. _

_Por favor, confirme a la oficina que ha recibido la carta y que asistirá a la reunión. Si no se presenta, la investigación se abrirá automáticamente. _

_Atentamente, Dr. David Aras _

_Responsable de Estudios de Posgrado. _

Al mirar a Quinn, Rachel vio el pánico en sus ojos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para convencerla de que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pero no las encontró.

QRQR

Aunque sólo duró un instante, Quinn vio el brillo del miedo en los ojos de Rachel. Nada podía aterrorizarla más que verla a ella asustada.

Tras ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo, Rachel la acompañó al salón y la hizo sentarse en la butaca roja, frente al fuego. Tras encender la chimenea de gas, salió de la habitación. Quinn se echó hacia atrás, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

**- Bébete esto** - le dijo Rachel, dándole un golpecito en los dedos con un vaso.

**- ¿Qué es? **

**- Laphroaig. Whisky escocés. **

**- Ya sabes que no me gusta. **

**- Un trago te ayudará. **

Levantando el vaso, bebió un sorbo, que le quemó la boca y la garganta. Tosiendo, le devolvió el vaso. Rachel se acabó el whisky y se sentó en el sofá.

**- ¿Qué es el Código de Conducta sobre Asuntos Académicos? **

**- Es la normativa que rige cualquier tipo de infracción académica: copiar, plagiar, cometer ****fraude... **

**- ¿Por qué me iba a denunciar nadie por plagio? **

Rachel se frotó la cara.

**- No tengo ni idea. **

**- ¿Estás segura? **

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que te ocultaría algo así? **

**- Sólo sé que me has estado ocultando algo. Como aquella noche que te encontré trabajando... **

**- Estaba preparando una solicitud de empleo -** la interrumpió -** Greg Matthews me llamó la noche que fuimos a cenar al Auberge. Me invitó a presentar mi solicitud para una plaza de catedrático, pero me dijo que necesitaban mi currículum actualizado. Me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba. **

**- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? **

**- No quería que te hicieras ilusiones antes de hora. No es tan fácil conseguir esa plaza. Hay otros profesores que aspiran a ella y tienen un currículum mucho mejor que el mío. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Por ti. **

**- Ojalá me lo hubieras contado. Me imaginé todo tipo de cosas. **

Rachel la miró fijamente.

**- Pensaba que confiabas en mí. **

**- Claro que confío en ti. Es de las mujeres que te rodean de las que no me fío. **

**- Tienes razón** - admitió Rachel removiéndose incómoda en el sofá **- Tenía que habértelo contado. Pero no quería que te llevaras una decepción si no consigo la plaza. **

**- Es imposible que me decepciones, Rachel, a no ser que me ocultes cosas. **

Haciendo una mueca, Rachel salió del salón, para regresar al cabo de un momento con otro dedo de whisky.

**- Tengo una reunión con Jeremy esta semana. Podría preguntarle de qué va todo esto. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- No, debes mantenerte al margen. **

**- ¿No tienes ninguna idea? **

**- No he hecho nada más que ir a clase y hacer los trabajos que me han mandado. A no ser que ****Christa tenga algo que ver. O la profesora Dolor... quiero decir la profesora Singer. ¿Crees que ****ella...? **

Rachel reflexionó unos instantes antes de responder.

**- No lo creo. El año pasado tuvo que presentarse ante el comité judicial por una denuncia que interpuso Paul Norris. No creo que tenga ningún interés en volver. Además, ella no te da ninguna clase. No tendría sentido. **

**- No** - La cara de Quinn se contrajo en una mueca horrorizada -** ¿Crees que la profesora Picton ha podido denunciarme por mi trabajo? **

**- No, nunca haría algo así sin hablar antes contigo. Y además me habría avisado, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía. **

**- ¿Qué tipo de sanción tienen las infracciones académicas? **

**- Depende de la gravedad del caso. Podrían amonestarte o ponerte un cero en algún trabajo. En circunstancias extremas, podrían expulsarte de la universidad. **

Quinn inspiró profundamente, temblorosa. Si la expulsaban no acabaría los cursos. Y eso implicaría que no podría ir a Harvard.

Rachel la miró con los ojos entornados.

**- ¿Crees que Paul haría una cosa así? **

**- No, Paul quiere ayudarme, no hacerme daño. **

**- Follaángeles** - murmuró Rachel.

**- ¿Y Christa? **

Rachel se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

**- Es posible. **

Quinn la miró con desconfianza.

**- ¿Qué me estás ocultando? **

**- Nada. Las dos sabemos que es problemática y cizañera. **

**- ¿Qué pasa con Christa, Rachel? Cuéntamelo. **

Levantándose, Rachel empezó a recorrer el salón de un lado a otro.

**- No quiero hablar de ello. **

Quinn cogió la carta de la universidad y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**- Espera, ¿adónde vas?** - Corrió tras ella.

**- Te advertí que no volvieras a mentirme. Supongo que debí ser más específica y aclararte que las evasivas tampoco servían. **

Sacó el abrigo del armario del recibidor y se lo puso apresuradamente.

**- No te vayas. **

Quinn la miró furiosa.

**- Pues cuéntame qué pasa con Christa. **

Cubriéndose los ojos con los puños, Rachel se rindió.

**- De acuerdo. **

La ayudó a quitarse el abrigo una vez más antes de volver al salón. Esa vez, Quinn se negó a sentarse y se quedó de pie frente a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho.

**- ¿Christa te está chantajeando? ¿Por eso aprobaste su proyecto de tesis? **

**- No exactamente. **

**- Suéltalo de una vez, Rachel. **

Volviéndose hacia los ventanales, miró la ciudad.

**- Christa Peterson me ha acusado de acoso sexual. **

* * *

**Besos Patito :* xoxo**

**No me maten por dejar tan cortito el capitulo y cortarlo justo ahí :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13**_

Quinn se la quedó mirando boquiabierta.

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Christa me ha denunciado ante la comisión de acoso sexual, que le ha pasado la demanda a Jeremy. Por eso tengo que reunirme con él esta semana. **

Temblando, Quinn se sentó en la butaca.

**- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? **

Rachel apretó la mandíbula.

**- Desde hace unos días. **

**- ¿Desde hace unos días? -** repitió Quinn, con los dientes apretados **- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? **

**- No quería echar a perder el viaje a Belice. Pensaba contártelo a la vuelta. Te lo juro. **

Quinn la miró muy enfadada.

**- Creía que no iba a haber secretos entre nosotras. **

**- No era un secreto. Sólo quería que pudieras relajarte unos días antes de darte las malas noticias - **Suspirando, se volvió hacia ella.

**- ¿Por qué demonios te acusa Christa de acoso sexual si es ella la que te ha estado acosando? **

**- No sé los detalles de la demanda. Debí haber interpuesto yo una hace tiempo, pero no quería llamar la atención sobre el tema. **

**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? **

Rachel contempló el fuego.

**- Llamaré a mi abogado para que se ocupe de los dos asuntos lo antes posible. **

Quinn se levantó y, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, ocultó la cara en su pecho.

QRQR

_**- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Berry? Estoy en la cama con una joven abogada de la competencia, que, por cierto, está buenísima **_- le informó John Green entre grititos y risas.

_**- Abróchate la bragueta, John. Esto va a llevarnos un rato. **_

El abogado maldijo antes de cubrir el teléfono con una mano.

**- No vayas a ninguna parte, bombón** - le dijo a su socia pélvica antes de escabullirse en el lavabo, vestido sólo con unos slips rojos.

_**Ya me estoy ocupando de la demanda por acoso, Berry. No hace falta que me atosigues. Estaba a punto de echar el polvo de mi vida. **_

_**- Tengo que hablarte de otra cosa -**_ Y Rachel le resumió el contenido de la carta del decano a Quinn.

_**- No puedo ayudar a tu novia. **_

Rachel empezó a protestar, pero John la interrumpió.

_**- Escúchame. Te acaban de denunciar por acoso sexual y a tu novia por una supuesta infracción académica. Me apuesto el Porsche a que las dos denuncias están relacionadas. ¿Le has dicho ya que no te mencione durante la reunión con la comisión? **_

_**- No**_ - respondió Rachel, apretando los dientes.

_**- Bueno, pues no tardes. Será mejor que no te mezcles en ese tema. Ya tienes bastante con tu demanda. **_

Rachel inspiró y espiró tan lentamente que John se temió lo peor.

_**- No suelo abandonar a mis amigos a su suerte y a Lucy menos que a nadie. ¿Está claro o tengo que buscarme otro abogado? **_

_**- Está claro. Pero a ella debería representarla otro. Si, como sospecho, los casos están relacionados, podría encontrarme ante un conflicto de intereses. Aparte de que, de cara a la universidad, podría despertar sospechas que os represente a las dos. **_

_**- De acuerdo, John**_ - se rindió Rachel -_** ¿A quién me recomiendas? **_

John pensó unos momentos.

_**- A Soraya Harandi. Trabaja para uno de los bufetes de la calle Bay y ha llevado varios casos contra la universidad. Nos enrollamos hace un par de años y me odia a muerte, pero es buena en lo suyo. Te enviaré sus datos de contacto por correo. Dile a tu novia que la llame al despacho y que le explique lo que pasa a su secretaria. Estoy seguro de que Soraya estará encantada de defenderla. **_

_**- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que las cosas salgan mal? **_

_**- No tengo ni idea. Es posible que la universidad investigue y desestime ambos casos, pero no la dejes ir sola. Que la acompañe un abogado o esto puede acabar estallándote en la cara. **_

_**- Gracias, John**_ - replicó Rachel, con ironía.

_**- Mientras tanto, me gustaría que hicieras una lista de todo, y quiero decir absolutamente todo, lo que pueda ser relevante en el caso de acoso. Cualquier prueba que Christa Peterson pueda presentar: correos electrónicos, mensajes de texto, fotografías... Envíamelo todo y lo examinaré detalladamente. Y envíame también todo lo que tengas sobre tu novia. **_

_**No me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero te lo advertí. La política de la universidad es de tolerancia cero con la confraternización, por lo que podrían expulsar a tu novia y despedirte a ti. Esperemos que las dos demandas no estén relacionadas y que a ella la hayan denunciado por no devolver los libros a tiempo a la biblioteca o algo así. **_

_**- Siempre es un placer hablar contigo -**_ replicó Rachel secamente.

_**- Si no pensaras con la polla, ahora no tendrías que hablar conmigo. Espero que valiera la pena, porque como el ventilador de la mierda se ponga en marcha, esos polvos te van a salir muy caros. **_

Antes de que John pudiera despedirse, Rachel había lanzado el teléfono contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Tardó unos minutos en calmarse, respirando hondo, antes de intentar convencer a Quinn de que lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar igualmente de su escapada.

QRQR

Esa misma tarde, David Aras estaba en su oficina de la calle Saint George, mirando el teléfono sorprendido. Generalmente, su secretaria era muy buena filtrándole las llamadas. Pero la profesora Katherine Picton era muy persistente, por decirlo de alguna manera, y solía conseguir lo que se proponía. Y en ese caso se había propuesto hablar con el Encargado de Estudios de Posgrado de la Universidad de Toronto.

Levantó el auricular y apretó el botón.

_**- Hola, profesora Picton, ¿a qué debo el placer? **_

_**- De placer nada, David. Exijo saber por qué he recibido una citación para presentarme como testigo en uno de tus procesos estalinistas. **_

David se contuvo para no responderle de mala manera. La profesora Picton era una mujer mayor y famosa. Una auténtica institución. No podía empezar a soltar palabrotas delante de ella.

(Excepto tal vez en lituano)

_**- Sólo hemos de hacerle unas preguntas. No le robaremos más de diez minutos. Podrá irse en **__**seguida. **_

_**- Bobadas. En invierno tardo más de diez minutos en bajar los escalones de mi casa. Me llevará media vida llegar hasta tu despacho. Exijo saber para qué se me convoca o no iré. No todos tenemos secretarias para que nos filtren las llamadas y nos preparen el café, mientras nosotros conspiramos para amargarles la vida a otras personas. **_

Él carraspeó.

_**- Hemos recibido una demanda contra la estudiante que está supervisando. **_

_**- ¿Contra la señorita Fabray? ¿Qué tipo de demanda? **_

Del modo más discreto que pudo, le contó la naturaleza de la misma.

_**- Pero ¡eso es ridículo! ¿La conoces? **_

_**- No. **_

_**- Es una demanda ridícula contra una estudiante inocente y trabajadora. Y casualmente mujer. ¿Debo recordarte, David, que no es la primera vez que una estudiante de éxito ha sido atacada mediante un proceso de este tipo? **_

_**- Soy consciente de ello. Pero en este caso hay otros temas relacionados que no puedo mencionar. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre la señorita Fabray. Eso es todo. **_

_**- No pienso dar ningún crédito a una caza de brujas dirigida contra una de mis estudiantes. **_

Aunque ella no podía verlo a través del teléfono, David frunció el cejo.

_**- Sin su testimonio, es más probable que pueda producirse alguna injusticia. Su testimonio puede ser decisivo a la hora de limpiar su nombre. **_

_**- ¡Paparruchas! Es tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que se haga justicia. Me sorprende que hayas admitido esa demanda. Me sorprende mucho. Y deja de fruncir el cejo, David. Puedo verte refunfuñando desde aquí. **_

Él reprimió una maldición en lituano.

_**- Entonces, ¿se niega a responder a mis preguntas? **_

_**- ¿Estás sordo o te has vuelto intelectualmente perezoso en tu búsqueda de poder administrativo? Ya te he dicho que me niego a colaborar. Ya no trabajo para la universidad. Estoy jubilada. Además, pienso sacar el tema esta noche, en la cena en casa del rector. Estoy segura de que le encantará enterarse de a qué se dedican los profesores de su universidad. **_

_**Y, por si no lo recuerdas, la cena es en honor de Mary Asprey, la famosa novelista. Como antigua alumna que es, sé que siempre le interesan los asuntos de su alma máter, particularmente las maquinaciones de tipo patriarcal. Me preguntó qué opinará del tema. **_

Y, con esas palabras, la profesora colgó el teléfono.

QRQR

Cuando Rachel y Quinn llegaron por fin al hotel Turtle Inn, de Belice, ya era tarde y las estrellas habían empezado a hacer su aparición. Mientras Rachel pedía que les subieran cena a la habitación, Quinn exploró sus dominios, una cabaña privada en una playa aislada.

Las paredes eran blancas, con la excepción de una puerta plegable de paneles de teca, que daba acceso al porche cubierto. Los techos eran una mezcla de bambú y paja, y la gran cama, que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, estaba protegida por una gran mosquitera. Le encantó especialmente la ducha al aire libre y la bañera japonesa situada en un lateral del porche.

Mientras Rachel trataba de hacerse entender por teléfono con el personal de la cocina, Quinn se desnudó rápidamente y se dio una ducha. Mientras lo hacía, tenía ante sí el océano. Pero como era de noche y la playa era privada, no había peligro de que nadie la viera, aparte de su amante.

**- Nos traerán la cena dentro de una hora. Siento que no pueda ser antes** - Se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver que Quinn se acababa de poner el albornoz.

Rachel llevaba una camisa blanca de lino, con varios botones abiertos. Las mangas remangadas dejaban a la vista sus antebrazos. También se había subido los bajos del pantalón color caqui e iba descalza.

(Entre paréntesis, hay que decir que incluso sus pies eran atractivos)

**- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por la playa? **

**- Me apetece más otra cosa. **

Sonriendo, Quinn tiró de ella hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez allí, le dio un empujón para que se sentara.

Rachel la agarró por el cinturón del albornoz.

**- Me conformo con que nos relajemos un poco. Ha sido un viaje largo** - Su expresión solemne le indicó que hablaba en serio, lo que la sorprendió.

**- Te he echado mucho de menos** - admitió Quinn, con un susurro ronco.

Rachel tiró de ella hasta que quedó entre sus piernas. Rodeándola con los brazos, la sujetó por el trasero.

**- Podemos dormir hasta que llegue la cena. No hay prisa. **

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Rachel, quiero que me hagas el amor. Si no te apetece, me dices que no y listo. **

Rachel sonrió divertida.

**- Nunca le diría que no, señorita Fabray. **

**- Bien. En ese caso, dame cinco minutos, profesora Berry. **

Rachel se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con los pies en el suelo. Le encantaba que Quinn se mostrara tan segura de sí misma. Con una sola frase, la había excitado tanto que incluso le resultaba doloroso.

Aunque se le hizo muy largo, sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando Quinn volvió a aparecer, con su regalo de Navidad puesto. El raso negro acentuaba el rosado natural de su piel, mientras que las cintas del corsé le marcaban las curvas del pecho y la cintura. Rachel se quedó boquiabierta admirando el reloj de arena en que se había convertido el torso de Quinn.

Fue bajando la vista por las bragas de encaje y las medias de seda negras sujetas con liguero. Unos gloriosos zapatos de tacón asimismo negros completaban el conjunto.

A Rachel se le aceleró el corazón al fijarse en los zapatos.

**- Bonsoir, professeur. Vous allez bien?** - ronroneó Quinn.

Rachel estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba viendo, que tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de qué la había impulsado a hablarle en francés.

Se había puesto su boina.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron al fin, Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad. Haciendo un mohín, Quinn se quitó la boina provocativa y se la lanzó, mientras se acercaba a la cama muy lentamente.

**- Me encanta mi regalo de Navidad, profesora. **

Rachel volvió a tragar saliva, incapaz de decir nada.

**- ¿Has visto la parte de atrás?** - preguntó Quinn, volviéndose y mirándola por encima del hombro.

Rachel alargó un dedo para acariciar las cintas que le ataban el corsé, hasta llegar a las bragas de encaje, que le cubrían las nalgas respingonas.

**- Ya basta de provocarme, señorita Fabray. Venga aquí, vamos** - Dándole media vuelta, tiró de ella y unió sus bocas en un beso apasionado - **Tú eres mi regalo y voy a tomarme mi tiempo en desenvolverte. Menos los zapatos. Espero que sean cómodos. **

Tras diez minutos llamando a la puerta, el camarero volvió a la cocina con la cena y esperó instrucciones.

Pero las instrucciones nunca llegaron.

QRQR

Pasada la medianoche, la música seguía sonando en la habitación. La nueva lista de reproducción de Rachel incluía canciones de Sarah McLachlan, Sting y Matthew Barber. Quinn estaba tumbada boca abajo, entre las sábanas revueltas, soñolienta y satisfecha. Las sábanas dejaban al descubierto su espalda hasta los dos preciosos hoyuelos de la parte baja de la misma.

Rachel había colocado la sábana artísticamente, para que cubriera parte de su trasero, y había preparado la cámara. De pie junto a la cama, fue tomando fotos y más fotos hasta que Quinn bostezó y se estiró como un gato.

**- Eres exquisita** - le dijo Rachel, dejando la cámara y sentándose a su lado.

Quinn la miró feliz, mientras Rachel le acariciaba la espalda.

**- Cuando amas a alguien, no ves sus defectos. **

**- Supongo que eso es verdad, pero tú eres preciosa. **

Quinn se volvió de lado para verla mejor y se abrazó a una almohada.

**- El amor hace que lo veamos todo hermoso. **

La mano de Rachel se detuvo y sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca.

**- Sí, Rachel** - afirmó Quinn, respondiéndole a la pregunta que no se había atrevido a formular -** tú eres ****hermosa a mis ojos. Cuanto más te conozco, más cuenta** **me doy de cómo eres en realidad y más ****hermosa me pareces. **

Rachel la besó con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo. Era el beso de adoración de un amante adolescente.

**- Gracias. ¿Tienes hambre? **

**- Sí. **

Rachel miró hacia la puerta.

**- Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin cena, porque cuando la han traído estábamos ocupadas con... un banquete de otro tipo. **

**- Ha valido la pena. Menudo banquete. Además, ahí hay una cesta de fruta. **

Quinn se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el pecho con la sábana mientras Rachel se acercaba a la gran cesta de fruta. En la cocina de la cabaña encontró una navaja suiza y, armado con ella y con un mango, regresó a la cama, tras cambiar la canción que sonaba.

**- Esta canción es mucho más adecuada** - aseveró Rachel, con un brillo travieso en los ojos -** Ahora, túmbate.**

A Quinn se le aceleró el corazón.

**- No vas a necesitar esto** – dijo Rachel, arrancándole la sábana y echándola a un lado.

Ahora estaban las dos desnudas.

**- ¿Quién canta? **

**- Bruce Cockburn. **

Rachel empezó a cortar el mango a trozos, contemplando el cuerpo de Quinn al mismo tiempo.

Quinn la miró con curiosidad.

**- Un desayuno en cueros. **

**- Más bien un tentempié de medianoche en cueros. **

Rachel cortó una rodaja de mango. Unas gotas de jugo se le deslizaron por la mano y cayeron sobre el vientre de Quinn.

**- Hum** - murmuró Rachel con una mirada traviesa -** Tendré que ocuparme de eso. **

Cuando se inclinó hacia Quinn para darle el trozo de mango, está abrió la boca.

**- Tienes una fijación con la comida** – comentó Quinn, pasándose la lengua por los labios y abriendo la boca de nuevo para que le diera otro trozo.

Rachel se inclinó, haciéndole una respetuosa reverencia y sacando la lengua para lamer las gotas que habían caído sobre su estómago.

**- ¿Cómo dices?** - preguntó al incorporarse.

Quinn hizo unos sonidos incoherentes.

**- No lo considero una fijación**- replicó Rachel -** sino algo que me proporciona gran placer. Disfruto mucho cuidándote y hay algo muy sensual en compartir la comida con tu amante. **

Evitando sus labios, le besó el hombro, probando su piel con la punta de la lengua. Luego, cuando cortó otro trozo de mango, unas cuantas gotas le cayeron sobre el pecho izquierdo.

**- Maldita sea, qué torpe soy. **

Le acarició las costillas, unas de sus zonas erógenas favoritas, antes de llevarse su pecho a los labios.

**- Me estás matando** - protestó Quinn, justo antes de que la húmeda boca de Rachel se cerrara sobre su pezón.

**- Creo recordar que yo también te dije eso una vez. Y tú me prometiste que sería una muerte dulce. **

Quinn abrió la boca para indicarle que quería más.

**- En este caso, creo que será una muerte pegajosa. **

Rachel le puso otro trozo de fruta en la boca y le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

**- Luego me ocuparé de eso, no te preocupes. **

Sin avisar, Quinn la tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Sujetándole la cara, la besó con avidez. Luego le arrebató el mango y la navaja y se llevó un trozo de fruta a la boca. Era la viva imagen de la tentación.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada ardiente y unió sus labios a los de ella, arrebatándole la fruta directamente de su boca.

**- Hum** - murmuró Quinn -** Por cierto, creo que no llegué a ver la cinta de seguridad del museo. **

Estrujando un trozo de mango sobre el pecho de Rachel, recogió el reguero de jugo con la lengua.

**- Ajá** - replicó Rachel, con dificultad -** Yo sí lo he visto. Es un vídeo muy caliente. **

**- ¿De verdad?** - Echándose hacia atrás, se sentó sobre las piernas y, tras comerse otro trozo de mango, se lamió los dedos parsimoniosamente.

**- Luego te lo enseñaré. **

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza antes de acariciarle la espalda una y otra vez. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, lo tiró todo al suelo y la cogió en brazos.

- **¿Adónde vamos?** - preguntó Quinn, alarmada.

**- A la playa. **

**- Pero ¡si estamos desnudas! **

**- Es una playa privada -** la tranquilizó Rachel, besándole la punta de la nariz mientras la llevaba hasta la orilla.

**- Igualmente alguien podría vernos** - protestó Quinn, mientras entraban en el agua.

**- Apenas hay luna. Si hubiera alguien por aquí cerca, sólo vería tu silueta. Y menuda visión. **

Rachel la besó con calma, adorando su cara y su cuello con los labios, mientras las suaves olas rompían contra ellas. Luego la dejó en el suelo para apretarse contra ella.

**- ¿Ves lo bien que encajamos?** - le susurró Rachel - **Hacemos una pareja perfecta. **

Se lavaron la una a la otra con agua de mar. Quinn no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse sobre su pecho para besarle el tatuaje. El sabor de su piel mezclado con la sal del océano era irresistible.

Mientras la besaba en el cuello, Quinn sintió que sonreía.

**- ¿Has visto la película **_**De aquí a la eternidad**_**? **

**- No** - respondió Quinn.

**- En ese caso, tendré que hacerte una demostración. **

Dándole la mano, la llevó hasta la orilla, se tumbó de espaldas y le indicó que se tumbara sobre ella.

**- ¿Aquí? -** preguntó Quinn, con el corazón desbocado.

**- Sí, aquí. Quiero estar dentro de ti, pero no quiero que la arena te lastime la piel. **

Tiró de su mano y la besó ávidamente, mientras las olas chocaban contra sus pies entrelazados. Cuando poco después alcanzaron el éxtasis, la luna sonrió desde el cielo.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, una típica tormenta tropical barrió la zona. Mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el techo de la cabaña, ellas dos hacían pausadamente el amor en la cama cubierta por la mosquitera de gasa. El golpeteo regular de la lluvia les marcaba el ritmo.

Más tarde, Rachel sugirió que se limpiaran el sudor y la humedad ambiental en la bañera del porche. Entre burbujas con aroma a vainilla, Quinn se apoyaba en el pecho de Rachel, que la abrazaba sentada detrás de ella. Entre sus brazos, casi era capaz de olvidar las dificultades que las aguardaban en Toronto.

Con Rachel se sentía a salvo. No es que fuera una mujer poderosa, aunque su riqueza aumentaba sus posibilidades de defensa. Pero lo que la hacía sentir segura era la actitud con que se había enfrentado a sus enemigos, primero Christa y luego Simon. La misma actitud con que le había recriminado a su padre que no se hubiera ocupado de ella durante su infancia.

Quinn había descubierto que la cama era un lugar donde las debilidades quedaban al descubierto. Y había descubierto también los secretos de la desnudez de los cuerpos y de la intimidad entre los amantes; el deseo, la necesidad que quema y lo profunda que puede ser la satisfacción. Y sabía que Rachel la amaba y quería protegerla. Entre sus brazos se sentía segura por primera vez en la vida.

**- Cuando era pequeña, los sábados por la mañana eran mi momento favorito de la semana** - dijo Rachel, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

**- ¿Por qué? -** preguntó Quinn, recorriéndole la palma de la mano con un dedo.

**- Mi madre dormía la mona y yo podía mirar dibujos en la tele. Eso era antes de que nos cortaran la conexión de la tele por cable** - Rachel sonrió melancólicamente a su espalda y Quinn se esforzó por no llorar por aquella niña cuya única felicidad eran unas horas de dibujos animados.

**- Me preparaba yo el desayuno. Tomaba cereales con leche fría o tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete** - Negó con la cabeza **- Cuando se acababa la leche, que era a menudo, usaba zumo de naranja. **

**- ¿Estaba bueno? **

**- No. Estaba asqueroso. Ni siquiera era zumo de naranja natural, sino Tang** - Le acarició la cabeza, ausente, antes de continuar -** Estoy convencida de que cualquier psiquiatra encontraría una conexión entre las privaciones de mi infancia y mi gusto por los objetos caros. **

Quinn se volvió impulsivamente y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, provocando un maremoto en la bañera.

**- Eh, ¿a qué viene esto? **

**- A nada. Es que te quiero tanto que no puedo soportarlo. **

Rachel la abrazó cariñosamente.

**- Todo eso pasó hace treinta años. Gloria fue una buena madre para mí. Por eso me duele tanto no haber estado a su lado cuando murió. No pude despedirme. **

**- Ella lo sabía, Rachel. Sabía lo mucho que la querías. **

**- Creo que tu infancia fue peor que la mía** - dijo Rachel. Quinn apoyó la cara en su hombro, pero no dijo nada -** Si la maldad vuelve fea a la gente, tu madre debió de ser horrible. Mi madre no se ocupaba de mí, pero nunca me trató con crueldad. **

Entonces hizo una pausa, preguntándose si debía abordar el tema que ambas estaban evitando. Finalmente decidió hacerlo.

**- Cuando conocí un poco más a Christa, me pareció fea. Estoy en deuda contigo por haber impedido que me acostara con ella. Aunque quiero creer que, incluso estando borracha, habría sido capaz de rechazarla. **

Quinn se apartó un poco y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo.

Rachel le sujetó la barbilla y le volvió ligeramente la cara.

**- Háblame. **

**- Es que no me gusta pensar en ti y en Christa juntas. **

**- En ese caso, menos mal que nos separaste a tiempo. **

**- Quiere hundir tu carrera. **

**- La verdad saldrá a la luz. Me dijiste que Paul conocía sus intenciones. Espero que acabe marchándose de la universidad y nos deje en paz. **

**- No quiero que suspenda** - dijo Quinn en voz muy baja -** Si me alegrara de su** **desgracia, sería igual ****de fea que ella. **

La expresión de Rachel se endureció.

**- Ha sido mezquina contigo en más de una ocasión. Deberías haberla mandado a la mierda la primera vez. **

**- Ya soy mayorcita para ir insultando a la gente, se lo merezcan o no. Ya no estamos en la guardería. **

Rachel le dio un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo.

**- ¿Y quién te ha enseñado a pensar así? ¿Lo aprendiste en Barrio Sésamo? **

**- Son las ventajas de una educación católica** - murmuró Quinn -** Bueno, también es mérito de Lillian Hellman. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? **

**- Lillian Hellman escribió una obra llamada **_**The Little Foxes**_**. En ella, una niña le dice a su madre que algunas personas lo devoran todo a su paso, como las langostas, mientras que otras no hacen nada para impedirlo. La niña le promete no quedarse sin hacer nada. En vez de observar la maldad de Christa, nosotras la tenemos que atacar con algo más fuerte, como la caridad. **

**- La gente no te valora lo suficiente, Lucy. Y no puedo evitar que me duela cuando veo que alguien no te trata con el respeto que te mereces. **

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**- Siempre habrá Christas en el mundo. Y algunas veces nosotras mismas nos convertimos en Christas. **

Rachel le apoyó la barbilla en el hombro.

**- He cambiado de opinión sobre ti. **

**- ¿Ah, sí? **

**- No eres una seguidora de Dante, eres una franciscana. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Dudo que los franciscanos dieran su bendición a una mujer soltera practicando sexo en una bañera al aire libre. **

**- Hum, me gusta como suena eso. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza y le acarició las cejas con un dedo, una tras otra.

**- Me gusta imaginarte como una niña pequeña, dulce y curiosa. **

Rachel resopló.

**- No sé si era dulce, pero curiosa, te aseguro que sí. Las niñas, sobre todo, me despertaban mucha curiosidad. **

Se inclinó hacia Quinn para darle un beso en los labios. Al apartarse, Quinn sonrió.

**- ¿Lo ves? Una chica capaz de besar así, no puede ser mala persona. San Francisco daría su aprobación - **dijo Quinn.

**- Siento decirte que tu querido san Francisco no siempre tenía razón. Hay un pasaje en el Infierno en el que discute con un demonio por el alma de Guido da Montefeltro. ¿Lo conoces? **

Cuando Quinn negó con la cabeza, Rachel se lo recitó en italiano:

_Francesco venne poi com'io fu' morto, _

_(Francisco vino a buscarme, cuando estaba muerto) _

_per me; ma un d'i neri cherubini _

_(pero uno de los querubines negros) _

_li disse: "Non portar: non mi far torto. _

_(le dijo: «No te lo lleves; no te equivoques») _

_Venir se ne dee giù tra 'miei meschini _

_(Él debe quedarse aquí, entre mis servidores) _

_perché diede 'l consiglio frodolente, _

_(porque dio un consejo fraudulento,) _

_dal quale in qua stato li sono a' crini; _

_(desde ese momento, no lo he perdido de vista;) _

_ch'assolver non si può chi non si pente, _

_(porque no se puede absolver al que no se arrepiente,) _

_né pentere e volere insieme puossi _

_(y tampoco puede uno arrepentirse y seguir queriendo hacer lo mismo) _

_per la contradizion che nol consente. _

_(porque es una contradicción que no puede consentirse) _

**- Así que ya ves, Quinn. Hasta san Francisco se equivocó alguna vez al juzgar el carácter de las personas. Pensó que el alma de Guido debía estar en el Paraíso. **

**- Sí, pero era muy propio de san Francisco pensar lo mejor de alguien. No me extraña que creyese que el arrepentimiento de Guido había sido sincero** - protestó Quinn** - ni que luchara por su alma, aunque se equivocara. **

**- Se rindió demasiado pronto. **

**- ¿Tú crees? **

Rachel la miró fijamente.

**- Si yo bajara en busca de tu alma, ni todos los querubines negros juntos podrían apartarme de ti. **

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Quinn.

**- Haría lo que fuera necesario por salvarte** - añadió Rachel y, en ese momento, su expresión y el tono de su voz no admitían discusión -** Incluso aunque tuviera que pasar la eternidad en el infierno con tal de lograrlo. **

QRQR

Pasaron su último día de vacaciones bañándose en el mar, tomando el sol y luego relajándose a la sombra, mientras Rachel bebía una cerveza y Quinn, un refresco con sombrillita. Pasado un rato, Quinn se adormiló en la tumbona, con la pamela tirada sobre la arena.

A Rachel le encantaba observarla mientras dormía. Le gustaba ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Y cómo sus labios se movían con algún suspiro ocasional. Se la veía tan relajada… Estaba segura de que a Gloria le habría encantado saber que eran pareja. Sin duda, a aquellas alturas ya la estaría presionando para que le regalara un anillo y empezaran a elegir la vajilla.

Durante el fin de semana, había habido varios momentos en los que había estado a punto de ponerse de rodillas para pedirle que se casara con ella. Pero no era muy amiga de los clichés y, además, estaba preocupada por el futuro. Lo más probable era que estuvieran a punto de verse metidas en un escándalo que podía poner en peligro su propia carrera y el acceso de Quinn a Harvard.

Incluso si la demanda era desestimada, Quinn tenía que completar los cursos y el proyecto de tesis sin más distracciones. Se merecía disfrutar de la experiencia universitaria en Harvard sin la presión de tener que preparar una boda.

Por otra parte, su propio futuro también estaba por definir. No estaba claro que le concedieran el año sabático. Eso, siempre y cuando superara el obstáculo de la demanda de Christa, claro.

A pesar de que las palabras _«Cásate conmigo»_ acudieron a sus labios en varias ocasiones, las reprimió. Ya habría un momento y un lugar más adecuados. El mejor sería sin duda el huerto de manzanos, un sitio sagrado para ambas. Además, Rachel suponía que sería un gesto de buena educación informar a Russel de sus intenciones antes de hablar con Lucy.

Lo único que tenía claro era que quería que fuera su esposa. Y no importaba lo que trajeran los próximos meses: lo conseguiría.

Esa misma noche, se sentía pletórica gracias a la contemplación de Lucy y al efecto que su compañía tenía sobre ella. Acababan de regresar del restaurante del complejo y Quinn se dirigía al cuarto de baño para desmaquillarse, pero Rachel la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó hacia la cama.

Empezó a desvestirla y a besarla suavemente, con los ojos brillantes de devoción y deseo. Mientras sus manos se tomaban su tiempo, acariciando sus hombros y sus brazos, empezó a hacerle promesas, mientras Quinn se arqueaba contra su cuerpo.

Tumbándose en la cama, tiró de Quinn hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre ella y entonces la miró con una mezcla de deseo y admiración. Quinn movió las caderas para provocarla un poco, cerrando los ojos para que las sensaciones pasaran a primer plano.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Rachel la tumbó de espaldas y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Quinn gritó cuando la penetró.

**- ¿Estás bien? **

**- Hum** - respondió Quinn -** Me has sorprendido** - La sujetó de las caderas, animándola a penetrarla más profundamente.

Quinn sabía que a Rachel le gustaba tenerla encima. Disfrutaba mirándola, acariciándola, provocándola. Nunca se olvidaba de decirle lo sexy que era, porque sabía que, a pesar de que habían pasado unos meses desde su primera vez, seguía sintiéndose insegura cuando estaba desnuda. Por eso la sorprendió que esa vez Rachel cambiara de postura, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y besándole el cuello.

Poco después, Rachel le sujetó la cara con una mano, mirándola con desesperación.

**- ¿Rachel? **

Rachel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a abrirlos.

Quinn ahogó una exclamación ante todo lo que se reflejaba en su mirada: inseguridad, pasión, esperanza, deseo y necesidad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó de placer.

**- Te necesito** - susurró Rachel, intensificando sus movimientos **- No puedo perderte. **

La respuesta de Quinn, cada vez más cercana al éxtasis, se perdió entre sus gemidos.

**- ¡Ah... ah... maldita sea!** - exclamó Rachel, al ver que no podía aguantar más y consciente de que Quinn no había llegado todavía al orgasmo.

Siguió moviéndose, con la esperanza de que ella la siguiera, pero no fue así.

**- Maldita sea** - repitió **- Lo siento -** se excusó luego, ocultando la cara en su hombro.

**- No pasa nada. Me ha gustado** - Quinn enredó los dedos en su pelo y jugueteó con él antes de besarla en la mejilla **- Y me alegro de que tú hayas llegado.**

Rachel refunfuñó, malhumorada Y poniéndose de lado, empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas, pero Quinn juntó las rodillas.

**- No hace falta... **

Rachel la miró con determinación.

**- Sí. **

Quinn le cubrió la mano con la suya para detenerla.

**- No vas a perderme por no hacerme llegar al orgasmo cada vez. **

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- Es muy violento para mí. **

**- La vida es dura -** dijo Quinn bromeando y le besó la nariz -** No espero que seas perfecta, ni en la cama ni fuera. **

**- Dios te bendiga por eso** - La besó mientras Quinn se acurrucaba entre sus brazos -** Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentarlo. **

**- Bueno, si insistes, hay algo que sí podrías hacer por mí... **

Rachel se movió con tanta rapidez que Quinn se sintió dividida entre la sorpresa y las ganas de echarse a reír. Pero en cuanto sus dedos empezaron a acariciarla una vez más, se le pasaron las ganas de reír de golpe.

QRQR

Esa noche, Rachel estaba tumbada en la cama, con Quinn apoyada en su pecho, Rachel le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

**- ¿Eres feliz?** - le preguntó Rachel en la oscuridad, atenuada sólo por la luz de las velas, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

**- Sí, ¿y tú? **

**- Más de lo que pensaba que pudiera ser posible. **

Quinn le besó el pecho y sonrió.

**- Las cosas parecen... distintas desde que volvimos de Italia** - continuó Rachel, acariciándole el cuello y los hombros.

**- Somos muy afortunadas. Nos tenemos la una a la otra. Me espera Harvard y, por otra parte, la doctora Nicole me ha ayudado mucho. Siento que finalmente las piezas empiezan a encajar. **

**- Me alegro** - susurró Rachel -** ¿Y estás satisfecha, en general, de cómo hacemos el amor? **

Quinn levantó la cabeza y la miró. Rachel no podía disimular la preocupación.

**- Por supuesto** - respondió con una sonrisa irónica - **¿No se nota? **

**- Se nota que tu cuerpo está satisfecho. Pero tu cuerpo no es tu mente, ni tu corazón. **

Parecía avergonzada y Quinn se arrepintió de haberla mirado con ironía.

**- Lo de esta noche ha sido un caso excepcional. Una anomalía. Pero aunque no lo fuera, estoy segura de que lo solucionaríamos. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás satisfecha de cómo hacemos el amor? -** preguntó Quinn a su vez, con timidez.

**- Mucho. Siento que algo está cambiando. La conexión es más profunda -** Se encogió de hombros -** Me preguntaba si tú también lo habías notado. **

**- A veces me parece que esto es un sueño. Créeme, soy muy feliz** - Se inclinó para besarla antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho - **¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? **

**- ¿Dónde te ves en el futuro? **

**- Quiero ser profesora. Y quiero estar contigo** - respondió, en voz baja pero decidida.

Rachel retorció la sábana entre los dedos.

**- ¿No preferirías encontrar a alguien bueno que pudiera darte hijos? **

**- No puedes preguntarme si soy feliz y al momento siguiente intentar apartarme de ti. **

Al ver que Rachel no decía nada, la sujetó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

**- No. No quiero encontrar a una persona buena que pueda darme hijos. Quiero tener un hijo contigo. **

Rachel la miró, incrédula.

**- Sinceramente, no sé si alguna vez estaremos lo bastante sanas mentalmente como para abrirle nuestro hogar a un niño** - explicó Quinn -** Pero si lo hacemos, estoy segura de que encontraremos a un niño o a una niña perfecto para nosotras. Gloria y Leroy te adoptaron. Podríamos hacer lo mismo** - Entonces Quinn hizo una mueca y añadió -** A menos que no quieras adoptar. O que no quieras hacerlo conmigo. **

**- Por supuesto que quiero **- La intensidad de su voz era similar a la de su mirada -** Me gustaría hacerte promesas, pero creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco antes de tener esa conversación. ¿Te preocupa?** - Alargó la mano y le rozó uno de los pendientes de brillantes.

Quinn no necesitó que nadie le tradujera el gesto.

**- No. **

**- No quisiera que pensaras que tengo dudas sobre mis sentimientos** - insistió Rachel.

**- Soy tuya. Del todo. Y me alegro de que no tengamos que separarnos el curso que viene. La idea de perderte me suponía una tortura. **

Rachel asintió como si lo entendiera.

**- Ven aquí, Quinn. Deja que te adore. **

* * *

**Muchos besos Patito :* :***


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14**_

**- Señorita Fabray** - Una mujer alta y morena, vestida con un traje de chaqueta, entró en el despacho, le estrechó la mano y se sentó tras su gran escritorio.

La señorita Soraya Harandi era de origen iraní. Tenía una piel clara y luminosa y una larga mata de pelo negro azulado. Su boca era grande, de labios carnosos, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban animados. No es que fuera especialmente hermosa, pero era muy espectacular y Quinn se quedó observándola sin poder evitarlo.

Soraya se echó a reír.

Ella inmediatamente bajó la vista hacia su cartera y empezó a juguetear con los cierres.

**- No haga eso delante del comité, por favor. Da igual lo que le digan o lo que hagan, no aparte la vista. La hace parecer débil y culpable** - Soraya sonrió para dulcificar sus palabras **- En el derecho, la psicología es tan importante como la jurisprudencia. ¿Por qué no me cuenta las circunstancias que desembocaron en la demanda? **

Quinn respiró hondo y le contó su historia, empezando por el episodio de cuando tenía diecisiete años y acabando con la carta de la universidad. Sólo omitió algunos detalles.

La mujer escuchó con atención, tomando notas en su ordenador portátil y asintiendo de vez en cuando. Cuando ella acabó, guardó silencio unos instantes.

**- Menuda historia. Dado que no le han dicho de qué se trata la demanda, no podemos dar por hecho que tenga relación con su novia, aunque debemos prepararnos también para esa eventualidad. ¿Su relación con la profesora Berry ha sido totalmente consentida? **

**- Por supuesto. **

**- ¿Había mantenido alguna relación con otra u otro profesor anteriormente? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Es posible que la sedujera por diversión? **

**- Por supuesto que no. Rachel me ama. **

Soraya pareció aliviada.

**- Me alegro. Bueno, me alegro por usted personalmente, aunque tal vez no sea algo tan positivo. Dependerá de la demanda. **

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? **

**- Si la relación es consentida, la universidad puede tomar medidas contra las dos. Si usted fuera una víctima en todo esto, las medidas disciplinarias sólo la afectarían a ella. **

**- No soy una víctima. Estamos manteniendo una relación y esperamos a que acabara el semestre anterior para iniciarla. **

**- Eso no es exactamente así. **

**- ¿Cómo dice?** - preguntó Quinn, incrédula.

**- Por lo que me ha contado, la relación empezó a finales de octubre. Esperaron a que acabara el semestre para acostarse, pero igualmente han violado la ley de no confraternización. ¿Quién conoce esta relación? **

**- Su familia y mi padre. Nadie más. **

**- ¿Qué me dice de la alumna que ha denunciado a su novia por acoso sexual? **

**- No sé lo que sabe** - respondió Quinn, apretando los dientes **- Pero me odia. **

Soraya se golpeó la barbilla con el bolígrafo.

**- Si las acusan de violar la normativa de no confraternización, ¿podrían ustedes ofrecer alguna prueba, aparte de su testimonio, de que no mantuvieron relaciones sexuales mientras usted era su alumna? **

**- ¿Qué la lleva a pensar que la demanda tendrá que ver con Rachel? El código de conducta académica también regula aspectos como el plagio. **

**- Conozco al doctor Aras. No pierde su precioso tiempo con ese tipo de asuntos. **

Quinn se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

**- Oh, Dios mío. **

**- Esperemos que alguien la haya demandado por alguna infracción académica leve y que el doctor Aras se esté tomando simplemente un interés personal. Pero por si acaso, ¿tiene alguna prueba de que no estaba intercambiando sexo por buenas calificaciones? **

Quinn se ruborizó intensamente.

**- Bueno, hay una cosa que tal vez... **

**- ¿De qué se trata? **

**- Era virgen antes del viaje a Italia. **

Soraya se la quedó mirando como si fuera una criatura mítica, como, por ejemplo, un hombre heterosexual que supiera distinguir entre unos Manolo Blahnik y unos Christian Louboutin.

**- ¿Tiene alguna prueba escrita de eso? ¿Un informe médico? **

Ella se removió en la silla.

**- No. **

**- En ese caso, no tiene sentido sacar el tema. ¿Alguien las vio juntas durante el pasado semestre? **

**- No que yo sepa. Aunque en setiembre fuimos a una discoteca con su hermana. **

Soraya frunció los labios.

**- Sacar a relucir que es amiga de su familia no es buena idea. Pone el foco de atención en un posible conflicto de intereses. Además, dejarse ver con ella en público no fue una idea muy brillante, señorita Fabray. Aunque, la verdad es que la culpa es más de la profesora Berry que ****suya. Fue ella quien debió prever las consecuencias. **

**Dado que no estamos seguras de la naturaleza de la demanda, nuestra estrategia será recabar toda la información que podamos durante la reunión, sin manifestarnos. Eso nos permitirá ganar tiempo para preparar un eventual procedimiento disciplinario, cosa que esperamos que no llegue a producirse. **

**Durante la reunión con el comité, yo hablaré en su nombre. Que no hayan desvelado la naturaleza de la demanda me hace pensar que ésta sea engañosa y que ellos lo sepan. No añadiremos combustible a su pira funeraria. **

Soraya miró a Quinn, que parecía muy desanimada.

**- Tiene que tener confianza. Debe estar convencida de que la demanda no tiene base y no prosperará. No ha hecho nada malo. He tratado casos similares con la universidad y los he ganado. También ganaré éste. **

La confianza de la abogada resultaba tranquilizadora.

**- Mientras tanto, me gustaría que preparara una lista de todas las personas que puedan haber presentado la demanda y sus posibles razones, además de un informe detallado de todas sus conversaciones con la señorita Peterson. Uno de mis ayudantes investigará un poco a esa joven. Y hablaré con uno de mis contactos en la universidad a ver qué puedo descubrir. **

**Hasta que no se haya resuelto todo, la profesora y usted tendrán que guardar las distancias. No ****se dejen ver juntas en público. No le comente nada de lo que hablemos. Si la demanda es sobre confraternización, ella tendrá que seguir los consejos de su abogado, que defenderá sus intereses. No quiero que mi defensa se vea comprometida por alguna indiscreción en el dormitorio. **

Quinn la miró con determinación.

**- Rachel es mucho más que una aventura sexual. Si estoy en peligro, ella también lo está. Nuestra relación es totalmente consentida y no tengo ningún interés en que me defiendan a su costa. Cualquier responsabilidad debe ser repartida entre las dos a partes iguales. **

La abogada la miró con curiosidad.

**- ¿Está segura de que ésa es la postura que quiere mantener? Le dijo a mi secretaria que el abogado de Rachel Berry es John Green. ¿Por qué no la representa él también a usted si lo que quieren es presentar un frente unido? **

Ella abrió la boca, pero no supo qué responder.

Soraya sonrió, comprensiva.

**- No es la primera estudiante que se encuentra en una situación como ésta. Sé que está asustada y confusa. Pero debe pensar que si la situación empeora, es posible que su novia decida romper su relación para proteger su carrera y su puesto de trabajo. Tiene que estar preparada por si la deja sola ante el peligro. **

**- Rachel nunca haría algo así. Me ama. Hemos hablado de irnos a vivir juntas. Y... de otras cosas. **

La abogada la miró con condescendencia.

**- El amor es fácil de matar. Quedarse sin trabajo es una de las maneras más eficaces. Pero no anticipemos acontecimientos. **

**Rachel Berry me ha enviado un anticipo, pero se lo devolveré. Creo que lo mejor será que la defienda pro bono. **

Quinn asintió, incómoda. Se había olvidado de los honorarios.

**- Le pagaré, pero puede que tarde un poco. **

**- Si acepto su caso pro bono, no hará falta que me pague. Lo consideraré una buena obra y si me paga, eso dejaría de tener sentido. Guárdese el dinero. Lo necesitará para comprar libros o para mudarse a Massachusetts** - Hizo una mueca **- No me gustan las demandas universitarias por temas sexuales. Me parecen inquisitoriales. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para humillar o poner en evidencia a David Aras, será un auténtico placer. Créame, representarla será una de las pocas alegrías de estos últimos meses. Soy yo la que debería pagarle. **

QRQR

Esa misma noche, Quinn estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama de Rachel, intentando dormir. Rachel estaba en su despacho, revisando desesperadamente las normas universitarias relativas a los estudiantes y tratando de averiguar qué podía haber llamado tanto la atención del comité.

Pensar que su carrera podía llegar a su fin a causa de su relación con Quinn y que ella misma podía perder la oportunidad de ir a Harvard era más de lo que se veía capaz de soportar y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre de no saber a qué se enfrentaban.

Se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte. Rachel entró en ese momento en la habitación para ver cómo estaba y, al verle la cara, se acostó a su lado.

**- No llores, cariño. Por favor, no llores. No habría tardado tanto en venir si hubiera sabido que estabas tan disgustada. Tenemos a los mejores abogados y vamos a luchar. Es posible que todo ****sea un malentendido y que el viernes que viene todo se haya solucionado. **

**- ¿Y si no es un malentendido? **

Rachel apretó los dientes.

**- Entonces, nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga juntas. **

**- ¿Y tu demanda? **

**- Tú no te preocupes por eso. Céntrate en los cursos y en el proyecto y deja que yo me ocupe de lo demás. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, te lo juro. **

Volviéndola boca arriba, empezó a darle suaves besos en la cara.

**- Tengo miedo -** susurró Quinn.

Acariciándole el pelo, Rachel le besó la punta de la nariz.

**- Lo sé. Pero pase lo que pase, no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre Harvard y tú. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás** **-** La miró preocupada -** ¿Qué puedo hacer, Quinn? No sé cómo consolarte. **

**- Bésame. **

Rachel la besó con el beso breve e inseguro de alguien que besa a su vecinita por primera vez, sin saber cómo va a reaccionar. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Quinn respondió enredándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndola hacia su boca, para entrelazar sus lenguas.

Rachel le devolvió el beso con contención, antes de apartarse y apoyar la frente en la de ella.

**- No puedo. **

**- Por favor** - le rogó Quinn, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda y acercándola.

**- No puedo hacerte el amor si estás triste. Tengo miedo de lastimarte. **

**- Pero te necesito. **

**- ¿No prefieres que te prepare un baño caliente? **

**- Hacer el amor contigo me hace feliz, porque me recuerda lo mucho que me quieres. Por favor. Necesito sentir que me deseas. **

Rachel juntó las cejas.

**- Por supuesto que te deseo, Quinn. Pero no quiero aprovecharme de tus momentos de debilidad. **

Quinn no era una mujer exigente. Y cuando le pedía algo, solía ser siempre por el bien de Rachel. Rachel lo sabía y le dolía negarle nada, sobre todo cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos enormes y tristes. Pero el rastro de sus lágrimas había apagado su libido. Prefería consolarla abrazándola que intentar un acto que no iba a ser capaz de concluir.

La expresión de Quinn no dejaba lugar a dudas. Necesitaba la conjunción de cuerpos y almas que sólo el sexo podía proporcionar. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, Rachel se dio cuenta de una cosa: no importaba lo que opinara el terapeuta, no era adicta al sexo. No era una hedonista lasciva, con un apetito insaciable que buscaba satisfacer —en palabras de Jesse— follándose a cualquier mujer que se le pusiera por delante.

Lucy la había cambiado. La amaba, pero aunque le rogara, no podía excitarse viéndola sufrir.

Quinn seguía observándola mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos. Podía darle al menos parte de lo que le pedía, distrayéndola con caricias y sensaciones agradables. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. La besó muy despacio y ella le arañó suavemente la cabeza. Incluso cuando se dejaba llevar por la necesidad, era dulce y amable.

Rachel le acarició el cuello con los labios y, cuando llegó a su oreja, le susurró lo mucho que la había cambiado. Lo feliz que la hacía que fuera suya.

Quinn suspiró mientras ella le besaba el cuello, pasándole la lengua en el hueco de la base de su garganta antes de seguir avanzando hacia los hombros. Le mordisqueó entonces las clavículas, apartándole el tirante de la camiseta para dejarle la pálida curva del hombro al descubierto.

Quinn empezó a quitarse la camiseta, pero Rachel la detuvo.

**- Paciencia** - le susurró.

Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, le besó el dorso de la mano y le extendió el brazo para besarle la parte interna del codo. Sólo cuando Quinn empezó a gemir, la soltó y continuó su asalto. Deslizándole las manos a lo largo del cuerpo, besó cada centímetro de su piel, guiándose por cómo se contraía bajo sus caricias y por los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Cuando vio que se había olvidado de las lágrimas y que sus gemidos eran de pasión y no de tristeza, acabó de desnudarla y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Pronto Quinn empezó a temblar y a gritar su nombre. Ése era el momento favorito de Rachel, más aún que su propio clímax: oír su nombre, mezclado con los gemidos y gritos de placer de su amada. Las primeras veces que habían hecho el amor se había mostrado tan tímida que ahora, cada vez que la oía llamarla con un susurro ronco y extático, un agradable calor se extendía por sus entrañas.

_«El amor es esto_ - pensó Rachel -_ Estar desnuda frente a tu amante y gritar su nombre sin sentir ninguna vergüenza» _

Al alcanzar el orgasmo, poco después, Rachel le dijo que la amaba.

En su mente, estaban ya totalmente unidos: el sexo, el amor y Lucy. La Santísima Trinidad.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras recuperaban el aliento, sonriendo para sus adentros. Estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Se sentía muy feliz al darse cuenta de que podía expresar lo que deseaba, incluso estando triste. La besó, comprobando encantada que Quinn volvía a sonreír.

**- Gracias** - susurró Quinn.

**- Gracias a ti, Lucy, por enseñarme a amar. **

QRQR

Al entrar en la oficina del departamento, el miércoles, Paul se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que encontró.

Quinn estaba ante los casilleros, pálida y ojerosa. Al acercarse a ella, le dedicó una sonrisa tan triste que le encogió el corazón.

Antes de poder preguntarle qué le pasaba, Christa Peterson entró tan campante, con su gran bolso Michael Kors colgando del brazo. Se la veía relajada y contenta y le brillaban los ojos. Iba vestida de rojo. No rojo cereza o rojo sangre, sino escarlata. El color del triunfo y del poder.

Al verlos a los dos juntos se echó a reír.

Paul la miró y luego volvió a mirar a Quinn, que había ocultado el rostro volviéndose de cara a los casilleros.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - susurró.

**- Nada** - respondió ella -** Creo que me ronda un resfriado. **

Paul negó con la cabeza. Habría insistido, sin apabullarla, pero el profesor Martin entró en ese momento.

Al verlo, Quinn agarró la cartera de piel y el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Paul la siguió.

**- ¿Te apetece un café? Iba a acercarme al Starbucks. **

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**- Estoy cansada. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa. **

Paul bajó la vista hacia su cuello —su cuello sin marcar— y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

**- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? **

**- No. Gracias, Paul. Estoy bien, de verdad. **

Él asintió y la miró alejarse, pero cambió de idea y la siguió.

**- Pensándolo mejor, yo también voy a volver a casa. Te acompaño un rato, si quieres. **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, pero asintió y ambos salieron al frío de la calle. Ella se enrolló la bufanda del Magdalen College alrededor del cuello, temblando al sentir el viento helado.

**- Esa bufanda es de Oxford** - comentó Paul.

**- Sí. **

**- ¿La compraste allí? **

**- No... Me la regalaron. **

_«Barbra_ - pensó él - _Si fue a Oxford, no puede ser tan idiota. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Berry también fue a Oxford…» _

**- Me gusta mucho la gorra de los Phillies que me regalaste. Soy seguidor de los Red Sox, pero la llevaré con orgullo. Excepto en Vermont. Mi padre la quemaría si me presentara con ella en la granja. **

Quinn sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

**- ¿Cuánto hace que estás enferma? **

**- Unos días** - Se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

**- ¿Has ido al médico? **

**- Sólo es un resfriado. No se puede hacer nada. **

Paul la miró cuando rodeaban la espantosa pared norte de cristal del Royal Ontario Museum, bajo los copos de nieve.

**- ¿Te ha estado molestando Christa? Cuando ha entrado en la oficina parecías disgustada con ella. **

Quinn tropezó en la nieve, que le llegaba por los tobillos, y Paul alargó una de sus grandes manos para estabilizarla.

**- Cuidado. Podría haber hielo bajo la nieve. **

Ella le dio las gracias y siguió caminando con más cuidado.

**- Si resbalas, agárrate de mi brazo. Nunca me verás de rodillas. **

Quinn lo miró, sorprendida por su elección de palabras, y vio que Paul se ruborizaba. Nunca antes había visto ruborizarse a un jugador de rugby. (Se rumoreaba que era imposible)

**- Quería decir que nunca me caigo. Soy demasiado pesado para resbalar. **

**- No eres demasiado pesado. **

Él sonrió.

**- ¿Christa te ha estado molestando? **

Ella miró hacia adelante, hacia la acera cubierta de nieve.

**- No. Es que he dormido poco. He estado acostándome tarde para trabajar en el proyecto. La profesora Picton es muy exigente. La semana pasada rechazó varias páginas de la traducción que había hecho del Purgatorio. La he estado rehaciendo y me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba. **

**- Podría ayudarte, si quieres. Podrías enviarme la traducción para que le eche un vistazo antes de entregársela. **

**- Gracias. Como si no tuvieras bastante con tu trabajo... Lo último que necesitas es ocuparte de mis problemas. **

Paul se detuvo y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

**- Por supuesto que tengo tiempo para ti. Tu trabajo va sobre el amor y la lujuria; el mío sobre el placer. Algunos de los textos que trabajamos son los mismos. Y me serviría para practicar italiano. **

**- Podemos comparar las traducciones de los pasajes que tengamos en común, pero nada más. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo con cosas que no tengan que ver con tu proyecto** - replicó ella.

**- Envíame los textos y la fecha de entrega y les echaré un vistazo sin ningún problema. **

**- Gracias** - dijo Quinn, sinceramente aliviada.

Cuando él la soltó, siguieron caminando.

**- ¿Sabías que el catedrático de Estudios Italianos envió un correo electrónico anunciando tu admisión en Harvard? Especificaba que habías ganado una beca sustanciosa. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- No, no tenía ni idea. A mí no me llegó. **

**- No, se lo envió a todos menos a ti. Berry me pidió que lo imprimiera y que lo colgara en el corcho de al lado de su despacho. Además, me hizo resaltar la información importante con un rotulador fluorescente, incluido tu nombre. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Se portó contigo como una cretina durante todo el semestre y ahora quiere colgarse la medalla. Menuda capulla. **

Quinn frunció el cejo, pero permaneció en silencio.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Nada** - respondió ella, ruborizándose.

**- Anda, suéltalo. ¿En qué estabas pensando? **

**- Bueno, me preguntaba si habrías visto a Christa merodeando por el departamento. O por el despacho de la profesora Berry. **

**- Por suerte, no. Parece que ha encontrado otro hueso que roer. Y sabe que de mí no va a sacar nada, así que ni lo intenta. Es consciente de que la mandaré a tomar viento a la primera oportunidad** - Dándole un golpecito en el hombro, le guiñó un ojo -** Más le vale no meterse contigo. Sé unas cuantas cosas de ella que no le gustaría que salieran a la luz. **

QRQR

El jueves, Quinn se reunió con su terapeuta para preparar la reunión de la mañana siguiente con el comité.

Viendo que necesitaba hablar del tema, Nicole se olvidó de los objetivos que había preparado para esa sesión y la escuchó pacientemente antes de ofrecerle su opinión.

**- El estrés puede ser muy pernicioso para la salud. Tenemos que tratarlo con el respeto que merece. A algunas personas les va bien hablar de sus problemas; otras, en cambio, prefieren ****guardárselos. ¿Cómo te has enfrentado al estrés en el pasado? **

**- Me lo he guardado todo** - admitió Quinn, jugueteando con las manos.

**- ¿Y ahora? ¿Puedes hablar de tus problemas con tu novia? **

**- Sí, pero no quiero agobiarla más. Ya está bastante preocupada por las dos. **

Nicole asintió.

**- Cuando quieres a alguien, es normal querer protegerlo del sufrimiento. Algunas veces, ésa es la mejor actitud que se puede tomar, pero otras veces se corre el riesgo de cargar con demasiado peso. El exceso de estrés, o de responsabilidad, puede ser demasiado para uno solo. **

**- La verdad es que no me gusta que Rachel me oculte cosas. Me hace sentir como una niña. Preferiría que hablara de sus problemas conmigo, aunque fueran cosas negativas. **

**- ¿Y no crees que Rachel puede sentir lo mismo? Tal vez crea que no confías en ella, que no le cuentas tus problemas. ¿Lo habéis hablado? **

**- Lo he intentado. Le he dicho que quiero que seamos iguales, que no haya secretos entre nosotras. **

**- Bien. ¿Y cuál es su respuesta? **

**- Depende. O insiste en cuidarme o tiene miedo de decepcionarme. **

**- ¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? **

Quinn hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos, buscando las palabras.

**- No me gusta que ella lo pague todo. Me hace sentir pobre, dependiente... impotente. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Me da demasiadas cosas. No puedo corresponderle. **

**- ¿Tan importante es para ti que vuestra relación sea recíproca? **

**- Sí. **

**- Ninguna relación es completamente recíproca. A veces, cuando las parejas tratan de compartirlo todo al cincuenta por ciento, se encuentran con que su relación ha dejado de ser una unión de dos y se ha convertido en un ejercicio de matemáticas. Buscar la reciprocidad por encima de todo puede llegar a ser enfermizo. **

**Pero, por otro lado, es muy razonable aspirar a tener una relación en la que ambos miembros se valoran por igual y comparten las cargas y las responsabilidades. En otras palabras, que ella tenga más dinero no supone un problema, siempre que entienda que tú quieres contribuir también. Si no puede ser económicamente, hay otras maneras de hacerlo. Y esas maneras deben recibir la misma consideración que las aportaciones económicas. ¿Te parece razonable? **

**- Mucho. Me gusta la idea. **

Nicole sonrió.

**- Respecto a lo de protegerse la una a la otra... Teniendo en cuenta que claramente Rachel parece tomar el papel del hombre en la relación, mas allá de su condición de intersexual, puede argumentarse que los hombres tienen la necesidad biológica de proteger a las mujeres y a los niños. No sé cuál es la auténtica razón, pero es así. Ellos suelen realizarse mediante actos y logros. Si te niegas a que haga cosas por ti, se sentirá inútil, superfluo. Necesita saber que puede ocuparse de ti, que puede protegerte. Eso no es necesariamente negativo. Es normal que los miembros de una pareja quieran cuidar el uno del otro. Pero como en cualquier otra cosa, hay extremos y hay un punto medio. **

**Lo que tu novia y tú debéis buscar es ese punto medio. Permite que cuide de ti en algunos ****momentos, pero defiende tu independencia en otros aspectos. Y déjale claro que tú también ****quieres cuidar de ella en ocasiones. **

Quinn asintió. La moderación le gustaba. Quería cuidar de Rachel y quería que Rachel cuidara de ella, pero sin ser una carga. Y, desde luego, sin tener la sensación de que la cuidaba porque la consideraba frágil o herida. Aunque una cosa era proponérselo y otra llevarlo a la práctica.

**- Siguiendo con la teoría de que Rachel toma el papel de hombre en la pareja, algunos hombres sufren lo que yo llamo el síndrome del caballero andante - **prosiguió Nicole -** Quieren proteger a las mujeres de su vida como si fueran doncellas indefensas. Esto puede parecer romántico y excitante durante un tiempo, pero, a la larga, la realidad se impone y la suya se convierte en una actitud opresora y condescendiente. Cuando un miembro de la pareja se ocupa sólo de proteger y el otro sólo de ser protegido, el resultado no es satisfactorio. **

**Por supuesto, hay mujeres que sufren un síndrome similar al del caballero andante. Se conoce como el síndrome del cachorro herido. Esas mujeres buscan a hombres dañados o conflictivos y tratan de curarlos. Pero dejemos ese tema para otro día. **

**En casos extremos, un hombre caballeroso puede cometer todo tipo de imprudencias para proteger a su mujer, como ir a la batalla a lomos de su caballo, o enfrentarse a miles de persas, en vez de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. La prudencia es tan importante como el valor** - Nicole se echó a reír -** ¿Has visto la película Trescientos? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Trata de la batalla de las Termópilas, en la que trescientos espartanos mantuvieron a raya a doscientos cincuenta mil persas antes de la derrota final. Herodoto escribió sobre ello. **

Quinn la miró con curiosidad y admiración. ¿Cuántas psicólogas serían capaces de citar a Herodoto?

**- El rey Leónidas era uno de estos casos extremos. Podría argumentarse que su decisión estuvo basada en circunstancias políticas, pero lo que quería señalar es que el hombre caballeroso puede acabar haciendo más daño en su empeño protector que aquello de lo que quiere proteger a los suyos. Las mujeres espartanas solían decirles a sus maridos e hijos que regresaran con el escudo en la mano o tumbados sobre él. Pero si tú te encontraras en su situación, no creo que quisieras que Rachel muriera defendiéndote de los persas. Supongo que preferirías que regresara a casa, aunque hubiera perdido la batalla. **

Quinn asintió con decisión.

**- Puedes sacar el tema en la conversación. Puedes hacerle entender que no quieres que te defienda si eso la va a perjudicar. Que prefieres luchar a su lado, compartiendo los riesgos y las responsabilidades. Que quieres ser su compañera, no una niña ni una damisela indefensa. **

**Tal vez aceptara acompañarte a sesiones conjuntas, ya que no viene a las individuales. **

Quinn no estaba segura de haber oído correctamente.

**- ¿Cómo? **

Nicole sonrió.

**- Decía que cuando hables con Rachel puedes comentarle que no quieres que te defienda... **

**- No** - la interrumpió ella **- Me refería a la última frase. ¿Has dicho que Rachel no viene a terapia? **

Nicole se quedó helada.

**- Eso ha sido un fallo por mi parte. No debería haber hablado sobre la relación de otro paciente con su terapeuta. **

**- ¿Cuándo dejó de venir a ver a Winston? **

**- No puedo hablar de ello, lo siento** - Se removió incómoda en su silla - **Deberíamos hablar de cuál va a ser la mejor manera de enfrentarte al estrés provocado por la reunión de mañana. **

QRQR

El responsable de Estudios de Posgrado era un gran amante de la formalidad y el refinamiento, por esa razón, siempre convocaba las reuniones en la gran sala de conferencias, con paredes forradas de madera, en sus oficinas de la calle Saint George. El profesor Jeremy Martin, catedrático de Estudios Italianos, estaba sentado a su derecha, en una silla de respaldo muy alto, con reminiscencias medievales, tras una mesa de madera oscura casi tan ancha como la sala.

Delante de la mesa habían colocado dos sillas plegables y en ellas se habían sentado Soraya Harandi y su clienta para la reunión. No tardaron en comprobar que eran tan incómodas como parecían.

La voz de barítono de David Aras resonó en la sala:

**- Ha llegado el momento de las presentaciones. ¿Señorita Lucy Fabray? **

Quinn asintió, pero no dijo nada.

**- ¿Y quién es su representante? **

Aunque sus fríos ojos de color azul muy claro no revelaban nada, era evidente que reconocía a la mujer sentada a la izquierda de ella.

**- Soraya Harandi, doctor Aras. Representaré a la señorita Fabray. **

**- ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual la señorita Fabray haya elegido venir a esta reunión informal en compañía de una abogada?** - preguntó él, claramente irritado.

**- No, doctor Aras. Mi clienta se limita a seguir sus instrucciones. En la carta que recibió, se le sugería que viniera acompañada de un letrado** - La voz de Soraya era engañosamente dulce.

David reprimió el impulso de gruñir. No le gustaba que lo ridiculizaran y menos en público. Señaló al hombre sentado a su lado.

**- El profesor Martin. **

Quinn lo miró discretamente. Sabía que el catedrático se reuniría con Rachel cuando acabara aquella reunión, para hablar de la demanda por acoso de Christa. Trató de averiguar si estaba a su favor, pero su actitud era totalmente neutral, al menos en apariencia.

El doctor Aras se aclaró la garganta.

- **Hemos recibido una queja muy grave contra usted, señorita Fabray. El objetivo de esta reunión previa a la investigación es solamente informativo. Le haremos unas cuantas preguntas y luego usted podrá hacernos a su vez las preguntas que quiera. La sesión durará unos treinta minutos. **

Respirando hondo, Quinn le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada.

**- ¿Mantiene una relación romántica con una profesora de esta universidad? **

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Soraya habló en su lugar.

**- Mi clienta no responderá a ninguna pregunta hasta que no se revele la naturaleza de la demanda. La carta era muy vaga, algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta la política de la universidad, pero esta pregunta es muy concreta. Si quiere una respuesta, deberá explicar exactamente cuál es la naturaleza de la demanda, quién la ha interpuesto y qué pruebas tiene. **

El doctor Aras dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la jarra de agua que tenía delante, haciendo bailar las rodajas de limón.

**- No es así como funcionan estas reuniones. Como responsable de los estudiantes de posgrado, yo soy quien hace las preguntas. **

**- Doctor Aras** - la voz de Soraya había adquirido un tono casi condescendiente **- ambos sabemos que la política y los procedimientos legales de la universidad se basan en los principios del derecho natural. Mi clienta tiene derecho a saber de qué se la acusa, a conocer la naturaleza y el alcance ****de las pruebas que se aportan contra ella, si es que existen, y la identidad del demandante, antes de empezar a responder nada. En caso contrario, este procedimiento no será válido y no tendré más remedio que interponer una demanda al respecto. Inmediatamente. **

**- Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Harandi -** convino el profesor Martin en voz baja.

David le dirigió una mirada irritada con el rabillo del ojo.

**- Muy bien. Su clienta ha sido demandada por comportamiento inadecuado. Se la acusa de haber mantenido una relación sexual con una de sus profesoras a cambio de favores académicos. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Soraya se echaba a reír a carcajadas.

**- Esto es una farsa. Mi clienta es una alumna brillante que acaba de ser admitida en Harvard, como bien sabe** - dijo, mirando al profesor Martin -** No tiene ninguna necesidad de prostituirse. **

**- No es la primera vez que nos llega una demanda de este tipo, señorita Harandi. Y nos las tomamos muy en serio, como corresponde. **

**- Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo están tratando como un caso de acoso sexual? Sin duda, si una estudiante se ve envuelta en un asunto de intercambio de favores sexuales, estamos ante un caso de acoso sexual. **

**- Esta línea de investigación ya está abierta** - la cortó David Aras.

**- Bien, bien. ¿De qué tipo de favores académicos estamos hablando? **

**- Una nota elevada en el seminario del profesor, pago económico en forma de beca y la colaboración de una académica retirada para que la asesore en su proyecto de tesis. **

Soraya hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

**- Reitero el hecho de que los méritos académicos de mi clienta hablan por sí solos. ¿Y de qué desafortunada profesora estamos hablando? **

**- Rachel Berry** - respondió el doctor Aras, mirando a Quinn fijamente.

Soraya sonrió relajada.

**- El demandante tiene una imaginación muy viva. Él o ella debería especializarse en literatura de ficción. ¿Fue la profesora Berry quien interpuso la demanda? **

Quinn contuvo el aliento, horrorizada.

David Aras golpeó los papeles que tenía delante con la punta del bolígrafo.

**- No, no fue ella. **

**- Bien, ¿y qué dijo al respecto cuando le preguntó? **

**- Nuestra intención es hablar con la profesora cuando hayamos reunido más información. Nuestros protocolos señalan que, cuando un miembro del profesorado se ve envuelto en una demanda de este tipo, se lo interroga al final, no al principio -** explicó el profesor Martin en tono firme pero tranquilo.

Soraya le dirigió una severa mirada.

**- ¿Está diciendo que, según las normas de la universidad, se acusa primero a las estudiantes? ¿Y que sólo después se interroga, en este caso, a la profesora cuyo testimonio podría exonerarla? Me sorprende que hayan arrastrado a mi clienta hasta aquí sin haber tenido la mínima cortesía de hablar antes con la otra persona implicada. Este asunto podría haberse resuelto con un par de llamadas telefónicas. Es una vergüenza.**

David empezó a protestar, pero la abogada lo interrumpió una vez más.

**- Antes de dar por finalizada esta reunión, ¿quién es el demandante? **

**- La demandante es una persona que la señorita Fabray conoce. Su nombre es Christa Peterson. **

Soraya recibió la información sin inmutarse, pero Quinn buscó al profesor Martin con la mirada. Fue sólo un instante, pero él se dio cuenta y la miró a su vez con el cejo fruncido.

Ruborizándose, ella bajó la vista.

David Aras mostró dos documentos.

**- Según la información que hemos reunido hasta la fecha, parece ser que la profesora Berry le puso una nota muy alta a la señorita Fabray en su seminario. Además, se le concedió la beca M. P. Berry, donada por una misteriosa fundación. Y en el expediente que el profesor Martin me ha facilitado, hay constancia de que la profesora Berry le pidió a la profesora Picton que supervisara el proyecto de tesis de la señorita Fabray. **

Le alargó el expediente a Soraya.

**- Como puede ver, señorita Harandi, el expediente incluye pruebas adicionales aportadas por la señorita Peterson, entre las cuales hay fotografías y recortes de un periódico florentino en el que la señorita Fabray y la profesora Berry aparecen juntas en público. En el artículo se dice que la profesora Berry la presentó como su prometida. **

**También contamos con la declaración jurada del empleado de una discoteca, que asegura estar en posesión de unas cintas de seguridad en las que la profesora y la señorita Fabray aparecen en actitud muy íntima durante el período en que ella aún era su alumna. Ciertamente, su comportamiento escapa a los límites de lo que sería una relación profesional. **

El hombre hizo una dramática pausa.

**- Sería posible que las pruebas aportadas por la demandante sirvieran para demostrar más de una infracción. Por eso estamos ansiosos por oír la versión de la señorita Fabray. Le repetiré la pregunta: ¿recibió favores académicos de su profesora a cambio de tener relaciones con ella? **

**- Doctor Aras** - intervino Soraya -** me sorprende mucho que un hombre de su categoría dé credibilidad a demandas basadas en pruebas tan inconsistentes. ¿Recortes de periódico de un diario sensacionalista italiano? ¿Cintas de vídeo cuya autenticidad no puede demostrarse? Prima facie, no hay caso. **

**- No ponga en duda mi competencia, señorita Harandi** - El doctor Aras empezaba a perder la paciencia -** Llevo trabajando en estos asuntos desde que usted aún estaba en la guardería. **

Soraya alzó las cejas, cerró el expediente ceremoniosamente y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

-** ¿Qué interés tiene la demandante en todo esto?**

David la fulminó con la mirada.

Ella miró al catedrático Martin antes de devolverle la mirada.

**- Tal vez su auténtico objetivo sea la profesora Berry** - continuó Soraya - **¿Por qué de pronto tengo la sensación de que mi clienta es una víctima colateral en todo este asunto? **

**- Eso queda fuera de la demanda y, por tanto, de su alcance profesional, señorita Harandi** - La barbilla le había empezado a temblar -** Aunque esta oficina preferiría ignorar la información adicional aportada, no podemos hacerlo. El artículo del periódico demuestra que la señorita Fabray y la profesora Berry tenían una relación sólo días después de acabar el semestre, lo que parece indicar la existencia de una relación previa. **

**- Me cuesta creer que haya hecho venir a mi clienta sólo por estas estrafalarias acusaciones. Es evidente que la demandante es una persona inestable, que vive en un mundo de fantasía. Si tiene algún problema con la profesora Berry, sería a ella a quien debería demandar, no a la señorita Fabray. En vista de lo que he presenciado aquí esta mañana, le aconsejaré a mi clienta que interponga una demanda contra la señorita Peterson por acusaciones fraudulentas y difamación. **

El doctor Aras carraspeó ruidosamente.

**- Si lo que pretende es afirmar que la relación de la señorita Fabray y la profesora Berry era totalmente consentida, deje que tome nota de esa declaración y acabemos con esta pantomima. ¿Cuándo se inició la relación? **

**- La única pantomima aquí es la llevada a cabo por su oficina. Bajo la apariencia de una infracción académica y de una investigación seria, lo que se está llevando a cabo aquí es una especie de lascivo McCarthysmo sexual. La reunión ha terminado. **

Soraya cerró la carpeta con contundencia y se levantó.

**- Un momentito, señorita Harandi. Si se hubiera molestado en echar un vistazo al expediente de la señorita Fabray, habría encontrado un documento firmado por la profesora Picton, con fecha de octubre, en la que declara que acepta supervisar el proyecto de tesis de la señorita Fabray por un conflicto de intereses de la profesora Berry. ¿Por qué iba a pedirle ésta algo así a la profesora Picton si no fuera para darle a la señorita Fabray lo que ella le exigía? ¿Qué otro tipo de conflicto de intereses iba a existir, aparte de una relación inadecuada? **

Quinn abrió la boca para responder y decir que conocía a Rachel desde que era una adolescente, pero la abogada se lo impidió agarrándola del antebrazo con fuerza.

**- Parece que usted ya ha tomado partido en esta demanda, doctor Aras. Habría sido más honesto ****por su parte especificar en la carta que el objetivo de esta reunión era enturbiar las aguas para ****así poder castigar a mi clienta. **

El hombre trató de disimular su creciente enfado.

**- La demanda** - dijo, señalando el expediente **- afirma que la señorita Fabray recibió favores académicos al margen de sus resultados. La demandante dice además que la profesora Berry y la señorita Fabray tuvieron una pelea de enamoradas en medio de un seminario, en una sala llena de testigos. Poco después de ese vergonzoso episodio, la profesora Picton firmó el documento por el que se comprometía a supervisar el proyecto de la señorita Fabray. Quid pro quo. Quod erat demonstrandum. **

**- Nemo me impune lacessit, doctor Aras** - Soraya sonrió en dirección a Martin, antes de volver a mirar hacia David con una gélida mirada **- Empecé a estudiar latín cuando aún iba a la guardería. **

**La demanda es maliciosa y falsa. Si el rector decide presentar cargos basándose en ella, tomaremos medidas contra la demandante y contra esta oficina. **

Quinn se fijó en que el doctor Aras agarraba el bolígrafo con fuerza.

**- ¿Está segura de que ésta es la postura que desea asumir, señorita Fabray? Si coopera, se la tratará con mayor indulgencia. **

**- Básicamente, usted acaba de llamar a mi clienta puta y la ha acusado de acostarse con una profesora para conseguir sus objetivos académicos. No creo que haga falta que le recuerde las leyes que tratan sobre la difamación. Me parece recordar que el año pasado ya nos enfrentamos a una situación parecida. No nos rendiremos ante sus amenazas. **

**- Nosotros no amenazamos, juzgamos. Entrevistaremos a testigos relevantes para el caso y nos volveremos a reunir. Jeremy, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? ¿Algún comentario? **

El profesor Martin miró a Lucy y luego negó con la cabeza.

David Aras cerró entonces el expediente.

**- Dado que se niega a responder a mis preguntas, señorita Fabray, puede retirarse. **

Tras despedirse de los dos hombres con una inclinación de cabeza, Soraya y ella salieron de la sala.

* * *

**Besos Patito :***


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15**_

**- Esa reunión ha sido una auténtica conjura de necios** - dijo Soraya, reclinándose en su asiento en el bar del hotel Windsor Arms.

Quinn asintió, preguntándose si eso la convertía en Ignatius Reilly, el protagonista del libro, o si Ignatius era Rachel y ella era Myrna Minkoff.

El barman les sirvió unos martinis acompañados de unas tapas —por cuenta de la casa— y una sonrisa. Tras guiñarle un ojo a Soraya, que era clienta habitual, regresó a la barra.

Tras beber un buen trago, ésta se acomodó en el asiento.

**- Mi consejo es que presentes una demanda contra Christa Peterson por intento malicioso y que lo hagas cuanto antes. Las leyes universitarias contemplan la protección de los estudiantes ante este tipo de acusaciones fraudulentas. **

**- No estoy segura de querer ganarme su enemistad. **

Soraya se echó a reír con ironía.

**- ¿Qué más puede hacerte? ¿Hervir a tu mascota, como la protagonista de Atracción fatal? **

Quinn se encogió.

**- Mira, si presentas una demanda contra ella, le estarás cortando las alas. No hace falta que la llevemos hasta el final, pero hará que tanto la señorita Peterson como el doctor Aras lo piensen dos veces. Me contaste que había acusado a Rachel de acoso sexual. ¿No te apetece devolverle el golpe? **

**- Lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe de una vez. No entiendo por qué me denuncia, si yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. **

**- Por lo que hemos oído hoy, creo que sus motivaciones están muy claras. Te ha acusado de acostarte con tu profesora para lograr tus objetivos académicos y, al mismo tiempo, ha acusado a tu novia de tratar de hacer lo mismo con ella. Es una maniobra muy inteligente, porque no necesita que las dos demandas prosperen, basta con la tuya para atacaros a las dos. **

Quinn palideció.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? **

**- Te está forzando a admitir que mantuviste una relación con tu profesora. Entonces, la universidad puede castigaros a las dos por confraternización. O es maquiavélicamente brillante o alguien la ha asesorado. **

Quinn acarició la copa con un dedo y respiró hondo para no marearse.

Soraya bebió un nuevo trago.

**- Necesito una lista de todas las personas a las que el doctor Aras puede llamar y de todas las cosas que pueden decir en tu contra. Las pruebas que tiene son de poca entidad, pero todas juntas podrían convencer a un jurado de que Rachel te hizo favores a causa de vuestra relación. **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior.

- **No te preocupes todavía** - continuó Soraya -** Centrémonos en defendernos de esta demanda y ya nos preocuparemos más adelante si hace falta. A causa de los sindicatos, la administración es muy cautelosa a la hora de juzgar a personal a sueldo de la universidad. De momento, seguirán investigando. Sólo atacarán si lo ven muy claro. **

**Mientras tanto, deja que presente una demanda contra esta tal Christa Peterson. De ahora en adelante, Rachel y tú debéis ser muy prudentes. Nadie debe verlas juntas en público. David os ****vigilará de cerca y, presumiblemente, interrogará a todas las personas que hayan estado en contacto con vosotras. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Al pensar en sus compañeros siendo llamados a testificar sintió náuseas.

- **De acuerdo, pon la demanda. No creo que sirva para nada más que para enfurecerla, pero tú eres la abogada. **

**- Excelente** - Con una amplia sonrisa, Soraya se acabó el resto de su martini.

QRQR

Esa misma tarde, al salir del ascensor de casa de Rachel, Quinn se cruzó con su vecino francocanadiense e intercambiaron una breve pero educada inclinación de cabeza antes de que ella abriera con su llave y entrara en el apartamento.

**- Lucy, ¿eres tú?** - preguntó Rachel.

**- Sí, ¿cómo ha ido tu reunión con el catedrático? **

Se quitó rápidamente el abrigo y las botas y estaba a punto de ir hacia el salón, cuando Rachel se reunió con ella en el recibidor.

**- Primero quiero saber cómo ha ido tu reunión** - Le puso las manos en los hombros y la besó en la frente -** ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**- Me han hecho unas cuantas preguntas y han dejado que me marchara. **

Soltando un improperio, Rachel la abrazó con fuerza.

**- Si te pasara algo, yo no sé... **

Quinn le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando la cara en su camisa.

**- Es Christa Peterson. **

**- ¿Cómo?** - Rachel se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara.

**- Christa me ha acusado de mantener relaciones sexuales contigo a cambio de favores académicos. **

**- ¿Qué? -** exclamó Rachel, atónita.

Mientras Quinn le relataba los detalles de la demanda y la conversación entre el doctor Aras y Soraya, la cara de Rachel iba adquiriendo una expresión amenazadora. Al oír las palabras finales de David, dio un paso atrás.

Acto seguido, dio un puñetazo a la pared. Y no satisfecha con ello, repitió el gesto dos veces más.

Quinn contempló boquiabierta como golpeaba la pared y apartaba el puño cubierto de polvo y escayola. Rachel estaba temblando, con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Quinn quería salir huyendo de tanta violencia, pero se encontró clavada al suelo. Y se olvidó totalmente de sus ganas de irse de allí en cuanto vio unas cuantas gotas de sangre que caían en el suelo de madera oscura.

**- ¿Qué te has hecho?** - Mirando a Rachel a los ojos, que ardían de furia, tiró de ella hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados -** Siéntate** - Al examinarle los nudillos, vio que se los había despellejado en varios sitios.

**- Puede que necesites puntos** - comentó -** ¿Te duele? ¿Te has roto algo?**

Rachel abrió y cerró los dedos varias veces para demostrarle que no se había roto nada.

**- De todos modos deberían hacerte una radiografía, por si acaso. **

Como respuesta, Rachel se frotó los ojos con el otro puño, suspirando entrecortadamente.

Quinn rebuscó en el botiquín y cogió unas cuantas cosas de primeros auxilios.

**- Trataré de curarte, pero creo que deberías ir al hospital. **

**- No es nada** - respondió Rachel, aún muy tensa.

Usando las pinzas, le quitó pedacitos de escayola de las heridas y se las limpió luego con yodo. Aunque no parecía que le estuviera haciendo daño, notó que Rachel estaba temblando, probablemente de furia contenida.

**- Siento haberte disgustado. **

**- ¿Casi hecho una pared abajo y me pides disculpas? **

**- No debería habértelo contado hasta que te hubieras sentado. O hasta después de que te hubieras tomado una copa. **

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- Entonces sí que hubiera echado la pared abajo. Estoy demasiado enfadada para beber. **

Quinn continuó hasta que Rachel tuvo los nudillos limpios, desinfectados y vendados. Al acabar, le rozó la venda con los labios.

**- Lo siento mucho. **

Rachel le cogió la mano.

**- Deja de disculparte. Recuerdo otra ocasión parecida, en este mismo baño; aunque entonces era yo la que jugaba a médicos y tú eras la paciente. **

**- Qué vergüenza pasé ese día. Quería causarte buena impresión y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que** **romper la copa y manchar con Chianti tu preciosa camisa. **

**- Fue un accidente. Me costó mucho limpiarte las heridas. Tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Y eso fue antes de que...** - se interrumpió y volvió a frotarse los ojos antes de seguir hablando -** Lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido por mi culpa. No he sabido protegerte. **

**- Rachel** - dijo Quinn en tono de advertencia. Se inclinó y le tomó la cara entre las manos para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos -** No digas eso. Conocíamos los riesgos. Sabíamos dónde nos metíamos. No me importa lo que puedan hacerme** - Se le quebró la voz, pero siguió hablando **- Me da igual si no voy a Harvard o si no acabo el doctorado. Pero no quiero perderte. **

Un extraño fuego iluminó la mirada de Rachel.

**- Ni siquiera el infierno podría apartarme de ti -** susurró.

Y ambas se abrazaron desesperadamente, obteniendo consuelo del contacto con la piel de la otra.

**- ¿Vas a contarme de qué has hablado con el profesor Martin? **

Rachel la llevó al baño principal y empezó a llenar la bañera.

**- Relájate mientras lo hago. **

**- No estoy de humor para un baño de espuma. Me apetece más romper algo con una barra de hierro. **

**- Precisamente por eso necesitas un baño de espuma. Tengo que proteger las paredes que quedan en pie. **

Quinn se desnudó, se metió en la bañera y se cubrió con la espuma. Rachel la contempló sin perder detalle. Se fijó en su cabello, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza de cualquier modo, en las delicadas curvas de sus pechos flotando en el agua como dos lirios blancos de puntas rosadas y en cómo se mordía el labio inferior hasta que Quinn se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

**- ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos bañamos juntas? -** le preguntó Quinn, mientras Rachel se sentaba en un taburete.

**- No creo que pueda olvidarlo nunca. **

**- Estabas preocupada por mí y me llevaste en brazos hasta la bañera -** Quinn sonrió tímidamente -** Ha sido de las cosas más amables que has hecho por mí. **

**- Gracias -** dijo Rachel, dándole un beso en la mejilla -** pero no estoy de humor para pensar en cosas ****agradables. Estoy demasiado furiosa. Me gustaría arrancarle la lengua a David Aras y estrangularlo con ella. **

**- ¿Y qué me dices del profesor Martin? **

Rachel carraspeó.

**- Si Christa sólo me hubiera demandado a mí, Jeremy me habría entrevistado en privado y probablemente habría descartado el asunto. Pero la demanda contra ti lo complica todo. **

**- ¿Qué dice tu abogado? **

**- He decidido que sería mejor reunirme con Jeremy a solas. **

Quinn se sentó de un brinco, derramando agua.

**- ¿Qué? Pensaba que ibas a ir con tu abogado. **

Rachel se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

**- Jeremy me contrató. Lo considero un amigo. He pensado que sería más probable que resolviéramos el asunto si hablábamos a solas. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? **

**- Christa afirma que traté de iniciar una relación sexual con ella en varias ocasiones, incluidas las veces que me reuní con ella, tanto en el campus como fuera de él. Por lo visto, menciona la reunión en el Starbucks y la de Lobby. **

**También me acusa de castigarla rechazando su proyecto de tesis y de amenazarla con expulsarla del programa. Afirma que, después de que me rechazara, le hice la vida imposible. **

**- Pero todo eso es mentira. Era ella la que te acosaba a ti. **

**- Exactamente eso es lo que le he dicho a Jeremy. Se ha enfadado bastante. Me ha dicho que tenía que haber denunciado la situación inmediatamente. A estas alturas, mis afirmaciones ya no son tan creíbles, aunque hay un par de cosas que Christa no ha tenido en cuenta. **

**- ¿Cuáles? **

**- Su expediente académico. Jeremy y yo hemos tenido al menos dos conversaciones a lo largo del curso sobre su falta de progreso. Él sabe que le estaba costando mantenerse al nivel de los demás alumnos. En su expediente hay notas sobre esas reuniones y copias de sus trabajos. Además, Paul estuvo presente durante alguna de nuestras reuniones. Le he sugerido a Jeremy que hablara con él, además de con la señora Jenkins. **

**- Paul estaba conmigo en el Starbucks el día que te reuniste con Christa. Ella nos dijo que después planeaba llevarte a Lobby. Que esa noche tenía previsto intercambiar contigo algo más que nombres. **

Rachel frunció mucho el cejo.

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Me había olvidado de esa conversación o, si no, te lo habría mencionado antes. Paul y yo estábamos tomándonos un café. Christa entró antes de que tú llegaras y empezó a presumir de cómo pensaba seducirte. **

Rachel se acarició la barbilla.

**- ¿Y Paul la oyó decir eso? **

**- Sí -** respondió Quinn, reprimiendo una sonrisa - **Me parece que el follaángeles se ha convertido en un ángel de la guarda. **

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- No nos entusiasmemos. ¿Qué más dijo? **

**- No mucho. Vimos que hablabais, pero estábamos muy lejos para oír lo que decíais. Aunque el ****lenguaje corporal era bastante obvio. Ella trataba de coquetear contigo y tú la reprendías. Podría ****decirle eso al profesor Martin, si quieres. **

**- Imposible. Estás demasiado involucrada en todo esto -** Volvió a rascarse la barbilla -** Jeremy me ha pedido que no hable con Paul sobre Christa. La situación es delicada, porque Paul es mi ayudante, pero Jeremy ha accedido a ir a verlo. Creo que sería mejor que tú tampoco le dijeras nada a Paul. Cuanto menos liemos las cosas, mejor. **

**- Él no soporta a Christa. Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo de ella era que quería convertirse en la señora Berry. Sabía que te acosaba. **

Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto.

**- Le he recordado a Jeremy que aprobé el proyecto de Christa en diciembre, tras darle numerosas oportunidades de arreglarlo. Espero que, después de hablar con Paul, se haga una idea clara de lo que pasó en realidad. **

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sabía que podían confiar en que Paul contara la verdad. A pesar de su antipatía por la profesora Berry, desmontaría las falsas acusaciones de Christa.

Rachel se levantó.

**- Tengo que contarte otra cosa. **

**- ¿De qué se trata?** - preguntó Quinn sin abrir los ojos.

**- Jeremy me ha preguntado si estábamos juntas y le he dicho que sí. **

Quinn abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

**- ¿Cómo? **

**- Le he contado que esperamos a que acabara el semestre para iniciar nuestra relación. **

**- ¿Y te ha creído? **

**- Creo que sí, pero igualmente está enfadado. Dice que debería haber hablado con él inmediatamente y que está obligado a denunciarme ante el comité por vulnerar las normas de la universidad. **

**- ¡Oh, no! -** Quinn le dio la mano - **¿Qué vamos a hacer? **

**- Me ha dicho que no va a echar más leña al fuego, que ya tenemos bastantes problemas, pero que tampoco piensa encubrirnos** - Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio un beso en la frente -** No te preocupes por Jeremy; yo me ocuparé de él. Mientras acabas de bañarte, llamaré a mi abogado para preparar el siguiente paso -** Y con una sonrisa, se levantó para irse.

**- Rachel, una cosa más. Dos, de hecho. Soraya quiere presentar una demanda contra Christa en mi nombre, alegando intención maliciosa. **

**- Me parece bien. A ver si así aprende a calibrar las consecuencias de sus actos. **

**- Y durante mi reunión de ayer con Nicole, ésta me comentó que hace tiempo que no vas a terapia. **

Al ver la expresión de irritación de Quinn, mezclada con tristeza, los hombros de Rachel se hundieron.

Visto en perspectiva, que Rachel se olvidara de mencionar que no iba a terapia no tenía importancia. O eso pensó Quinn. Discutieron un poco al respecto, pero estaban demasiado preocupadas por los problemas con la universidad como para prestarle más atención.

QRQR

Un día de la semana siguiente, Rachel recibió una fría nota de Jeremy comunicándole que se había entrevistado con la señora Jenkins y con Paul. Aparte de esa nota, no tuvieron ninguna otra comunicación de la universidad.

David Aras pasó la noche del viernes solo en el despacho de su casa, con una botella de whisky Jameson. No era algo tan excepcional. Como responsable de Estudios de Posgrado, a menudo se llevaba trabajo a casa. Pero esa noche se encontraba metido en una situación tan compleja como delicada.

La demanda por acoso sexual de la señorita Peterson había sido puesta en duda por más de un testigo. Sin embargo, la demanda por fraude académico contra la señorita Fabray lo había alertado sobre un posible caso de confraternización entre Quinn y la profesora Berry. El problema era que las pruebas eran contradictorias.

Según la información que le había proporcionado el profesor Martin, Paul Norris había pintado un retrato inmaculado de la señorita Fabray. Mientras el whisky le quemaba la garganta, David se preguntaba si el señor Norris vería alas en la espalda de todas las mujeres con las que se relacionaba o si sólo tenía debilidad por las jóvenes de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. (Dondequiera que estuviera eso)

Según el señor Norris y la señora Jenkins, la señorita Fabray era una joven tímida, a la que la profesora Berry tenía manía. Paul Norris afirmó que la profesora había discutido públicamente con ella en uno de sus seminarios.

Después de la discusión, Berry le había pedido a la profesora Picton que supervisara el proyecto de la señorita Fabray, dado que la joven era una amiga de la familia y podía haber conflicto.

Eso había sido una sorpresa.

La profesora Berry no se había opuesto a la admisión de la señorita Fabray al programa y eso que sabía que ella era la única especialista en Dante. Si el conflicto de intereses era tan evidente, ¿por qué no se había manifestado antes en contra? ¿O por qué no se lo había comentado al profesor Martin al inicio del semestre?

Los expedientes de la profesora Berry y de la señorita Fabray no tenían sentido. Y a David no le gustaban las cosas que no tenían sentido. (En su universo, las cosas eran siempre lógicas y sensatas)

Mientras le daba vueltas a las pruebas, insertó un dispositivo USB en el ordenador. Abrió la única carpeta que contenía y empezó a revisar el listado de correos electrónicos de la profesora Berry, que el Departamento de Información y Tecnología le había facilitado. Ajustó los parámetros para que se mostraran solamente los mensajes enviados o recibidos a o por la señorita Fabray, la señorita Peterson, el señor Norris y la profesora Picton.

La búsqueda pronto dio frutos. El primer correo enviado por la profesora Berry a la señorita Fabray tenía fecha de octubre de 2009.

_Querida señorita Fabray: _

_Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante urgente. _

_Por favor, contácteme lo antes posible. Puede llamarme al siguiente número de móvil: 416- 555- 0739. _

_Saludos, Prof. Rachel O. Berry _

_Profesora Departamento de Estudios Italianos / Centro de Estudios Medievales _

_Universidad de Toronto. _

El segundo mail era la respuesta de la señorita Fabray a ese mensaje:

_Dra. Berry: _

_Deje de acosarme. _

_Ya no quiero nada con usted. No quiero conocerla. Si no me deja en paz, me veré obligada a presentar una demanda por acoso. Y eso es lo que haré si se pone en contacto con mi padre. Inmediatamente. _

_Si cree que voy a permitir que algo tan insignificante me aparte de mis estudios, está muy equivocada. Necesito otra directora de proyecto, no un billete de vuelta. _

_Saludos, Señorita L. Quinn Fabray _

_Humilde estudiante de máster, que pasa de rodillas más tiempo que cualquier puta. _

_Posdata: Devolveré la beca M. P. Berry la semana que viene. Felicidades, profesor Abelardo. Nadie me ha humillado tanto como usted el domingo pasado. _

El doctor Aras enderezó la espalda y releyó los dos correos, examinando cada palabra.

Aunque tenía una vaga idea de quién era Pedro Abelardo, lo buscó en Google para refrescarse la memoria. Eligió una biografía que le pareció fiable y empezó a leer.

_«Quod erat demonstrandum»_, pensó.

* * *

**Mi Patito esta asustado :( xoxo Besos mi solcito**

**La paciencia es una virtud :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16**_

En su casa del centro de la ciudad, Jeremy Martin estaba tumbado en su sofá de piel, escuchando a Beethoven con los ojos cerrados, mientras su esposa se preparaba para acostarse. Como catedrático de Estudios Italianos, era responsable de mucha gente, incluido el personal docente y los alumnos. Saber que Rachel había salido con una antigua alumna le preocupaba mucho.

Sabía que la demanda de Christa Peterson era maliciosa, pero debía ser tomada en consideración, como todas las demandas. El hecho de que tuviera razón en que Rachel y Lucy estaban saliendo daba credibilidad al resto de sus acusaciones. Rachel era su amiga y colega, pero al mantener su relación en secreto lo había puesto en una situación muy incómoda ante David.

A lo largo de su carrera, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Toronto, había visto a muchas jóvenes y prometedoras alumnas convertirse en juguetes sexuales de sus profesores. Su esposa, sin ir más lejos, había visto arruinados sus estudios de lingüística por un profesor/amante cuando se había hartado de soportar su alcoholismo. Las heridas de Danielle habían tardado años en cicatrizar. Aún en esos momentos se negaba a tener nada que ver con la universidad.

A Jeremy le dolería que la carrera de Lucy tuviera el mismo final.

Pero por otro lado no podía permitir que la profesora estrella de su facultad fuera acusada y vilipendiada por una infracción que no había cometido. Si David Aras llevaba adelante la investigación, Jeremy haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para asegurarse de que se hiciera justicia. Y si no lo lograba, al menos se aseguraría de proteger su departamento.

Por esa razón se horrorizó tanto al encontrar copias de cartas dirigidas a la profesora Berry y a la señorita Fabray entre su correo, el primer jueves de marzo.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, leyó el contenido de las cartas antes de hacer una discreta llamada a uno de sus contactos en la oficina de David Aras. Media hora más tarde, llamaba a la profesora Berry.

_**- ¿Has mirado el buzón de tu casa esta mañana? **_

Rachel frunció el cejo.

_**- No. ¿Por qué? **_

_**- Porque he recibido copia de la carta en la que te anuncian que la señorita Fabray y tú estáis siendo investigados por mantener una relación inadecuada mientras ella era tu alumna. **_

_**- Joder. **_

_**- Exacto. ¿Estás sentada? **_

_**- No. **_

_**- Pues siéntate. Acabo de hablar con un contacto en la oficina de David Aras. Lucy ha presentado una demanda contra Christa Peterson y ésta ha respondido amenazando con demandar a la universidad por permitir que Lucy haya recibido trato de favor por acostarse contigo. La acusación de Christa forma parte del proceso que se ha abierto sobre tu relación con Lucy. **_

_**- ¡Es ridículo! **_

_**- ¿Lo es? **_

_**- Por supuesto que lo es. Es totalmente absurdo. **_

_**- Me alegra oírlo, Rachel, porque la universidad se toma estos asuntos muy en serio. La oficina del **__**rector le ha encargado a David y a otras dos personas que formen un comité que investigue las **__**acusaciones. Os citarán a Lucy y a ti para que os presentéis ante ellos, juntas. **_

_**- ¿Quiénes están en el comité? **_

_**- Mi contacto no me lo ha dicho. Lo bueno es que se trata sólo de una vista de investigación. Según lo que recomienden los miembros del comité, la oficina del rector decidirá si se presentan cargos o no. En caso afirmativo, Lucy y tú deberéis comparecer frente a un tribunal disciplinario. No hace falta que te explique las consecuencias, si las cosas llegan hasta ese punto. **_

_**- ¿Por qué no me ha llamado David? Todo esto podría resolverse en diez minutos. **_

Rachel soltó una maldición.

_**- Lo dudo. No paran de llegar quejas y acusaciones y tú estás en el centro de todas. **_

Rachel sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

_**- ¿Crees que seguirán llegando? **_

_**- Tengo mis sospechas, pero no hay nada confirmado. **_

_**- ¡Maldición!**_ - Rachel se frotó los ojos bruscamente -_** ¿Crees que estamos en apuros? **_

_**- Te recomendaría que dejaras de hablar en plural y te centraras en tus problemas. Ese plural es lo que te ha metido en esto. **_

_**- Responde a mi pregunta, por favor. **_

Jeremy echó un vistazo a las cartas que tenía delante.

_**- David tiene dudas sobre la legitimidad de las calificaciones de Lucy, por lo que ha dejado su nota temporalmente en el aire. Eso implica que su expediente estará incompleto hasta que se resuelva el asunto. **_

_**- No podrá graduarse -**_ susurró Rachel.

_**- Las normas de la universidad obligan a suspender la nota definitiva hasta que las infracciones estén resueltas. **_

_**- Así que, dependiendo de lo que se tarde en llegar a una conclusión, no podrá ir a Harvard. **_

_**- Si el asunto se resuelve a su favor, se le mantendrá la nota con efectos retroactivos, aunque mucho me temo que para entonces ya habrá perdido la plaza en Harvard. A menos que pueda convencerlos de que esperen a la resolución del caso. **_

_**- Su admisión está condicionada a que acabe los cursos aquí de manera satisfactoria. Puede intentarlo, pero no creo que esté en situación de pedir nada. Si Harvard se entera de esto, retirarán su oferta. **_

_**- En ese caso, lo mejor será que empiece a rezar para que el asunto se resuelva cuanto antes. Y, francamente, yo que tú haría lo mismo. Si te declaran culpable de fraude académico, lo más probable es que pierdas la plaza. **_

_**- Joder**_ - Rachel dio un golpe en la mesa -_** ¿Cuándo hemos de presentarnos frente al comité? **_

_**- El veinticinco de marzo, jueves. **_

_**- Eso nos deja menos de un mes para resolverlo todo antes de que Quinn tenga que graduarse. **_

_**- Ya sabes que los procedimientos universitarios van a paso de tortuga - **_Jeremy carraspeó _**- ¿No estás preocupada por ti? ¿Ni un poquito? **_

_**- No especialmente**_ - contestó Rachel.

_**- Pues deberías estarlo. Te confieso que tú eres mi principal preocupación, aunque lamentaría ver el futuro académico de Lucy amenazado. **_

_**- No permitiré que eso pase. **_

_**- Y yo no permitiré que sacrifiquen a una de mis mejores profesoras**_ - Jeremy respiró hondo -_** Según **__**la normativa que se os acusa de violar, tu responsabilidad es mayor que la de ella. Se dice que la **__**has evaluado siguiendo criterios que no son los de sus méritos académicos. **_

_**- Eso es ridículo y tienes la documentación que lo demuestra. **_

_**- No, no la tengo**_ - replicó Jeremy, dando unos golpecitos a los papeles que tenía delante -_** Tengo documentación, pero es incompleta. No me notificaste vuestra relación hasta hace muy poco y ahora mi jefe no para de hacerme preguntas. ¿Te haces una idea de la posición en la que me has puesto? Cada vez que el rector me pregunta algo, parece que acabe de caerme del guindo y que no tenga ni idea de lo que pasa en mi propio departamento. **_

Rachel hizo una profunda inspiración antes de preguntar:

_**- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? **_

_**- Que la has jodido bien jodida, Rachel, no hay otra manera de decirlo. No pienso poner en peligro mi trabajo de tantos años sólo para cubrirte las espaldas. **_

Rachel no supo qué decir.

_**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con ella? -**_ continuó Jeremy - _**Fui yo quien te contrató, por el amor de Dios. **_

_**- No pensé que fuera asunto tuyo ni de nadie con quién me acostaba. **_

_**- No puedes estar hablando en serio**_ - Jeremy maldijo entre dientes - _**Conoces las normas que regulan las relaciones con los estudiantes. Mantener tu relación con Lucy en secreto te hace parecer culpable. **_

_**- Jeremy, ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo o no?**_ - preguntó Rachel, apretando los dientes.

_**- Haré lo que pueda, pero es posible que no pueda hacer mucho. En tu lugar, yo iría a hablar con la Asociación de Profesores y haría que un representante del sindicato me acompañara a la reunión. **_

_**- Todo esto no es más que una caza de brujas iniciada por una alumna contrariada. Lo único que quiere Christa Peterson es que me despidan. **_

_**- Es muy posible, pero no te pierdas en las anécdotas de este culebrón, porque lo que es innegable es que has violado la normativa universitaria. Y eso hace que la administración esté mucho más receptiva a aceptar que también eres culpable de los demás cargos. Por cierto, he recibido un correo del decano. Me pregunta por la beca M. P. Berry. Por tu bien, espero que no tengas nada que ver con esa beca. **_

Rachel soltó una retahíla de improperios, pero Jeremy la interrumpió.

_**- Si no tienes abogado, amiga mía, éste sería un buen momento para contratar uno. **_

Mascullando entre dientes, Rachel colgó el teléfono, se dirigió al comedor y se sirvió una copa.

QRQR

Aunque Rachel notificó su situación a la Asociación de Profesores, rechazó que la acompañaran a la vista. John opinaba que su propia presencia resultaría más intimidadora que la de un representante sindical, aunque dejó claro que si la reunión acababa en cargos, sería recomendable incluirlos en las negociaciones.

Le aconsejó también usar la táctica del bloqueo y la animó a instruir a Quinn en lo que no debía decir. En caso de que ella no colaborara, John pretendía argumentar que la joven era una estudiante impresionable y psíquicamente inestable que se había obsesionado con Rachel siendo aún una adolescente y que no había parado hasta seducirla.

Confiando en que su cliente le seguiría la corriente, John no se molestó en hablarlo con Rachel.

Los consejos de Soraya tenían mucho en común con los de John. Le dijo a Quinn que no dijera nada y, en caso de que la presionaran, que culpara a Rachel de todo. Soraya estaba encantada con la idea de echarle la culpa a Rachel. La pintaría como una profesora mucho mayor que ella, con un pasado de desenfreno, que había seducido a una alumna inocente con promesas de un futuro en común duradero y feliz. Cuando Quinn replicó que quería decir la verdad, ella le dijo que era muy mala idea.

Planeaba sacar a relucir la reputación de mujer promiscua de Rachel, así como sus roces con las fuerzas del orden.

Al igual que John, confiaba en la colaboración de su cliente y, por lo tanto, no se molestó en especificarle a Lucy los detalles de su estrategia.

La noche antes de la vista, Quinn se despertó al oír que algo golpeaba la ventana de su apartamento. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero cuando el sonido se repitió, saltó de la cama y descorrió la cortina. Rachel estaba allí, con la nariz pegada al cristal. Con el abrigo y la boina, hundida en la nieve hasta la rodilla, tenía un aspecto desesperado, casi frenético.

Abrió la ventana y se hizo a un lado. Una bocanada de aire helado entró con Rachel en el apartamento. Una vez dentro, cerró la ventana de golpe, corrió el seguro y devolvió las cortinas a su posición original.

**- Rachel, ¿qué estás haciend...? **

Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta, porque Rachel la estrechó entre sus brazos. Notó el olor del whisky cuando la besó. Aunque sus labios estaban helados, su boca y su lengua eran cálidos y acogedores. El ardor de sus besos, profundos y sensuales, se extendió por la piel de Quinn.

**- ¿Estás borracha? ¿Qué ha pasado? **

Rachel se apartó un momento, pero sólo para quitarse el abrigo y la boina. Luego, en seguida volvió a abrazarla, acariciándole los brazos con sus dedos helados; desabrochándole la chaqueta del pijama y deslizando una mano en su interior para acariciarle los pechos.

Mientras se despojaba de la camisa, la empujó hacia atrás. Quinn se quitó el pijama mientras ella se libraba del resto de la ropa. En pocos segundos estaban desnudas. Tirando de ella, Rachel la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, rodeándose las caderas con sus piernas. Nunca se habían desnudado y amado con tanta urgencia.

Después caminó con ella en brazos hasta la puerta. Le acarició el sexo con los dedos helados mientras le atrapaba un pezón con la boca y succionaba.

Quinn gritó, sorprendida por su inesperado fervor. La diferencia de temperatura de sus cuerpos se fue igualando poco a poco. El torso de Rachel se calentó al entrar en contacto con sus suaves y cálidas curvas. Cuando notó que ya estaba preparada, la embistió, clavándose en ella y gruñendo contra su cuello. Al notarla tan cerca, se relajó un poco. No quedaba espacio entre ellas. No había nada que las separara.

Su cópula fue rápida y escandalosa; probablemente la conexión física más intensa que habían tenido nunca, superando incluso al polvo contra la pared en Florencia. No tardaron mucho en estallar de placer, con el corazón desbocado y la sangre corriéndoles acelerada por las venas. Agarrándose con fuerza una a la otra, gritaron de éxtasis antes de derrumbarse, saciadas, sobre la estrecha cama de Quinn.

Rachel la estaba aplastando, pero ella no dejaba que se moviera. Rachel trató de apoyar el peso en uno de los brazos, pero no quería romper el contacto total, piel contra piel.

Quinn le acarició el pelo y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba, mientras ella enterraba la nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma. También le dijo que no necesitaba beber si tenía problemas, que podía hablar con ella.

Rachel suspiró.

**- Estoy hablando contigo** - susurró, besándole los hombros -** pero no me escuchas. **

Antes de que Quinn pudiera protestar, la besó. La discusión murió antes de empezar, ya que Rachel la excitó de nuevo hasta que unieron sus cuerpos una vez más.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, el apartamento estaba en silencio. Aparte del cerrojo de la ventana sin correr y del aroma a sexo que permanecía pegado a su cuerpo y a las sábanas, no había ni rastro de ninguna visitante nocturna.

Buscó por el estudio, esperando encontrar una nota, un mensaje, algo. Pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un correo electrónico. Y una sensación de pánico la invadió.

QRQR

Al día siguiente, siguiendo las instrucciones de Soraya, Quinn se dejó el pelo suelto, lo que la hacía parecer más joven e inocente. A las once en punto de la mañana se reunió con la abogada en el pasillo, frente a la sala de juntas.

Rachel y John ya estaban allí, con las cabezas muy juntas y hablando apresuradamente en voz baja. Los dos iban vestidos con traje oscuro y camisa blanca. Pero Rachel llevaba también una corbata verde.

Sus miradas se cruzaron sólo un instante, pero bastó para que Quinn se diera cuenta de que Rachel estaba preocupada. No sonrió ni la saludó con la mano. Parecía que quisiera mantener las distancias.

Quinn se le habría acercado, pero Soraya la sujetó y la hizo sentar en un banco, al lado de la puerta. De repente, ésta se abrió y un joven muy corpulento y enfadado salió al pasillo.

**- ¿Paul?** - Quinn se levantó.

Él se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

**- ¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien? Dime que no... **

Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a la abogada, que se había levantado y se había acercado a su cliente. Se quedó mirando boquiabierto a ambas mujeres hasta que, entornando los ojos y maldiciendo entre dientes, se dirigió a la escalera.

**- ¡Paul! -** lo llamó Quinn, mientras él desaparecía escaleras abajo.

**- ¿Lo conoces? **

**- Es un amigo. **

**- ¿De verdad?** - Soraya parecía sorprendida.

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Os conocéis? **

**- El año pasado demandó a una de mis clientas. Durante ese caso fue cuando me gané el odio del doctor Aras. **

Quinn tardó unos instantes en procesar la información. Al comprenderla, se sentó con cuidado.

_«¿Soraya fue la abogada de la profesora Singer? ¿Dónde me he metido?» _

La ayudante del doctor Aras, Meagan, interrumpió sus pensamientos al abrir la puerta y anunciar que los miembros del comité preferían entrevistar a la profesora Berry y a la señorita Fabray juntas.

Tras una breve consulta con los respectivos abogados, Rachel y Quinn entraron en la sala seguidos de John y de Soraya. En cuanto se hubieron sentado, en lados opuestos del pasillo, David Aras empezó a hablar. Según su costumbre, comenzó por presentarse él y presentar luego a los otros miembros del comité, los profesores Tara Chakravartty y Robert Mwangi.

**- La doctora Chakravartty, vicepresidenta de Diversidad. **

Ésta era una mujer pequeña y hermosa, de origen hindú y pelo largo y liso, oscuro como sus ojos. Llevaba un traje negro y un gran pañuelo de color naranja rodeándole el torso como si fuera un sari. Le dirigió a Quinn una sonrisa tranquilizadora, entre miradas agresivas en dirección a David Aras.

**- El doctor Mwangi, vicepresidente de Asuntos Estudiantiles. **

El profesor Mwangi era un keniata-canadiense que llevaba gafas de montura metálica y una camisa sin chaqueta ni corbata. Era el que iba vestido de un modo más informal de los cuatro y el que tenía un aspecto más amigable.

Cuando le sonrió a Quinn, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El doctor Aras prosiguió con unos cuantos comentarios introductorios.

**- Señorita Fabray, profesora Berry, se les ha notificado por carta el motivo por el que se ha ****requerido su presencia. Con motivo de la investigación sobre la demanda de conducta inadecuada, señorita Fabray, hemos hablado con la profesora Picton, la señorita Peterson, la señora Jenkins, el profesor Jeremy Martin y el señor Paul Norris. **

**Durante la misma, han salido a la luz varios hechos, que han sido corroborados por más de un testigo **- Miró a Rachel, apretando los labios **- Por esa razón, la oficina del rector ha ordenado la formación de este comité. **

**Los hechos que han salido a la luz son los siguientes: primero, que una discusión de carácter personal tuvo lugar entre la señorita Fabray y la profesora Berry durante el seminario del día veintiocho de octubre de dos mil nueve. **

**En segundo lugar, que el treinta y uno de octubre, la profesora Picton accedió a supervisar el proyecto de tesis de la señorita Fabray a petición de la profesora Berry, quien posteriormente informó al profesor Martin sobre el cambio. Argumentó que el cambio era necesario a causa de un conflicto de intereses, concretamente que la señorita Fabray era una amiga de la familia. Los trámites burocráticos necesarios para llevar a cabo el cambio se realizaron en noviembre. **

**En tercer lugar, el diez de diciembre, la profesora Berry dio una conferencia pública en Florencia, Italia, a la que acudió acompañada por la señorita Fabray. A lo largo de la velada, ella la presentó a los asistentes como su prometida. Estos hechos están documentados con textos y fotografías y han sido corroborados por el profesor Giuseppe Pacciani, presente en la conferencia** - Sostuvo en alto una hoja de papel que parecía ser una copia de un correo electrónico.

Rachel fulminó el papel con la mirada, refunfuñando entre dientes al oír el nombre de Pacciani.

El doctor Aras miró entonces a Rachel.

**- ¿Fue acosada por la señorita Fabray para que mantuviese una relación amorosa con ella? **

Quinn casi se cayó de la silla.

Todos los ojos de la sala se clavaron en Rachel, que se sulfuró. Su abogado empezó a susurrarle furiosamente al oído, pero ella lo apartó con un gesto de la mano.

**- Rotundamente no. **

**- Muy bien. ¿Mantiene actualmente una relación con la señorita Fabray? **

**- Doctor Aras -** protestó John **- no nos ha presentado ninguna prueba de que se haya infringido ninguna norma académica. Lo único que nos ha ofrecido ha sido una cronología superficial, abierta a interpretaciones, y un artículo de un periódico sensacionalista italiano. No permitiré que presione a mi clienta. **

**- Si su clienta no tiene nada que ocultar, debería responder a nuestras preguntas. ¿Cuándo empezó su relación con su alumna, la señorita Fabray? **

Antes de que John pudiera volver a protestar, la profesora Chakravartty lo interrumpió.

**- Me opongo a este tipo de preguntas. Las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos del mismo departamento no pueden ser admitidas. Me gustaría que mi objeción constara en acta. **

El doctor Aras asintió en dirección a su ayudante, Meagan, que estaba tomando notas a toda velocidad en un ordenador portátil.

**- Anotado** - dijo él, tras resoplar irritado -** En seguida volveremos al tema. Pero antes, ¿profesora Berry? **

**- Con el debido respeto, doctor Aras, mi clienta no está obligada a responder a suposiciones y especulaciones. Pero tal vez la señorita Fabray quiera contestar a la pregunta -** Tras mirar de reojo a Soraya, John sonrió inocentemente.

**- Muy bien. ¿Señorita Fabray? **

Soraya le dirigió a John una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia el comité.

**- Mi clienta ya fue sometida a una experiencia de hostigamiento en la oficina del doctor Aras cuando se la obligó a defenderse de una demanda muy seria, pero absolutamente maliciosa, interpuesta por otra estudiante. En vista del estrés y del trauma emocional causado, solicito que dirijan sus preguntas directamente a la profesora Berry. Fue ella quien propuso que la profesora Picton fuera la supervisora, es su firma la que está en los documentos. Nosotras no tenemos nada que decir.**

Quinn se acercó a la abogada para protestar, pero Soraya no la escuchó.

Ella apretó los dientes.

**- Ah, el clásico dilema del prisionero. Me pregunto si son conscientes de hacia a dónde nos lleva todo esto si persisten en su actitud** - El doctor Aras carraspeó antes de añadir **- Si quieren, puedo ofrecerles unos minutos para que hablen con sus abogados, pero espero que respondan a las preguntas del comité rápidamente y con sinceridad. **

**Si no obtenemos testimonios, nos reservamos el derecho a decidir basándonos en las pruebas que hemos podido reunir. Y a transferir el asunto a la oficina del rector para que presente cargos. Disponen de cinco minutos -** Su voz era fría y sin expresión.

**- Dado que las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos del mismo departamento no pueden ser admitidas, propongo que la profesora Berry salga de la sala para que podamos entrevistar a la señorita Fabray -** La profesora Chakravartty le dirigió a Quinn una mirada comprensiva **- Está en un entorno seguro. No se tomarán represalias contra usted por nada de lo que diga ante este comité. Si ha sido víctima de acoso sexual, podemos ayudarla. **

La actitud amable de la mujer se transformó en repugnancia al mirar a Rachel.

Quinn se puso en pie de un salto.

**- La profesora Berry no me acosó. **

Soraya la agarró del brazo, pero ella se soltó bruscamente. Así que la abogada se puso en pie a su lado, esperando el momento adecuado para protestar.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, nerviosa, pero Quinn no la vio.

**- Mientras fui su alumna, no estuvimos juntas y nuestra relación actual es consentida. **

La sala entera contuvo el aliento unos instantes, antes de que el silencio se rompiera por el sonido de los bolígrafos de los miembros del comité al tomar notas.

El doctor Aras se echó hacia atrás en la silla. No parecía sorprendido en absoluto.

Ése fue el primer indicio de que algo había salido muy, muy mal.

Quinn se sentó lentamente, sin escuchar lo que Soraya le estaba susurrando al oído y se volvió hacia Rachel.

Aunque ésta estaba mirando fijamente al frente, ella sabía que notaba su mirada. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza y tenía los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, con los ojos clavados en David Aras, como una cobra esperando el momento de atacar.

**- Gracias, señorita Fabray, así que la relación es de carácter amoroso** - El hombre desvió la vista hacia Rachel antes de volver a fijarla en Quinn -** Ya que ha sido tan comunicativa, permítame que le haga otra pregunta. ¿Cuándo compraron los billetes de avión para Italia? **

Quinn lo miró sin comprender.

**- Sin duda, los reservaron antes del día ocho, es decir, antes de que finalizara el semestre. Lo que implica que aceptó ir con Berry de viaje antes de que la profesora le entregara su nota. Y eso puede plantear dilemas en una relación profesora-alumna, ¿no le parece? **

Quinn abrió la boca para responder, pero Soraya se le adelantó.

**- Con el debido respeto, doctor Aras, está especulando. **

**- En realidad, señorita Harandi, estoy haciendo una inferencia razonable de un quid pro quo** - replicó él apretando los labios -** Es más, estoy sugiriendo que su clienta ha cometido perjurio al afirmar que no tenía ninguna relación con la profesora durante el semestre pasado. ¿Nos tenemos que creer que su relación empezó milagrosamente en el mismo instante en que acabó el semestre? **

Quinn inspiró hondo y el sonido se oyó en toda la sala. Al otro lado del pasillo, Rachel revelaba su ansiedad apretando mucho los puños, que trataba de esconder a ambos lados del cuerpo.

El doctor Aras empezó a hablar, pero el profesor Mwangi lo interrumpió:

**- Señorita Fabray, me parece oportuno recordarle las penas por perjurio y por violar las normas de no confraternización de esta universidad** - Su voz tranquila y amable contrastaba con la impaciencia de su colega en el comité -** El perjurio puede suponer la expulsión o sanciones severas. Y la violación de la política de no confraternización puede poner en peligro su situación académica. **

**Hasta principios de noviembre, estuvo preparando su proyecto de tesis bajo la supervisión de la profesora Berry; sólo un mes antes de su viaje a Italia. Estuvo matriculada en su seminario hasta el final del semestre y obtuvo un sobresaliente. **

**La política de no confraternización tiene como objetivo proteger a los estudiantes para que no sean víctimas del acoso de los profesores y evitar así posibles tratos de favor. Si se hubiera dado de baja del seminario de la profesora Berry, no estaríamos aquí, pero como siguió siendo su alumna, tenemos un problema. **

Y dicho esto, le entregó unos papeles a Meagan, que les dio una copia a Quinn y otra a Soraya. Mientras esta última leía los documentos, Quinn los contemplaba horrorizada. Volvió a mirar a Rachel, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada.

**- El profesor Martin ha declarado ante este comité que no recuerda haber hablado con la profesora Berry sobre la conveniencia de que fuera la profesora Picton la que calificara su trabajo. La oficina del registro afirma que fue la profesora Berry quien puso la nota, mediante el sistema de calificación por Internet. Como pueden ver, tenemos copias impresas de esos documentos electrónicos. **

**- Doctor Mwangi, dado que acabamos de recibir estos documentos, solicito un receso para poder comentarlos con mi clienta -** La voz de Soraya interrumpió los pensamientos de Quinn.

**- Su clienta ha cometido perjurio, así que ya no vamos a concederle ningún receso** - replicó el doctor Aras con severidad.

**- No estoy de acuerdo** - lo interrumpió la profesora Chakravartty -** La señorita Fabray no está en ****disposición de juzgar si fue o no víctima de coerción. Ciertamente, cualquier perjurio por su parte podría ser excusado si hubiera sido víctima de acoso sexual. **

**- La profesora Picton calificó mi trabajo. Ella podría aclarar este malentendido **- El tono de Quinn sonó extrañamente decidido, lo que contrastaba con el temblor de su voz.

**- Doctor Aras, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero acabo de recibir un correo electrónico de la profesora Picton** - dijo Meagan en voz baja.

Acercándose a su jefe, le mostró la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

Él leyó el texto rápidamente antes de indicarle que se apartara con un gesto de la mano.

**- Parece que la profesora Picton confirma su historia, señorita Fabray. **

Soraya se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

**- En ese caso, todo aclarado. Respetuosamente, solicito que este comité concluya su investigación ****y ponga fin a este asunto. **

**- No tenga tanta prisa, señorita Harandi -** El profesor Mwangi miró alternativamente a Rachel y Quinn, sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad -** Si la relación es consentida, ¿por qué la profesora Berry se esconde detrás de su abogado? **

**- No han hecho más que presentarnos especulaciones y fantasías. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse mi clienta en responder?** - El tono de John era despectivo.

**- Tenemos derecho a llegar a nuestras propias conclusiones respecto a las pruebas. No puedo hablar por mis ilustres colegas, pero en mi opinión, su clienta y la señorita Fabray tuvieron una relación el semestre pasado, lo que implica que violaron la ley de no confraternización, y que la señorita Fabray ha cometido perjurio. **

John se puso en pie.

- **Si ésa es la postura de este comité, solicitamos la asistencia de un representante de la Asociación de Profesores y de otro de la Asociación Canadiense de Profesores Universitarios y les avisamos de que tomaremos todas las medidas legales necesarias en caso de que se difame a mi clienta. **

El doctor Aras sacudió la mano.

**- Siéntese. No respondemos a las amenazas. **

Esperó a que John tomara asiento antes de lanzar el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Luego se quitó las gafas y las dejó junto a éste.

**- Dado que, al parecer, hemos topado con un iceberg, propongo suspender esta sesión hasta recabar más información. **

Rachel apretó los dientes. Cualquier retraso era una amenaza para la entrada de Quinn en Harvard.

**- Creo que, antes de concluir la sesión, deberíamos darle a la señorita Fabray la oportunidad de contar su historia sin la presencia en la sala de la profesora Berry - **insistió la profesora Chakravartty - **La profesora Berry es una mujer poderosa, señorita Fabray. Tal vez estaba preocupada por su situación académica y ella se aprovechó de su ansiedad. Puede que ahora piense que la relación es consentida, pero ¿siempre lo creyó así? Varios testigos han afirmado que fue muy dura con usted en varias ocasiones. **

**- ¡Esto es una vergüenza! Doctor Aras, ¿va a permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras mi clienta es difamada por uno de los miembros de su comité? Quiero que mi objeción conste en acta, así como que pienso presentar una demanda contra la profesora Chakravartty por conducta poco profesional -** John parecía estar a punto de sufrir una apoplejía.

**- Quiero que la profesora se quede** - dijo Quinn en voz baja.

**- Bien** - La voz de la profesora Chakravartty se suavizó **- Estoy segura de que esta situación es estresante y compleja, pero quiero que sepa que este comité tiene en su poder el correo electrónico que usted le envió a la profesora Berry, en el que le rogaba que dejara de acosarla. Repito que estamos aquí para averiguar la verdad. **

Quinn parpadeó, pero siguió viéndolo todo borroso. Los sonidos también le llegaban como con sordina, como si estuviera dentro del agua. Todo se ralentizó, y en especial su mente, ante la enormidad de la revelación de la profesora Chakravartty y sintió que un frío intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Meagan alargó unos papeles a John y a Soraya.

John les echó un vistazo rápido antes de dejarlos a un lado.

**- Está absolutamente fuera de lugar sorprendernos con documentación nueva a estas alturas. **

**- No estamos en un juicio; esto es sólo una vista de investigación. No estamos sujetos a las ****mismas normas que rigen en los juicios, señor Green. Profesora Chakravartty, puede continuar** - Y el doctor Aras se reclinó en la silla, mirando a la profesora con interés.

**- Sé que no interpuso una demanda por acoso contra la profesora Berry, pero aún está a tiempo. Si lo desea, podemos quedarnos a solas y discutirlo. **

John negó con la cabeza.

**- Mi clienta niega taxativamente cualquier acusación de acoso, ni sexual ni de otro tipo. Si alguien debería estar siendo investigada por acoso, ésa es la señorita Christa Peterson, instigadora de todo este enredo. **

**- La señorita Peterson será investigada y se le pedirán explicaciones de sus actos, no se preocupe** - El tono del profesor Mwangi era directo y sereno **- Señorita Fabray, yo también estoy muy interesado en este correo electrónico. Le dice a la profesora Berry que deje de acosarla. ¿Podría explicarnos en qué contexto hizo esa petición? **

**- Fue un error -** Aunque Quinn contestó en voz baja, su respuesta llegó a todos los rincones de la sala.

**- ¿Un error?** - repitió la profesora Chakravartty.

**- Tuvimos un malentendido. No debí usar la palabra **_**«acoso».**_** Estaba enfadada, no lo decía en serio. **

Soraya le habló al oído, pero ella se apartó y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

**- No hubo acoso, por eso no presenté ninguna demanda. **

La profesora Chakravartty la miró con escepticismo antes de volverse hacia el doctor Aras.

**- Creo que sería conveniente aplazar la vista. Tengo un montón de preguntas que me gustaría que respondieran los demás testigos. Y también me gustaría interrogar a la señorita Fabray en un entorno menos hostil** - añadió, fulminando a la profesora Berry con la mirada.

**- La señorita Fabray ha negado la alegación y no presentó ninguna demanda contra mi clienta. Según el párrafo diez de la normativa universitaria sobre acoso sexual, no se la puede obligar a presentarla. ¿Podemos pasar a otro tema?** - protestó John.

**- No necesito que me diga cómo llevar esta reunión, señor Green -** le espetó el doctor Aras -** Le dedicaremos el tiempo que consideremos necesario. **

A continuación, les hizo un gesto al resto de los miembros del comité para que se acercaran. Hablaron en susurros durante unos instantes. La sola mención de un retraso hizo que el corazón de Quinn se acelerara. Miró asustada a Rachel, que parecía muy sofocada.

Poco después, el doctor Aras volvió a ponerse las gafas y miró a su alrededor.

**- Siguiendo la sugerencia de la profesora Chakravartty, se suspende esta vista. Le doy las gracias por su colaboración, señorita Fabray. Usted, profesora Berry, no nos ha dicho nada. Su falta de ****cooperación no nos deja otra opción que volver a interrogar a todos los testigos. Particularmente, tengo mucho interés en hablar con el catedrático de su departamento, el profesor Martin. **

**Si la relación entre la señorita Fabray y usted es consentida, ambas pueden haber violado la ley de no confraternización. Y en cuanto a usted, señorita Fabray, puede haber cometido perjurio respecto a la fecha de inicio de la relación. Por otro lado, el correo electrónico que le envió a la profesora se contradice con el resto de sus afirmaciones. Y no me olvido de la mención de la beca M. P. Berry que cita en ese mismo correo. **

**No voy a permitir presiones para resolver este asunto antes de tenerlo todo muy claro, así que se suspende momentáneamente la vista hasta haber recabado nueva información. Este retraso puede ser de varias semanas, dependerá de la colaboración que recibamos de su parte. Por supuesto, si prefieren que no haya retraso, pueden responder a nuestras preguntas** - concluyó, mirando con severidad a John y a Rachel.

Quinn vio como Rachel cerraba los ojos y murmuraba algo antes de ponerse en pie.

**- Ya basta. **

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia la profesora de aspecto enfadada que estaba fulminando a los miembros del comité con la mirada.

**- No hay necesidad de retrasar nada. Colaboraré** - declaró, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos brillantes.

A Quinn se le cayó el alma a los pies.

**- Parece que por fin hemos captado su atención, profesora Berry, y hemos logrado que salga de detrás de su abogado** - comentó el profesor Mwangi con sarcasmo.

**- Ese comentario no es digno de usted -** replicó Rachel con gesto despectivo.

**- ¿Está dispuesta a responder a las preguntas de este comité? -** el doctor Aras interrumpió el duelo de miradas de ambos profesores.

**- Sí. **

Cuando John se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, se colocó al lado de Rachel.

**- Doctor Aras, mi clienta no ha venido sola. ¿Me concede un momento para hablar con ella? **

Cuando él asintió, John empezó a susurrarle rápidamente algo a Rachel al oído.

Quinn se dio cuenta en seguida de que a Rachel no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo, por lo que no le extrañó cuando ésta le dijo que no a su abogado con la cabeza.

Con una mirada severa, hizo callar a John.

**- Estoy dispuesta a responder a sus preguntas, pero no delante de la señorita Fabray. Algunas de las respuestas son de carácter personal y por... bueno... por varias razones, prefiero que sean confidenciales. **

El doctor Aras la observó atentamente antes de asentir.

**- Muy bien. Señorita Fabray, puede retirarse por el momento, pero no abandone el edificio. Podemos necesitarla más adelante. **

**- Si la profesora Berry piensa difamar a mi clienta, puede hacerlo delante de ella** - protestó Soraya.

**- Las normas de la universidad y del sindicato de profesores aseguran la confidencialidad en todos los procesos judiciales** - La voz Aras era fría como el hielo.

Tras consultar un instante con sus colegas, asintió en dirección a Quinn.

**- Si la profesora Berry ofrece algún testimonio que implique a su clienta, se le dará la posibilidad de defenderse. Las cuestiones que no la afecten se mantendrán en la confidencialidad. Señorita Harandi, señorita Fabray, pueden retirarse de momento. Mi ayudante las avisará si se requiere su ****presencia más adelante. **

Negando con la cabeza, Soraya tomó a Quinn del brazo y trató de sacarla de la sala.

Pero ella plantó los pies en el suelo con firmeza.

**- Nuestra relación fue consentida. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no me arrepiento de nada. ¡De nada! No ha habido nada sucio en todo esto. Nunca existió acoso. **

El doctor Aras se fijó en que la profesora Berry se frotaba los ojos y maldecía entre dientes.

**- Señorita Fabray, tendrá oportunidad de defenderse si es necesario. Si nos disculpa... **

Tirando de su clienta con más fuerza, Soraya la sacó de la sala.

Quinn trató en vano de intercambiar una mirada con Rachel antes de irse, pero ésta tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados.

* * *

**Besos Patito :***

**vzla en guerra, las actualizaciones son diarias y siempre a la noche (hora de Argentina) Hasta el momento vengo cumpliendo :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**- ¿Qué? **_- casi gritó el profesor Martin al auricular del teléfono de su oficina.

En el otro extremo del campus, Meagan, la ayudante del doctor Aras, se volvió hacia la pared para repetir el mensaje en voz más alta.

_**- Le he dicho que al doctor Aras le gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre la profesora Berry y Lucy Fabray. La profesora Berry acaba de reconocer haber quebrantado varias normas universitarias. Puede mantenerse al habla mientras pongo la llamada en modo altavoz. **_

_**- Madre de Dios **_- susurró Jeremy, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

_**- ¿Profesor Martin? A los miembros del comité les gustaría hablar con usted **_- Meagan se volvió y miró a su jefe.

_**- Voy ahora mismo para allá. ¡Dígale a su jefe que no mueva un dedo hasta que yo llegue! **_

Colgando el teléfono de golpe, Jeremy salió de su oficina a la carrera, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta. Cruzó el Queen's Park, deteniéndose sólo para evitar ser atropellado por el tráfico y llegó a la sala de conferencias del decanato despeinado, jadeante y muy enfadado por estar en tan baja forma física.

**- ¡Deténganse!** - exclamó, abriendo las puertas con dramatismo, antes de apoyar las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

**- Gracias por unirse a nosotros, profesor Martin** - lo saludó el doctor Aras, con ironía.

**- He venido... tan rápido... como he podido... ¿Qué... está pasando? **

David Aras le hizo un gesto a su ayudante para que le sirviera un vaso de agua al profesor Martin, que éste aceptó agradecido. Mientras bebía, buscó con la mirada a Rachel, que estaba sentada estoicamente junto a su abogado.

El doctor Aras frunció el cejo.

**- Parece que las cosas no funcionan como deberían en su departamento. La profesora Berry acaba de confesar que acosó a la señorita Fabray y que inició una relación sentimental con ella mientras era todavía su alumna. Nos gustaría saber desde cuándo está al corriente de esta situación. **

**- ¿Perdón? -** Jeremy se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla.

**- Nos dijo que la profesora Berry le había informado de su relación con la señorita Fabray en algún momento de este semestre, pero que no recordaba cuándo. Me pregunto si sabía que su relación se inició el semestre pasado. **

Jeremy frunció mucho el cejo.

**- ¿Que yo... qué? **

**- La profesora Berry trató de ocultar su relación trasladando la supervisión del proyecto y de los trabajos de la señorita Fabray a la profesora Katherine Picton - **explicó el profesor Mwangi - **¿Estaba usted al corriente de todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo? **

La expresión de Jeremy se volvió muy seria.

**- Con el debido respeto, ¿me están juzgando a mí o a Rachel? Me han dicho que querían hacerme preguntas relacionadas con ella y la señorita Fabray. En ningún momento se me ha comunicado que estuviese bajo sospecha. De otro modo, habría informado a la Asociación de Profesores y habría venido acompañado por un representante del sindicato. **

El profesor Mwangi se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta y la cerró de golpe.

**- Profesor Martin, no hace falta que se ponga a la defensiva** - dijo el doctor Aras, fulminando al profesor Mwangi con la mirada - **Sólo queremos saber si puede aportar algo de luz a la declaración de la profesora Berry. Eso es todo. **

**Luego volveremos al tema de las fechas. Ahora mismo, lo que me interesa es este correo electrónico que la señorita Fabray envió a la profesora Berry, en el que la acusa de acoso y le anuncia que devolverá la beca M. P. Berry. ¿Qué puede contarnos al respecto? **

Jeremy miró a Rachel de reojo. No tenía ni idea de qué la había empujado a confesar. No tenía sentido. Si no hubiera abierto la boca, el comité lo habría tenido muy difícil para demostrar nada. Pero al haber hablado, había puesto su carrera a disposición de quienes la estaban juzgando, en un acto que sólo podía describirse como un haraquiri académico. Y, además, lo había comprometido a él con su confesión, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

**- No tenía conocimiento de ningún acoso. Como catedrático de Estudios Italianos, me ocupo de que las normas universitarias se cumplan escrupulosamente - **Con una mirada en dirección a Meagan, añadió **- Y me gustaría que mi expediente administrativo constara en acta. **

Con un gesto, el doctor Aras le indicó a su ayudante que accedía a su demanda.

- **¿La señorita Fabray ha interpuesto una demanda por acoso?** - preguntó Jeremy a los miembros del comité.

Éstos negaron con la cabeza.

**- ¿Puedo ver ese correo? **

Cuando el doctor Aras asintió, Meagan le alargó una copia.

Mientras leía, Jeremy trató de obtener alguna información del lenguaje corporal de Rachel, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando. Pero ella permanecía inmóvil, mirando al frente, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Imposible deducir qué mosca le había picado.

**- Dado que la señorita Fabray no la denunció, supongo que es que cambió de idea. Tal vez escribió el correo en un momento de enfado y luego, al reflexionar con calma, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. No parece que se lo haya tenido en cuenta más adelante -** Jeremy le devolvió la copia a Meagan.

**- ¿Qué sabe de la beca?** - preguntó la profesora Chakravartty.

Él se volvió hacia David Aras para responder.

**- En su momento, informé al decano de que una organización filantrópica estadounidense, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, se había puesto en contacto con nosotros, ofreciendo una beca a una de nuestras alumnas. La fundación quería que la tuviera el alumno con mejores calificaciones de nuestro departamento. Es todo lo que recuerdo. **

**- ¿Qué conexión hay entre el profesor Berry y la beca?**

**- Ninguna, que yo sepa** - respondió Jeremy, encogiéndose de hombros.

El profesor Mwangi unió las manos y las apoyó encima de la mesa.

**- Me cuesta creerlo. Hay coincidencia de nombre, departamento y alumna. Son muchas coincidencias. Además, la señorita Fabray parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión. ¿Por qué, si no, amenazaría a la profesora con rechazarla? **

Jeremy le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

**- ¿Recuerda cómo era su vida de estudiante? ¿Vivir a base de fideos y café por la falta de sueño? Los estudiantes tienen todo tipo de conductas extrañas bajo esas circunstancias. Estoy seguro de que todos nosotros hemos visto a los estudiantes hacer cosas incluso más raras. **

**Les aseguro** - continuó, señalando a Rachel con la cabeza **- que la profesora Berry no tiene ninguna ****relación con la beca. Yo fui quien se la asignó a la señorita Fabray y lo hice basándome en su expediente, ya que es la alumna matriculada en el programa de cursos de doctorado con mejores calificaciones. Si quieren saber más detalles sobre la fundación que patrocina la beca, pueden hablar con Tracy, la encargada de las donaciones. **

Rachel hizo un esfuerzo para disimular la sorpresa. No había esperado que su jefe la defendiera. Se removió en la silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo, esperando la respuesta de Aras.

**- No será necesario -** dijo éste, quitándose las gafas y mordisqueando una de las varillas, pensativo -** Como ya sabe, la profesora Berry ha asumido toda la responsabilidad de su relación con la señorita Fabray. Ha admitido que se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad, prometiéndole que se ocuparía de todo. La aparición en escena de la profesora Picton, así como el nerviosismo de la señorita Fabray, parecen confirmar sus afirmaciones. **

**Dado que la profesora Berry detentaba una posición de poder sobre ella y dado que varios testigos han afirmado que la profesora fue muy dura con la joven a principios de curso, ponemos en duda que su relación fuera consentida** - Al decir esto, se volvió hacia la profesora Chakravartty, que asintió triunfalmente -** Por consiguiente, nos inclinamos a perdonar su perjurio, ya que se cometió bajo presión y desestimamos la demanda contra la señorita Fabray. A menos que usted tenga alguna razón para que no lo hagamos. **

Rachel dirigió una mirada tan amenazadora a Jeremy que éste casi se encogió.

**- No, no veo ninguna razón para sancionar a la señorita Fabray -** Incómodo, se tiró del cuello de la camisa.

**- Le propondremos a la señorita Fabray que considere presentar una demanda por acoso. Aparte de eso, teniendo en cuenta que la profesora se ha mostrado muy colaboradora, no veo motivo para seguir alargando este asunto. Sin embargo, me pregunto si no debería sugerirle al rector una investigación de oficio del Departamento de Estudios Italianos. Hemos recibido una demanda de acoso de otra estudiante, la señorita Peterson. Y la señorita Fabray ha interpuesto a su vez una demanda contra ella. Son muchos acontecimientos desafortunados para un solo semestre, profesor Martin. ¿Qué está pasando en su departamento? **

Jeremy enderezó la espalda.

**- Estoy tan sorprendido y disgustado como usted. Pero no puedo entrometerme en la vida privada de los miembros de mi departamento. **

**- No, pero esperamos que garantice un entorno seguro para sus estudiantes, especialmente para las mujeres** - El tono de la profesora Chakravartty era severo y reprobatorio.

El doctor Aras la interrumpió.

**- A pesar de todo, profesor Martin, soy consciente de su reputación intachable y de la buena imagen de su departamento. Por eso me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre las consecuencias que ****deberían tener estas infracciones de la normativa universitaria. Le invito a que se reúna con nosotros mientras lo discutimos** - añadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a la mesa.

Jeremy carraspeó.

**- Gracias. Pero me gustaría hablar un momento con la profesora Berry primero. **

**- Su testimonio consta en acta. Meagan le proporcionará una copia de la transcripción. **

**- Dado que soy su superior directo, me gustaría hacerle mis propias preguntas. Espero que, como su catedrático que soy, no me niegue ese derecho. **

El doctor Aras frunció el cejo.

**- De acuerdo, tiene cinco minutos. **

Agradeciéndoselo con una inclinación de cabeza, Jeremy se dirigió a la puerta, esperando a que Rachel se reuniera con él.

Rachel rechazó el intento de John de acompañarla y se dirigió lentamente hasta su viejo amigo, con los hombros hundidos.

- **¿Qué coño has hecho?** - le preguntó Jeremy entre dientes, dando la espalda a la mesa.

**- Iban a aplazar la reunión para seguir investigando en profundidad. Lucy habría perdido la plaza en Harvard. Iban a sancionarla por fraude académico y perjurio. **

**- ¿Y qué demonios crees que va a pasar ahora? ¡Pueden despedirte! **

**- Antes de declarar, mi abogado ha pedido indulgencia. Aras ha accedido, siempre y cuando no haya incurrido en ninguna actividad delictiva. **

Jeremy se frotó la cara con las manos.

**- Así que has ido y lo has soltado todo. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Deberías haberte quedado calladita.**

**- ¿Y arruinar la vida de Lucy? ¡Nunca! **

Jeremy lo miró muy serio.

**- Podrían quitarte la plaza. Si te expulsan, ninguna universidad te contratará. Ya puedes despedirte de tu carrera. **

Rachel se mantuvo firme.

**- No me importa. **

**- ¿Ah, no? Pues a mí, sí. No pienso perder a una de mis mejores profesoras por culpa de una alumna. Con los recortes que están haciendo, no podré sustituirte. Ya es bastante grave que sólo podamos tener a un especialista en Dante. ¿Cómo iba a ofrecer un programa decente sin ninguno? **

**- Eso no es problema mío. **

**- Por supuesto que lo es -** replicó Jeremy **- Lucy, tú y esa... esa... Christa me estáis desmontando el departamento. Incluso si me dieran permiso para buscar a alguien que ocupara tu plaza, ¿quién va a querer venir a trabajar aquí cuando se corra la voz de estas demandas? **

**- El doctor Aras me ha prometido absoluta confidencialidad** - susurró Rachel, testaruda -** Por eso he accedido a declarar. **

Jeremy negó con la cabeza.

**- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Soy tu amigo y me has hecho quedar como un idiota. Lo más probable es que me investiguen para asegurarse de qué sabía y desde cuándo. Voy a tener que presentarme ante Dios sabe cuántos comités y tribunales. **

**- Lo siento** - se disculpó Rachel secamente.

**- Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Me has hecho quedar como un débil que permite que una ****profesora depredadora campe a sus anchas acosando a sus alumnas. Tienes suerte de que sea Tara la que está en el comité y no la catedrática de Estudios Femeninos. Ésa te habría hecho colgar por las pelotas en medio del campus. **

Rachel enderezó la espalda.

**- Les aseguraré que tú no sabías nada y asumiré las consecuencias. **

Jeremy dio un paso hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

**- No me vengas con esos aires de mártir. Estás perjudicando a mucha gente con esa cruzada de protección de tu conquista. No es sólo tu culo el que está en riesgo de recibir una patada. El mío también. Y si nos echan a los dos, ¿quién crees que protegerá a Lucy? **

**- Si tratan de despedirme, los demandaré. **

Jeremy puso los brazos en jarras.

**- Será demasiado tarde. En cuanto te despidan, las noticias llegarán a Harvard y la reputación de Lucy quedará manchada. Habrás destrozado su reputación, la mía y la del resto de los profesores y alumnos del departamento. El escándalo nos salpicará a todos** - Negó con la cabeza -** ¿Cómo has podido hacernos algo así? **

En silencio, Rachel apretó los puños varias veces.

Tras maldecir en voz alta, Jeremy se volvió, pero antes de que se alejara, ella lo agarró del brazo.

**- Lo siento. **

**- Es demasiado tarde para disculpas. **

**- No había pensado en las implicaciones que tendría para ti ni para los otros. No he pensado** - Con expresión atormentada, añadió -** Por favor, Jeremy. Ayúdanos. **

Su amigo la miró sin dar crédito. La segura profesora Berry parecía desesperada y asustada. Nunca la había visto así.

**- Has causado mucho daño tratando de protegerla. Deberías haberlo negado todo. **

**- Pero entonces la habrían sancionado a ella, o habrían alargado la investigación. **

**- Podría haberse vuelto a presentar el año que viene. **

**- Pero la habrían rechazado. Cuanto más se alargue la investigación, más posibilidades hay de que la información se filtre y se difunda. La comunidad universitaria es pequeña. Todo se acaba sabiendo. **

**- Por supuesto -** Jeremy negó con la cabeza **- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte a una alumna? **

Rachel se sulfuró y dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante.

**- No me la tiré. **

**- No, claro. Estamos todos jodidos sólo por un capricho de David Aras. **

Con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, Rachel se mordió la lengua para no responder.

Jeremy la miró con decisión.

**- Mi prioridad es el departamento, pero no quiero que nadie os perjudique ni a ti ni a Lucy. Demasiadas mujeres han pagado ya las consecuencias de los apetitos de sus profesores, ¿no crees? **

Apretando los labios, Rachel permaneció en silencio.

**- Te ayudaré, pero a partir de ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera, ¿está claro? No voy a arriesgarlo todo sólo para que vuelvas a cagarla en cuanto me dé la vuelta. **

Rachel pensó unos instantes antes de asentir.

- **Pues ahora ya únicamente tengo que convencer al doctor Aras para que se conforme con sólo un trozo de tu cabellera y no exija arrancártela entera. **

Sin despedirse, se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde se unió al resto del comité en sus deliberaciones.

Suspirando, Rachel dejó caer la cabeza.

QRQR

Cuando Meagan fue a buscarlas para que regresaran a la sala, a Quinn no le quedaban uñas y la adrenalina de Soraya había alcanzado niveles altísimos.

Inmediatamente, Quinn buscó a Rachel con la mirada y lo que vio la alarmó. Tenía los hombros hundidos y la espalda encorvada. La cabeza inclinada sobre el pecho y las manos muy apretadas.

La miró fijamente, esperando que ella le devolviera la mirada, pero no lo hizo.

El profesor Martin estaba sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No parecía nada contento.

**- Señorita Fabray** - dijo el doctor Aras -** permítame que vaya al grano. En vista de lo declarado por la profesora Berry, puede retirarse. Informaremos a la oficina de registro de que su calificación es correcta y no debe modificarse. **

Quinn abrió la boca, sorprendida.

**- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para asegurarnos de que nadie vuelva a acosarla** - Mirando hacia Rachel, añadió -** Si la profesora Berry la molesta de alguna manera o si tiene dudas sobre las consecuencias de su relación con ella, por favor, póngase en contacto con el profesor Martin inmediatamente. **

**Está en su derecho de presentar una demanda contra la profesora Berry si lo desea, pero deberá hacerlo antes de sesenta días desde el momento en que entregue el trabajo de final de programa** - Señalando a Soraya con la cabeza, añadió -** Estoy seguro de que su abogada le detallará los particulares de la normativa sobre demandas por acoso. Sé que usted ha presentado una demanda contra la señorita Peterson, pero esperamos que ambas las retiren, teniendo en cuenta el resultado de esta vista. Es libre de marcharse cuando quiera. **

**- Gracias, doctor Aras** - dijo Soraya, sonriéndole ampliamente a la profesora Chakravartty, mientras aquél recogía sus papeles.

**- No soy ninguna víctima** - dijo Quinn, testaruda.

- **¿Perdón?** - El doctor Aras la miró por encima de las gafas.

**- He dicho que no soy ninguna víctima; que nuestra relación es consentida - **Se volvió hacia Rachel -** ¿Qué está pasando? **

Rachel mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

**- Señorita Fabray, este comité se ha asegurado de que la profesora Berry tuviera la oportunidad de declarar** - le dijo el profesor Mwangi amablemente - **Basándonos en sus palabras, la consideramos responsable de sus actos. Y nos comprometemos a ocuparnos de su bienestar.**

**- Mi bienestar va directamente ligado al suyo. Si van a castigarla, castíguenme a mí también** - replicó Quinn, dando un paso hacia la mesa.

Levantando la cabeza de golpe, Rachel le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

**- Señorita Fabray, la universidad tiene el deber de proteger a sus estudiantes de ser acosados por sus superiores. Por favor, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo -** El tono de la profesora Chakravartty era comprensivo.

**- Estamos en esto juntos. Si ella es culpable, yo también. **

**- No necesariamente. **

**- Entonces, díganme lo que ha dicho. Denme la oportunidad de responder. **

Quinn miró con desesperación a los miembros del comité, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos se ablandara.

**- La profesora Berry ha admitido haber mantenido una relación inadecuada con usted mientras era su alumna. La profesora Picton ha confirmado que calificó su trabajo y que supervisó su proyecto de tesis. Así que estamos dispuestos a ser indulgentes con usted. A menos que insista en lo contrario. **

**- ¡Por supuesto que insisto! Quiero que la dejen en paz. **

Los miembros del comité negaron con la cabeza.

**- ¿Por qué creen lo que dice ella y no me creen a mí? Yo soy la alumna. Mi testimonio debería tener más peso. Ella no hizo nada malo. Tienen que creerme **- Quinn estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**- Señorita Harandi, controle a su clienta - **dijo el doctor Aras elevando la voz, irritado.

**- ¡Por favor! - **suplicó Quinn, acercándose aún más a ellos -** Tienen que creerme. Déjenla en paz. **

**- Les presentaremos un acuerdo de confidencialidad para que lo firmen todas las partes implicadas, tanto para su protección como para respetar la integridad de este procedimiento. Repito, para cualquier otro problema, diríjase al profesor Martin **- Y le hizo un gesto a Soraya con la cabeza.

- **Vamos, Quinn **- La abogada le tiró del brazo, pero fue en vano - **Vámonos antes de que cambien de idea. **

**- Rachel, ¿qué ha pasado? -** Quinn dio un paso hacia ella, pero la punta de la bota se le enganchó en la alfombra y se cayó de rodillas.

Cuando Rachel levantó la cabeza, sus miradas por fin se cruzaron. Quinn ahogó una exclamación al ver sus ojos tan fríos y carentes de expresión.

Rachel volvió a agachar la cabeza.

En un instante, el fuego que corría por las venas de Quinn se transformó en hielo.

QRQR

_«Algo huele a podrido en Dinamarca»_ Soraya se apoyó en el lavabo del servicio de señoras mientras su clienta lloraba sentada en una silla. Sacó la Blackberry de la cartera y revisó los correos recibidos antes de volver a guardar el aparato.

**- Conozco a John. Si de él hubiera dependido, Rachel no habría abierto la boca. Le habría puesto una demanda a la universidad y habría tratado de demostrar que todo había sido culpa tuya. Nunca habría aceptado este resultado** - Miró a su clienta con severidad -** ¿Sabes si hay algo? ¿Algún secreto que Rachel no quiere que salga a la luz? ¿Algo extremadamente dañino para su imagen? **

Quinn negó con vehemencia. Había consumido drogas, pero eso quedaba en el pasado, igual que su promiscuidad y su experiencia con la profesora Singer. Por supuesto, estaba la insignificante cuestión de los grabados de Botticelli comprados en el mercado negro, pero a ella no se le ocurriría contarle esa información a nadie y menos aún a Soraya.

- **¿Estás segura?** - insistió la abogada, con los ojos entornados.

**- No hay ningún secreto -** Quinn sorbió por la nariz y se sonó con un pañuelo de papel.

Soraya se apartó la melena oscura por encima del hombro.

- **En ese caso, debe de ocultarte algo a ti también. No puedo imaginar qué podría ser más negativo para su imagen que una relación inadecuada con una alumna. Pensaba que no os habíais acostado hasta el final del semestre. **

**- Y así es. **

**- Entonces, ¿por qué les ha dicho que estabais juntas mientras aún eras su alumna? **

**- ¿Crees que la despedirán? **

**- No** - Soraya soltó el aire con fuerza -** Berry tiene plaza fija y el catedrático la apoya. Se notaba en su lenguaje corporal. Aunque David Aras es un cabrón pretencioso. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza? **

**- ¿No crees que Rachel haya mentido para protegerme? **

La abogada reprimió una sonrisa condescendiente. No hubiera sido adecuado sonreír en ese momento.

**- Los seres humanos somos egoístas. Se estaba protegiendo a sí misma. O bien trataba de ocultar algún secreto que no quería que saliera a la luz o bien ha intercambiado la confesión por clemencia. Rachel se ha rebelado contra John y se ha negado a que éste la defendiera de los cargos. De no ser así, aún estaríamos sentadas en esa sala. **

Quinn se acercó al lavabo y se lavó las manos y la cara, tratando de ponerse un poco presentable.

Soraya la miró negando con la cabeza.

**- No quiero ser cruel pero, francamente, no creo que se merezca tus lágrimas. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? **

**- Estoy segura de que has sido una distracción excitante, un contraste interesante con sus otras mujeres. Supongo que te habrá dicho cosas bonitas para que te acostaras con ella y mantuvieras la boca cerrada. Pero no puedes fiarte de personas como ésa. Nunca cambian -** Al ver la expresión horrorizada de Quinn, siguió hablando -** No pensaba decírtelo, pero una amiga mía se enrolló con ella un par de veces. Se conocieron en una discoteca hará un año y acabaron follando en el lavabo. **

**Un día, el otoño pasado, la llamó por teléfono y volvieron a enrollarse, pero después no volvió a llamarla nunca más. Fue como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa - **Soraya la miró fijamente -** ¿Por qué ibas a querer estar con alguien así? Probablemente se haya estado tirando a otras mujeres a tus espaldas mientras estaba contigo. **

**- No la conoces. No la juzgues** - la defendió Quinn, en voz baja pero agresiva.

La abogada se encogió de hombros y buscó el pintalabios en el bolso.

Quinn cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de procesar la nueva información.

_«Rachel y yo empezamos a vernos en otoño. ¿Se estaba acostando con otras mujeres mientras me enviaba flores y correos electrónicos? ¿Me mintió sobre Paulina?» _

No sabía qué creer. El corazón le decía que lo creyera a Rachel, pero no podía negar que Soraya había plantado la semilla de la duda en su mente.

Salieron al pasillo y, al acercarse a la escalera, se encontraron con John y Rachel. Ninguno de los dos parecía contento.

**- ¡Rachel!** - llamó Quinn.

John le dirigió una mirada hostil.

**- Larguémonos de aquí, Rachel. No pueden verte con ella. **

Quinn la miró. Los ojos de Rachel ya no reflejaban disgusto ni rechazo, pero sí ansiedad.

**- ¿No has causado ya bastante daño?** - le espetó John, cuando Quinn dio un paso inseguro en dirección a ellos.

**- No le hables así** - Rachel se interpuso entre los dos, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, aunque sin mirarla a la cara.

**- David y sus secuaces están a punto de salir por esa puerta** - los interrumpió Soraya - **Y yo preferiría estar lejos de aquí cuando lo hagan. Así que si tenéis que deciros algo, que sea rápido. **

**- Por encima de mi cadáver** - protestó John -** Las cosas ya se han complicado bastante. Larguémonos. **

Con una mirada de advertencia a su abogado, Rachel se volvió hacia Quinn.

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué les has dicho que nuestra relación fue inadecuada? - **preguntó Quinn, mirando sus ojos oscuros y atormentados.

**- **_**«No eras consciente de tu aflicción»**_ - le susurró Rachel al oído, inclinándose hacia ella.

**- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? **

**- Se supone que acaba de salvarte el culo, ¡eso quiere decir!** - los interrumpió John, señalándola con un dedo y mirándola con desprecio -** ¿Y se puede saber qué tratabas de hacer vomitando sentimientos durante toda la vista? Sabía que eras inocente, pero no me imaginaba que además fueras estúpida. **

**- John, aparta ese dedo de la cara de la señorita Fabray o te lo arrancaré de la mano -** La voz de Rachel, apenas un susurro, era tan amenazadora que provocaba escalofríos -** Nunca te dirijas a ella en ese tono. ¿Está claro?**

El abogado cerró la boca.

Soraya aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlo.

**- Mi clienta está mejor lejos de cualquiera de los dos. No finjas que no pensabas acusarla de todo para salvar a tu clienta, maldito cobarde. **

John maldijo entre dientes, pero no se defendió.

Quinn miró a Rachel a los ojos, pero ella había vuelto a colocarse la máscara de indiferencia.

**- ¿Por qué ha dicho el doctor Aras que iban a protegerme de ti? **

**- Tenemos que irnos. Ya** - John trató de llevarse de allí a Rachel al oír ruido cerca de la puerta de la sala.

- **¿Te han despedido?** - preguntó Quinn con voz temblorosa.

Dirigiéndole una mirada afligida, él negó con la cabeza.

**- Buen trabajo, John. Seguro que estás muy orgulloso de ti mismo** - se burló la abogada -** ¿Has tenido que venderle tu alma a David? ¿O sólo tu cuerpo? **

**- Chúpamela, Soraya. **

**- Entonces, ¿conservas el trabajo pero no puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Y qué me dices de anoche, Rachel?** - Quinn alargó una mano temblorosa para acariciarlo, pero Rachel se apartó de su alcance, negando con la cabeza y mirando de reojo a John y Soraya.

**Me prometiste que nunca me follarías, pero ¿qué fue lo de anoche? Ni una palabra, ni un **_**«te quiero»**_**, ni una nota antes de marcharte. ¿Era eso? ¿Un polvo de despedida?** - El susurro de ella se convirtió en un sollozo -** ¿Quién es el follaángeles ahora? **

Rachel hizo una mueca de dolor.

Fue algo más que una mueca. Fue como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo. Cerró los ojos y gimió débilmente, mientras se apoyaba en los talones y apretaba mucho los puños.

Todos vieron como palidecía de golpe.

**- Eso me ha dolido, Lucy** - murmuró.

**- ¿Conservas el trabajo a cambio de no hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo has podido acceder a eso?** - gritó Quinn.

Rachel abrió los ojos, que le brillaban.

**- ¿Me crees capaz de presentarme en tu casa, echarte un polvo y dejarte sin decirte adiós? **

Rachel estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que le temblaban.

**- ¿Me estabas dejando? -** Quinn volvió a sollozar.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada intensa como un rayo láser, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con ella sin palabras. Inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi juntas, susurró:

**- No te follé. Nunca te he follado** - Y apartándose un poco, continuó - **Estabas a punto de tirar tu futuro por la borda. Tantos años de duro trabajo, tantos sacrificios... Iban a arrebatártelo todo y no habrías podido recuperarlo. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te suicidabas académicamente. Te dije que bajaría a los infiernos a rescatarte si hacía falta y eso es lo que acabo de hacer - **Alzando la barbilla, añadió -** Y volvería a hacerlo. **

Quinn dio un paso hacia ella y le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

**- ¿Quién te da derecho a decidir por mí? Es mi vida y son mis sueños. Si yo quiero renunciar a ellos, ¿quién demonios eres tú para impedírmelo? Se suponía que me amabas, Rachel. Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme a caminar por mí misma. Y en vez de eso, llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. Tu trabajo a cambio de nuestra relación. **

**- ¿Queréis acabar de una vez? -** los interrumpió Soraya -** El doctor Aras está a punto de salir. Vámonos, Quinn. Ahora mismo. **

Mientras tiraba del codo de su clienta, John se interponía entre las amantes.

**- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te dicen que tienes que dejarme y me dejas? ¿Desde cuándo sigues las normas establecidas, Rachel?** - le echó en cara Quinn, furiosa.

La expresión de la cara de Rachel cambió inmediatamente.

**- No he tenido elección, Eloísa. Las circunstancias nos han superado. **

**- Pensaba que mi nombre era Beatriz. Pero claro, Abelardo abandonó a Eloísa para no perder su trabajo, así que supongo que el nuevo apodo es más adecuado** - le espetó Quinn, mientras se apartaba un poco.

En ese momento, el profesor Martin salió al pasillo. Frunciendo el cejo, se acercó a ellos.

Bajando aún más la voz, Rachel dijo:

**- Lee mi sexta carta. Párrafo cuarto. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Ya no soy tu alumna, profesora. Ya no puedes ponerme deberes. **

Soraya se la llevó casi a rastras. Y luego, ambas mujeres bajaron la escalera a la carrera, mientras los miembros del comité salían al pasillo.

* * *

**Besos Patito xoxo :***

**No tenia pensado hacer esto, pero no puedo pasarlo por alto: **

**A vos, seas quien seas, yo no te he hecho nada asi que te pido que me dejes de molestar y te portes de una forma madura. Y mucho menos te metas con quien quiero. ****Si no tenes vida, COMPRATE UNA.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 18**_

Rachel se refugió en el servicio tan pronto como Quinn se marchó. No podía arriesgarse a llamarla, ya que Jeremy podía entrar en cualquier momento, pero dudaba que hubiera entendido su mensaje de despedida. Abriendo el agua para camuflar el ruido, le envió un breve correo electrónico aclaratorio.

Al acabar, se guardó el iPhone en la chaqueta y salió al pasillo, fingiendo estar más hundida y derrotada de lo que lo estaba.

Al acercarse a los dos hombres que la esperaban, el teléfono de Jeremy empezó a sonar.

QRQR

Cuando Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el aturdimiento del día anterior había desaparecido. El sueño le habría servido para descansar de la realidad, de no ser por las pesadillas. Había tenido varias y en todas ellas aparecía el huerto donde se había despertado sola aquella mañana tan lejana. Soñaba que se despertaba de nuevo sola y perdida y no sabía dónde encontrar a Rachel.

Ya era casi mediodía cuando se levantó para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje. Esperaba un SMS o un correo electrónico, pero no había recibido nada.

Rachel había actuado de un modo tan extraño el día anterior. Por un lado le había dicho que lo que habían hecho no había sido follar, pero por otro la había llamado Eloísa. No quería creerse que la hubiese dejado usando un juego de palabras literario, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que había pronunciado la palabra _«adiós»._

Se sentía traicionada, pues Rachel le había prometido que nunca la abandonaría. Por otra parte le parecía que había aceptado muy fácilmente las exigencias del comité, a pesar de que ella ya no era su alumna y, por tanto, la universidad ya no podía interferir en sus vidas privadas.

No podía librarse de la horrible sospecha de que Rachel se había hartado de su relación y había aprovechado las circunstancias para poner fin a la misma. La universidad le había ofrecido la posibilidad en bandeja.

Si la ruptura con Rachel hubiera tenido lugar unos meses antes, Quinn se habría quedado varios días en la cama. Pero ya no era la misma persona. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, así que se levantó y la llamó al móvil para exigirle una explicación. Cuando le saltó el buzón de voz, dejó un mensaje breve e impaciente en el que le pedía que la llamara.

Frustrada, fue a darse una ducha, esperando que eso la ayudara a ver las cosas más claras. Pero, por desgracia, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la tarde en Italia en que Rachel la había duchado y le había lavado el pelo.

Después de vestirse, decidió buscar su sexta carta para leer el cuarto párrafo. Tal vez allí encontrase alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no estaba segura de a qué se refería con lo de cartas. ¿En papel o también los correos electrónicos? Si lo contaba todo, la sexta vez que se había puesto en contacto con ella por escrito correspondía a una nota que le había dejado la mañana siguiente a su horrible discusión en el seminario. Por suerte, la había guardado.

La buscó y empezó a leer:

_Lucy: _

_Espero que encuentres todo lo que necesites. _

_Si no, Santana llenó de cosas el tocador del cuarto de baño de invitados. Usa lo que quieras. _

_Mi ropa está a tu disposición. _

_Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío. _

_Tuya, Rachel _

Lo que menos le apetecía a Quinn en esos momentos era a ponerse a desentrañar mensajes en clave. Sin embargo, leyó varias veces la cuarta frase, tratando de descifrar qué quería decirle con eso de _«Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío» _

Rachel le había dejado su jersey verde de cachemira al principio de su relación, pero ella se lo había devuelto. ¿Le estaba diciendo que mirara en la etiqueta de alguna de las prendas de ropa que le había regalado? Las sacó todas del armario y las dejó sobre la cama. Las examinó una por una, pero no encontró nada que le diera ninguna pista al respecto.

¿Le estaría diciendo sencillamente que se protegiera del frío de la soledad? ¿O que su amor por ella se había enfriado?

Su enfado ganó intensidad. Ya no estaba sólo enfadada, estaba furiosa. Fue a lavarse las manos al lavabo y se vio en el espejo. La joven insegura que la había mirado meses atrás desde aquel mismo espejo había desaparecido y su lugar había sido ocupado por una mujer pálida y disgustada, con los labios fruncidos y los ojos brillantes. Ya no era el tímido Conejito ni la Beatriz de diecisiete años. Era Quinn Fabray, estudiante universitaria a punto de empezar su doctorado y no pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida recogiendo las migajas que los demás se dignaran tirarle.

_«Si quiere decirme algo, que venga y me lo diga a la cara_ - pensó -_ No pienso pasarme el día jugando a buscar el tesoro, sólo para que ella se sienta más tranquila» _

La amaba, eso era absurdo negarlo. Al ver el álbum de fotos que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, supo que la amaría el resto de su vida. Pero el amor no era excusa para que la tratara con crueldad. Ella no era un juguete, una Eloísa que abandonar cuando las cosas se ponían feas. Si iba a dejarla, quería que se lo dijera claramente. Le daba de plazo hasta la hora de la cena.

QRQR

Esa noche, se dirigió a casa de Rachel con la llave en el bolsillo. A cada paso que daba, iba repitiéndose lo que pensaba decir. Se prometió que no lloraría. Sería fuerte y le exigiría una explicación.

Al doblar la esquina, vio que una mujer alta y rubia, impecablemente vestida, salía del portal. La mujer miraba su reloj con impaciencia mientras el conserje paraba un taxi.

Quinn se escondió detrás de un árbol, pero asomó la cabeza para seguir mirando.

Al principio pensó que la mujer era Paulina. Al comprobar que no lo era, respiró aliviada. Verla con Rachel justo ese día habría sido devastador. No creía que Rachel le hiciera algo así. Se suponía que era su Dante. Se suponía que la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a descender a los infiernos para protegerla; no que recibiría a Paulina en su casa en cuanto ella saliera de su vida.

Nerviosa, entró en el vestíbulo y saludó al conserje, que la reconoció en seguida. Sin pedirle que avisara a Rachel de su llegada, entró en el ascensor. Se estremeció al pensar la que encontraría en el piso unos instantes después.

Abrió sin llamar. Si Rachel estaba con otra mujer, prefería verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero nada más entrar, vio que algo no iba bien. Aunque todas las luces estaban apagadas, la puerta del armario del recibidor estaba abierta. El armario estaba casi vacío y había perchas y zapatos tirados por el suelo. Era muy poco propio de Rachel dejar las cosas desordenadas.

Encendió la luz y dejó la llave en la mesita donde Rachel siempre dejaba las llaves. Las suyas no estaban allí.

**- ¿Rachel? ¿Hola? **

Al entrar en la cocina, la sorprendió ver una botella de whisky vacía en el fregadero, al lado de un vaso roto y de varios platos y cubiertos sucios.

Preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar, se acercó al salón. Vio una mancha en la pared, al lado de la chimenea, y varios trozos de cristal rotos en el suelo. No le costó mucho imaginarse a Rachel tirando el vaso contra la pared en un arranque de furia, pero le extrañó que no hubiera recogido los trozos, con los que alguien podía cortarse.

Cada vez más preocupada, se dirigió al dormitorio, donde se encontró cajones medio abiertos y ropa tirada encima de la cama. El armario estaba en un estado parecido. Vio que mucha de su ropa faltaba del armario, igual que la maleta grande.

Pero lo que la dejó sin aliento fue ver las paredes. Había quitado todas las fotografías en las que aparecían las dos y las había dejado sobre la cama, boca abajo.

Ahogó un grito de horror al ver que también había descolgado el cuadro de Holiday de Dante y Beatriz y lo había dejado sobre la cómoda, de cara a la pared.

Aturdida, se sentó en una silla.

_«Se ha ido» _

Se echó a llorar, sin poderse creer lo fácil que le había resultado a Rachel romper todas sus promesas. Cuando se calmó un poco, buscó por todo el piso alguna nota o alguna pista que le indicara adónde se había marchado. Al ver el teléfono, se planteó llamar a Santana, pero no podía soportar tener que contarle que su relación había terminado.

Apagó las luces y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se acordó de una cosa. Regresó al dormitorio, pero no encontró la foto que Santana les había hecho en Lobby, meses atrás. Una en la que se las veía bailando y Rachel la estaba mirando con deseo.

No estaba en su sitio habitual, sobre la cómoda. Pensó que tal vez Rachel la hubiese roto, pero no encontró los trozos en ninguna de las papeleras de la casa.

Quinn no entendía por qué Rachel se había marchado, ni por qué lo había hecho sin darle una explicación, pero empezaba a sospechar que las cosas no eran como ella se las había imaginado.

Echando un segundo vistazo al armario, se planteó llevarse su ropa, pero en seguida lo descartó. Curiosamente, ya no sentía que esa ropa fuera suya.

Poco después, estaba esperando el ascensor, sintiéndose maltratada y con el orgullo herido y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas. Buscó un pañuelo de papel para sonarse, pero no le quedaba ninguno, lo que la hizo llorar con más ganas.

**- Tome** - dijo una voz masculina a su espalda.

Ella aceptó agradecida el pañuelo de tela, con las iniciales SIR bordadas en él. Tras secarse los ojos, trató de devolvérselo a su dueño, pero éste hizo un gesto con las manos, rechazándolo.

**- Mi madre siempre me regala pañuelos. Tengo docenas de ellos. **

Quinn alzó la vista y se encontró con unos amables ojos castaños medio ocultos tras unos anteojos sin montura. Reconoció a uno de los vecinos de Rachel, que llevaba un grueso abrigo de lana y una boina militar. (Lo que, dada su edad y su heterosexualidad, sólo podía indicar que era francocanadiense.)

Cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas, el vecino le cedió el paso y entró tras ella.

**- ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarla? -** preguntó con algo de acento, aunque no muy marcado.

**- Rachel se ha marchado. **

**- Sí, me crucé con ella cuando salía** - El hombre frunció el cejo al ver que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas -** ¿No se lo dijo? Pensaba que era su...** - se interrumpió y la miró expectante.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Ya no. **

**- Lo siento. **

Continuaron descendiendo en silencio hasta la planta baja. Una vez más, cuando la puerta se abrió, el hombre le cedió el paso.

Quinn se volvió hacia él.

**- ¿Sabe adónde ha ido? **

El vecino la acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada.

**- No. Me temo que no se lo pregunté. Estaba muy alterada, ¿sabe? - **Inclinándose hacia ella, susurró **- Apestaba a alcohol y estaba furiosa. No me pareció que tuviera ganas de charlar. **

Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa llorosa.

**- Gracias. Siento haberlo molestado. **

**- No ha sido ninguna molestia. Me temo que no le avisó de que se marchaba, ¿no? **

**- No** - Volvió a secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

Él musitó algo en francés. Algo que se parecía mucho a cochon.

**- Si quiere, puedo darle un recado cuando vuelva -** se ofreció - **A veces pasa por casa cuando se queda sin leche. **

Tras unos instantes, Quinn tragó saliva.

**- Dígale sólo que me ha roto el corazón. **

El hombre asintió, incómodo, y se marchó.

Ella salió a la calle y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa sola.

QRQR

Varias horas después de la vista, Rachel estaba sentada en su casa, envuelta en las sombras. La única luz de la estancia era la de las llamas azules y anaranjadas de la chimenea de gas. Estaba absorta pensando en Quinn. Completamente rodeada por sus recuerdos y su fantasma.

Al cerrar los ojos, habría jurado que podía olerla, que oía su risa acercarse por el pasillo. Su dormitorio se había convertido en una especie de capilla; por eso no se atrevía a acostarse y permanecía frente a la chimenea.

No podía soportar ver las fotografías en blanco y negro de las dos, en especial la más grande, la que colgaba sobre el cabezal de la cama. La que mostraba a Lucy en toda su magnificencia, tumbada boca abajo, dejando expuesta la espalda, sólo parcialmente cubierta por una sábana. Quinn la miraba con adoración, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa saciada, satisfecha…

En cada habitación la asaltaban sus recuerdos. Algunos eran felices, otros dulces y amargos a la vez, como el chocolate negro. Fue al comedor a servirse dos dedos de su mejor whisky escocés y se lo bebió de un trago, disfrutando del ardor que le quemaba la garganta. Trató desesperadamente de no pensar en Quinn, de pie ante ella, recriminándole su actitud clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

_«Se suponía que me amabas, Rachel. Se suponía que tenías que ayudarme a caminar por mí misma. Y en vez de eso, llegas a un acuerdo con ellos. Tu trabajo a cambio de nuestra relación» _

Al recordar su mirada dolida, Rachel lanzó el vaso contra la pared. El suelo quedó cubierto por trozos de vidrio, afilados como carámbanos rotos, que brillaban a la luz de las llamas.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; sólo necesitaba encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Sin soltar la botella, se dirigió al dormitorio como quien va al patíbulo. Dos tragos más tarde, fue capaz de colocar la maleta sobre la cama. Sólo recogió las cosas básicas y no se molestó en doblar la ropa.

Reflexionó sobre el dolor del destierro. Pensó en las lágrimas de Ulises al estar tan lejos de su hogar, de su esposa, de su gente. Ahora entendía lo que era eso.

Cuando acabó de hacer la maleta, echó la foto que tenía sobre la cómoda encima de la ropa. Acariciando con un dedo la cara de su amada, bebió otro trago antes de tambalearse hacia el despacho.

Hizo un esfuerzo para no mirar la butaca de terciopelo rojo. Si cedía a la tentación, vería a Quinn, enroscada como un gato, leyendo un libro. Se estaría mordisqueando el labio inferior y sus adorables cejas estarían fruncidas por la concentración. ¿Alguien habría amado, adorado, venerado más a una mujer?

_«Sólo Dante»_, pensó. Y en ese instante le sobrevino la inspiración.

Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio. Era el cajón de los recuerdos, donde guardaba la ecografía de Maia, junto con los escasos recuerdos que conservaba de su niñez —el reloj de bolsillo de su abuelo, algunas joyas que habían pertenecido a su madre, el diario de ésta y alguna fotografía— . Eligió una foto y un grabado antes de volver a cerrar el cajón con llave. Deteniéndose sólo para abrir la caja de terciopelo negro y sacar el anillo, se dirigió a la puerta.

El frío de la noche de Toronto la serenó un poco mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su oficina. Esperaba encontrar allí lo que necesitaba.

El edificio del Departamento de Estudios Italianos estaba a oscuras. Al encender la luz de su oficina, la asaltaron los recuerdos. Recordó el primer día que Quinn había ido a su despacho y lo tremendamente maleducada que había sido con ella. Recordó la otra vez, después del desastroso seminario, en que Quinn se había quedado en la puerta y le había dicho que no era feliz y que no quería a Paul. Se frotó los ojos con los puños, como si eso fuera a hacer desaparecer las imágenes.

Llenó su cartera de piel con los documentos imprescindibles y unos cuantos libros. Tras rebuscar por los estantes, encontró el que había ido a buscar. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, escribió unas cuantas palabras, añadió la foto y el grabado como marcapáginas, apagó la luz y cerró con llave.

Todos los miembros del profesorado tenían llave de la oficina de la señorita Jenkins, ya que allí se encontraban los casilleros. Dejó el libro en uno de ellos y acarició cariñosamente el nombre de su propietaria. Comprobó satisfecha que no era el único libro que había en los casilleros y, con el corazón encogido por el dolor de la separación, se marchó.

QRQR

Paul Norris estaba enfadado. Su rabia iba dirigida contra la persona más malvada del planeta, Rachel Berry, que, tras haber maltratado en público y seducido en privado a su amiga, la había abandonado.

Si Paul hubiera sido fan de Jane Austen, habría comparado al profesor con el señor Wickham o con Willoughby. Pero no lo era.

Le costaba un gran esfuerzo no ir a buscar a Berry para darle la paliza que llevaba meses buscándose. Paul se sentía muy traicionado. Quinn le había dicho que estaba saliendo con una mujer llamada Barbra.

_¡Rachel Barbra Berry!_

Tal vez ella quería que Paul lo descubriera, pero no se había atrevido a darle más información. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Barbra era la profesora Berry? Paul la había insultado un montón de veces y le había contado a Quinn secretos de su relación con la profesora Singer. Y mientras Paul le contaba esos secretos, ella se acostaba con Rachel. No le extrañaba que le hubiera negado que Barbra le había mordido en el cuello.

Cerró los ojos, asqueado al imaginarse a la profesora Berry cometiendo actos depravados con ella. Con Quinn y sus manos diminutas. Quinn que era dulce y amable y que se ruborizaba con tanta facilidad. Quinn, que no podía pasar junto a un pobre sin darle limosna. Le dolía darse cuenta de que la dulce señorita Fabray había compartido la cama de un monstruo que se excitaba con el dolor, que había sido un juguete de la profesora Singer.

Aunque tal vez eso fuera lo que ella deseaba. Tal vez ella y Rachel hubieran invitado a Ann a su cama. Al fin y al cabo, Quinn había elegido a Soraya Harandi para que la defendiera ante el comité. Suponía que eso significaba que mantenía contacto de algún tipo con la profesora Singer.

Evidentemente, su amiga no era lo que aparentaba ser. Aunque sus sospechas variaron cuando, el lunes después de la vista, se encontró con Christa Peterson, que salía del despacho del profesor Martin.

**- Paul** - lo saludó con aire de suficiencia, ajustándose el caro reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

Él señaló con la barbilla la oficina del catedrático.

**- ¿Algún problema? **

**- Oh, no** - respondió ella con una exagerada sonrisa -** Tengo la sensación de que la única persona que ****tiene problemas en estos momentos es Berry. Ya puedes empezar a buscarte una nueva directora ****de tesis. **

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?** - preguntó él, entornando los ojos.

**- Pronto lo averiguarás. **

**- Si Berry deja de ser mi directora, también dejará de ser la tuya. Si es que todavía lo era. **

**- No, ella no me dejará a mí. Soy yo la que la dejo a ella. Voy a ir a Columbia el curso que viene. **

**- ¿No es allí donde estudió el profesor Martin? **

Echándose a reír, Christa se marchó.

**- Dale recuerdos a Quinn de mi parte, hazme ese favor. **

Paul la persiguió y la hizo detenerse, agarrándola del brazo.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le has hecho a Quinn? **

Ella se soltó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

**- Dile que eligió a la persona equivocada. **

Y Christa se alejó, mientras un sorprendido Paul la observaba, preguntándose qué demonios habría hecho.

QRQR

Quinn no respondía a los mensajes ni a los correos electrónicos de Paul. Así que, el miércoles después de la vista, se plantó frente al portal de su casa y llamó al interfono.

No hubo respuesta.

Sin rendirse, esperó hasta que un vecino salió del edificio. Entonces, Paul se coló dentro y llamó a la puerta de ella varias veces, hasta que una vocecita respondió:

**- ¿Quién es? **

**- Paul. **

Oyó lo que le pareció la cabeza de Quinn chocando contra la puerta.

**- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien, ya que no respondes a mis mensajes** - Tras un instante, añadió -** Te he traído el correo. **

**- Paul, no sé qué decir. **

**- No hace falta que digas nada. Sólo déjame ver que estás bien y me marcharé. **

La oyó arrastrar los pies, inquieta, al otro lado de la puerta.

**- Quinn** - dijo suavemente -** sólo soy yo. **

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

- **Hola -** saludó Paul.

Su amiga estaba tan cambiada que le costó reconocerla.

Parecía una niña. Estaba muy pálida y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. Se la veía ojerosa, con los ojos vidriosos y muy rojos. Parecía que no hubiera dormido desde el día de la vista.

**- ¿Puedo pasar? **

Ella abrió la puerta un poco más y Paul entró en el diminuto apartamento. Nunca lo había visto tan desordenado. Había platos sucios por todas partes, la cama sin hacer y la mesita plegable a punto de hundirse bajo el peso de tantos libros y papeles. Tenía el portátil encendido, como si la hubiera interrumpido mientras trabajaba.

**- Si has venido para decirme que soy idiota, no creo que ahora mismo pueda soportarlo** - Trató de sonar desafiante.

**- Me enfadé al enterarme de que me habías estado mintiendo** - Paul se pasó el correo de Quinn de una mano a otra y se rascó la patilla -** pero no he venido para hacerte sentir mal. No me gusta verte sufrir. **

Ella bajó la vista hacia los pies, que llevaba cubiertos con calcetines de lana de color lila.

**- Siento haberte mentido. **

Paul carraspeó.

**- Toma, te he traído el correo de la universidad. Tenías varias cosas en el casillero. **

Ella lo miró preocupada.

Él levantó una mano tranquilizándola.

**- Sólo son un par de folletos y un libro de texto. **

**- ¿Por qué me envían un libro de texto? Yo no doy clases. **

**- Los representantes de libros de texto dejan ejemplares en los casilleros de los profesores. Si les sobran, dejan también alguno para los estudiantes de posgrado. Una vez me regalaron uno sobre política renacentista. ¿Dónde quieres que lo deje? **

**- En la mesa, gracias. **

Paul así lo hizo, mientras Quinn recogía platos y vasos de todos los rincones y los amontonaba en el fregadero.

**- ¿Y el mío sobre qué trata?** - preguntó ella, por encima del hombro -** ¿No será sobre Dante? **

**- No. Se titula **_**El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado**_** - **leyó Paul.

Quinn se encogió de hombros. El título no le resultaba demasiado sugerente.

- **Se te ve cansada** - comentó Paul, con una mirada comprensiva.

**- La profesora Picton me ha encargado hacer un montón de cambios en el proyecto. Estoy trabajando sin parar. **

**- Necesitas aire fresco. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Pago yo. **

**- Me queda mucho por hacer. **

Paul se acarició la barbilla con la mano.

**- Lo que tienes que hacer es salir un rato. Este lugar es deprimente. Parece la casa de la señorita Havisham. **

**- ¿Te convierte eso en Pip? **

Paul negó con la cabeza.

**- No, me convierte en un imbécil que se mete en la vida de los demás. **

**- Pues entonces, te pareces bastante a Pip. **

**- ¿Tienes que entregar el trabajo mañana? **

**- No. La profesora Picton me ha dado una semana más de plazo. Supuso que no podría entregarlo el uno de abril por... todo lo sucedido** - Hizo una mueca.

**- Pues vamos a comer.** **En metro, nos plantamos y volvemos de la calle Queen en un momento. **

Quinn lo miró con preocupación.

**- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? **

**- Porque soy de Vermont. Allí todos somos amables** - respondió con una sonrisa -** Y porque ahora mismo necesitas un amigo. **

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida.

**- Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti** - admitió él, con una mirada tierna.

Quinn fingió no entender su declaración.

**- Me visto en un minuto** - Ambos bajaron la vista hacia su pijama de franela.

**- Bonitos patitos de goma** - se burló Paul.

Avergonzada, ella abrió el armario en busca de ropa limpia. Llevaba una semana sin hacer la colada, por lo que sus opciones eran limitadas, pero encontró algo presentable para una comida informal.

Mientras se cambiaba en el baño, Paul se dedicó a ordenar un poco. Ni se le ocurrió tocar sus papeles del trabajo, pero estiró un poco la cama y puso en su sitio cosas que estaban por el suelo. Cuando acabó, guardó el libro de texto en un estante y, sentado en una de las sillas plegables, revisó el correo. Tiró la propaganda a la basura y apiló lo que parecían facturas en un montón. Se fijó en que no había ninguna carta de carácter personal.

**- Gracias a Dios** - murmuró.

Después de vestirse, Quinn se tapó las ojeras con corrector y se aplicó un poco de colorete en las mejillas. Satisfecha de no parecerse ya a la señorita Havisham, salió del baño y se sentó frente a Paul.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Lista? **

**- Sí** - respondió, abrazándose a sí misma - **Seguro que tienes cosas que decirme. Puedes soltarlas ya y nos lo quitamos de encima.**

Paul frunció el cejo y señaló la puerta.

**- Podemos hablar mientras comemos. **

**- Me ha abandonado** - soltó, apenada.

**- ¿No crees que es lo mejor que te podía pasar? **

**- No. **

**- Por favor, Quinn, esa tipa te sedujo para pasar el rato y luego te dejó en la estacada. ¿Qué más quieres que te haga para olvidarte de ella? **

**- ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó! **

Paul la miró, sorprendido por su súbito arranque. De todos modos, la prefería enfadada que triste.

**- Deberías ponerte un gorro. Hace frío. **

Poco después, estaban en la calle, camino de la parada de metro de Spadina.

**- ¿La has visto? **

**- ¿A quién?**

**- Ya sabes a quién. No me hagas decir su nombre. **

Paul resopló.

**- ¿No prefieres olvidarla? **

**- Por favor. **

Al mirarla, vio que su preciosa cara estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor. Deteniéndose, le dijo:

- **Me la encontré unas horas después de la vista, cuando salía del despacho del profesor Martin. Desde entonces, no he hecho otra cosa que trabajar en mi tesis. Si Berry renuncia a supervisarme, estoy jodido. **

**- ¿Sabes dónde está? **

**- En el infierno, espero -** respondió él animadamente -** Martin nos envió un correo electrónico a todos ****los del departamento informando de que Berry se había tomado una excedencia hasta el final de este semestre. Supongo que lo recibiste. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

Él la miró atentamente.

**- Deduzco que no se despidió de ti. **

**- Le dejé unos cuantos mensajes. Ayer por fin se dignó responderme. **

**- ¿Qué te dijo? **

**- Que se había acabado y que dejara de llamarla. Ni siquiera me llamó por mi nombre. Sólo un mensaje de dos líneas desde su cuenta de correo de la universidad, firmada con **_**«Saludos, Prof. Rachel B. Berry». **_

**- Qué cabróna. **

Quinn hizo una mueca, pero no la defendió.

**- Tras acabar la vista, me dijo que yo era incapaz de entender mi propia aflicción. **

**- Gilipollas pretenciosa. **

**- ¿Cómo? **

**- Te pisotea el corazón y luego se pone a citar a Hamlet. ¡Increíble! Y encima lo cita mal, la idiota. **

Quinn parpadeó sorprendida.

**- No reconocí el verso. Pensaba que eran sus palabras. **

**- Shakespeare era otro gilipollas pretencioso. Probablemente por eso no notaste la diferencia. Es un verso del discurso de Gertrudis sobre la muerte de Ofelia. Escucha: **

_Y su corona de plantas y ella misma __cayeron en el lloroso arroyo. Sus ropas se extendieron __y durante unos instantes, la sostuvieron sobre el agua __como si fuera una sirena. _

_Mientras tanto, cantaba viejas melodías __como una criatura incapaz de entender su propia aflicción, __o como si el agua fuera su elemento natural. _

_Pero pronto sus vestidos, cargados de agua, __la hundieron hasta el fondo pantanoso del arroyo, __y la música se apagó para siempre. _

Quinn palideció.

**- ¿Por qué me diría algo así? **

Paul repitió su lista de insultos favoritos dirigidos a la profesora.

**- No te pareces en nada a Ofelia. ¿Crees que Berry temía que pudieras... cometer un disparate? **- A medida que los versos de Shakespeare le iban viniendo a la mente, se había ido preocupando cada vez más.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

**- No, no lo creo. Murmuró algo sobre que creía que estaba cometiendo un suicidio académico. **

Paul se tranquilizó un poco.

**- Hay algo más que quería comentarte. Hablé con Christa. **

Quinn se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla antes de animarlo a continuar con una inclinación de cabeza.

**- Me dijo que se alegraba de que Berry se marchara. Y me habló de ti. **

**- Siempre me ha odiado. **

**- No sé qué se trae entre manos, pero yo que tú iría con cuidado. **

La mirada de ella se perdió en la distancia.

**- No puede hacerme más daño. Ya he perdido lo que más quería. **

* * *

**Besos lindo Patito xoxo **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 19**_

Paul y Quinn estaban sentados en un café retro de la calle Queen. Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes hasta que el camarero les preguntó qué querían y luego cayeron en un silencio incómodo.

Paul fue el primero en romperlo.

**- ¿Cómo estás?** - le preguntó

¿Cómo responder a esa pregunta? No podía contarle que, aparte de destrozada por la pérdida de Rachel, había estado disgustada por la pérdida de todo lo que ella representaba: el amor adolescente, la virginidad, el descubrimiento de lo que había creído que era un amor profundo y recíproco…

Cada vez que se acordaba de la primera vez que le había hecho el amor, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Nadie la había tratado con tanta amabilidad ni le había prestado tanta atención. Había estado tan preocupada por no hacerle daño, asegurándose de que estuviera relajada. Le había repetido una y otra vez que la amaba mientras se movía en su interior, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. El primer orgasmo que Rachel iba a tener con ella, por ella…

_«Rachel me miraba fijamente, moviéndose dentro de mí, diciéndome que me amaba y demostrándomelo con su cuerpo. Creo que en ese momento me amaba. Lo que no sé es cuándo dejó de hacerlo. O mejor dicho, cuándo decidió que amaba su trabajo más que a mí» _

Paul se aclaró la garganta, medio en broma, medio en serio, para llamar su atención y Quinn le pidió disculpas con una sonrisa.

**- Bueno, me siento enfadada y disgustada, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en lo que ha pasado. Voy trabajando en el proyecto, pero cuesta escribir sobre el amor y la amistad cuando has perdido ambas cosas** - Suspiró -** Todo el mundo en la universidad debe de pensar que soy una puta. **

Paul se inclinó hacia ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

**- ¡Eh, no eres ninguna puta! Y si alguien lo dice en mi presencia, se llevará un buen puñetazo. **

Jugueteando con el pañuelo bordado que tenía en el regazo, Quinn guardó silencio.

- **Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada y ella se aprovechó de ti, eso es todo.**

Ella trató de protestar, pero Paul siguió hablando:

**- El doctor Aras me hizo firmar un documento de confidencialidad. Se están ocupando de que no salga a la luz nada de lo relacionado contigo ni con Berry. No te preocupes de lo que piense la gente, casi nadie lo sabe. **

**- Christa lo sabe. **

**- Estoy seguro de que le hicieron firmar el mismo documento. Si te enteras de que hace correr rumores sobre ti, denúnciala al decano. **

**- ¿Y de qué servirá? Una vez que empiecen a correr los rumores, no habrá manera de pararlos. Me seguirán hasta Harvard. **

**- Se supone que los profesores no pueden aprovecharse de los alumnos. Si te hubieras negado a estar con Berry, eso te habría podido perjudicar en tu carrera académica. Ella es la mala de esta historia** - añadió Paul, indignado **- En tu futuro hay un montón de cosas buenas para ti. Pronto acabarás aquí e irás a Harvard. Y algún día, cuando estés lista, encontrarás a alguien que te tratará como te mereces. Alguien digno de ti -** Le apretó la mano -** Eres dulce y amable. Eres lista y ****divertida. Y, cuando te enfadas, te pones muy sexy. **

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Y Paul continuó:

**- Aquel día que te enfrentaste a Berry en el seminario... Fue un desastre, pero pagaría por volver a verlo. Eres la única persona que se ha atrevido a plantarle cara, aparte de Christa, que está loca, y de la profesora Dolor, que es retorcida. Aunque reconozco que en ese momento me asusté al pensar en las consecuencias, le echaste agallas. Fue impresionante. **

**- Perdí del todo los nervios. No estaba en mi mejor momento, precisamente. **

**- Tal vez no. Pero me demostraste algo. Y le demostraste algo a Berry. Que, cuando quieres, eres una tipa dura. Tienes que dejar que esa Quinn salga más a menudo. Sin pasarte, claro. **

Sonreía, pero se lo notaba impresionado. Aunque el tono era de broma, estaba hablando en serio.

**- Trato de no dejarme arrastrar por la furia, pero te aseguro que está ahí - **replicó ella en voz baja pero firme.

Mientras tomaban café, Quinn le contó una versión reducida y editada de su relación con Rachel. Le habló de su invitación a acompañarla a Italia; de cómo la salvó de Simon en Acción de Gracias y de que había pagado la operación para quitarle la cicatriz del mordisco. Mientras la escuchaba, él iba abriendo los ojos, asombrado.

Quinn siempre se había sentido cómoda hablando con Paul. No era tan intenso como Rachel, por supuesto, ni tenía cambios de carácter tan bruscos, pero era un buen amigo y sabía escuchar. Incluso cuando la reñía por haber elegido a Soraya Harandi como abogada.

Aunque cuando ella le dijo que la había elegido Rachel, el foco de su enfado cambió.

**- Voy a hacerte una pregunta personal. Si no quieres responder, no pasa nada **- Paul miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

**- ¿Qué quieres saber? **

**- ¿La profesora Singer sigue viéndose con Rachel? ¿Os reunisteis alguna vez con ella mientras duró vuestra relación? **

**- ¡No! Claro que no. Rachel trataba de mantenerme lejos de ella en todo momento, incluso la noche que cenamos en el Segovia. **

Paul negó con la cabeza.

**- No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta de que estabais juntas. **

**- Sé que no tienes buena opinión de Rachel, pero no la conoces. Me contó que su relación con la profesora Singer había sido muy breve y que había acabado hacía ya tiempo. Y antes de que lo digas, no, no creo que me estuviera mintiendo. **

Paul se frotó la barbilla.

**- Ya sabes que denuncié a la profesora Dolor el año pasado. Soraya Harandi la defendió. Me apunté a su seminario sobre tortura medieval pensando que trataría temas relacionados con mi tesis y desde el primer día me acosó. Al principio no le di importancia, pero luego recibí un correo electrónico suyo muy extraño. Aunque se aseguró de que el redactado fuera ambiguo, hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de que me estaba haciendo proposiciones. Por eso la demandé. **

**Por desgracia, Soraya Harandi hizo un gran trabajo y convenció a los miembros del comité de que yo había malinterpretado sus palabras y de que había dejado correr la imaginación. Era mi palabra contra la suya. **

**La única persona que se puso de mi lado fue la profesora Chakravartty, que aportó correos electrónicos que Singer había enviado a otras personas, argumentando que siempre seguía el mismo patrón de conducta. Pero el doctor Aras me hizo salir de la sala en cuanto se mencionaron los correos, así que no sé a quién iban dirigidos. La profesora Dolor se libró con sólo una advertencia y la orden de mantenerse alejada de mí. Nunca volvió a molestarme, pero siempre he querido saber a quién más había acosado. Espero que Berry te mantuviera a salvo de ella. **

**- Lo hizo. No tuve ningún contacto con ella, ni Rachel tampoco. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por esa experiencia. **

Paul se encogió de hombros.

**- Me molesta que no recibiera ningún castigo y que pueda seguir campando a sus anchas. Para ****eso se crearon las normas de no confraternización, para proteger a los estudiantes y sus carreras académicas. **

Durante unos momentos, ambos guardaron silencio, bebiendo café.

**- Siento mucho haberte mentido** - dijo ella, con ojos llorosos.

Él bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

**- Supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo -** admitió, apretándole la mano una vez más.

QRQR

Al volver a casa, Quinn estaba mucho más animada. No se encontraba bien, aún se sentía rota por dentro, pero eso era normal. ¿Cómo sentirse entera cuando tu otra mitad te ha rechazado?

Tras un fin de semana productivo, durante el que adelantó mucho el proyecto, reunió fuerzas para llamar a Nicole. La psicóloga le había dejado varios mensajes, preguntándole por qué había dejado de acudir a terapia tan bruscamente y sin avisar. Cuando Quinn habló con ella y le contó tímidamente que era Rachel quien pagaba las sesiones y que no le parecía bien seguir yendo, ahora que ya no estaban juntas, Nicole respondió que Rachel había avisado de que seguiría pagando las sesiones de Quinn indefinidamente.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a la conclusión de que no estaría bien permitir que Rachel siguiera pagando las facturas, sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando se había convertido en la principal razón de que ella necesitara terapia. Así que Nicole le devolvió el dinero a Rachel sin más explicaciones y se puso de acuerdo con Quinn en establecer unas nuevas tarifas, adecuadas al poder adquisitivo de ésta.

Dicho de otro modo, Quinn seguiría acudiendo a terapia a cambio de pagar una tarifa ridícula.

Nicole estaba encantada con el acuerdo. No quería dejar a una estudiante sin recursos en la estacada.

Dos semanas después de la desaparición de Rachel, Quinn y ella hablaron de la ruptura, del dolor que estaba sintiendo y de cómo había decidido enfrentarse a ese dolor. Nicole la animó a centrarse en las cosas buenas que le ofrecía la vida y, sobre todo, a dedicar todos sus esfuerzos al proyecto.

A Quinn le parecieron consejos muy razonables.

Esa noche, después de haber avanzado un poco más en el proyecto, se acostó y se durmió en seguida. Al cabo de un rato, notó que alguien se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba, envolviéndola con su calor. Una nariz familiar le acarició el cuello y notó un suave aliento en el hombro.

**- ¿Rachel? **

Rachel respondió con un murmullo ininteligible.

**- Te he echado tanto de menos** - dijo Quinn, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

En silencio, Rachel se las secó y empezó a besarle la cara una y otra vez.

**- Sé que me amaste** - Relajándose, apoyó la espalda contra su pecho **- Lo que no entiendo es que no me amaras lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo. **

Las manos que la abrazaban se fueron aflojando hasta dejarla sola en su cama fría.

QRQR

Quinn pasó parte de la mañana siguiente mirando por la ventana, tratando de comprender el extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Rachel había regresado a su lado, pero seguía sin decirle nada. No le había dado explicaciones de sus actos ni le había pedido disculpas. Sólo había ido a buscarla y la había abrazado.

Quinn había encontrado consuelo acurrucándose contra su cuerpo. Había suspirado de alivio y su subconsciente había sido incapaz de rechazarla.

_«En realidad no fue un sueño_ - pensó luego - _Sólo una pesadilla distinta» _

Tras un desayuno ligero, revisó el correo electrónico en su iPhone. Entre los correos recibidos había uno de Santana:

_¡Hola, Quinn! ¿Qué pasa con Rachel? No contesta al teléfono. He probado a llamarla al fijo, pero tampoco. Supongo que seguís de luna de miel, pero dile que responda las llamadas de vez en cuando. _

_He elegido ya los vestidos para las damas de honor. Son de un rojo oscuro e intenso que te favorecerá mucho. Te enviaré un link para que veas las fotos y me des tu opinión. También necesitaré tus medidas para encargarlo. _

_Por cierto, por fin he conocido a la novia de Jesse. Su hijo, Alex, es un encanto. _

_Te quiero, Santana _

El primer impulso de Quinn fue cerrar el correo e ignorar el mensaje. Eso fue lo que hizo cuando Simon y Natalie la humillaron. Pero como la psicóloga le había dicho, esa vez tenía que cambiar de actitud y afrontar las cosas de otro modo. Tenía que ser más valiente. Respirando hondo, empezó a escribir:

_Santana, estoy segura de que los vestidos serán preciosos. Te enviaré las medidas pronto. Me alegro de que hayas conocido a la novia de Jesse. Tengo ganas de conocerlos a los dos, a ella y a su hijo. _

_Hace días que no hablo con Rachel. No sé dónde está. Se marchó. Me ha dejado. Q. _

Un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos más tarde, el iPhone de Quinn sonó, indicando que Santana la estaba llamando. Por desgracia, el valor la abandonó en ese mismo instante y no fue capaz de responder. Poco después, le llegó un SMS:

_- La mataré. S._

QRQR

Rachel caminaba entre los árboles del bosque oscuro y brumoso que se extendía detrás de la que había sido la casa de los López. Llevaba una linterna, pero no la necesitaba. Conocía tan bien aquel bosque, que aunque hubiera estado borracha o colocada, no se habría perdido. Se le daba bien caminar en la oscuridad.

Se detuvo un momento, dejando que la lluvia helada la empapara. Si entornaba los ojos, casi podía ver la silueta de una adolescente reposando recostada en el pecho de una mujer, ambas cubiertas por una vieja manta de lana. La adolescente tenía el pelo suelto, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y abrazaba a la mujer por la cintura. Aunque no se distinguía la cara de la mujer, no era difícil darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado del ángel de ojos avellanas que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Inmóvil en la oscuridad, Rachel oía el eco de lo que eran mitad recuerdos, mitad ensoñaciones.

_- ¿Tienes que irte? _

_- Sí, pero no esta noche. _

_- ¿Volverás? _

_- Mañana seré expulsado del Paraíso, Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres luego. Búscame en el Infierno. _

Rachel no había previsto volver al huerto de manzanos sin ella. Tampoco había planeado dejarla. Sabía que le había roto el corazón. Pero aunque estaba atormentada por la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento, sabía que en las mismas circunstancias, volvería a hacer lo mismo.

Lucy había renunciado a demasiadas cosas para estar con ella. No pensaba consentir que renunciara también a su futuro.

QRQR

Más tarde, Rachel se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla en su antiguo dormitorio, mientras manejaba los mandos del equipo de música. Quería escuchar música para sufrir, por lo que se había puesto Blood of Eden, de Peter Gabriel. A mitad del estribillo, sonó el teléfono. Se había olvidado de pedirle a Leroy que lo diera de baja cuando éste se mudó a Filadelfia, después de que ella le comprara la casa.

Sin responder, se puso a recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro. Cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar, se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Sabía que era su imaginación gastándole malas pasadas, pero habría jurado que podía oler el aroma de Quinn en la almohada y que oía su respiración acompasada. Jugueteando con el anillo de platino que llevaba en el dedo, recordó los versos de La Vita Nuova, en los que Dante describe el rechazo de Beatriz.

_Por culpa de estos rumores falsos y maliciosos __que me acusaban de todo tipo de vicios, _

_Ella, la reina de la bondad, __la que alejaba el mal con su sola presencia, __al ver que me acercaba __me negó su dulce saludo, __que era mi única bendición. _

Rachel sabía que no tenía derecho a comparar su situación con la de Dante, ya que su desdicha era el resultado de sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, mientras la oscuridad se cerraba sobre ella, la asaltó el miedo a haber perdido su bendición. Para siempre.

QRQR

_**- ¡Será hija de puta!**_ - gritó Russel Fabray al auricular. Quinn tuvo que colocarse el iPhone a distancia para no quedarse sorda -_** ¿Desde cuándo? **_

_**- Bueno, desde marzo**_ - Sorbió por la nariz -_** Me lo confirmó por correo electrónico. **_

_**- ¡Menuda cabróna! ¿Qué motivos te dio? **_

_**- No me dio ningún motivo -**_ Quinn no se sentía con fuerzas para contarle a su padre la cadena de acontecimientos que habían llevado a su ruptura con Rachel. Además, sabía que cualquier sospecha de fraude académico haría que el hombre se enfureciera.

_**- Le pegaré un tiro. **_

_**- Papá, por favor. **_

La conversación ya era bastante dura, sin tener que preocuparse además por si su padre cumplía sus amenazas y perseguía a Rachel por los bosques de Selinsgrove para dispararle en el culo.

Russel respiró hondo.

_**- ¿Dónde está ahora? **_

_**- No lo sé. **_

_**- Odio decirte esto, Quinn, porque sé que la querías, pero Rachel es una cocainómana. Y ese tipo **__**de adicciones son difíciles de superar. Puede que haya vuelto a consumir. O que se haya metido **__**en líos con su camello. Las drogas son un asunto muy sucio. Me alegro de que se haya ido. Cuanto **__**más lejos estés de ella, mejor. **_

Al oír a su padre, Quinn no se echó a llorar, pero el corazón se le encogió.

_**- Por favor, papá, no digas eso. Prefiero pensar que está en Italia, trabajando en su nuevo libro. **_

_**- En una granja de desintoxicación, más bien. **_

_**- Por favor. **_

_**- Lo siento. De verdad. Sólo quiero que mi niña encuentre a una buena persona y que sea feliz. **_

_**- Yo quiero lo mismo para ti. **_

_**- Vaya par estamos hechos**_ - Russel carraspeó y decidió que era un buen momento para cambiar de tema - _**¿Qué tal la universidad? He conseguido algo de dinero por la venta de la casa y me gustaría ir a verte. También me gustaría que habláramos del verano que viene. Tienes que venir a conocer tu nueva habitación. Puedes pintarla del color que quieras. ¡Píntala de rosa si eso te gusta! **_

Quinn sonrió.

_**- Ya hace años que no me apetece dormir en una habitación rosa, pero gracias, papá.**_

Aunque Selinsgrove era el lugar del mundo al que menos le apetecía ir en ese momento, al menos tenía un padre y una casa nueva que la esperaban. Una casa sin recuerdos de su madre ni de Simon. Ni de Rachel.

QRQR

El 9 de abril, Quinn caminaba sobre la nieve a medio derretir en dirección a la casa de la profesora Picton. En una mano llevaba una copia impresa del proyecto y en la otra una botella de chianti.

Estaba nerviosa. Aunque su relación con la profesora Picton había sido cordial, nunca había sido cálida. Katherine no era del tipo de profesores que mimaba o adulaba a sus alumnos. Era profesional, exigente y nada sentimental. Por eso, cuando la invitó a llevarle el trabajo impreso en persona y quedarse a cenar, se extrañó. Pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza negarse.

Frente a la fachada principal de la casa de tres plantas, Quinn se secó las palmas de las manos en el chaquetón antes de llamar al timbre.

**- Lucy, bienvenida** - la recibió la mujer, invitándola a entrar.

Si el estudio de Lucy era un agujero de hobbit, la casa de la profesora Picton era una vivienda élfica. Como los elfos de los bosques, se notaba que era aficionada a los muebles de calidad y a las antigüedades. Lo que se veía era antiguo y caro. Las paredes estaban forradas con maderas nobles y los suelos cubiertos con gruesas alfombras. La decoración era aristocrática, pero no recargada ni excesiva. Y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

Después de colgar su abrigo, la profesora aceptó encantada el vino y el trabajo y la invitó a pasar a una salita. Quinn se sentó en una butaca de piel frente a la chimenea y aceptó una copa de jerez.

**- La cena está casi lista** - dijo Katherine, antes de desaparecer, como una diosa griega.

Quinn se entretuvo hojeando grandes libros de arquitectura y jardines ingleses que había sobre la mesita auxiliar.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros de escenas bucólicas, intercalados con solemnes retratos de antepasados Picton en blanco y negro. Quinn saboreó el jerez, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que le bajaba hasta el estómago. Antes de que se hubiera acabado la copa, Katherine fue a buscarla para cenar.

**- ¡Qué bonito todo!** - dijo Quinn y sonrió para disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

Se sentía intimidada por la porcelana fina, las copas de cristal y los candelabros de plata que la profesora Picton había colocado sobre el mantel de tela de damasco blanco, que parecía acabado de planchar.

(Ni siquiera la mantelería se atrevía a arrugarse sin el permiso de la mujer)

**- Me gusta tener invitados, pero francamente, me cuesta encontrar a alguien a quien pueda ****soportar durante una cena entera. **

A Quinn se le cayó el alma a los pies. Procurando no hacer ruido, se sentó al lado de ella, que ocupó la cabecera de la larga mesa de roble.

**- Huele delicioso** - comentó Quinn, tratando de no salivar por el aroma a carne asada y verduras estofadas.

Llevaba días sin demasiado apetito, pero la pericia culinaria de la profesora Picton parecía a punto de acabar con ese problema.

**- Suelo tomar más verduras que carne, pero según mi experiencia, los estudiantes apenas comen carne. Por eso he rescatado esta vieja receta de mi madre. Estofado normando, lo llamaba. Espero que te guste el cerdo. **

**- Oh, sí, me gusta mucho** - Quinn sonrió, pero al ver la piel de limón que adornaba el plato de brócoli hervido, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

_«A Rachel le gustaba adornar los platos» _

**- ¿Brindamos? -** La profesora sirvió el vino que había llevado Quinn y levantó su copa.

Ella la imitó.

**- Por tu éxito en Harvard. **

**- Gracias** - Quinn bebió para ocultar las emociones que la embargaban.

Pasados unos momentos, Katherine volvió a retomar la conversación.

**- Te he invitado para comentar varias cosas. En primer lugar, tu proyecto. ¿Estás satisfecha con el resultado? **

Ella se apresuró en tragar un trozo de chirivía.

**- No. **

La mujer frunció el cejo.

**- Lo que quiero decir es que creo que es mejorable. Si pudiera dedicarle un año más, sería mucho mejor... **

Dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, Quinn deseó que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se la tragara.

Inexplicablemente, la profesora sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

**- Ésa era la respuesta correcta. Bien dicho. **

**- ¿Cómo? **

**- Los estudiantes de hoy en día se creen que valen mucho. Me alegro de comprobar que, a pesar de tus éxitos académicos, no has perdido la humildad. **

**Por supuesto que con un año más el trabajo sería más completo. Si sigues trabajando a este ritmo, dentro de un año serás más erudita y podrás trabajar mejor. Me alegra mucho que te des cuenta del potencial de mejora. Ahora podemos pasar a otro tema. **

Quinn bajó la mirada y la clavó en los cubiertos, sin saber qué esperar.

Golpeando con un dedo sobre la mesa, la profesora Picton dijo:

- **No me gusta que los demás se metan en mi vida privada, así que yo no suelo meterme en la vida privada de los demás, pero en tu caso, David Aras me obligó a entrar** - Hizo una mueca de disgusto -** No estoy al corriente de todo lo que se dijo en ese proceso digno de McCarthy, ni quiero estarlo** - aclaró, mirándola con intención.

**Greg Matthews está buscando a alguien que ocupe la cátedra de estudios sobre Dante en Harvard. ****Esperaba que fuera Rachel quien la obtuviera -** Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Quinn se removía en el asiento, inquieta, pero siguió hablando -** Por desgracia, se la han ofrecido a otra persona. Primero, tontamente me la ofrecieron a mí, pero les dije que no tenía intención de abandonar mi retiro. **

**No entiendo cómo ese horrible profesor Pacciani acabó en la lista de candidatos. En cualquier caso, la plaza será ocupada por Cecilia Marinelli. Se la han robado a Oxford. Sería muy bueno para ti trabajar con ella. Si quieres, puedo llamarla por teléfono y avisarla de tu llegada. **

**- Muchas gracias, profesora. Es muy amable de su parte. **

Katherine hizo un gesto con la mano.

**- No es nada. **

Luego, las dos mujeres acabaron de cenar en relativo silencio. Mientras Katherine recogía la mesa, después de rechazar los repetidos ofrecimientos de ayuda de Quinn, ésta se acabó el vino.

Aunque lamentaba que Rachel no hubiera obtenido la plaza de sus sueños, se sentía aliviada al saber que no se la encontraría en Harvard el curso siguiente. Su presencia en el departamento le habría supuesto todo tipo de problemas. Nunca más podría trabajar con ella. Y le resultaría muy doloroso tener que mantener una actitud distante y profesional en su presencia. Era muy preferible que Rachel permaneciera en Toronto y no la siguiera a Boston. Aunque le doliera, era una suerte que Harvard hubiera contratado a la profesora Marinelli.

Después del postre y del café, Katherine propuso que pasaran al salón. Una vez más, Quinn se sentó en la cómoda butaca frente al fuego, mientras la profesora le servía una copita de oporto. Aunque Rachel y ella tenían gustos muy distintos en cuanto a decoración, al parecer, los especialistas en Dante compartían el gusto por beber frente a la chimenea.

**- En Harvard podrás empezar de cero. Nadie sabrá nada de lo que ha pasado aquí. Hasta entonces, te recomiendo que lleves una vida discreta** - La profesora la miró fijamente -** Los estudiantes, especialmente las chicas, son muy vulnerables a los ataques contra su reputación. Hay gente en la universidad que, cuando se encuentra a una estudiante brillante, prefiere pensar que ha obtenido esos resultados mediante la prostitución y los favores y no mediante el esfuerzo y el trabajo académico. Lo mejor es no darles excusas para que sigan pensándolo. **

**- Profesora Picton, le juro que trabajé mucho en ese seminario. La profesora Berry no me ayudó en nada, ni me dio ningún trato de favor. Precisamente por eso le pidió que me calificara usted. **

**- Estoy segura de que es así, pero me engañaste y eso me molesta un poco. **

Quinn la miró horrorizada.

**- Sin embargo, entiendo por qué no me lo contaste todo. Seguro que Rachel te lo prohibió. También estoy molesta con ella, pero por razones que no quiero divulgar, le debo un favor. **

Bebió un sorbo de oporto, pensativa.

**- Durante mi etapa de estudiante en Oxford, era vergonzosamente frecuente que los profesores mantuvieran relaciones con sus alumnas. No todos, pero algunos de esos casos eran lo que hoy conocemos como acoso. Otras veces eran relaciones amorosas. Vi de los dos tipos** - Mirándola solemnemente, Katherine añadió -** Conozco la diferencia entre un Willoughby y un coronel Brandon. Espero que tú también. **

QRQR

La noche siguiente, Quinn se acercó a casa de Paul. Habían quedado para tomar café y comentar la cena en casa de la profesora Picton.

Él se volvió hacia Quinn en el sofá.

**- Ahora que ha acabado el semestre, ¿qué planes tienes? ¿Te mudarás en seguida? **

Ella bebió un sorbito de café.

- **Tengo contrato de alquiler hasta finales del mes de julio, pero espero convencer a mi casero de que me lo rescinda a mediados de junio. **

**- ¿Después de la graduación? **

**- Sí. Mi padre vendrá para ayudarme con la mudanza. **

Paul dejó la taza en la mesita auxiliar.

**- Yo volveré a Vermont en junio. Puedes venir conmigo. Yo te ayudaré con la mudanza. **

**- Es que mi padre quiere venir de todos modos. **

**- Podemos viajar juntos. Podéis quedaros en la granja un par de días y luego os acompaño a Boston y te ayudo a instalarte. ¿Vivirás en la residencia? **

**- No lo sé. Me mandaron una carta diciéndome que no habría plazas libres en la residencia hasta agosto. Necesitaré algún sitio donde vivir hasta entonces. **

**- El hermano pequeño de un amigo mío estudia en Boston, en la facultad. Si quieres, le pregunto si conoce a alguien que quiera subarrendar su apartamento. La mitad de los habitantes de la ciudad son estudiantes. Es raro encontrar a alguien mayor de veinticinco años. **

**- ¿De verdad aparte de ayudarme con la mudanza, me ayudarías a encontrar un apartamento? **

**- Bueno, no esperes que vaya a salirte gratis. Espero cobrar en cerveza. Por cierto, me gusta la marca Krombacher. **

**- Creo que podemos arreglarlo. **

Quinn sonrió y brindaron con las tazas de café.

**- ¿Quiénes son?** - preguntó ella entonces, señalando una fotografía de cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres, medio ocultos tras un pingüino, encima del televisor.

**- La chica de la izquierda es Heather, mi hermana pequeña, con su esposo Chris. Yo soy el de la derecha. **

- **¿Y la otra chica?** - Quinn se fijó en la cara de una bonita joven que agarraba a

Paul por la cintura y se reía.

**- Ejem, es Alison. **

Ella esperó pacientemente a que él especificara más.

**- Mi ex novia. **

**- Oh. **

**- Seguimos siendo amigos, pero ella trabaja en Vermont y no soportaba la relación a distancia. Lo dejamos hace ya un tiempo** - explicó Paul apresuradamente.

**- Eres una buena persona** - Quinn se removió incómoda en el sofá **- No debería haber preguntado. **

Paul se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y le dio un casto beso en los nudillos.

**- Creo que deberías preguntarme lo que te apetezca. Y, para que lo sepas, siempre he creído que tú también eras una buena persona. **

Sonriendo, Quinn retiró la mano con delicadeza, para que no se molestara.

Poco antes de la medianoche, se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Paul. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y la mente de él empezó a fantasear. Se imaginaba cómo sería sentir los labios de Quinn bajo los suyos; su piel bajo sus manos. La abrazó y hundió la cara en su pelo. Ella se movió y pronunció el nombre de Berry antes de frotar la cara contra su pecho.

Paul se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión. Si quería ser amigo de Quinn, tenía que olvidarse de sus sentimientos románticos hacia ella. No podía besarla ni hacer ninguna de las otras cosas que deseaba hacer. Era demasiado pronto. Y debía tener en cuenta que era muy posible que ella nunca lo viera como a una posible pareja, ni siquiera cuando se hubiera curado su corazón roto. Lo que Quinn necesitaba era un amigo. Lo necesitaba a él. Y no iba a abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba, por mucho que le costara guardarse sus sentimientos.

Así que, en vez de quedarse dormido a su lado, la llevó a su habitación y la acostó en su cama. La tapó bien y, cuando se convenció de que estaba cómoda, cogió una almohada y una manta y se instaló en el sofá.

Pasó buena parte de la noche frustrado, mirando el techo, mientras Quinn dormía profundamente en su cama.

QRQR

Mientras Quinn pasaba la noche en el apartamento de Paul, Rachel estaba sentada en la habitación del hotel, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Acababa de recibir un nuevo correo electrónico de su jefe, Jeremy Martin, recordándole el capital personal y profesional que había gastado para salvarle el culo. Como si necesitara que se lo recordara.

La mirada se le fue hacia el anillo. Resistió el impulso de quitárselo para releer las palabras que había grabado en él. Mientras lo hacía girar en el dedo, maldijo su último fracaso.

Harvard le había informado amablemente de que su candidatura había sido rechazada en favor de la profesora Marinelli. Ese rechazo era una nueva manera de fallarle a Lucy. Aunque ya no tenía importancia. ¿De qué le iba a servir estar en Harvard si Lucy no la perdonaba?

Rachel maldijo amargamente. ¿De qué le servía estar en ninguna parte si Lucy no la perdonaba? Incluso en aquella habitación de hotel, Quinn estaba con ella. Estaba en su ordenador, en su teléfono, en su iPod, en su cabeza.

Sobre todo en su cabeza. No había mentido cuando le dijo que nunca olvidaría el momento en que había visto su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Cómo bajaba tímidamente la vista hacia el suelo y se ruborizaba bajo su mirada ardiente.

Recordaba cómo contemplaba sus ojos mientras ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo, con los labios rojos entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente. Esos ojos que se habían abierto asombrados cuando había penetrado en su interior.

Quinn había hecho una mueca de dolor. Curiosamente, podía recordar todas las veces que le provocó esa reacción. Y habían sido muchas. Como cuando la había hecho sentirse avergonzada por ser pobre; o la primera vez que la llevó a la cama en brazos; y cuando le enredó los dedos en el pelo y ella le había rogado que no le sujetara la cabeza; cuando admitió que había aceptado separarse de ella…

¿Cuántas veces podía lastimarla en una sola vida?

Se había torturado escuchando los mensajes que Quinn le había dejado en el buzón de voz, mensajes que no había respondido. Se habían ido volviendo cada vez más descorazonados, hasta que habían acabado por desaparecer. No podía culparla. Era evidente que no le habían llegado sus mensajes, con la excepción del correo electrónico. Lo abrió, tratando de imaginarse su reacción.

_Deja de intentar ponerte en contacto conmigo. Se ha terminado. Saludos, __Prof. Rachel B. Berry Profesor Departamento de Estudios Italianos/Centro de Estudios Medievales Universidad de Toronto _

Una risa amarga que reconoció como la suya resonó en la habitación. Por supuesto, ése era el único mensaje que se iba a creer, no los otros. La había perdido para siempre. ¿Y qué esperanza le quedaba sin ella?

Rachel recordó una conversación que habían tenido las dos sobre uno de los libros favoritos de Gloria, A Severe Mercy. Los personajes de la novela estaban convencidos de que habían convertido su amor en una idolatría. Se habían amado y adorado tanto que su vida espiritual se había resentido.

Rachel sabía que había hecho lo mismo con Lucy. La había adorado, convencido de que era la luz que mantendría la oscuridad alejada de su vida.

La había amado tanto que había accedido a separarse de ella para proteger su futuro. Pero, al dejarla, corría el riesgo de no volver a tener su amor nunca más. El amor que sentía por Beatriz era la causa de que estuvieran separadas. El destino había jugado con ellas del modo más cruel.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Paul? Lo más seguro era que estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad para consolar a Quinn. Y ese consuelo podía llevarlos hasta… Rachel no se podía imaginar que ella le fuera infiel. Pero sabía que pensaba que su relación había terminado. Paul sólo tenía que ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar y estaría de vuelta en su vida, en su apartamento, en su mente.

_«Follaángeles» _

Sólo encontraba consuelo en la música y la poesía, aunque era un consuelo muy parecido a la tortura. Apretando un botón, volvió a escuchar a Sting cantando la historia de David y Betsabé. Mientras la música sonaba, la vista se le fue hasta los versos que relataban la muerte de Beatriz en La Vita Nuova, versos que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares.

_Una desgracia tan terrible lo asuela __que ni siquiera pensar en ella lo consuela. _

_Las lágrimas se niegan a ayudarlo. _

_Suspira y sufre, negándose a encontrar el consuelo _

_(excepto el de la muerte, que acorta el sufrimiento) _

_Recuerda el breve paso por esta tierra de la que __estuvo entre nosotros y ya no está. _

_Mi pecho se afana, entre suspiros, __pensando continuamente en ella, __por la que mi corazón late entrecortado. _

_A menudo pienso en la muerte __y me asalta un deseo tan intenso __que me altera hasta el color de la cara. _

_Y si la idea se asienta, mis miembros __se agitan como si estuviera poseído. _

_Cuando me doy cuenta, me aparto de la gente __avergonzado. Luego la llamo a gritos __en un lamento cargado de dolor. _

_Beatriz, la llamo, ¿de verdad estás muerta? _

_Y mientras la llamo, hallo consuelo. _

Rachel cerró el documento y acarició con un dedo el retrato de la preciosa mujer que adornaba la pantalla de su portátil. Durante los próximos días acabaría su trabajo y quedaría libre de responsabilidades, pero lo haría sin Beatriz a su lado para ayudarla y consolarla. En su ausencia, tal vez sucumbiría a antiguas tentaciones para mitigar el dolor.

* * *

**Besos Patito xoxo**

**No se desesperen ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 20**_

Un viernes de mediados de abril por la tarde, Quinn llegó al piso de Santana y Aaron en Filadelfia. La primera idea era que Santana viajara a Toronto y le llevara el vestido de dama de honor, pero a ésta se le habían complicado las cosas en el trabajo. Como Santana estaba tratando de guardarse días de vacaciones para poderse ir de luna de miel, Quinn accedió a salir de su agujero de hobbit.

Su amiga la recibió con un abrazo y la acompañó hasta el salón. Quinn miró la carpeta llena de muestras de tela.

**- ¿Ya has acabado con los preparativos de la boda? **

Santana negó con la cabeza.

**- No, no del todo. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de la boda, quiero que hablemos de ti** - dijo, mirándola con preocupación -** Lo tuyo con Rachel ha sido un golpe muy fuerte. Nos ha pillado a todos por sorpresa. **

**- Ya -** Quinn hizo una mueca de dolor **- A mí también.**

**- No contesta al teléfono ni responde a los correos electrónicos. Créeme, lo hemos intentado. Jesse me mandó una copia del correo que le envió y te aseguro que no se mordió la lengua. ¿Sabías que Rachel estuvo en Selinsgrove hace un par de semanas? **

**- ¿En Selinsgrove?** - repitió Quinn, sorprendida -** Pensaba que estaba en Italia. **

**- ¿Qué te hacía pensar eso? **

**- Creía que habría ido allí a escribir su libro. Y, de paso, a esconderse de mí. **

**- Menuda idiota** - Su amiga maldijo en voz baja **- ¿No se ha puesto en contacto contigo? **

**- Sólo me envió un correo notificándome que lo nuestro había terminado** - Buscando en su bolso, sacó unas llaves y un pase de seguridad -** Son de Rachel. **

Santana se los quedó mirando confusa.

**- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso? **

**- Guardarlo. O dárselo a tu padre. Se lo habría enviado por correo, pero como no quiere que me ponga en contacto con ella... **

Santana lo dejó sobre una de las carpetas de muestras. Luego, pensándolo mejor, lo guardó en un cajón del comedor, que cerró con una palabrota.

**- Sé que estuvo en la antigua casa de mis padres porque una de las vecinas llamó a mi padre para quejarse. Al parecer, Rachel escuchaba música hasta las tantas de la noche y merodeaba por los alrededores. **

La mente de Quinn se desplazó al huerto de manzanos. Tenía cierta lógica que hubiera ido a buscar consuelo al único lugar en el mundo donde había encontrado la paz: su paraíso. Aunque, dada la implicación de Quinn con aquel lugar, le extrañaba un poco. Negando con la cabeza, trató de no pensar en ello.

Santana se volvió hacia ella.

**- No entiendo por qué ha hecho una cosa así. Rachel te quiere. No es de esas personas que se enamoran fácilmente, ni de las que pronuncian palabras de amor si no las sienten. Ese tipo de sentimiento no desaparece de la noche a la mañana. **

**- Es posible que me quisiera. Pero parece evidente que no tanto como a su trabajo. O tal vez haya decidido volver con ella. **

**- ¿Con Paulina? ¿Está metida en esto? No sabía nada** - Los ojos de Santana se encendieron de indignación.

- **Hasta hace poco más de un año, seguían viéndose. **

**- ¿Qué? **

**- En Navidad discutimos por ella y... otras cosas y me confesó que su historia era más reciente de ****lo que yo pensaba. **

**- Nunca había oído hablar de ella hasta que se presentó en casa de mis padres. **

**- Yo sabía que existía, pero Rachel me hizo creer que las cosas habían acabado entre ellas en Harvard. Aunque, en realidad, se habían seguido viendo. **

**- ¿No creerás en serio que te ha dejado por ella? Después de Florencia. Después de lo que habéis vivido. **

**- Yo ya me lo creo todo -** replicó Quinn con frialdad.

Santana gruñó y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

**- Qué desastre. Mi padre está muy disgustado, igual que Jesse. Cuando se enteró de que Rachel estaba en Selinsgrove, quería ir allí para hacerla entrar en razón a puñetazos. **

**- ¿Y lo hizo? **

**- Tammy necesitaba que se quedara con el niño, así que Jesse decidió que ya le patearía el culo otro día. **

Quinn sonrió con ironía.

**- Puedo imaginarme la conversación. **

**- Jesse está loco por Tammy. Están tan acaramelados que da hasta rabia. **

**- Me alegro de que vengan a cenar. **

Su amiga miró la hora.

**- Creo que debería empezar a preparar la comida. Llegarán pronto para darle de cenar a Alex antes. La vida de Jesse ha dado un vuelco. Todo gira alrededor del niño. **

Quinn la siguió hasta la cocina.

**- ¿Qué opina tu padre de Tammy? **

Santana rebuscó en la nevera.

-** Le gusta y adora al bebé. Cualquiera diría que es su nieto de verdad** - Dejó los ingredientes para la ensalada sobre la encimera y añadió -** ¿De verdad crees que Rachel volvería con Paulina? **

Aunque no quería decirlo en voz alta, sí, Quinn lo creía posible. Había cambiado mucho por ella, pero ahora que ya no estaban juntas era posible que regresara a sus viejas costumbres.

**- Ya sabes lo que dicen: más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer. **

**- No creo que ella estuviera muy contenta con esa definición** - Santana se apoyó en la encimera **- ¿No crees que en la universidad la obligaron a apartarse de ti? **

**- Probablemente. Lo que no entiendo es que ella lo aceptara. ¿Cómo se puede obligar a nadie a abandonar una ciudad? ¿Van a decirle también lo que tiene que hacer durante su excedencia? Si Rachel quisiera hablar conmigo, me llamaría por teléfono. Y no lo ha hecho. La universidad le ha puesto en bandeja la excusa que necesitaba para romper conmigo. Probablemente ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio. **

Quinn se cruzó de brazos. Era más fácil dar voz a sus miedos con Santana que a solas en la oscuridad.

**- Qué desastre** - repitió su amiga, volviéndose para lavarse las manos.

QRQR

De madrugada, Santana y Quinn seguían echadas en el sofá, en pijama y bata, bebiendo vino y riendo sin poderse contener. Jesse, Tammy y Alex se habían marchado temprano y Aaron llevaba horas durmiendo. Lo oían roncar en la habitación.

Animada por el vino, Quinn le contó a su amiga lo que había pasado durante la vista. Aunque le costó mucho, Santana resistió la tentación de interrumpirla hasta que acabó de hablar.

**- No creo que Rachel te haya dejado por el trabajo. No necesita el dinero y siempre puede trabajar en otro sitio. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no ha sido más explícita. Podía haber hablado contigo a la salida y decirte: **_**«Te quiero, pero tenemos que esperar».**_** Conociéndola, seguramente te habría recitado algo en pentámetros yámbicos** - añadió, con la risa floja por el alcohol.

**- Mencionó algo sobre Eloísa, pero la verdad, no me animó mucho. Abelardo mantuvo en secreto su relación con ella para no perder el trabajo. Y luego la mandó a un convento. **

Santana le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza.

**- Rachel nunca te enviaría a un convento. Te quiere. Y me niego a aceptar otra cosa. **

Abrazando el cojín, Quinn se tumbó de lado.

**- Si me quisiera, no me habría abandonado. Ni habría roto conmigo con un correo electrónico. **

**- ¿De verdad crees que ha estado jugando contigo todos estos meses? **

**- No, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. **

Santana bostezó ruidosamente.

**- No entiendo lo que ha hecho, pero está claro que la ha cagado. Me pregunto si no estaría tratando de protegerte de alguna manera. **

**- ¿Qué le costaba avisarme? **

**- Eso es lo que no entiendo. Podría habernos pedido a cualquiera de nosotros que te pasáramos un mensaje. O haberte escrito una carta. ¿Por qué no le dijo al comité que se metieran sus condiciones por donde les cupieran? **

Quinn se movió y, mirando al techo, se hizo la misma pregunta que su amiga.

**- ¿Quieres que la llamemos? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Por qué no? Si ve que soy yo, igual contesta. **

**- Es muy tarde y estoy borracha. No es el mejor momento para mantener una conversación. Además, me dijo que no me pusiera en contacto con ella. **

Santana levantó el teléfono y lo sacudió ante los ojos de Quinn.

**- Si tú estás sufriendo, ella también. **

**- Le dejé un mensaje diciendo que, si algún día quiere hablar conmigo, que lo haga cara a cara. No voy a llamarla más -** Vació el vaso de un trago. Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió **- Tal vez venga a la graduación. **

Suspiró, melancólica. Por muy enfadada y frustrada que se sintiera, seguía deseando a Rachel.

**- ¿Cuándo es la graduación? **

**- El once de junio. **

Santana maldijo disimuladamente. Era muy cerca de la boda.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Quinn dio voz a uno de sus mayores miedos.

**- ¿Santana? **

**- ¿Ajá? **

**- ¿Y si se acuesta con ella? **

Durante unos momentos, su amiga no dijo nada. Tan callada se quedó que Quinn empezó a repetir la pregunta, pero en ese momento Santana la interrumpió.

**- Puedo imaginarme que se acueste con cualquier otra persona. Pero no que se acueste con ella y espere que tú la perdones luego. **

**- Si te enteras de que está con otra, por favor, avísame. Prefiero enterarme por ti que por otra persona. **

QRQR

**- Cariño, abre los ojos. **

La voz de Rachel era cálida y sugerente mientras se movía en su interior, apoyándose en los antebrazos para no aplastarla. Se inclinó para besarle la parte interior del brazo, a la altura del bíceps, y succionó suavemente. Lo suficiente para provocarla y tal vez dejarle una ligera marca. Sabía que se volvía loca cada vez que lo hacía.

**- No puedo** - dijo Quinn entre jadeos. Cada vez que ella se movía, despertaba las sensaciones más intensas y maravillosas en su interior.

Hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Quinn abrió los ojos.

Rachel le acarició la nariz con la suya.

**- Necesito verte** - Su mirada era intensa pero amable, como si estuviera manteniendo el deseo a raya momentáneamente.

**- Me cuesta mucho mantener los ojos abiertos** - protestó Quinn, gimiendo cuando Rachel volvió a moverse en su interior.

**- Inténtalo. Hazlo por mí, Quinn -** La besó con delicadeza - **Te quiero tanto... **

**- Pero entonces, ¿por qué me abandonaste? **

Rachel la miró entornando los ojos, consternado.

**- No lo hice. **

QRQR

Esa misma noche, Rachel estaba tumbada en el centro de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella le besaba el pecho. Ella se detuvo para dedicarle una atención especial al tatuaje, antes de seguir descendiendo hacia su abdomen. Rachel maldijo en voz baja al notar las uñas que le recorrían el cuerpo, antes de que una lengua se hundiera en su ombligo.

_«Hacía tanto tiempo…» _

Eso fue lo que pensó al notar que una mano le acariciaba el pubis antes de agarrarle el miembro con fuerza. Rachel levantó las caderas. Ella lo acariciaba mientras Rachel gemía y suplicaba. Quinn la excitó acariciándole los muslos con su larga y sedosa melena, antes de metérselo en la boca, tan húmeda y cálida.

Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Rachel se abandonó a las sensaciones, antes de enredar los dedos en su pelo.

Al recordar, se quedó paralizada.

Una sensación de miedo se le instaló en el estómago al pensar en la última vez que lo habían intentado. Entonces la soltó inmediatamente, temiendo haberla asustado.

**- Lo siento** - se excusó, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo **- Casi se me olvida. **

Una mano helada sujetó la suya, obligándolo a agarrarla por la cabeza una vez más.

**- ¿Casi se te olvida el qué?** - se burló ella - **¿Cómo se disfruta de una mamada? **

Rachel abrió los ojos y vio, horrorizada, que los ojos que la miraban divertidos no eran avellanas, sino azules.

Paulina, completamente desnuda, estaba acuclillada a su lado, sonriendo triunfalmente y a punto de volver a metérselo en la boca. Maldiciendo a gritos, Rachel se apartó y se sentó, apoyándose en el cabezal, sin perderla de vista.

Echándose a reír ante su reacción, Paulina le señaló la nariz, indicándole sin palabras que se limpiara los restos de cocaína.

_«¿Qué he hecho?» _

Rachel se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su depravación, sintió náuseas y vomitó al lado de la cama. Cuando se recuperó un poco, alargó la mano para mostrarle a Paulina el anillo, pero no llevaba ninguno.

El anillo de boda había desaparecido.

Paulina se rió con más fuerza y avanzó hacia ella como un felino, con la mirada salvaje y frotándose contra su cuerpo.

QRQR

Rachel se sacudió compulsivamente, luchando por liberarse de las mantas antes de despertarse del todo. La buscó por todas partes, pero no vio a nadie.

Estaba sola en una habitación de hotel, a oscuras. Había apagado todas las luces antes de acostarse. Ése había sido su primer error. Y además se había olvidado de colocar la foto de Quinn en la mesilla de noche para que mantuviera las sombras a raya. Ése había sido el segundo, ya que Quinn era su talismán contra la oscuridad.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando los pies en el suelo, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Los meses que pasó en rehabilitación para desintoxicarse, años atrás, habían sido durísimos, pero no eran nada comparados con lo que le estaba costando superar la ausencia de Lucy. Soportaría las pesadillas y los recuerdos de errores pasados con estoicismo si pudiera abrazarla cada noche.

Miró con desprecio la botella de whisky medio vacía que había dejado en la mesilla de noche. El acoso que había sufrido por parte de las autoridades académicas le había supuesto una gran presión. Si a esa presión se le añadía el dolor de la pérdida, el resultado era que se sentía incapaz de afrontar la vida sin ningún tipo de ayuda externa.

Cada día bebía un poco más. Tenía que hacer algo para romper ese círculo o volvería a caer en sus viejos vicios, aniquilando cualquier posibilidad de futuro. Y tenía que hacerlo urgentemente.

Tomando una decisión, hizo un par de llamadas antes de preparar el equipaje de cualquier manera. Luego le pidió al conserje que llamara a un taxi que la llevara al aeropuerto. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si tenía un aspecto presentable. Lo cierto era que no se atrevía a mirarse al espejo por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar allí.

QRQR

Horas más tarde, llegó a Florencia y se instaló en el Gallery Hotel Art. Aunque había avisado con poca antelación, había logrado que le dieran la misma suite en la que Quinn y ella habían consumado su amor. Había tenido que elegir entre eso o un programa de rehabilitación y sabía que la influencia de Quinn sería mucho más redentora.

Al entrar en la habitación, casi esperaba encontrarla. Y si no a Quinn, alguna señal de su presencia. Un par de zapatos de tacón color mandarina dejados descuidadamente debajo de una mesita. Un vestido de tafetán arrugado en el suelo, junto a una pared desnuda. O unas medias negras sobre la cama sin hacer.

Por supuesto, no encontró ninguna de esas cosas.

Tras un sueño relativamente reparador y una ducha, Rachel se puso en contacto con su viejo amigo el dottore Vitali, el director de la galería de los Uffizi, y quedó con él para cenar. Durante la cena, hablaron de la nueva cátedra de Harvard y de Giuseppe Pacciani. A Rachel la alegró enterarse de que, aunque a Pacciani lo habían entrevistado personalmente en Harvard, cosa que a ella no le habían ofrecido, habían rechazado su candidatura. Era un pobre consuelo, pero no dejaba de ser un consuelo.

Al día siguiente, trató de distraerse haciendo cosas que le gustaban. Desayunó en una piazza, paseó junto al Arno y pasó la tarde en la sastrería. Encargó que le hicieran un traje de lana negra a medida y luego invirtió una hora más buscando los zapatos perfectos para combinarlos con el traje. El sastre le dijo bromeando que el traje era tan bueno que podría casarse con él. Luego, el hombre se empezó a reír de su propia broma, hasta que Rachel levantó la mano para enseñarle el anillo.

**- Acabo de casarme** - dijo, para sorpresa del sastre.

Fuera a donde fuese, la asaltaban imágenes de Quinn. En el ponte Santa Trinità se detuvo y se demoró en sus agridulces recuerdos durante largo rato. Era duro, pero preferible a las alternativas químicas.

Una noche en que había bebido demasiado, se acercó al Duomo, rehaciendo el camino que había seguido con Quinn meses atrás. Torturada por el recuerdo de su cara cuando la había acusado de follar con ella, vio un mendigo que le resultó familiar, sentado junto a la cúpula de Brunelleschi.

Rachel se acercó a él.

**- Unas monedas para un pobre anciano** - le pidió el hombre en italiano.

Rachel se acercó más y lo observó con desconfianza. El olor a alcohol y a falta de higiene la asaltó, pero no se detuvo. Al reconocer en el mendigo al mismo hombre que había inspirado la caridad de Quinn, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se buscó la cartera a tientas. Sin molestarse en mirar, sacó varios billetes y se los puso delante de la cara.

**- Lo vi en diciembre y sigue aquí** - dijo Rachel y el tono le salió más acusador de lo que hubiera querido.

El hombre se quedó mirando los billetes con avidez.

**- Estoy aquí cada día. Incluso en Navidad. **

Rachel le acercó los euros a la nariz.

**- Mi fidanzata le dio dinero y usted le dijo que era un ángel. ¿Se acuerda? **

El viejo le dedicó una sonrisa desdentada y negó con la cabeza sin perder de vista el dinero.

**- Hay muchos ángeles en Florencia y todavía más en Asís. Creo que Dios ayuda y protege a los mendigos de Asís, pero Florencia es mi hogar. **

El hombre alargó la mano hacia los billetes, sin acabar de creerse que fuera a dárselos de verdad.

Rachel se imaginó a Quinn defendiendo al mendigo. Quería que le diera el dinero, aunque lo más probable era que el hombre se lo gastara en vino.

Mientras lo observaba, vio que no estaba en mejor estado que cuando lo había visto con Quinn meses atrás y estuvo segura de que Quinn le habría dado dinero una y otra vez, sin dudarlo. Habría ido a darle unas monedas día tras día, convencida de que la caridad nunca se malgastaba. Quinn habría confiado en que, un día, el hombre se daría cuenta de que alguien se preocupaba por él y pediría ayuda.

Quinn sabía que ser amable con la gente la volvía más vulnerable, pero ni aun así dejaba de ser amable.

Dejando los billetes en la mano del hombre, Rachel dio media vuelta y se alejó, oyendo los gritos de alegría y las bendiciones del mendigo a sus espaldas.

No quería oírlo. No era merecedora de ninguna bendición. Su acto de caridad no se parecía en nada al de Quinn. No se debía a la amabilidad ni a la compasión. Sólo lo había hecho para honrar su memoria. Como quien compra una indulgencia papal.

Mientras tropezaba con una piedra del suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

QRQR

Al día siguiente, intentó alquilar la casa que había compartido con Quinn en Umbría, pero estaba ocupada. Así que viajó a Asís y se alojó en un hotel pequeño y sencillo, lleno de peregrinos.

Rachel nunca se había visto a sí misma como una peregrina. Era demasiado orgullosa para eso. Sin embargo, había algo en Asís que le permitió dormir esa noche. No había descansado tan bien desde que había dejado de dormir en brazos de Quinn.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano y se dirigió a la basílica de San Francisco. Era un lugar de peregrinaje para gente de todas las confesiones, aunque sólo fuera por admirar sus frescos medievales y disfrutar de la paz que impregnaba sus salas. No fue casualidad que rehiciera el camino que había seguido con Lucy antes de Navidad. Habían ido a misa a la basílica superiore y la había esperado pacientemente mientras se confesaba antes de misa.

Mientras ahora paseaba por la basílica, admirando las pinturas y absorbiendo la paz del recinto, vio a una mujer de pelo largo y rubio que se metía por una puerta. Intrigada, la siguió. A pesar de la multitud de turistas que invadían el recinto, no le costó nada no perderla de vista hasta la basílica inferiore.

Una vez allí, la mujer desapareció.

Intrigada, buscó por todos los rincones. Cuando vio que la búsqueda era infructuosa, descendió hasta las entrañas de la iglesia y llegó a la tumba de san Francisco. Allí estaba la mujer, arrodillada en la primera fila de la cripta. Rachel se quedó en la última y se arrodilló también, sin perder de vista a la desconocida.

No era Lucy. Tenía las caderas y los hombros más anchos que ella y el pelo más oscuro. Pero era hermosa y su belleza le recordó lo mucho que había perdido.

La cripta era pequeña y primitiva, lo que contrastaba con la arquitectura y los frescos tan elaborados de la basílica. Rachel no era la única que opinaba que la simplicidad de la vida y la misión de san Francisco se reflejaban de un modo más adecuado en la sencillez de su tumba.

Sumida en esos pensamientos, inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en el respaldo del banco de delante. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a rezar.

Al principio eran palabras inconexas. Confesiones susurradas y declaraciones desesperadas. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, cada vez se sentía más arrepentida. La joven encendió una vela y se marchó sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Si la vida de Rachel hubiera sido una película, en ese momento un viejo hermano franciscano habría tropezado con ella y, al darse cuenta de su sufrimiento, se habría sentido conmovido y le habría ofrecido guía espiritual. Pero su vida no era una película, así que siguió rezando sola.

Si más tarde alguien le hubiera preguntado qué había pasado en aquella cripta, se habría encogido de hombros y habría cambiado de tema. Algunas cosas no pueden expresarse con palabras. Algunas cosas desafían los límites del lenguaje.

Pero durante sus oraciones, Rachel fue consciente de la magnitud de sus defectos y carencias, tanto morales como espirituales. Y, al mismo tiempo, sintió la presencia del Ser que conocía esos defectos y la abrazaba de todos modos. Fue consciente de lo que la escritora Annie Dillard había llamado la extravagancia de la gracia. Pensó en el amor y el perdón que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo de Gloria y de Leroy.

_«Y de Lucy, mi hojita» _

El imán para el pecado que era Rachel había encontrado algo inesperado bajo el suelo de la vieja basílica. Cuando salió a la calle, estaba más decidida que nunca a no recaer en sus vicios de siempre.

QRQR

Para Quinn, el resto de abril pasó rápidamente en una vorágine de actividad. Tuvo que hacer correcciones finales en su proyecto, tuvo reuniones con la profesora Picton y visitas a Nicole y, los viernes por la noche, se encontraba con Paul.

Katherine le aseguró que el resultado final del proyecto era satisfactorio y que podía sentirse orgullosa de él. También le dijo que había hablado con Cecilia Marinelli, que aún estaba en Oxford, y que le había pedido que cuidara de ella el próximo otoño.

Por cierto, Paul sabía de una chica en Cambridge a la que le interesaba subarrendar su apartamento a Quinn.

Ésta había empezado a leer los libros que Katherine le había sugerido para el seminario de la profesora Marinelli.

A finales de abril, recibió una carta de aspecto muy oficial del decanato. El doctor Aras solicitaba su presencia en la oficina en el plazo de una semana. Le aseguraba que el motivo de la reunión no tenía nada que ver con cuestiones disciplinarias y que el profesor Martin estaría presente.

Un lunes por la tarde, Quinn cruzaba el campus muy nerviosa, abrazada a su mochila L. L. Bean. Su presencia la consolaba. Paul se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella rechazó su oferta, argumentando que tenía que enfrentarse a aquello sola. Él entonces la había abrazado y le había dicho que la estaría esperando a la salida en su Starbucks favorito.

**- Le agradezco que haya venido, señorita Fabray. ¿Cómo ha ido el semestre? **

Quinn miró al doctor Aras, sorprendida.

**- Ha sido... interesante. **

Él asintió y se volvió para mirar al profesor Martin.

**- Sé que este curso ha sido duro para usted. La he hecho venir para preguntarle si ha tenido algún otro problema desde el día de la vista. **

Quinn miró alternativamente a un hombre y a otro, examinándolos.

**- ¿Qué tipo de problemas? **

**- El doctor Aras se preguntaba si la profesora Berry la había vuelto a molestar en algún momento. ¿Se ha puesto en contacto con usted por teléfono o por correo electrónico? ¿Le ha propuesto que se vieran en privado? **

Aunque el profesor Martin parecía amistoso, algo en su tono de voz despertó las sospechas de Quinn.

**- ¿Y para qué quieren saberlo? Consiguieron lo que querían. Se marchó de la ciudad. **

La expresión del doctor Aras se endureció.

**- No tengo ningún interés en reabrir el caso, señorita Fabray. Ésta es una reunión de cortesía, un intento de asegurarnos de que ha podido llevar a cabo sus estudios sin interferencias. Tratamos de averiguar si la profesora Berry ha cumplido su palabra y se ha mantenido a distancia. **

**- Recibí un correo electrónico suyo poco después de la vista, diciéndome que no volviera a ponerme en contacto con ella y que todo había terminado. ¿Era eso lo que querían oír?** - preguntó, sin poder disimular su amargura.

Con una mueca, el profesor Martin miró a su colega.

**- Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de olvidarse de todo este asunto. **

Ella permaneció sentada, sin molestarse en responder.

- **Puede marcharse. Enhorabuena por sus resultados académicos y por la admisión en Harvard. Nos veremos en la graduación** - El doctor Aras la despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Quinn recogió la mochila del suelo y se acercó a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se volvió.

Qué curioso, pensó, que aquellos dos hombres armados sólo con grandes mentes y armarios llenos de chaquetas de tweed, tuvieran tanto poder sobre su corazón y su felicidad.

**- No me arrepiento de mi relación con la profesora Berry, aunque acabara mal. Ustedes dos fueron increíblemente despectivos y condescendientes conmigo a lo largo de todo el proceso. Entiendo la importancia de proteger a alguien que lo necesita, pero las únicas personas de las que yo hubiera ****necesitado protección era de ustedes dos. **

Tras fulminarlos con la mirada, salió de la oficina.

QRQR

Rachel se quedó tanto tiempo en Asís que casi se convirtió en parte de la basílica. Cada día pasaba una hora sentada en la cripta de San Francisco, meditando. A veces, rezaba. A veces, sentía a Dios cercano; otras, parecía estar muy lejos. El deseo de estar con Quinn nunca desaparecía, aunque se daba cuenta de que su relación había estado cargada de defectos desde el primer día. Había querido cambiar para ser digna de Quinn, cuando debería haber cambiado para dejar de ser una imbécil insufrible.

Un día, mientras comía en el restaurante del hotel, un compatriota americano entabló conversación con ella. Se trataba de un médico de California que estaba de visita en Asís con su esposa y su hijo adolescente.

**- Mañana nos vamos a Florencia** - dijo el hombre de pelo cano -** Tenemos previsto pasar allí dos meses. **

**- ¿Y qué van a hacer en la ciudad tanto tiempo? -** preguntó Rachel, mirándolo con curiosidad.

**- Nos alojaremos con los franciscanos. Mi esposa es enfermera y trabajaremos como voluntarios en el hospital. Mi hijo ayudará a los sin techo. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Van como voluntarios? **

**- Sí, queríamos hacer algo así los tres juntos, en familia. **

El hombre la miró como si acabara de ocurrírsele algo.

**- ¿Quiere venir con nosotros? Los franciscanos siempre necesitan voluntarios. **

**- No -** respondió Rachel, pinchando un trozo de carne con decisión **- Yo no soy católica. **

**- Nosotros tampoco. Somos luteranos. **

Rachel lo miró con interés. Su conocimiento del luteranismo se limitaba a los escritos de Garrison Keillor (aunque nunca lo habría admitido en público)

**- Queríamos echar una mano haciendo una buena obra** - continuó el médico, con una sonrisa -** Quería que mi hijo ampliara sus horizontes más allá de unas vacaciones en la playa o de jugar a videojuegos. **

**- Gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo aceptarla** - Su respuesta fue tan firme, que el hombre cambió de tema.

Esa tarde, Rachel miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel, pensando como siempre en Quinn.

_«Ella no se habría negado. Ella habría ido» _

Como siempre, fue consciente de la brecha que había entre su egoísmo y la generosidad de la joven. Una brecha que ni los meses pasados a su lado habían logrado llenar.

QRQR

Dos semanas más tarde, Rachel se encontraba frente al monumento a Dante en la Santa Croce. Finalmente, se había unido a la familia luterana en su viaje a Florencia y se había convertido en una de las voluntarias más conflictivas de la comunidad franciscana. Se encargaba de servir comida a los pobres, pero horrorizada por la calidad de lo que les servían, encargó a un servicio de catering que les prepararan las comidas. Acompañó también a otros voluntarios que repartían artículos de limpieza y ropa limpia a gente sin hogar, pero se quedó tan afectada al ver las condiciones en que vivían, que encargó la construcción de un edificio de lavabos y duchas para los sin techo junto a la misión de los franciscanos.

En resumen, cuando Rachel acabó de conocer todos los aspectos que abarcaba la labor de los franciscanos con los pobres, se propuso mejorarlo todo y se ofreció a pagar todas las reformas de su bolsillo. Luego visitó a varias ricas familias florentinas que conocía por su trabajo y les pidió que ayudaran económicamente a los monjes en su misión con los pobres. Esas donaciones les asegurarían fondos para los próximos años.

Mientras contemplaba el monumento dedicado a Dante, sintió una súbita afinidad con su poeta favorito. Dante había sido desterrado de Florencia. Y, aunque posteriormente la ciudad acabó perdonándolo y permitió que se erigiera un monumento funerario en su honor en la basílica, sus restos estaban enterrados en Rávena. Por un curioso giro del destino, ahora Rachel sabía también lo que era ser expulsada de su trabajo, de su ciudad y de su hogar. Porque los brazos de Lucy siempre serían su hogar, aunque pasara el resto de su vida en el exilio.

Los monumentos funerarios que la rodeaban le recordaban su propia mortalidad. Si tenía suerte, tendría una vida larga, pero mucha gente, como Gloria, veía truncada su existencia bruscamente. La podía atropellar un coche, o tener cáncer, o un ataque al corazón. De pronto, su tiempo en la Tierra le pareció escaso y muy valioso.

Desde que se había marchado de Asís, había tratado de aliviar su culpabilidad haciendo buenas obras. Ofrecerse como voluntaria había sido el primer paso en esa dirección. Pero sabía que si quería limpiar su conciencia tenía que arreglar las cosas con Paulina. Con ella aún estaba a tiempo, no como con Gloria, o Maia, o con sus padres biológicos.

¿Y con Lucy? ¿Estaría a tiempo?

Rachel se fijó en la escultura de una mujer desesperada que se inclinaba sobre lo que figuraba el ataúd de Dante.

Había aceptado su destierro, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de escribirle cartas a Quinn, cartas que nunca le había enviado.

QRQR

Los cementerios desprenden una paz especial. Incluso los situados en el centro de grandes ciudades la poseen, un silencio sobrenatural que flota en el ambiente.

Mientras paseaba por aquél, Rachel no podía engañarse pensando que estaba en un parque. En los escasos árboles que salpicaban el paisaje no había pájaros. En la hierba, aunque verde y bien cuidada, no se veían corretear ardillas o algún conejo urbano que jugara con sus hermanos o buscara comida.

Vio los ángeles de piedra a lo lejos. Sus esbeltas formas gemelas montaban guardia entre los demás monumentos. Eran de mármol, no de granito, y su piel era pálida y perfecta. Estaban de espaldas a ella, con las alas extendidas. Le resultaba más fácil permanecer detrás del monumento y así no ver el nombre grabado en la piedra. Habría podido quedarse donde estaba, pero ésa hubiera sido la solución fácil y cobarde.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de rodear el monumento y detenerse frente a las letras.

Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón. Si alguien la hubiera visto, habría pensado que lo necesitaba para secarse las lágrimas, pero lo que hizo fue inclinarse sobre la lápida negra y limpiarla. El polvo salió con facilidad, pero el rosal había crecido demasiado y había empezado a tapar las letras. Tomó nota mental de que debía contratar a un jardinero para que lo podara.

Dejó unas flores frente a la lápida. Los labios se le movían como si rezara, pero no lo hacía. La tumba, por supuesto, estaba vacía.

Una lágrima o dos le nublaron la vista. Pronto les siguieron muchas más, hasta que tuvo la cara cubierta de ellas. No se molestó en secárselas mientras levantaba la vista hacia los ángeles, dos compasivas almas de mármol.

Pidió perdón. Expresó la culpabilidad que sentía, una culpabilidad que sabía que la acompañaría el resto de su vida. No pidió que la liberaran del peso de la culpa, ya que le parecía consecuencia de sus actos. O, mejor dicho, consecuencia de lo que no había sido capaz de hacer para proteger a una madre y a su hija.

Sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y marcó un número guardado en la memoria.

_**- ¿Hola? **_

_**- Paulina. Necesito verte. **_

* * *

**Besos Patito :***


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A**

**Para aquellos que leyeron la primera historia que empecé a subir (Desnuda ante ti, Reflejada en ti y Atada a ti) les cuento que ya hay fecha de publicación del cuarto libro edición ingles. **

**Pero aun no se sabe cuando estará la edición en español, y debido a que no sé ingles tendremos que esperar un poco mas :)**

**… **

**También me gustaría que opinaran sobre unas historias que tengo para adaptar: es que es una serie de historias que están vinculadas entre si, pero que podrían leerse como historias independientes de cada una. **

**La cuestión es que cada libro tiene su pareja protagónica, pero que esta a la vez aparece en los siguientes libros como personajes secundarios. En el caso del primer libro aparecen esos personajes que luego son protagonistas en los siguientes y así sucesivamente. (Espero haberme explicado bien)**

**La pregunta es si les gustaría que adaptara esos libros individualmente como Faberry o que tome un solo libro y lo adapte. **

**Lo pregunto porque si lo hago, luego les puede parecer que hay un tipo de relación entre historias y les parezca raro. Por eso prefiero que opinen.**

**Me estoy quedando sin opciones porque hay otras historias, que comencé a leer pero no las termine porque son demasiado fuertes, contienen tríos y mas que eso, y la verdad no son de mi agrado. **

**Ustedes dirán.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 21**_

El padre de Quinn insistió en asistir a la graduación y se negó a permitir que Paul la ayudara con la mudanza a Cambridge en su lugar. Pagó el depósito y el alquiler de la habitación de Quinn y voló a Toronto para asistir a la graduación de su única hija el 11 de junio.

Con un sencillo vestido negro y unos bonitos zapatos, Quinn dejó a Paul y a su padre en los escalones del salón de actos y ocupó su lugar en la cola, con los demás estudiantes graduados.

A Russel le gustó Paul. Le gustó mucho.

Era un chico directo y sincero, que estrechaba la mano con fuerza. Cuando hablaba con él, lo miraba a los ojos. Paul se ofreció a ayudar con la mudanza, cediéndoles una habitación en su granja de Burlington. Cuando Russel le dijo que podían hacerlo solos, él insistió.

Durante la cena con Quinn, la noche antes de la graduación, Russel había dejado caer alguna insinuación sobre Paul, pero ella había fingido no entender a qué se refería.

Mientras los estudiantes entraban en fila en el salón, Quinn no pudo evitar recorrer la sala con la vista, buscando a Rachel. Con tanta gente, habría sido casi imposible verla aunque hubiera ido. Sin embargo, al localizar el espacio reservado para el departamento, distinguió fácilmente a Katherine Picton, vestida con su toga de Oxford. Si los profesores estaban colocados alfabéticamente, como parecía, Quinn pensó entonces que no le habría costado localizar a Rachel, ataviada con su toga carmesí de Harvard. Pero ella no estaba allí.

Cuando alguien pronunció el nombre de Quinn, Katherine subió al estrado, con lentitud pero con seguridad, y le puso la toga de magister antes de estrecharle la mano formalmente. Tras desearle mucha suerte en Harvard, le entregó el diploma.

Esa noche, después de ir a cenar a un asador con Paul y su padre para celebrarlo, Quinn vio que tenía un mensaje de Santana en el buzón de voz.

_**«¡Felicidades, Quinn! Todos te mandamos recuerdos. Tenemos regalos para ti. Gracias por darme tu nueva dirección en Cambridge. Cuando estés instalada, te lo enviaré todo por correo. También el vestido de dama de honor. **_

_**Papá te ha sacado billete de Boston a Filadelfia para el veintiuno de agosto. Espero que te vaya bien. Él quería pagarlo y como sabía que querías venir con tiempo... **_

_**Seguimos sin tener noticias de Rachel. Espero que haya ido a la graduación, pero, si no, espero que durante la boda podáis aclarar las cosas. Espero que venga a mi boda. Se supone que tiene que ser una de las madrinas, ¡y ni siquiera tengo sus medidas para encargarle el traje!» **_

QRQR

Cierta especialista en Dante de ojos marrones leía Miércoles de ceniza, el poema de T. S. Eliot, antes de rezar sus oraciones vespertinas. Estaba sola, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba.

Mirando la fotografía que tenía en la mesilla de noche, pensó en su graduación. Qué bonita y orgullosa debía de estar con su toga de graduada. Suspirando, cerró el libro de poesía y apagó la luz.

En la oscuridad de su vieja habitación, en la antigua casa de sus padres adoptivos, pensó en las semanas pasadas. Después de Italia, había viajado a Boston y luego a Minnesota. Les había prometido a los hermanos franciscanos que volvería, porque éstos —que eran unos hombres sabios— le habían dicho que valoraban más su presencia que sus aportaciones económicas. Con ese agradable pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos.

QRQR

_- Rachel, es hora de levantarse. _

Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, esperando que la voz la dejara tranquila. Dormir le daba paz. Lo necesitaba.

_- Vamos, sé que estás despierta_ - La voz se echó a reír suavemente y sintió que la cama se hundía a la altura de sus caderas.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Gloria, su madre adoptiva, sentada a su lado.

_- ¿Ya es hora de ir al colegio?_ - preguntó Rachel, frotándose los ojos.

Gloria se echó a reír una vez más. El sonido era ligero, parecido a música.

_- Ya eres un poco mayorcita para ir al colegio. Como alumna al menos. _

Rachel miró a su alrededor, confusa, y se sentó de golpe.

Gloria le sonrió con calidez y le tendió la mano. Rachel disfrutó de la sensación de su mano suave antes de apretársela.

_- ¿Qué pasa? -_ Gloria la miró con amabilidad, pero al mismo con curiosidad, mientras Rachel le sostenía la mano entre las suyas.

_- No pude despedirme. No pude decirte… -_ se interrumpió y respiró hondo _- que te quiero. _

_- Una madre sabe estas cosas, Rachel. Siempre lo he sabido. _

Rachel sintió una gran emoción cuando la abrazó.

_- No sabía que estabas enferma. Santana me dijo que estabas mejor. Debí haber estado a tu lado. _

Gloria le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_- Quiero que dejes de culparte por todo. Tomaste la decisión más adecuada con la información de la que disponías en ese momento. Nadie espera que seas omnisciente. Ni perfecta. _

Se apartó un poco para verle la cara.

_- No deberías exigírtelo. Quiero a todos mis hijos, pero tú fuiste el regalo que Dios me envió. Siempre has sido especial. _

Madre e hija vivieron un momento de comunión silenciosa. Luego, Gloria se levantó, alisándose el vestido.

_- Hay alguien a quien me gustaría que conocieras. _

Rachel se secó los ojos, se destapó y se levantó. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de franela y una camiseta. Mientras trataba de peinarse con los dedos, Gloria hizo entrar a una joven a la habitación.

Rachel se la quedó mirando.

Se notaba que era una mujer joven, aunque parecía no tener edad. Era alta y esbelta, de pelo largo y castaño, y piel muy blanca. Sus ojos le resultaban familiares. Eran unos preciosos ojos marrones y le sonreían con amabilidad, igual que sus labios rosados.

Rachel miró a Gloria con la cabeza ladeada.

- _Os dejaré solas para que podáis hablar -_ dijo Gloria, antes de desaparecer.

_- Soy Rachel_ - se presentó ella, tendiéndole la mano educadamente.

La joven se la estrechó, sonriendo feliz.

_- Lo sé. _

Su voz era suave y muy dulce. A Rachel le recordó a una campanilla.

_- ¿Y tú eres? _

_- Quería conocerte. Gloria me contó cómo eras de niña y me dijo que eres profesora. A mí también me gusta Dante. Es muy divertido. _

Rachel asintió, sin comprender.

La joven le dirigió una mirada melancólica.

_- ¿Podrías hablarme de ella? _

_- ¿De quién? _

_- De Paulina. _

Rachel se puso tensa y la miró con desconfianza.

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Porque no la conozco. _

Rachel se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

_- Ha ido a ver a su familia a Minnesota, para tratar de hacer las paces con ellos. _

_- Lo sé. Se siente feliz. _

_- Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí? _

_- Quiero saber cómo es. _

Rachel reflexionó un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

_- Es atractiva e inteligente. También muy tozuda. Habla varios idiomas y cocina muy bien_ - Se echó a reír antes de continua r-_ Pero no tiene talento para la música. No es capaz de afinar ni una sola nota. _

_- Eso he oído_ - La joven la miró con curiosidad -_ ¿La querías? _

Ella apartó la vista.

_- Creo que la quiero ahora, a mi manera. Cuando nos conocimos, en Oxford, éramos amigas. _

La joven asintió y se volvió un momento hacia el pasillo, como si alguien la hubiera llamado.

_- Me alegro de haberte conocido. Antes era imposible, pero nos volveremos a ver -_ Y, con una sonrisa, se volvió para marcharse.

Rachel la siguió.

_- ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? _

La joven la miró expectante.

_- ¿No me reconoces? _

_- No, lo siento. Aunque tus ojos me resultan muy familiares. _

La joven se echó a reír y Rachel sonrió, porque su risa era contagiosa.

- _¿Cómo no te van a resultar familiares? Son tus ojos. _

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Rachel.

_- ¿Aún no me reconoces? _

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

_- Soy Maia. _

Se quedó paralizada e, instantes después, su cara mostró todo un abanico de emociones, como nubes flotando en el cielo en un día de verano.

Maia se inclinó hacia el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho y le dijo con un susurro cómplice:

_- No tenías por qué hacer eso. Sé que me querías. Soy feliz aquí. Todo está lleno de luz, amor y esperanza. Y todo es precioso. _

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

QRQR

Russel se plantó frente a la puerta de Quinn el día después de su graduación, llevando una camiseta gris con la palabra _«Harvard»_ grabada en el pecho.

**- ¿Papá? **

**- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti...** - afirmó con voz ronca, antes de darle un abrazo.

Padre e hija disfrutaron de un instante de tranquilidad antes de que alguien subiera los escalones a su espalda.

**- Ah, buenos días. He traído el desayuno** - Paul llevaba una bandeja con tres cafés con leche y donuts.

Parecía algo incómodo por haber interrumpido un momento de intimidad familiar, pero cuando Russel lo recibió con un apretón de manos y Quinn con un abrazo, se relajó.

Tras desayunar en la mesita plegable, los dos hombres empezaron a planificar la mejor manera de embalarlo todo para el traslado. Por suerte, Paul había convencido a Sarah, la persona que le subarrendaba el apartamento a Quinn, para que ésta pudiera instalarse en el piso el 15 de junio.

**- Katherine Picton me invitó a comer hoy, pero no es necesario que vaya - **comentó Quinn de pasada.

No quería dejar a su padre y a su amigo trabajando, mientras ella iba de visita.

**- No tienes muchas cosas, Quinnie** - dijo Russel, mirando a su alrededor - **Mientras tú recoges la ropa, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los libros. Estoy seguro de que a la hora de comer ya habremos terminado o poco nos faltará** - Con una sonrisa, le revolvió el pelo antes de irse hacia el pequeño baño.

**- No tienes por qué ocuparte de esto** - replicó Quinn al quedarse a solas con Paul -** Papá y yo podemos hacerlo solos.**

Él frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que estoy aquí porque me apetece? Yo no soy de los que se marchan, Quinn. No cuando hay una razón tan buena para quedarse. **

Ella se tensó, incómoda, y clavó la vista en el café con leche.

**- Si la profesora Picton te ha invitado a comer, será que quiere decirte algo. Será mejor que vayas** - Le apretó la mano -** Tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de todo. **

Quinn soltó el aire lentamente y sonrió agradecida.

QRQR

Había unos cuantos objetos personales que a Quinn no le apetecía que vieran ni su padre ni Paul, así que los guardó en su mochila L. L. Bean. Aunque no eran los típicos objetos que una joven desea mantener lejos de la vista de su padre. Se trataba de un diario, unos pendientes de brillantes y algunas cosas relacionadas con sus sesiones de terapia.

Nicole estaba encantada por la mejoría de Quinn. Durante la última sesión, le había dado el nombre de otra terapeuta de cerca de Harvard. Nicole no sólo la había ayudado a soportar un duro golpe, sino que ahora la dejaba en buenas manos para seguir el viaje.

Quinn se puso un vestido sencillo pero bonito y unas sandalias bajas para ir a casa de la profesora Picton, pensando que la ocasión merecía algo mejor que unos vaqueros. Llevaba la mochila al hombro y en las manos una lata de lo que le habían asegurado que era un buen té Darjeeling.

El té y ella fueron recibidos con la contención propia de la profesora Picton, que la hizo pasar inmediatamente al comedor. El almuerzo, a base de ensalada de gambas, sopa fría de pepino y un vino sauvignon blanco, fue muy agradable.

**- ¿Cómo van las lecturas?** - preguntó Katherine, mirándola por encima del plato de sopa.

- **Despacio pero segura. Voy a leer todo lo que usted me sugirió, pero acabo de empezar. **

**- La profesora Marinelli ya está deseando conocerte. Estaría bien que fueras a presentarte cuando llegues a Cambridge. **

**- Lo haré. Muchas gracias. **

**- Sería muy beneficioso para ti que establecieras relación con el resto de los especialistas en Dante de la zona, especialmente los de la Universidad de Boston - **Katherine sonrió enigmáticamente - **Pero estoy segura de que acabarás conociéndolos a todos, aunque no quieras. Si ves que no te los presentan, prométeme que te dejarás caer por el Departamento de Estudios en Lenguas Romances de esa universidad antes de setiembre. **

**- Lo haré, muchas gracias. No sé qué habría hecho... -** Emocionada, Quinn no pudo seguir hablando.

La profesora la sorprendió consolándola con unas palmaditas en la mano. El gesto fue torpe, como si la distinguida solterona estuviera acariciando la cabeza de un niño lloroso, pero no sin sentimiento.

**- Te has graduado con honores. Tu proyecto es sólido y puede ser una buena base para tu tesis. Seguiré tu carrera con interés. Creo que serás muy feliz en Cambridge. **

**- Gracias. **

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Quinn alargó la mano, pero Katherine volvió a sorprenderla al darle un abrazo contenido pero cálido.

**- Has sido una buena alumna. Ahora, ve a Harvard y haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti. Y mándame un correo electrónico de vez en cuando contándome cómo te van las cosas** - Separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara, añadió -** Es posible que dé una conferencia en Boston en otoño. Espero que nos veamos allí. **

Ella asintió.

Mientras caminaba hacia su pequeño apartamento de Madison Avenue, iba mirando maravillada el regalo que le había hecho la profesora Picton. Era una rara edición, antigua y gastada, de La Vita Nuova de Dante, que había pertenecido a Dorothy L. Sayers, que había sido amiga del director de tesis de Katherine en Oxford. En los márgenes había anotaciones de puño y letra de Sayers. Quinn lo conservaría siempre. Sería su tesoro.

No importaba el daño que Rachel le había causado. Al convencer a Katherine Picton para que fuera su directora de proyecto le había hecho un favor tan grande que no podría devolvérselo nunca.

_«El amor es tener un gesto amable con alguien sin esperar recibir nada a cambio»,_ pensó.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn, Russel y Paul lo cargaron todo en la camioneta que habían alquilado y condujeron ocho horas hasta llegar a la granja Norris, que se encontraba a las afueras de Burlington, en Vermont. Los Fabray fueron tan bien recibidos que se dejaron tentar para pasar unos cuantos días allí. Ted Norris, el padre de Paul, convenció a Russel para que fuesen juntos de pesca.

Quinn dudaba que cualquier otro argumento hubiera conseguido alterar el rígido programa de su padre, pero eso fue antes de probar la comida que preparaba Louise. La madre de Paul era una cocinera extraordinaria. Lo hacía todo ella, incluso los donuts.

El 15 de junio, la noche antes de que los Fabray y Paul siguieran su viaje hacia Cambridge, Paul estaba en la cama, pero no podía dormir. Su padre lo había ido a buscar pasada la medianoche a causa de una emergencia bovina. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a acostarse, estaba demasiado agitado para conciliar el sueño.

En su mente compartían espacio dos mujeres. Allison, su ex novia, estaba de visita en la granja cuando él llegó con los Fabray. No era de extrañar, ya que seguían siendo amigos, pero Paul sabía que, al menos en parte, Allison había ido para echarle un vistazo a su rival. Él le había hablado de Quinn en Navidad, así que conocía su existencia y el papel que jugaba en su vida. Allison sabía que Quinn le despertaba unos sentimientos que, al menos en Navidad, no eran correspondidos.

Por suerte, fue amable con Quinn y ésta estuvo, como siempre, tímida pero encantadora. Paul se había sentido bastante incómodo mientras su pasado y su posible futuro charlaban delante de él.

Cuando Allison lo llamó más tarde por teléfono para decirle que Quinn era encantadora, no había sabido qué responder. Por supuesto, seguía sintiendo algo por Allison. Eran amigos desde mucho antes de empezar a salir. La quería, pero ella había roto la relación, él había seguido adelante con su vida y había conocido a Quinn. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable?

Mientras Paul se planteaba su compleja (aunque al mismo tiempo inexistente) vida amorosa, Quinn luchaba contra el insomnio. Cuando se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió bajar a hurtadillas a la cocina por un vaso de leche.

Y allí se encontró a Paul, sentado a la mesa, tomando una generosa ración de helado.

**- Hola** - la saludó él, mirándola discretamente pero con admiración.

Quinn se le acercó, vestida con una vieja camiseta del instituto de Selinsgrove y unos shorts con «St. Joe's» cosido descaradamente en el culo. (A los ojos de Paul, era Helena de Troya con ropa de deporte)

**- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? -** le preguntó Quinn, acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

**- Papá tenía un problema con una de las vacas. ¿Un poco de Heath Bar Crunch? **- preguntó él, ofreciéndole una cucharada grande de helado Ben & Jerry's.

Ella no se pudo negar. Era su sabor favorito. Con cuidado, cogió la cuchara y se la metió en la boca.

**- Hum** - gimió, con los ojos cerrados. Al acabar, le devolvió la cuchara a Paul, resistiendo el impulso de lamerla.

Él la dejó en el tazón y se levantó. Quinn parpadeó y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

**- Quinn** - susurró Paul, tirando de sus brazos para que se levantara. Le echó el pelo hacia atrás, fijándose en que ella no hacía ningún gesto de rechazo. Estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose. Él le dedicó una ardiente mirada -** No quiero que nos despidamos. **

La sonrisa de Quinn fue un poco forzada.

**- No tenemos que hacerlo. Seguiremos en contacto por teléfono y correos electrónicos. Y nos podemos ver siempre que vayas a Boston. **

**- Creo que no me has entendido. **

Ella se liberó de sus manos y dio un paso atrás.

**- Es por Allison, ¿verdad? No quiero crear problemas entre vosotros. Papá y yo nos las apañaremos perfectamente solos. **

Quinn esperó su respuesta, pero en vez de aliviado, Paul cada vez parecía más preocupado.

**- Allison no tiene nada que ver en esto. **

**- ¿No? **

**- ¿De verdad tienes que hacerme esa pregunta? -** Dio un paso hacia ella - **¿De verdad no lo sabes? **

Quinn apartó la vista.

**- Paul, yo... **

**- Deja que termine de hablar** - la interrumpió -** Por una vez, deja que te diga lo que siento.** - Respiró hondo y esperó a que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos antes de continuar -** Estoy enamorado de ti. No quiero separarme de ti porque te quiero. La idea de tener que dejarte en Cambridge me está matando. **

Ella inspiró lentamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

**- Déjame terminar, por favor. Sé que tú no estás enamorada de mí. Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero ¿crees que podrías..., algún día... en el futuro...? **

Quinn cerró los ojos. Un futuro que nunca había considerado se abrió ante ella. Era una auténtica encrucijada de posibilidades. Se planteó cómo sería compartir la vida con Paul. Que fuera él que la besara, que la abrazara; quien la llevara a la cama y le hiciera el amor, con dulzura y delicadeza. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Paul sería muy dulce.

Querría que se casaran, por supuesto, y que tuvieran hijos. Pero se sentiría orgulloso de su carrera académica y la apoyaría en todo momento.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las imágenes no le resultaban desagradables. Era un buen futuro. Tendría una vida satisfactoria junto a una persona decente, que nunca movería un dedo para perjudicarla. Podría tener una buena vida a su lado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Paul le levantó la barbilla.

**- No habrá dramas, ni peleas, ni antiguas novias como la profesora Dolor. Te trataré con respeto y nunca, nunca te abandonaré. **

**Elígeme** - susurró, mirándola con sentimiento **- Elígeme y te daré una vida feliz. Nunca más tendrás que irte a dormir llorando.**

Al oírlo, Quinn no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero reconocer esa verdad y desearla eran cosas muy distintas.

**- No soy como ella. No soy como una hoguera que lo quema todo y luego se apaga. Soy constante. Me he contenido porque sabía que necesitabas un amigo, pero por una vez quiero decirte lo que siento en realidad. **

Tomando su silencio como prueba de aceptación, la abrazó. Inclinándose sobre ella, unió sus labios a los suyos y expresó toda su pasión en un beso.

La boca de Paul era cálida y acogedora y lo que empezó como un beso suave, en seguida se cargó de deseo.

Tras un instante de vacilación, ella se abrió a él. La lengua de Paul aprovechó la duda para penetrar en su boca, mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Pero Quinn no se sintió amenazada en ningún momento. En los gestos de él no había ningún intento de dominación, no había nada grosero ni abrumador.

La besó sin perder el control en ningún momento. Después, lentamente, se separó y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de susurrarle al oído:

**- Te quiero, Quinn. Di que serás mía y no te arrepentirás. **

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Louise Norris miraba con preocupación a su hijo y a la joven a la que amaba. Su marido, Ted, trataba de animar la conversación hablando sobre la vaca enferma a la que habían tenido que atender la noche anterior. Mientras, Russel trataba de meterse en la boca un donuts casero sin parecer un bárbaro, pero fracasó.

Después del desayuno, la cocina se vació como si fuera un galeón lleno de ratas que acabara de llegar a puerto. Paul y Quinn se quedaron solos, sentados el uno frente al otro, removiéndose incómodos en su asiento, con la vista clavada en sus respectivos cafés con leche.

Ella rompió el silencio.

**- Lo siento mucho. **

**- Yo también. **

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, Quinn alzó la vista, preguntándose si Paul estaría enfadado o resentido. O ambas cosas.

Pero no parecía que sintiera nada de eso. Sus ojos oscuros, aunque la miraban derrotados, seguían brillando con amabilidad.

**- Tenía que intentarlo. No quería esperar a que hubieras encontrado a otra persona. Pero no volveré a sacar el tema** - Se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios, resignado -** No te preocupes. No volveré a ponerte en un compromiso. **

Echándose hacia adelante en la mesa, Quinn le apretó la mano.

**- No me pusiste en un compromiso. Y sé que tendríamos una buena vida juntos. Yo también te aprecio, pero te mereces algo más. Te mereces compartir la vida con alguien que te corresponda. **

Soltándose de ella, Paul salió de la cocina.

QRQR

**- ¿Podrías explicarme por qué está tan callado?** - Russel se volvió hacia Quinn, mientras esperaban a que Paul saliera del lavabo en una estación de servicio de New Hampshire.

**- Quiere más de lo que puedo darle. **

Su padre entornó los ojos, mirando al horizonte.

**- Parece un buen hombre y viene de una buena familia. ¿Qué problema hay? ¿Tienes algo contra las vacas? **

Estaba tratando de hacerla reír, pero al ver que sus palabras tenían el efecto contrario, alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

**- No me hagas caso, soy un idiota. También pensaba que el hijo del senador era un buen partido, así que ya ves. Mejor me muerdo la lengua. **

Antes de que Quinn pudiera tranquilizarlo, Paul volvió del baño, poniendo fin a la conversación corazón a corazón entre padre e hija.

QRQR

Dos días más tarde, Quinn estaba ante la puerta de su nueva casa, despidiéndose de Paul y sintiéndose mucho peor que cuando lo había rechazado en la cocina de sus padres. En ningún momento él se había mostrado frío, maleducado ni rencoroso. Y no había retirado su oferta de acompañarlos a Cambridge para ayudarla con la mudanza.

Incluso le había conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en el moderno café que había enfrente de su casa. La anterior ocupante del apartamento acababa de dejar su trabajo allí y Paul le propuso al dueño que contratara a Quinn, consciente de que ella necesitaba el dinero.

Esos dos días había dormido en el suelo del apartamento sin protestar. Paul se había portado de un modo tan intachable que Quinn se sentía peor que nunca. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta?

Sabía que elegirlo a él era apostar a caballo ganador. La vida a su lado sería fácil, segura. El corazón se le curaría y no volvería a sufrir más heridas. Pero si se quedaba con Paul se estaría conformando sólo con tener una buena vida, no una vida excepcional. Pero incluso si nunca lograba una vida excepcional, prefería que su existencia fuera como la de Katherine Picton y no como la de su madre.

Al casarse con una buena persona sin estar apasionadamente enamorada, la estaría estafando y se estaría estafando a sí misma. Y no era tan egoísta.

**- Adiós. **

Paul la abrazó con fuerza antes de soltarla y mirarla fijamente. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que no hubiera cambiado de opinión.

**- Adiós. Gracias por todo. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti durante todos estos meses.**

Él se encogió de hombros.

**- Para eso están los amigos. **

Entonces vio que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y la miró con preocupación.

**- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? **

**- Por supuesto** - sollozó ella -** Has sido el mejor amigo posible y espero que continuemos nuestra amistad, aunque...** - Quinn dejó la frase inacabada y él asintió, como si le agradeciera que no la acabara.

Alargando una mano vacilante, Paul le acarició la mejilla por última vez, antes de dirigirse hacia el coche de su amigo Patrick, con quien iba a volver a Vermont.

Pero de repente se detuvo, se volvió y se acercó a Quinn, nervioso.

**- No quería sacar el tema delante de tu padre, por eso he esperado a que se marchara. Aunque luego he dudado si contártelo o no...** - Paul desvió la vista en dirección a la calle Mount Auburn. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

Negando con la cabeza, se volvió hacia ella.

**- Ayer me llegó un correo electrónico del profesor Martin. **

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

**- Berry ha dejado la universidad. **

**- ¿Qué?** - Quinn se llevó las manos a las sienes, tratando de asimilar la magnitud de lo que estaba oyendo -** ¿Cuándo? **

**- No lo sé. El profesor Martin dice que Berry se ha comprometido a seguir supervisando mi tesis, pero a mí ella no me ha dicho ni una palabra. **

Al ver la actitud preocupada de su amiga, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

**- No quería disgustarte, pero he pensado que deberías saberlo. El departamento ha empezado a buscar sustituto. Sé que buscarán también en Harvard y que te habrías acabado enterando de todos modos. **

Ella asintió, ausente.

**- ¿Adónde irá? **

**- No tengo ni idea. Martin no me dice nada. Creo que está enfadado con Berry. Después de todo el lío que montó el semestre pasado, ahora se marcha y los deja en la estacada. **

Quinn lo abrazó, aturdida, y entró en su nuevo apartamento para reflexionar. Esa noche llamó a Santana. Cuando le saltó el contestador, pensó en llamar a Leroy, pero no quiso preocuparlo. Y sabía que Jesse no tendría más información.

QRQR

A lo largo de los siguientes días, le dejó un par de mensajes de voz a Santana y esperó, pero su amiga no respondió.

Empezó a trabajar como camarera en el café de Peet's, situado en el edificio de tres plantas que quedaba enfrente de su apartamento. Como su padre se había encargado de pagar el alquiler y los gastos de la mudanza y además había insistido en darle parte de los beneficios de la venta de la casa de Selinsgrove, podía vivir sin lujos pero sin apuros hasta que recibiera la beca, a finales de agosto.

Concertó una cita con la terapeuta que le había recomendado Nicole y empezó a ir a ver a la doctora Margaret Walters una vez a la semana. Cuando no estaba aprendiendo los trucos del negocio del café ni encandilando a la clientela de su barrio de Harvard Square, aprovechaba el tiempo para avanzar en su lista de lecturas. Siguiendo el consejo de Katherine Picton, fue a presentarse a Greg Matthews, el catedrático de su nuevo departamento.

El profesor Matthews la recibió con amabilidad y pasaron casi una hora hablando del tema que más les gustaba: Dante. Greg la informó de que la profesora Marinelli llegaría de Oxford la semana siguiente y la invitó a la recepción que celebrarían para darle la bienvenida. Quinn aceptó encantada.

Al despedirse, el profesor la acompañó hasta la cafetería de los alumnos graduados y le presentó a unos cuantos de ellos, antes de marcharse.

Dos de los estudiantes que conoció se mostraron educados pero no particularmente cordiales. La tercera, Zsuzsa, una chica húngara, le dio la bienvenida inmediatamente y la informó de que un grupo se reunían los miércoles en el Grendel's Den, un pub que estaba junto al Winthorp Park. Al parecer, el local tenía un bonito patio y una carta de cervezas excepcional. Quinn le prometió que no se lo perdería y las dos jóvenes se dieron su dirección de correo electrónico.

A pesar de su timidez innata, de la que nunca acabaría de librarse del todo, Quinn encajó como un guante en Harvard. Conoció a un alumno llamado Ari, encargado de dar información sobre el campus. Ari le enseñó dónde estaban los principales edificios, como por ejemplo la biblioteca o la escuela de posgrado.

Se apuntó en una lista para pedir el carnet de la biblioteca, aunque no podría hacer los trámites hasta agosto.

De vez en cuando, iba por la cafetería para ver a Zsuzsa. Y pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca, buscando y leyendo libros. Paseando por el barrio, descubrió una tienda de comestibles, un banco y un restaurante tailandés cerca de su casa; éste se convirtió en su nuevo restaurante favorito.

Cuando Santana le devolvió la llamada, el 26 de junio, Quinn estaba ya totalmente instalada y se sentía a gusto con su nueva vida. Era feliz. Casi.

Estaba atendiendo a unos clientes cuando le sonó el teléfono, así que le pidió a un compañero que siguiera con los clientes mientras ella salía a la calle a hablar.

_**- Santana. ¿Cómo estás? **_

_**- Estamos bien. Siento haber tardado tanto en responderte. Un hijo de puta me robó el móvil y he tenido que comprarme otro. Luego tuve que ponerme al día con todos los mensajes sobre la boda y... **_

Quinn apretó los dientes y esperó a que su amiga se interrumpiera para tomar aire y así poder darle las noticias sobre su hermana. Sólo tuvo que esperar un poco.

_**- Rachel ha dejado el trabajo. **_

_**- ¿Qué?**_ - exclamó Santana casi gritando -_** ¿Cómo lo sabes? **_

_**- Un amigo mío era su auxiliar de investigación en Toronto. **_

_**- Eso lo explica todo**_ - dijo Santana.

_**- Explica ¿el qué? **_

_**- Rachel ha vendido su piso. Le envió a papá un correo electrónico avisándole de que lo dejaba y diciéndole que estaba viviendo en hoteles mientras encontraba una casa. **_

Quinn se apoyó en el viejo y retorcido roble que se alzaba junto a Peet's.

_**- ¿Dijo dónde la estaba buscando? **_

_**- No. Sólo que había contratado a una empresa de mudanzas para que recogiera todas sus cosas y las guardara. Pero si ha dejado el trabajo... **_

_**- Está en pleno proceso de búsqueda. **_

_**- Entonces ¡tienes que llamarla! Es el momento perfecto. **_

Quinn apretó los dientes.

_**- No. **_

_**- ¿Por qué no? **_

_**- Fue ella quien cortó conmigo, ¿te acuerdas? No seré yo quien trate de arreglar las cosas a estas alturas. En caso de que se puedan arreglar, claro. **_

Santana guardó silencio unos instantes.

_**- No estoy diciendo que te olvides de todo lo que ha ocurrido y hagas como si no hubiera sucedido nada, Quinn. Pero creo que deberíais hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Creo que ella tiene que saber cómo te sentiste y lo que pasó cuando se marchó. Y francamente, creo que te debe una explicación. Después puedes mandarla al infierno, si eso es lo que quieres. **_

Quinn cerró los ojos mientras el corazón se le contraía de dolor. La mera idea de ver a Rachel y de escuchar sus razones le resultaba dolorosa.

- _**No estoy segura de que mi corazón sobreviviera a sus explicaciones. **_

QRQR

Quinn se enterró en sus libros durante los días siguientes, preparándose para su entrevista con la profesora Marinelli. Ésta era la invitada de honor de la fastuosa recepción en la que se conocieron, por lo que su primera toma de contacto fue breve aunque muy cordial. La profesora Marinelli aún se estaba instalando, pero reconoció el nombre de Quinn gracias a la recomendación de la profesora Picton y le propuso verse para tomar un café en julio.

Ella volvió a casa envuelta en una nube de optimismo. Se sentía tan feliz que pensó que sería un buen momento para acometer la misión que había estado evitando desde que llegó: desembalar los libros y colocarlos en las estanterías de su pequeño apartamento. Hasta esa noche, había estado sacando los que necesitaba de la biblioteca, pero ver las cajas en el suelo la ponía nerviosa.

El proceso le llevó más tiempo del que había supuesto. No había acabado de ordenar ni un tercio de los volúmenes cuando sintió hambre, así que fue a su restaurante tailandés a encargar comida para llevar.

Dos días más tarde, el 30 de junio, había llegado por fin a la última caja. Tras una velada muy agradable con Zsuzsa y otros estudiantes en el Grendel's Den, volvió a casa decidida a acabar de clasificar los libros.

Empezó a colocarlos alfabéticamente, hasta que llegó al último libro de la última caja: El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado, publicado por la Oxford University Press. Frunciendo el cejo, lo miró por delante y por detrás. Al cabo de unos minutos, recordó que Paul se lo había llevado a casa, diciendo que lo había encontrado en su casillero del departamento.

_«Un libro de texto sobre historia medieval»,_ había dicho.

Por curiosidad, Quinn lo hojeó y entre las páginas de la Tabla de Contenidos encontró una tarjeta de visita. Era de Alan Mackenzie, representante de la Oxford University Press en Toronto. En el dorso de la tarjeta, una nota manuscrita decía que estaría encantado de ayudarla con sus libros de texto.

Quinn estaba a punto de cerrarlo y dejarlo en la estantería, cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una de las lecturas referenciadas.

Las cartas de Abelardo y Eloísa, Carta VI.

Las palabras de Rachel resonaron en su mente:

_«Lee mi sexta carta, párrafo cuarto»_, le había susurrado.

Con el corazón desbocado, pasó las páginas y descubrió sorprendida que un grabado y una fotografía marcaban el punto donde se encontraba la sexta carta.

_«Pero ¿adónde me lleva mi vana imaginación? Ah, Eloísa, qué lejos estamos de la paz de espíritu. Tu corazón arde con el fuego fatal que no puede extinguirse y el mío está lleno de conflictos e inquietud. No creas, __Eloísa, que estoy disfrutando de la paz perfecta. Quiero abrirte mi corazón por última vez. No he logrado olvidarme de ti. Aunque lucho contra la excesiva ternura que me inspiras, mis esfuerzos son en vano, ya que soy consciente de tu dolor y querría compartirlo. Tus cartas me conmueven. No puedo leer con indiferencia las letras que ha escrito tu querida mano. Lloro y suspiro y apenas logro ocultar mi debilidad ante mis alumnos. Ésta, infeliz Eloísa, es la miserable condición de Abelardo. El mundo, que suele equivocarse en sus apreciaciones, cree que vivo en paz. Se imagina que mi amor por ti buscaba sólo la gratificación de los sentidos y que te he olvidado. ¡Cómo se equivocan!» _

Quinn tuvo que leer el párrafo unas cinco veces antes de que el mensaje calara en su mente aturdida. Se fijó en el grabado. Era La disputa por el alma de Guido de Montefeltro.

Le resultaba familiar, pero no acababa de entender qué quería decirle Rachel con esa ilustración.

Abrió el ordenador portátil para buscar información sobre ella, pero en seguida recordó que no tenía acceso a Internet en el apartamento.

Cogió su teléfono móvil, pero se había quedado sin batería y no se acordaba de dónde había dejado el cargador. Volvió a abrir el libro y se fijó en la fotografía que acompañaba la ilustración. Era una foto del huerto de manzanos de la casa de los López. En el dorso había una nota manuscrita de Rachel:

_Para mi amada. _

_Mi corazón es tuyo, al igual que mi cuerpo. _

_Lo mismo que mi alma. _

_Siempre te seré fiel, Beatriz. _

_Quiero ser el último. _

_Espérame… _

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, sintió la necesidad irrefrenable de hablar con Rachel. No importaba que fuera casi medianoche ni que la calle Mount Auburn estuviera completamente a oscuras. Ni siquiera le importaba que Peet's llevara horas cerrado. Cogió el portátil y salió a toda prisa del apartamento. Si se sentaba junto a la puerta de la cafetería, probablemente pudiese conectarse y enviarle un correo electrónico.

No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle. En esos momentos, sólo podía correr.

El vecindario estaba en silencio. A pesar de la suave llovizna vespertina, un grupito de estudiantes recorría la calle de al lado charlando y riendo. Quinn cruzó de acera, salpicando con sus chancletas sobre el asfalto húmedo. Ignoró las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a empaparle la camiseta. Ignoró los relámpagos y los truenos que se acercaban por el este.

En el centro de la calle se detuvo, asustada, porque acababa de ver una silueta escondida detrás del roble que había junto al café. El siguiente relámpago le reveló que la silueta pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a una mujer.

A oscuras y media oculta por el árbol, Quinn no la reconoció. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza acercarse a una extraña, así que se quedó inmóvil, ladeando la cabeza y aguzando la vista mientras trataba de identificarlo.

En respuesta a su indecisión, la mujer salió de su escondite y avanzó hasta quedar bajo la luz de la farola más cercana. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo en ese momento y Quinn pensó que la mujer parecía un ángel.

_«Rachel» _

* * *

**Besos Patito :* xoxo**

**Iba a dejar mas corto el capitulo, pero ustedes me habrían querido matar :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 22**_

Rachel vio el dolor en sus ojos. Fue lo primero en lo que se fijó. Parecía más mayor. Pero su belleza, que nacía de su bondad, era aún más arrebatadora que meses atrás.

De pie ante Quinn, se sintió abrumada por la intensidad de su amor por ella. Todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron. Llevaba un rato tratando de encontrar el valor necesario para llamar a su puerta y suplicarle que la dejara entrar. Cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, Quinn había salido corriendo de la casa y se había detenido en medio de la calle, como una cierva cegada por los faros de un coche.

Rachel llevaba tiempo imaginándose cómo sería su reencuentro. Algunos días era lo único que le permitía seguir adelante. Quinn seguía inmóvil, sin acercarse. La desesperación se apoderó de Rachel. Varios desenlaces le cruzaron la mente, pero ninguno era bueno.

_«No me eches de tu lado»_, le rogó en silencio. Pasándose la mano por el pelo, inquieta, trató de apartarse de la cara los mechones mojados.

**- Lucy** - No pudo disimular el temblor en la voz. Quinn la estaba mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Antes de poder decir nada más, oyó un ruido que se acercaba. Al volverse en esa dirección, vio que era un coche. Quinn seguía petrificada en medio de la calle.

**- ¡Quinn, muévete!** - le gritó, agitando los brazos.

Pero Quinn ignoró su aviso y el coche pasó rozándola. Rachel siguió corriendo hacia allá, sin dejar de agitar los brazos.

- **¡Quinn, sal de ahí ahora mismo! **

QRQR

Quinn no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Oía ruidos y su voz a lo lejos, pero no distinguía las palabras. La lluvia le mojaba las piernas y los brazos, pero tenía la cara protegida por un pecho, un pecho que pertenecía a un cuerpo que la rodeaba como una manta.

Abrió los ojos.

La atractiva cara de Rachel estaba surcada por arrugas de preocupación, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de esperanza. Con el pulgar, le secó la mejilla, sin saber si la tenía mojada por las lágrimas o por la lluvia.

Durante unos instantes permanecieron mirándose en silencio.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - susurró Rachel finalmente.

Quinn la observaba muda, sin entender nada.

**- No pretendía asustarte. He venido tan pronto como he podido. **

Sus palabras atravesaron finalmente la confusión que se había apoderado de la mente de Quinn. Soltándose de su abrazo, le preguntó:

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿No es obvio? **

**- No, al menos no para mí. **

Rachel suspiró, frustrada.

**- Es uno de julio. He venido lo antes posible. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Ojalá hubiera podido venir antes** - insistió Rachel, con una sonrisa.

La expresión desconfiada de Quinn lo decía todo. Los ojos entornados, los labios fruncidos, la mandíbula apretada.

**- Sabías que había renunciado a mi plaza. Sin duda sabías que volvería. **

Quinn abrazó el portátil contra su pecho.

**- ¿Y por qué iba a saberlo? **

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos y, por un momento, no supo qué decir.

**- ¿Pensabas que no volvería aunque hubiera dejado el trabajo? **

**- Eso es lo que uno tiende a pensar cuando su amante se marcha de la ciudad sin ni siquiera una llamada de teléfono de despedida. Y también cuando ésta le envía un correo electrónico impersonal, diciéndole que las cosas entre ellas han terminado. **

El semblante de Rachel se ensombreció.

**- El sarcasmo no te sienta bien, Lucy. **

**- Y las mentiras no le sientan bien a usted, profesora. **

Rachel dio un paso hacia ella.

**- Entonces, ¿hemos vuelto a la casilla de salida? ¿Volvemos a ser Lucy y la profesora? **

**- Según lo que contaste en la vista, las cosas nunca pasaron de ahí. Tú eras la profesora y yo la alumna. Tú me sedujiste y luego me abandonaste. Lo que no me dijeron los miembros del comité fue si habías disfrutado al hacerlo. **

Rachel maldijo entre dientes.

**- Te mandé mensajes, pero preferiste no hacerles caso. **

**- ¿Qué mensajes? ¿Las llamadas que nunca hiciste? ¿Las cartas que nunca escribiste? Aparte de ese correo electrónico, no he sabido nada de ti desde que me llamaste Eloísa. Por no hablar de los mensajes que yo te dejé. ¿Los escuchaste antes de borrarlos o los borraste directamente? No te molestaste en responder, igual que no te molestaste en avisarme de que te marchabas de la ciudad. ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que fue enterarme de que la mujer que en teoría estaba enamorada de mí había salido huyendo de Toronto para no verme? **

Rachel se llevó una mano a la frente para concentrarse.

**- ¿Qué me dices de la carta de Abelardo a Eloísa y de la fotografía del huerto? Dejé el libro en tu casillero personalmente. **

**- No tenía ni idea de que me lo hubieras enviado tú. Acabo de verlo hace unos minutos. **

**- Pero ¡te dije que leyeras la carta de Abelardo! **- balbuceó, con una expresión horrorizada **- Te lo dije a la cara. **

Quinn sujetó el ordenador con más fuerza.

**- No. Lo que dijiste fue **_**«Lee mi sexta carta»**_**. Y lo hice. En ella me decías que me pusiera un jersey, que había refrescado **- La miró furiosa - **Y tenías razón. Todo se había enfriado. **

**- Pero te llamé Eloísa. ¿No era evidente? **

**- Oh, desde luego. Aplastantemente obvio **- replicó Quinn -** Eloísa fue seducida y abandonada por su profesor. Me pareció cruel, pero muy esclarecedor. **

**- Pero el libro... -** repitió, suplicándole con la mirada -** La foto... **

**- La he encontrado esta noche, mientras desembalaba los libros **- La expresión de Quinn se suavizó al recordar la nota -** Hasta esta noche pensaba que te habías cansado de mí. **

**- Perdóname -** se disculpó Rachel. Sabía que esas palabras eran insuficientes e inadecuadas, pero le salían del corazón -** Yo... Lucy... necesito explicarte... **

**- Deberíamos entrar en casa** - la interrumpió Quinn, mirando hacia las ventanas de su apartamento.

Rachel levantó el brazo para cogerle la mano, pero lo pensó mejor y lo dejó caer de nuevo.

Mientras subían la escalera, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte. Al entrar en el apartamento, se fue la luz.

**- Me pregunto si será sólo aquí o en toda la calle. **

Rachel murmuró algo, sin saber cómo ayudar, mientras Quinn cruzaba el salón y abría las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz de fuera. Pero las farolas también se habían apagado.

**- Si quieres, podemos ir a algún sitio donde haya luz** - dijo Rachel, apareciendo de repente a su lado y sobresaltándola -** Lo siento** - se disculpó, sujetándola del brazo.

**- Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí. **

Rachel resistió el impulso de insistir, sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de imponer su opinión. Mirando a su alrededor, preguntó.

**- ¿Tienes una linterna? ¿O velas? **

**- Las dos cosas, creo. **

Tras encontrar la linterna, Quinn le dio una toalla a Rachel para que se secara, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa en el baño. Cuando regresó, Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá, rodeada por media docena de velas, artísticamente colocadas sobre los muebles y en el suelo.

Quinn se fijó en las sombras que bailaban en la pared, a su espalda. Parecían figuras demoníacas, que trataran de aprisionarla en el Infierno de Dante. Al mirarla a la cara, vio que las arrugas de la frente se le habían hecho más profundas y que sus ojos parecían más grandes. Había tratado de peinarse con los dedos, pero un mechón rebelde le caía sobre la frente.

Quinn había olvidado lo atractiva que era. Había olvidado cómo, con sólo una mirada o una palabra, podía hacer que le hirviera la sangre. Era tan guapa como peligrosa.

Rachel le ofreció la mano para que se sentara a su lado, pero ella prefirió acurrucarse en el rincón de enfrente.

- **He encontrado una botella de vino y la he abierto** - le informó Rachel, alargándole un vaso de vino shiraz, barato.

A Quinn la sorprendió, porque en el pasado se habría negado a tomar un vino tan sencillo.

Quinn bebió varios sorbos, paladeándolo, mientras esperaba que Rachel empezara a toser y a quejarse por tener que tomar asquerosa agua sucia de la bañera. Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, no probó el vino. Se la quedó mirando y su mirada bajó hasta quedarse clavada en su pecho.

**- ¿Has cambiado de instituto? - **le pregunto Rachel.

**- ¿Cómo? **

Rachel señaló la camiseta que se había puesto, en la que se leía _«Boston College»_

**- No. Es un regalo de Paul. Estudió en Boston, ¿recuerdas? **

Rachel se tensó.

**- Yo también te regalé una camiseta** - dijo, más para sí misma que para ella.

Quinn bebió otro sorbo, deseando que el vaso estuviera más lleno.

Rachel no se perdió detalle, con la mirada clavada en sus labios y su cuello.

**- ¿Todavía tienes mi sudadera de Harvard? **

**- Cambiemos de tema - **pidió Quinn.

Rachel se removió inquieta en el sofá, pero no pudo apartar la vista de Quinn. Ansiaba recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y unir sus bocas.

**- ¿Qué opinas de la Universidad de Boston? - **pregunto Rachel.

Quinn la miró con recelo. Su mirada desinfló la seguridad de Rachel, que se mordió el labio.

**- Katherine Picton me dijo que fuera a presentarme a la especialista en Dante del Departamento ****de Lenguas Romances de esa universidad, pero aún no he encontrado el momento. He estado ****ocupada. **

**- Entonces, tendré que llamarla para darle las gracias. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

Rachel dudó.

- **Yo soy la nueva especialista en Dante de la Universidad de Boston. **

Rachel esperaba una reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Quinn permaneció inmóvil, mientras la luz de las velas proyectaba sombras sobre su preciosa cara.

Rachel se echó a reír sin ganas y le sirvió más vino.

**- Bueno, no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba. **

Quinn bebió un nuevo sorbo y a continuación murmuró algo entre dientes.

**- Entonces** - dijo finalmente -** ¿te vas a quedar aquí? **

**- Eso depende** - replicó Rachel, sin apartar su ardiente mirada de las letras de su camiseta.

Quinn estuvo a punto de cubrirse los pechos con los brazos, pero se obligó a dejarlos a los lados.

**- Ahora soy catedrática** - prosiguió Rachel -** El Departamento de Estudios en Lenguas Romances no tenía un programa de posgrado de Italiano, pero la universidad quería atraer alumnos al nuevo programa sobre Dante, así que mi asignatura también será válida para el programa de Religión** - Echando un vistazo a las sombras que la rodeaban, Rachel negó la cabeza - **Irónico, ¿no crees? -** añadió –** Una persona que se ha pasado la vida huyendo de Dios, acaba como profesora en una carrera de Religión. **

**- He visto cosas más raras. **

**- Estoy segura** - susurró Rachel -** Habría dimitido en Toronto, pero eso habría causado un escándalo. Pero en cuanto te graduaste, ya estaba libre para aceptar la plaza aquí. **

Quinn ladeó la cabeza, dejando el lóbulo de la oreja al descubierto. Rachel vio con tristeza que no llevaba los pendientes de Gloria.

Quinn, que había estado reflexionando sobre sus palabras, preguntó al fin:

**- ¿Y qué tiene de especial la fecha del uno de julio? **

**- Hoy acaba mi contrato con la Universidad de Toronto** - Tras aclararse la garganta, prosiguió -** Leí tus correos electrónicos y escuché tus mensajes de voz, pero esperaba que encontraras el mensaje en el libro. Lo dejé en tu casillero personalmente. **

Quinn seguía pensando sus palabras. Su silencio no implicaba que estuviera aceptando sus excusas; sólo que no quería discutir. Al menos, de momento.

**- Siento haberme perdido tu graduación** - Rachel bebió un poco de vino - **Katherine me envió fotos** – Carraspeó -** Estabas preciosa. Eres preciosa.**

Se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Quinn lo cogió, curiosa, y vio que tenía una foto suya como fondo de pantalla, con la ropa de graduada, dándole la mano a Katherine Picton.

**- Me la envió ella** - explicó, al notar la confusión de Quinn.

Ésta empezó a revisar el resto de las fotos del teléfono de Rachel, con decisión pero con el estómago encogido. Vio fotos de su viaje a Italia y otras de la pasada Navidad, pero ninguna de Paulina. Tampoco había fotos de otras mujeres. De hecho, todas eran de Quinn, incluso las más provocativas que le había hecho en Belice.

Estaba sorprendida. Después de pasar meses convencida de que Rachel no quería saber nada de ella, ese cambio de actitud era demasiado brusco para que pudiera asimilarlo de golpe. Le devolvió el iPhone.

**- ¿Te llevaste la foto de las dos bailando en Lobby? **

Rachel alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

**- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? **

**- Me di cuenta de que faltaba cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa. **

Rachel trató de cogerle la mano, pero ella la apartó.

**- Cuando volví al piso, vi allí tu ropa. ¿Por qué no te la llevaste? **

**- De hecho, no era mi ropa. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Por supuesto que era tu ropa y sigue siéndolo si la quieres. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Créeme, Lucy. Quería tenerte a mi lado. La foto era un sustituto muy pobre. **

**- ¿Me querías a tu lado? **

Sin poder contenerse, Rachel le acarició la mejilla, sintiéndose muy aliviada al ver que no se encogía ni se apartaba.

**- No he dejado de desearlo en ningún momento. **

Quinn se echó entonces hacia atrás, con lo que Rachel se quedó acariciando el aire.

**- ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que se siente cuando la persona a la que quieres te abandona no una vez, sino dos? **

Rachel apretó los labios.

- **No, no lo sé. Lo siento. Perdóname **- Espero unos instantes, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, siguió hablando -** Así que Paul te regaló esta camiseta. ¿Cómo está? **

**- Muy bien, ¿y a ti qué te importa? **

**- Es mi alumno **- respondió Rachel, formal.

**- Como yo, en otros tiempos** - replicó Quinn con amargura -** Deberías escribirle. Me dijo que no sabía nada de ti. **

**- ¿Así que has hablado con él? **

**- Sí, Rachel, he hablado con él. **

Quinn se soltó la coleta y se pasó los dedos entre los mechones mojados.

Rachel observó, extasiada, cómo la cascada de pelo rubio y brillante se derramaba sobre sus delgados hombros.

**- Me duele el pelo. **

**- No sabía que el pelo pudiese doler** - contestó Rachel con una resplandeciente sonrisa, antes de acariciárselo. Al cabo de un momento, cambió de expresión al recordar lo que había pasado en la calle -** Podían haberte hecho mucho daño, allí parada en medio de la calzada. **

**- Menos mal que no he soltado el portátil. Tengo todo mi trabajo ahí guardado. **

**- Habría sido culpa mía, por sorprenderte. Debía de parecer un fantasma, empapada y merodeando. **

**- No estabas merodeando. Y no parecías un fantasma. Parecías otra cosa. **

**- ¿Qué parecía? **

Ruborizándose, Quinn guardó silencio.

Rachel la observó. Aunque había poca luz, su rubor no le pasó inadvertido. Deseaba sentirlo bajo sus palmas. Pero no quería ir demasiado de prisa.

Quinn hizo un gesto vago con la mano y cambió de tema.

**- Paul sugirió que guardara una copia de seguridad en un lápiz de memoria, para no perder la información si le pasa algo al ordenador, pero hace tiempo que no lo actualizo. **

Al oír la segunda mención a su antiguo ayudante de investigación, Rachel reprimió un gruñido y una exclamación peyorativa. Se volvió hacia ella.

**- Estaba convencida de que pensarías que me pondría en contacto contigo después de la graduación. **

**- ¿Y si así fuera? El día de la graduación pasó y seguí sin saber nada de ti. **

**- Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que esperar a que acabara mi contrato, el uno de julio. **

**- No quiero seguir hablando. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Porque no puedo decir las cosas que quiero decirte, mientras estás sentada en mi sofá. **

**- Ya veo -** dijo Rachel, lentamente.

Quinn se removió inquieta, luchando con las ganas que tenía de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Porque, en realidad, las cosas entre ellas no estaban bien. Y si no por Rachel, al menos tenía que ser honesta por ella misma.

**- Ya te he robado demasiado tiempo** - dijo Rachel, derrotada. Levantándose, miró hacia la puerta y de nuevo a Quinn -** Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero espero que me concedas una última oportunidad antes de decirme adiós. **

Quinn enderezó los hombros.

**- Tú no me la diste. No me dijiste adiós con una conversación. Te despediste follándome contra una puerta. **

Rachel se le acercó rápidamente.

**- No digas eso. Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa palabra. No vuelvas a usarla cuando hables de nosotras. **

Allí estaba de nuevo la profesora Berry, quitándose el disfraz de la Rachel penitente. Aunque a Quinn le molestó su tono de voz, estaba familiarizada con sus cambios de humor y sabía que no tenía nada que temer de él. Ignorándola, se levantó, dispuesta a acompañarla a la puerta.

**- No te dejes esto** - le recordó, señalándole el iPhone.

**- Gracias. Lucy, por favor... **

**- ¿Cómo está Paulina? **

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, como una flecha.

- **¿Por qué lo dices? **

- **Me preguntaba si os habríais visto a menudo durante estos meses.**

Rachel se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

**- La vi una vez. Le pedí que me perdonara y le deseé que le fuera muy bien la vida** - afirmó con decisión.

**- ¿Eso es todo? **

**- ¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber, Lucy? - **Apretó mucho los labios -** ¿Por qué no me preguntas si me acosté con ella?**

**- ¿Lo hiciste?** - preguntó Quinn, cruzándose de brazos.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! **

Su respuesta fue tan rápida y vehemente que Quinn dio un paso atrás. Estaba indignado y lo demostraba apretando los puños.

**- Tal vez he debido ser más concreta. Hay muchas cosas que dos personas pueden hacer sin acostarse** - añadió Quinn, alzando la barbilla, desafiante.

Rachel se obligó a contar hasta diez. No podía perder los estribos en ese momento.

**- Me doy cuenta de que tu visión de mi ausencia y la mía son muy distintas, pero puedo asegurarte que no he buscado la compañía de otras mujeres** - Con expresión más calmada, añadió -** He estado a solas con tus fotografías y mis recuerdos, Lucy. Han sido compañeros muy fríos, pero la única compañía que anhelaba era la tuya. **

**- ¿No ha habido nadie más? **

**- Te he sido fiel en todo momento. Te lo juro por la memoria de Gloria. **

El juramento las sorprendió a las dos. Al mirarlo a los ojos, Quinn no dudó de su sinceridad y suspiró aliviada.

Rachel le cogió la mano con suavidad.

**- Hay muchas cosas que debí haberte dicho. Te las diré ahora, si vienes conmigo. **

**- Prefiero quedarme aquí** - susurró Quinn y su voz adquirió un tono inquietante en la penumbra.

**- La Lucy que recuerdo odiaba la oscuridad** - Rachel le soltó la mano - **Paulina está en Minnesota. Se reconcilió con su familia y ha conocido a otra persona. Acordamos que ya no le pasaría más dinero y nos deseó lo mejor. **

**- Te lo desearía a ti. **

**- No. Nos lo deseó a las dos. ¿No te das cuenta? Ella pensaba que seguíamos juntas y yo no le dije lo contrario, porque para mí siempre hemos seguido juntas. **

Fue como si Rachel hubiera cogido la flecha en pleno vuelo y le hubiera dado la vuelta, encarándola hacia Quinn. No le había dicho a Paulina que estaba libre, porque, en su mente, estaba comprometida. A ella le costaba admitirlo, pero la idea le iba calando.

**- No hay nadie más** - la voz de Rachel sonaba sincera.

Quinn apartó la vista.

**- ¿Qué estabas haciendo delante de una cafetería cerrada, en plena noche? **

**- Armándome de valor para llamar a tu puerta -** respondió Rachel, dándole vueltas al aro de platino que llevaba en el dedo - **Tuve que convencer a Santana para que me diera tu dirección. No fue fácil. **

Quinn le miró el anillo.

**- ¿Por qué llevas un anillo de boda? **

**- ¿Por qué crees que lo llevo? **

Rachel se lo quitó y se lo ofreció.

Quinn no lo cogió.

**- Lee la inscripción** - le pidió Rachel.

Insegura, Quinn cogió el anillo y, acercándolo a una de las velas, leyó:

_LUCY, MI AMADA, ES MÍA Y YO SOY SUYA. _

A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Rápidamente, le devolvió el anillo. Rachel se lo puso en el dedo sin decir nada.

- **¿Se puede saber por qué llevas un anillo con mi nombre en él? **

**- Has dicho que no querías hablar** - la reprendió Rachel suavemente -** Pero ya que al parecer podemos hacer preguntas, ¿puedo preguntarte por Paul? **

Quinn se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

**- Estaba en el lugar y el momento adecuados para recoger mis pedazos. **

Rachel cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para no ceder a la tentación de decir algo mordaz, que sólo serviría para alejarla más.

**- Perdóname** - dijo Rachel, abriendo los ojos **- Este anillo tiene un compañero más pequeño. Los compré en Tiffany el día que compré el marco de plata para la ecografía de Maia. **

**Sigo pensando que eres mi otra mitad. Mi bashert. A pesar de nuestra separación, en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza estar con otra mujer. Te he sido fiel desde que me dijiste quién eras, el octubre pasado. **

De repente, a Quinn le costó mucho respirar.

**- Rachel, desapareces sin avisar, pasas meses en paradero desconocido y ahora, de pronto...**

Rachel la miró comprensiva, deseando abrazarla, pero Quinn seguía manteniendo las distancias.

**- No tenemos que hablarlo todo esta noche. Pero si puedes soportarlo, me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos mañana** - le pidió Rachel, con una mirada melancólica.

Quinn levantó los ojos el tiempo justo para responder.

**- De acuerdo. **

Rachel soltó el aire, aliviada.

**- Bien. Mañana seguimos hablando pues. Que descanses. **

Quinn asintió, abriendo la puerta de la casa. Al pasar por su lado, Rachel se detuvo.

**- ¿Lucy? **

Estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Quinn levantó los ojos hacia ella.

**- ¿Me permites que... te bese la mano?** - le preguntó Rachel con timidez.

A Quinn le recordó a una niña pequeña.

Se lo permitió, pero al verla inclinada ante ella, no pudo resistir el impulso de besarla en la frente. De repente, Rachel la rodeó con los brazos y la besó.

Aunque mientras la besaba le costaba pensar en nada más, se concentró en transmitirle con los labios y con todo su cuerpo que era sincera, que no la había traicionado, que la amaba.

Cuando Quinn le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, Rachel gimió.

Con un esfuerzo de contención, interrumpió el beso con delicadeza. Cuando Quinn aflojó el abrazo, Rachel le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de besarla en ambas mejillas y en la punta de la nariz.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que el rostro de Quinn estaba embargado por varias emociones al mismo tiempo.

Le acarició el pelo húmedo y la miró con deseo.

**- Te quiero. **

Mientras se marchaba, Quinn permaneció en silencio.

QRQR

El beso de Rachel no la ayudó a mantenerse firme en su decisión, pero no se arrepentía de haberla besado. Había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería después de tantos meses y la había sorprendido lo familiar que le había resultado. En segundos, conseguía que el pulso se le acelerara y que le costara respirar.

La amaba, no cabía duda. Lo había notado. Ni siquiera Rachel, con todo su encanto y sus modales impecables, podía mentir con sus besos.

Le notaba algo distinto. Parecía menos salvaje, más vulnerable. Por supuesto, seguía perdiendo la paciencia de vez en cuando, y la profesora nunca se alejaba demasiado, pero Rachel, su Rachel, había cambiado. Lo que no sabía era cómo ni por qué.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz había vuelto y Quinn puso a cargar el móvil. Llamó a su jefe en Peet's y le dijo que no iría a trabajar ese fin de semana porque no se encontraba bien. Al hombre no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que era el fin de semana del Cuatro de Julio, pero no podía hacer nada.

Después de una larga ducha —una ducha que pasó soñando con los labios de Rachel y con recuerdos reprimidos de ambas juntas— , se sintió mucho mejor. Le envió un correo a Santana, contándole que su hermana había vuelto y se le había declarado.

Una hora más tarde, sonó el teléfono. Pensó que sería Santana, pero era Dante Alighieri en persona.

- _**¿Cómo has dormido?**_ - le preguntó alegremente.

_**- Bien, ¿y tú? **_

Rachel hizo una pausa.

_**- No tan bien como... Bueno, tolerablemente, supongo. **_

Quinn se echó a reír. Ésa era la profesora que recordaba.

_**- Me gustaría enseñarte mi casa. **_

_**- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? **_

_**- No hace falta que sea ahora, pero sí hoy, a ser posible -**_ Parecía estar esperando una negativa.

_**- ¿Dónde está? **_

_**- En Foster Place, cerca de Longfellow's House. La situación es perfecta para estudiar en la Universidad de Harvard; no tanto para la Universidad de Boston. **_

Quinn frunció el cejo, confusa.

_**- Si no es cómoda para trabajar en Boston, ¿para qué la has comprado? **_

Rachel carraspeó.

_**- Pensé que... quiero decir que esperaba que...**_ - Las palabras le fallaban -_** Es pequeña, pero tiene un jardín muy bonito. Me gustaría saber qué te parece**_ - Carraspeó otra vez y Quinn habría jurado que se estaba tirando del cuello de la camisa -_** Siempre podría buscar otra. **_

Quinn no supo qué decir.

_**- Si has dormido bien, ¿hablarás conmigo? **_

Quinn no recordaba haberla oído nunca tan nerviosa ni tan insegura.

_**- Por supuesto, aunque no por teléfono. **_

_**- Tengo que pasar por la universidad para ver mi nuevo despacho, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo. **_

_**- No hay prisa**_ - la tranquilizó Quinn.

_**- Sí la hay**_ - replicó Rachel, con un susurro ardiente.

Quinn suspiró.

- _**Iré esta tarde. **_

_**- Ven a cenar. Te pasaré a buscar a las seis y media. **_

_**- Iré sola. Tomaré un taxi**_ - Quinn interrumpió el silencio que siguió a sus palabras diciéndole que tenía que irse.

_**- Bien**_ - replicó Rachel, tensa _**- Si prefieres venir en taxi, estás en tu derecho. **_

_**- Voy a mantener la mente abierta hasta que hayamos hablado. Te pido que hagas lo mismo**_ - dijo Quinn en tono conciliador.

Rachel no había perdido del todo las esperanzas, pero poco le faltaba. No estaba nada segura de que Quinn fuera a perdonarla. Y, aunque lo hiciera, el monstruo de los celos la martirizaba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si Quinn le confesaba que se había refugiado en Paul en un momento de debilidad y se había acostado con él.

_«¡Maldito follaángeles del demonio!» _

_**- Por supuesto**_ - dijo.

_**- Me ha sorprendido tu llamada. ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? **_

_**- Es una larga historia. **_

_**- Seguro que sí. Nos veremos esta noche. **_

Quinn colgó, deseando escuchar esa historia.

QRQR

Cuando Quinn llegó al nuevo hogar de Rachel, se lo quedó mirando asombrada. Era una casa de madera de dos plantas, con una fachada sencilla, pintada de gris marengo con el borde exterior más oscuro. Casi no había jardín en la parte delantera; sólo un rectángulo asfaltado donde dejar el coche.

En un correo electrónico donde le daba la dirección exacta, Rachel le había enviado un enlace a la página de la inmobiliaria en la que se veía la casa. El valor de la misma, construida antes de la segunda guerra mundial, superaba el millón de dólares. De hecho, la calle entera había sido un barrio de inmigrantes italianos que se habían construido unas casitas de dos plantas hacia 1920. En esos días, la calle estaba ocupada por jóvenes de buena familia, por profesores de Harvard y por Rachel.

Mientras contemplaba la sobria elegancia del edificio, Quinn negó con la cabeza.

_«Así que esto es lo que puedes conseguir con un millón de dólares en este vecindario» _

Al acercarse a la puerta, vio una nota manuscrita de Rachel.

_Lucy: _

_Por favor, reúnete conmigo en el jardín. __R. _

Quinn suspiró, porque de pronto fue consciente de que la noche que tenía por delante iba a ser muy difícil. Rodeó la casa y ahogó una exclamación al llegar al jardín trasero.

Todo estaba lleno de flores y arbustos. Había plantas acuáticas y setos de boj elegantemente recortados. En el centro distinguió lo que parecía la tienda de un sultán. A la derecha de la misma había una fuente con una estatua de Venus y bajo la fuente, un pequeño estanque con lo que parecían carpas rojas y blancas.

Quinn se acercó a la tienda y echó un vistazo al interior. Y lo que vio la entristeció.

Porque dentro había una cama cuadrada, exactamente igual al futón de terraza de la suite que habían compartido en Florencia. La suite donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez. La terraza donde Rachel le había dado fresas con chocolate y donde habían bailado bajo las estrellas con música de Diana Krall. El futón donde habían hecho el amor a la mañana siguiente.

Rachel había tratado de reproducir todos los detalles, hasta las sábanas.

La voz de Frank Sinatra sonaba desde algún lugar cercano y en cada superficie plana había una vela. Lámparas marroquíes colgaban de cables que cruzaban el techo.

Era un escenario de cuento de hadas. Era Florencia y su huerto de manzanos y un cuento de las mil y una noches. Por desgracia para Rachel, el extravagante gesto suscitaba una cuestión obvia: si había tenido el tiempo suficiente para preparar ese decorado perfecto, ¿no podía haber dedicado un momento a avisarle de que iba a volver?

Rachel la estaba observando con el corazón desbocado. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero la rigidez de su espalda le indicó que Quinn no apreciaría sus caricias en ese momento. Así que se acercó cautelosamente.

**- Buenas noches, Lucy** - la saludó con un susurro suave como el terciopelo, inclinándose hacia ella desde atrás.

Quinn, que no la había oído acercarse, se estremeció ligeramente. Rachel le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo, teóricamente para quitarle el frío, aunque el gesto resultaba muy erótico.

**- Bonita música** - comentó Quinn, apartándose un poco.

Rachel le tendió la mano, en una muda invitación. Con cautela, Quinn colocó la mano sobre la suya. Rachel le besó los nudillos antes de soltarla y mirarla de arriba abajo.

**- Estás impresionante, como siempre. **

Disfrutó de la visión de Quinn vestida con un sencillo vestido negro y una bailarinas asimismo negras, que contrastaban con sus piernas, pálidas pero bien torneadas. Al volverse hacia Rachel, la brisa del atardecer le revolvió el pelo.

**- Gracias. **

Quinn esperaba que le hiciera algún comentario sobre los zapatos, ya que se había quedado mirándolos un poco más de lo que era educado hacer. Se había puesto zapatos planos porque eran más cómodos, pero también como una manera de reafirmar su independencia. Sabía que a Rachel no le gustarían. Sin embargo, Rachel sonrió.

Quinn se fijó entonces en que iba vestida más informalmente de lo que era habitual en ella, con unos pantalones caqui, una camisa de lino blanca y una chaqueta, también de lino, azul marino. Aunque sin duda la sonrisa era su complemento más atractivo.

**- La tienda es preciosa. **

**- ¿Te ha gustado? **

**- Siempre me preguntas eso. **

Su sonrisa perdió intensidad.

**- Antes apreciabas que fuera una amante considerada. **

Quinn apartó la vista.

**- Ha sido un gesto muy bonito, pero habría preferido una llamada telefónica hace tres meses. **

Pareció que Rachel iba a decir algo, pero cambió de opinión.

**- ¿Dónde están mis modales?** - murmuró y ofreciéndole el brazo, la acompañó hasta una mesa redonda, metálica, como las de restaurante, situada en un rincón del patio.

Estaba iluminada por lamparitas blancas que colgaban de las ramas de un arce cercano. Quinn se preguntó si habría contratado a un decorador para la ocasión. Rachel le retiró la silla y la ayudó a sentarse. Entonces Quinn se fijó en que el centro de mesa estaba hecho con enormes gerberas rojas y anaranjadas.

**- ¿Cómo has montado todo esto?** - preguntó Quinn, desdoblando la servilleta y colocándosela sobre el regazo.

**- Rebecca es una maravilla. Un modelo de la diligencia propia de Nueva Inglaterra. **

Quinn la miró curiosa, pero Rachel no tuvo que explicarle nada, porque la mujer hizo su aparición para servir la cena.

El ama de llaves era alta y poco atractiva y llevaba el pelo canoso recogido en un severo moño. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, brillaban con una pizca de travesura.

Suponía que Rachel le habría contado sus planes respecto a ella, al menos en parte.

A diferencia de la ambientación y de la música, que eran perfectas, la cena fue bastante sencilla para lo que Rachel estaba acostumbrada: crema de langosta, una ensalada con pera, nueces y queso gorgonzola, mejillones al vapor con patatas fritas y, por último, una gloriosa tarta de arándanos con helado de limón ácido.

Rachel le sirvió el champán, el mismo Veuve Cliquot que le había ofrecido la primera vez que cenó en su piso de Toronto. Aunque no había pasado ni un año, esa noche parecía muy lejana.

Durante la cena hablaron de temas seguros, como la boda de Santana o la novia de Jesse y su hijo. Rachel le comentó las cosas que le gustaban de la casa y las que le disgustaban, prometiéndole enseñárselas más tarde. Ninguna de las dos tenía prisa por tocar temas más personales.

**- ¿Tú no bebes?** - preguntó Quinn, al ver que se servía solo agua.

**- Lo dejé. **

Quinn alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque estaba bebiendo demasiado. **

**- Cuando estabas conmigo no bebías demasiado. Me juraste que no volverías a emborracharte. **

**- Precisamente. **

Quinn la miró con atención y vio que sus palabras escondían una experiencia desagradable.

**- Pero te gustaba beber. **

**- Tengo una personalidad adictiva, Lucy, ya lo sabes** - admitió, antes de cambiar de tema.

Cuando Rebecca les sirvió el postre, ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

**- ¿No hay tarta de chocolate esta noche? **

**- Non, mon ange** - susurró Rachel -** Aunque nada me gustaría más que alimentarte. **

Quinn sintió que se ruborizaba. Sabía que no era buena idea seguir por ese camino antes de haber hablado de todo lo que necesitaban aclarar, pero al ver la mirada ardiente que Rachel le dirigía, dejó de parecerle importante.

**- Me encantaría** - dijo en voz baja.

Rachel sonrió como si el sol hubiera vuelto a iluminar la Tierra después de una larga ausencia. Con un rápido gesto, movió la silla y se sentó a su lado. Muy cerca. Tan cerca que Quinn sintió su aliento en el cuello y se estremeció.

Quitándole el tenedor de la mano, Rachel cortó un trozo de tarta y una porción de helado y se los ofreció juntos.

Al ver el deseo en los ojos de Quinn, se olvidó de respirar.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Quinn, alarmada.

**- Casi había olvidado lo preciosa que eres. **

Acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, llevó la tarta hasta sus labios.

Quinn cerró los ojos y abrió la boca y, en ese momento, Rachel se sintió eufórica. Sí, era un detalle casi sin importancia, pero era una muestra de confianza y eso era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Una muestra de confianza que hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

Al notar el contraste de sabores, Quinn gimió y abrió los ojos.

Rachel no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron casi unidos y susurró:

**- ¿Puedo? **

Cuando Quinn asintió, la besó. Quinn era la luz y la dulzura, la amabilidad y la bondad, el objetivo de todas sus búsquedas en este mundo, el fuego y la fascinación. Pero no era suya y por eso la besó con delicadeza, como aquella primera vez en su huerto de manzanos, enredándole los dedos en el pelo. Luego se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara.

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de los labios de Quinn, rojos como los rubíes, mientras permanecía flotando, con los ojos cerrados.

**- Te quiero** - dijo Rachel.

Quinn abrió los ojos bruscamente. En su mirada se reflejaba una emoción intensa, pero no le devolvió las palabras.

Cuando hubieron terminado el postre, Rachel sugirió que tomaran el café en la tienda y le dijo a Rebecca que no la necesitarían más.

La noche había caído sobre aquel rincón del edén y, como si del mismo Adán se tratase, Rachel acompañó a una Eva ruborizada a su refugio.

Quinn se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó en un rincón del futón, mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa, mientras Rachel encendía las lámparas marroquíes.

Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, ajustando la intensidad de las lámparas hasta conseguir una luz suave y sugerente. Luego encendió varias velas en distintos rincones de la tienda y finalmente se tumbó en el futón, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, para contemplarla a placer.

**- Me gustaría que habláramos de lo que pasó** - dijo Quinn.

Rachel la escuchó con atención.

**- Cuando apareciste frente a mi casa, no sabía si besarte o darte una bofetada** - confesó en voz baja.

**- ¿Ah, no? -** murmuró Rachel.

**- No hice ni una cosa ni la otra. **

**- No está en tu naturaleza ser vengativa. Ni cruel. **

Tras respirar hondo, Quinn empezó a hablar. Le contó que le había roto el corazón al no responder a ninguno de sus mensajes. Le contó la sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar su piso vacío; la amabilidad de su vecino y de la profesora Picton. Le habló de sus sesiones con Nicole.

Mientras lo hacía, Quinn daba vueltas a la cucharilla del café y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras estaban alterando a Rachel.

Al mencionar cómo el libro de texto había acabado ignorado en la estantería, Rachel maldijo a Paul.

**- No te permito que hables así de él** - dijo Quinn, enfadada -** No es culpa suya que tú decidieras mandar tu mensaje en un libro de texto. ¿Por qué no elegiste un ejemplar de tu biblioteca? Tal vez así lo habría reconocido. **

**- Me habían ordenado que me mantuviera alejada de ti. Si hubiera dejado un libro de mi biblioteca personal, alguien se habría dado cuenta. Ya me arriesgué al usar ese libro y dejarlo en tu casillero de noche** - Resopló frustrado **- ¿No te dijo nada el título? **

**- ¿Qué título? **

**- El matrimonio en la Edad Media: amor, sexo y lo sagrado. **

**- ¿Y qué querías que me dijera? Que yo supiera, habías jugado conmigo como si fuera Eloísa y me habías abandonado. No tenía ninguna razón para creer otra cosa. **

Rachel se le acercó con los ojos en llamas.

**- El libro era esa razón. El título, la foto del huerto, la imagen de san Francisco tratando de salvar a Guido da Montefeltro... -** Hizo una agónica pausa cuando se le quebró la voz -** ¿Te habías olvidado de nuestra conversación en Belice? Te dije que iría al infierno a salvarte si fuera necesario. Y eso es lo que hice. **

**- No sabía que habías tratado de ponerte en contacto conmigo. No miré dentro del libro porque no sabía que me lo habías enviado tú. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? **

**- No podía hablar contigo** - murmuró -** Me dijeron que te entrevistarían antes de que te graduaras y que descubrirían si había tratado de ponerme en contacto. Eres una mujer deliciosa, Lucy, pero pésima mintiendo. Tuve que conformarme con los mensajes en clave. **

Quinn no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

**- ¿Sabías que me entrevistarían? **

**- Sabía muchas cosas, pero no podía contártelas. De eso se trataba. **

**- Santana me dijo que no perdiera la fe, que no desesperara. Pero necesitaba oírlo de tu boca. La ****última noche que pasamos juntas, nos acostamos pero no me dijiste ni una palabra. ¿Qué iba a ****pensar? **

No pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera secárselas con la mano, Rachel tiró de ella y la abrazó. Apretándola contra su pecho, la besó en la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, al sentirse rodeada por sus brazos, lloró con más sentimiento. Rachel la acarició.

**- Mi orgullo fue mi perdición. Pensé que podría cortejarte mientras eras mi alumna y salirme con la mía sin que hubiera consecuencias. Me equivoqué. **

**- Pensé que habías renunciado a mí a cambio de mantener tu trabajo** - admitió Quinn, sin ocultar el dolor que había sentido durante esos interminables meses -** Cuando vi que te habías marchado de casa sin despedirte... ¿Por qué no me avisaste? **

**- No podía. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Perdóname, Lucy. Te juro que no quería hacerte daño. Siento muchísimo todo por lo que has tenido que pasar** - La besó en la frente -** Tengo que contarte lo que pasó. Es una historia larga y sólo tú conoces el final.**

* * *

**Besos Patito :***


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 23**_

Quinn se apartó un poco para verle la cara, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de llegar. El movimiento llevó al aroma de su cabello hasta la nariz de Rachel.

**- Tu pelo... está distinto** - murmuró Rachel.

**- Tal vez un poco más largo. **

**- Ya no huele a vainilla. **

**- Cambié de champú** - replicó Quinn, secamente.

**- ¿Por qué?** - Rachel cambió de postura para eliminar la distancia entre las dos.

**- Porque me recordaba a ti. **

**- ¿Por eso no llevas los pendientes?** - le preguntó Rachel, acariciándole la oreja.

**- Sí. **

Rachel la miró, herida.

Quinn apartó la vista.

**- Te quiero, Lucy. No importa lo que pienses de mí. Todo lo que hice lo hice para protegerte. **

Quinn se volvió para tumbarse de lado, sin tocarla.

**- **_**«Yo soy el que te es fiel, Beatriz»**_ - citó Rachel, con los ojos brillantes de emoción -** Por favor, recuérdalo en todo momento mientras te cuento lo que pasó.**

Y, suspirando hondo, elevó una rápida plegaria antes de empezar a hablar.

**- Cuando nos presentamos ante los miembros del comité, había centrado mis esperanzas en que tanto tú como yo nos mantendríamos en silencio, obligándolos a mostrar las pruebas que tenían contra nosotras. Pero pronto quedó claro que no iban a detenerse hasta que no encontraran algo incriminatorio. **

**Metí la pata al enviar la nota de Katherine al Registro. Estaban preocupados por si habías recibido trato de favor y pensaban dejar tu nota en suspenso hasta haberlo investigado todo. **

**- ¿Pueden hacer eso? - **le pregunto Quinn interrumpiéndola.

**- Sí, está contemplado en las normas de la universidad. Y sin el expediente completo, no habrías podido graduarte. **

Quinn parpadeó al comprender las implicaciones de lo que estaba oyendo.

**- Me habría quedado sin Harvard** - susurró.

**- Te habrías quedado sin Harvard este año, pero probablemente para siempre, porque la suspensión del expediente habría despertado sus sospechas. Aunque no hubieran podido descubrir nada, ¿para qué iban a darle la plaza a alguien sospechoso, con tantísimas solicitudes como reciben al año? **

Quinn permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras como una carga.

Rachel se rascó la barbilla, inquieta.

**- Tenía miedo de que los miembros del comité arruinaran tu futuro. No podía consentirlo. Había sido culpa mía. Había sido yo quien te había asegurado que estaríamos a salvo siempre y cuando no nos acostáramos. Fui yo quien te invitó a ir a Italia. Debí haber esperado. Mi egoísmo fue lo que nos metió en líos** - Mirándola a los ojos, bajó la voz y añadió - **Siento lo de la última noche. Debí haber hablado contigo, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía razonar. No merecías que te ****tratara así. **

**- Me sentí tan sola a la mañana siguiente... **

**- No se me podía haber ocurrido una manera peor de lidiar con mi ansiedad. Pero espero que entiendas que no fue sólo... un polvo para descargar tensiones. Siempre que he estado contigo ha sido con amor. Siempre. Lo juro. **

Quinn bajó la vista.

**- Para mí también. Nunca ha habido nadie más en mi vida, ni antes ni después. **

Rachel cerró los ojos, dejando que el alivio le relajara los músculos. Aunque ella se había sentido furiosa y traicionada, su frustración no la había llevado a los brazos de otra persona. No había perdido la fe en Rachel por completo.

**- Gracias** - susurró, respirando hondo antes de continuar -** Cuando confesaste ante el comité y vi su reacción, supe que estábamos perdidas. Mi abogado estaba preparado para negarlo todo, esperando que me excusaran o que dictaran una resolución que pudiera luego impugnar en los tribunales, pero tu confesión les dio la confirmación que necesitaban. **

**- Habíamos acordado que presentaríamos un frente unido, Rachel, ¿lo has olvidado?** - dijo Quinn, subiendo el tono de voz.

**- Lo acepté, no lo niego, pero también te dije que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño ni pusiera en peligro tu carrera. Y esa promesa tenía prioridad. **

**- Un acuerdo también es una promesa. **

Rachel se echó hacia adelante.

**- Estaban amenazando tu futuro. ¿Creías que me iba a quedar allí quieta, mirando sin hacer nada? **

Al ver que Quinn no respondía, insistió.

**- ¿Acaso tú te quedaste sin hacer nada cuando amenazaron con demandarme? **

Quinn reaccionó al fin, levantando la vista hacia ella.

**- Ya sabes que no. Les supliqué. Pero no quisieron escucharme. **

**- Exacto. ¿De quién crees que tomé ejemplo? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza, pero no le llevó la contraria.

**- Si las dos rompimos las reglas, ¿por qué no nos castigaron a las dos? **

**- Yo soy la profesora; mi responsabilidad era mayor. Y la profesora Chakravartty te defendió desde el primer momento. No cree en la posibilidad de que una relación entre un profesor y un alumno pueda ser consentida. Y, por desgracia, encontraron tu correo electrónico. **

**- Así que fue culpa mía. **

Rachel le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

**- No. Yo te convencí de que sería seguro romper las reglas. Y luego, en vez de asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos, me escondí detrás de mi abogado. Tú fuiste la única con el suficiente valor para levantarte y decir la verdad. Pero una vez la verdad hubo salido a la luz, tuve que confesar. **

**Acepté mi castigo sin protestar a cambio de que aceleraran la resolución del caso. Los miembros del comité estuvieron encantados de cerrar el asunto sin una demanda judicial de por medio y aceptaron, prometiéndome clemencia. **

Quinn la miró afligida.

**- Por desgracia -** continuó Rachel -** su idea de clemencia y la mía son muy distintas. Esperaba una reprimenda oficial, no que me obligaran a tomarme una excedencia** - Se frotó la cara con las manos - **Jeremy estaba furioso por verse obligado a prescindir de mí, aunque fuera sólo durante un semestre. Había causado un escándalo que perjudicaba la imagen del departamento entero. Christa amenazaba con ponerle una demanda a la universidad. Todo era un embrollo considerable y yo estaba en el centro de la polémica. **

**- Estábamos juntas, Rachel. Yo también conocía las normas cuando las rompí. **

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa triste.

**- Las normas están destinadas a proteger a los estudiantes, porque el profesor ocupa una posición de poder. **

**- El único poder que ejerciste sobre mí fue el del amor. **

**- Gracias. **

La besó dulcemente. Tenía el corazón a rebosar de sentimientos. En ningún momento Quinn la había mirado con la expresión de los miembros del comité. No se había apartado asqueada de ella cuando la había besado. Al contrario, sus labios le habían dado la bienvenida. Tenía la esperanza de que, al final de la conversación, Quinn siguiera a su lado.

**- Cuando llamaron a Jeremy, le rogué que nos ayudara. Le prometí que haría cualquier cosa. **

**- ¿Cualquier cosa? **

Rachel se removió, incómoda.

**- No me imaginaba que fuera a ponerse del lado del comité, ni que me exigiría que rompiera toda relación contigo. Fue una promesa hecha en un momento de desesperación. **

**- ¿Qué dijo él? **

**- Convenció al comité para que cambiaran mi suspensión administrativa por una excedencia, para que así el nombre del departamento no se viera perjudicado. También se me prohibió calificar trabajos de alumnas durante un plazo de tres años. **

**- Lo siento. No tenía ni idea. **

Rachel apretó mucho los labios.

**- Me dijeron que cesara toda relación contigo inmediatamente y me avisaron de que si violaba esa condición, el acuerdo quedaría sin validez y reabrirían la investigación. Sobre las dos** - Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

**- Si me consideraban la víctima** - la interrumpió Quinn - ** ¿Por qué amenazar con seguir investigándome? **

Los ojos de Rachel brillaron con frialdad.

**- El doctor Aras sospechaba que estabas diciendo la verdad, que nuestra relación era consentida y ****que yo pretendía salvar tu reputación. No iba a tolerar que saliéramos de allí juntas y riéndonos de todos a sus espaldas. Por eso te envié el correo. Sabía que él lo vería. **

**- Ese correo fue muy cruel. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Ya lo sé, pero pensé que, al enviártelo desde mi cuenta de la universidad a tu cuenta de la universidad, te percatarías de que estaba escrito de cara a la galería. ¿Alguna vez te he hablado en ese tono? **

Quinn la miró desafiante.

**- Quiero decir... ¿alguna vez te he hablado en ese tono desde que sé quién eres? **

**- ¿Las autoridades universitarias pueden prohibirte verme? **

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**- Lo hicieron. La amenaza de Christa pendía sobre la cabeza de todos. Jeremy pensó que si me tomaba una excedencia, podría convencerla a ella de que retirara la demanda. Y lo cierto es que lo consiguió. Pero no olvides que me había amenazado con no mover un dedo para ayudarnos si seguíamos viéndonos. **

**- Eso es chantaje. **

**- Eso es política académica. Si la demanda de Christa hubiera llegado a la justicia ordinaria, el perjuicio al prestigio de la universidad habría sido irreparable. Jeremy habría perdido la posibilidad de atraer a los mejores profesores y alumnos al departamento, porque se correría la voz de que no era un lugar seguro. No quería verme envuelta en un escándalo de ese tipo, ni quería que tú tuvieras que acudir a un tribunal, aunque sólo fuera como testigo. **

Carraspeó. Quinn era consciente de que estaba pasando un mal rato, pero no obstante siguió hablando:

**- Acepté sus condiciones. Jeremy y David insistieron en que te entrevistarían al final del semestre para asegurarse de que habíamos roto el contacto. No tenía elección. **

Quinn jugueteó con el dobladillo de su vestido.

**- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Por qué no pediste un receso para explicarme lo que estaba pasando? Éramos una pareja, Rachel. Se suponía que hacíamos las cosas juntas. **

Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad.

**- ¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera llevado aparte y te hubiera contado lo que pensaba hacer? **

**- No te lo habría permitido. **

**- Exactamente. No podía permitir que lo lanzaras todo por la borda. No habría podido vivir con ese peso sobre mi conciencia. Sólo podía esperar que pudieras perdonarme... algún día. **

Quinn la miró, asombrada.

**- ¿Fuiste capaz de arriesgarlo todo sin estar segura de si podría perdonarte? **

**- Sí. **

Quinn notó que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas, pero se las secó.

**- Ojalá me lo hubieras contado. **

**- Quería hacerlo, pero le había prometido a Jeremy que no volvería a acercarme a ti. Traté de hablar contigo antes de que él saliera al pasillo, pero John y Soraya no paraban de meterse por medio. **

**- Lo sé, pero... **

Rachel la interrumpió.

**- Si te hubiera dicho que era temporal, los miembros del comité se habrían dado cuenta sólo mirándote a la cara. Se habrían dado cuenta de que no teníamos ninguna intención de cumplir la promesa. Y yo había dado mi palabra. **

**- Pero pensabas romperla. **

**- Sí, pensaba romperla** - reconoció Rachel, mirando hacia afuera.

**- No entiendo nada, Rachel. Les hiciste todo tipo de promesas, pero las rompiste. Me escribiste un mensaje en un libro, lo dejaste en mi casillero... **

**- Pensaba hacer más cosas. Pensaba escribirte un correo explicándote la situación, diciéndote que sólo teníamos que esperar hasta el final del curso. Cuando tú te hubieras graduado y yo hubiera renunciado a la plaza, podríamos reanudar la relación. Siempre y cuando tú así lo quisieras** - bajó la voz -** Sabía que te estarían vigilando. Y que te entrevistarían para saber si había roto mi promesa. Me preocupaba tu incapacidad para mentir. **

**- Eso son tonterías** - protestó Quinn con rabia -** Podrías haberme dicho que fingiera estar deprimida. No soy una gran actriz, pero algo habría podido hacer. **

**- Había otros... factores. **

Quinn cerró los ojos.

**- Cuando tropecé... me miraste como si me odiaras. Parecía que sintieras repugnancia por mí - **dijo Quinn.

**- Quinn, por favor -** Rachel le agarró una mano y la estrechó contra su pecho - **Esa mirada no iba dirigida a ti. Estaba asqueada, pero por la vista, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Te juro que tú no tenías nada que ver con lo que sentía en ese momento. **

Quinn soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, aliviada al haber logrado respuestas para muchas de sus preguntas. Aunque faltaban algunas de las respuestas más importantes.

**- Odio que estés llorando por mi culpa** - manifestó Rachel con pesar, acariciándole la espalda.

Quinn se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

**- Tengo que volver a casa. **

**- Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche** - propuso Rachel, cautelosamente.

Quinn no sabía qué hacer. Si se quedaba, tal vez perdiera la distancia que necesitaba para acabar de preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, aunque volver a su apartamento frío y oscuro le parecía una decisión cobarde. Sabía que si permitía que su cuerpo se acurrucase junto al de Rachel, éste arrastraría también a su mente y a su corazón.

- **Debería marcharme** - dijo finalmente, suspirando -** pero ahora mismo no me veo capaz de levantarme. **

**- Pues quédate. Quédate aquí, entre mis brazos -** La besó en la frente y le susurró varias veces que la amaba.

Muy lentamente, Rachel se separó de ella y fue a buscar un par de mantas, aprovechando de paso para apagar las velas. Dejó encendidas las candelitas de las lámparas marroquíes, que llenaban de luz y color las paredes de la tienda. El aire brillaba a su alrededor.

Crearon un nido en el centro del futón. Rachel se tumbó de espaldas y Quinn se acurrucó a su lado. Rachel no hizo nada para contener el profundo suspiro de alivio que se escapó de sus labios mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

**- ¿Rachel? **

**- ¿Sí? **

Rachel le acarició el pelo lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de los mechones que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Trató de deleitarse con su nuevo aroma, pero se encontró añorando el antiguo.

**- Te... te he echado mucho de menos. **

**- Gracias** - dijo Rachel, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo un gran alivio.

**- Por las noches no podía dormir deseando que estuvieras a mi lado. **

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz. Era vulnerable pero valiente al mismo tiempo. Si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda sobre si la amaría y la admiraría eternamente, esa duda se desvaneció en ese preciso instante.

**- Yo también lo deseaba. **

Quinn suspiró y pocos segundos después, las dos antiguas amantes, agotadas, se quedaron dormidas.

QRQR

Al abrir los ojos, Quinn vio la brillante luz de julio entrando por la puerta abierta de la tienda. Estaba tapada con mucho mimo con dos mantas de cachemira, pero estaba sola. De no ser porque sabía que aquélla era la casa de Rachel, habría pensado que la noche anterior había sido un sueño. Aunque tal vez seguía soñando. Al incorporarse, encontró una nota junto a los cojines.

_Cariño: _

_Estabas durmiendo tan a gusto que no me he atrevido a despertarte. Le pediré a Rebecca que prepare gofres, porque sé que te gustan. Dormir en tus brazos me ha recordado que durante estos meses sólo he sido media persona. _

_Tú me completas. __Todo mi amor, Rachel _

Mientras leía la nota, numerosas emociones la asaltaron, como una sinfonía tocada con distintos instrumentos. Aunque una de ellas dominaba sobre las demás: el alivio.

Rachel la amaba. Rachel había vuelto.

Pero el perdón y la reconciliación eran cosas distintas. Sabía que había habido terceras personas implicadas en el conflicto, pero tanto ella como Rachel eran responsables de la situación en la que se encontraban. Por mucho que le apeteciera, Quinn no pensaba lanzarse a sus brazos sólo para huir de la angustia de la separación. Sería como tomarse una pastilla para el dolor sin molestarse en averiguar antes qué lo causaba.

Se calzó y salió al jardín, recuperando el bolso antes de entrar en la casa por la puerta de atrás. Rebecca estaba trabajando en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

**- Buenos días** - saludó a Quinn con una sonrisa al verla entrar.

**- Buenos días** - Quinn señaló la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba **- Iba a ir al baño. **

La mujer se secó las manos con el delantal.

**- Me temo que Rachel lo está usando. **

**- Oh. **

**- ¿Por qué no llama a la puerta? Tal vez ya haya terminado. **

Quinn se ruborizó al pensar en ella, recién salida de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla.

**- Esperaré. ¿Puedo?** - preguntó, señalando el fregadero.

Cuando Rebecca asintió con la cabeza, se lavó las manos. Aguardó a que se le secaran para sacar una goma del bolso y hacerse una cola de caballo.

Rebecca la invitó a sentarse a la mesita de la cocina.

**- Es muy incómodo que sólo haya un baño y que esté en el piso de arriba. Me paso el día subiendo ****y bajando. Incluso mi casita tiene dos baños. **

Quinn la miró sorprendida.

**- Pensaba que vivía aquí. **

La mujer se echó a reír, mientras sacaba una jarra de zumo de naranja recién exprimido de la nevera.

**- Vivo en Norwood. Vivía con mi madre, pero murió hace unos meses. **

**- Lo siento -** Quinn le dirigió una mirada compasiva, mientras servía zumo de naranja en dos copas de vino.

**- Tenía alzheimer** - explicó Rebecca, antes de volver a su trabajo.

Quinn la observó mientras enchufaba la gofrera eléctrica, lavaba un cestillo de fresas y batía un poco de nata. Rachel había planeado el desayuno con todo detalle.

**- Es un cambio muy brusco, cuidar de una profesora después de haber estado cuidando de mi madre. Parece una mujer muy exigente, pero eso me gusta. ¿Sabe? Me deja libros. Acabo de empezar Jane Eyre. No lo había leído todavía. Dice que mientras siga preparándole los platos que le preparo, puedo llevarme los libros que quiera. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de retomar mi educación... y de usar todo lo que he aprendido después de años de mirar el Canal Cocina. **

**- ¿Deja que se lleve libros de su biblioteca personal? -** A Quinn le costaba creérselo.

**- Sí. Qué amable, ¿verdad? No la conozco mucho todavía, pero ya le he cogido cariño. Me recuerda ****a mi hijo. **

Quinn bebió un sorbo de zumo y, como la mujer le dijo que Rachel había dicho que no la esperaran, empezó a desayunar.

**- No entiendo por qué ha comprado esta casa tan pequeña y con sólo un baño **- comentó Quinn, mientras se comía un gofre de canela.

Rebecca le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

**- Quería vivir en este vecindario y le gustó el jardín. Dice que le recuerda al que había en casa de sus padres. Piensa reformar la casa para que sea más cómoda, pero no ha querido empezar a hacer nada hasta tener su aprobación. **

**- ¿Mi aprobación?** - A Quinn se le cayó el tenedor al suelo.

La mujer le ofreció otro inmediatamente.

**- Me parece recordar que dijo que la vendería si a usted no le gustaba. Aunque, por lo que le he oído esta mañana, juraría que ha decidido empezar con las obras inmediatamente** - Pasándole un plato de beicon crujiente, añadió -** No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero la profesora puede ser un poco... intensa. **

Quinn se echó a reír a carcajadas.

**- No lo sabe usted bien. **

Estaba acabando de disfrutar del segundo gofre, cuando oyó a Rachel bajando la escalera.

**- Buenos días** - la saludó, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

**- Buenos días** - Quinn le devolvió el saludo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Rebecca, así que en seguida se excusó y subió al cuarto de baño.

Una mirada al espejo le dijo que tendría que ducharse. Al volverse hacia la ducha, vio que alguien había dejado una bolsa llena de todo lo que podía necesitar.

Había varias botellas de su antiguo champú de vainilla, gel de baño de la misma marca y una esponja nueva, color lavanda, como la anterior. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, al ver un vestido de tirantes color amarillo pálido, con una chaqueta a juego.

Le llevó unos instantes controlar las emociones. Cuando se calmó un poco, se duchó y se puso la ropa nueva.

Aunque estaba agradecida por poder ponerse ropa limpia después de ducharse, la presunción de Rachel de que iba a quedarse a dormir le resultaba irritante. Se preguntó si encontraría lencería de su talla en el cajón de su cómoda. Una cosa llevó a la otra y se encontró preguntándose si habría traído la ropa que ella dejó en Toronto.

Se peinó, colocándose el pelo por detrás de las orejas. Los pendientes de Gloria los tenía guardados en el fondo del cajón de la ropa interior, con un par de tesoros más. Sabía que, al quitárselos, le había hecho daño a Rachel, pero tras su partida le había parecido absurdo seguir llevándolos.

Las dos se habían hecho daño. Necesitaban perdonarse para que sus heridas pudieran cicatrizar. Lo que no sabía Quinn era por dónde empezar. Las alternativas más obvias no siempre eran las mejores.

Cuando por fin bajó a la cocina, Rebecca estaba acabando de poner en orden la cocina después del desayuno y Rachel estaba en el jardín. La encontró sentado bajo un parasol.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - le preguntó Quinn, al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Abriéndolos, Rachel sonrió.

**- Ahora sí. ¿Me acompañas?** - Le tendió la mano. Aceptándola, Quinn se sentó a su lado.

**- Ese color te sienta muy bien** - comentó Rachel, observándola con satisfacción.

**- Gracias por haber ido de compras. **

**- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? **

Quinn se tiró del dobladillo del vestido, tratando de cubrirse las rodillas.

**- Creo que deberíamos acabar de hablar. **

Rachel asintió, pidiendo ayuda a Dios en silencio. No quería perderla. Y sabía que la segunda parte de la historia podía provocar justo esa reacción.

**- ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación en el pasillo, después de la vista? Cuando John te faltó el respeto, estuve a punto de romperle el dedo y hacérselo tragar. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Creo que no acabas de entender el alcance de mis sentimientos por ti. Van más allá de querer estar contigo y de querer protegerte. Quiero que seas feliz y que todo el mundo te trate con respeto. **

**- No puedes ir rompiéndoles los dedos a todos los que me hablen mal. **

Rachel fingió reflexionar sobre sus palabras, acariciándose la barbilla.

**- Supongo que no. ¿Qué me sugieres? ¿Que los golpee con las obras completas de Shakespeare? **

**- ¿En un solo volumen? Excelente idea. **

Ambas se echaron a reír y luego permanecieron en silencio.

**- Quería contarte lo que pasó cuando te hicieron salir de la sala, pero me ordenaron que no lo hiciera. Por eso te hablé en clave. El problema fue que elegí citar a Abelardo, olvidándome de que tu visión y la mía sobre su relación con Eloísa son muy distintas. Debí citar a Dante, a Shakespeare, a Milton, a cualquiera menos a Abelardo. **

Negó con la cabeza, disgustada. Pero al cabo de unos momentos en silencio, continuó:

**- Estabas furiosa. Me acusaste de follarte, Lucy...** - La voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre -** ¿Tan mala opinión tenías de mí que pensaste que ésa había sido mi manera de despedirme? **

No pudiendo soportar la intensidad de su mirada, Quinn apartó la vista.

**- ¿Y qué querías que pensara? No me dijiste ni una palabra y, cuando me desperté, te habías ido sin dejarme ni una nota. Y de repente, durante la vista, dices que todo ha terminado. **

**- No podía contarte nada. Te hice el amor pensando que con mis actos te demostraría lo que quería expresar: que somos una. Que siempre hemos sido un solo ser. **

Incómoda, Quinn cambió de tema.

**- Has hablado de la conversación en el pasillo. No entiendo que te obligaran a marcharte de la ciudad. **

**- No lo hicieron. Sólo me hicieron prometer que no volvería a verte. **

Quinn se cruzó de brazos.

**- Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? **

**- Jeremy descubrió que había roto mi promesa y que había hablado contigo antes de que salieras del edificio. Me hizo jurar por mi honor que rompería la relación de una vez por todas y que me mantendría alejada de ti. Le había prometido que haría lo que él quisiera si nos ayudaba. No tenía elección. **

Quinn recordó la entrevista con el doctor Aras y el profesor Martin justo antes de la graduación.

**- ¿Cómo descubrió Jeremy que habías roto tu promesa? Nadie me vio en el pasillo. Y por el correo que me enviaste después, nadie lo habría adivinado. **

**- Lo sé. Lo siento. Pensé que leerías entre líneas y te darías cuenta de que lo había escrito para ojos ajenos. Antes te había enviado otro correo, desde mi cuenta de gmail, avisándote de todo. **

**- No, no me lo enviaste. **

Rachel se sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y buscó hasta encontrar el correo al que se refería. Mirándola atormentada, dijo:

**- Tras la vista, entré en los servicios y te escribí un correo -** Le alargó el teléfono -** Es éste.**

Quinn leyó en la pantalla:

_Beatriz, te quiero. No lo dudes nunca. Confía en mí, por favor. R. _

Quinn parpadeó varias veces, tratando de vincular lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla con su experiencia personal de los meses pasados.

**- No lo entiendo. No lo recibí. **

**- Lo sé** - replicó Rachel, con expresión torturada.

Al volver a mirar la pantalla, Quinn se fijó en que la fecha y la hora confirmaban la versión de Rachel. Pero el destinatario del mensaje no era ella. De hecho, el correo le había llegado a otra persona: J. H. Martin.

Abrió los ojos como platos ante la magnitud del error que Rachel había cometido. En vez de enviarle el correo a Lucy Q. Fabray, se lo había mandado a Jeremy H. Martin, catedrático del Departamento de Estudios Italianos.

**- Oh, Dios mío -** murmuró.

**- Cada vez que pensaba en hacer algo para arreglar la situación, la estropeaba aún más. Cuando intenté defenderte ante los miembros del comité, sospecharon de mí; cuando traté de tranquilizarte en el pasillo, creíste que te había abandonado. Cuando traté de explicártelo, le envié el mensaje a la persona que acababa de prohibirme ponerme en contacto contigo. Sinceramente, de no ser porque confiaba en que pudiésemos tener esta conversación algún día, me habría sentido tentada de salir a la calle Bloor en hora punta y haberme tumbado en mitad de la vía. **

**- No digas esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera las pienses! **

Ver que Quinn se preocupaba por ella le alegró el alma, pero en seguida rectificó.

**- Perderte fue de lo más duro que me ha sucedido nunca, pero sé que el suicidio no volverá a pasarme por la cabeza** - dijo Rachel, solemne -** Jeremy estaba furioso. Había** **puesto su carrera y al departamento en peligro por ayudarme y yo no había tardado ni dos minutos en faltar a mi palabra. Acababa de darle una prueba, por escrito, de que no pensaba respetar la promesa que le había hecho al comité. Tenía que hacer lo que me pidiera. No tenía otra alternativa. Si Jeremy le hubiera mostrado el correo al comité, las consecuencias habrían sido dramáticas para las dos. **

En ese momento, Rebecca las interrumpió. Llevaba una jarra de limonada, con unas cuantas frambuesas heladas flotando en el líquido amarillo. Tras servirle un vaso a cada una, se retiró con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Rachel se bebió el suyo a grandes tragos, agradeciendo la tregua.

**- ¿Qué pasó luego?** - preguntó Quinn, bebiéndose su limonada a pequeños sorbos.

**- Jeremy me ordenó apartarme de ti. No tenía elección. Tenía la espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza. **

**- ¿No le contó a nadie lo del mensaje? **

**- No. Volvió a confiar en mi palabra** - Rachel hizo una mueca al recordar la dolorosa conversación -** Se apiadó de mí y eso hizo que me sintiera aún más obligada a mantener mi palabra. Decidí que no volvería a ponerme en contacto contigo hasta que tu entrada en Harvard fuera segura. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza con obstinación.

**- Pero ¿qué pasa con las promesas que me hiciste a mí? ¿Las has olvidado? Me hiciste muchas. **

**- Por supuesto que no. Por eso antes de marcharme de Toronto te dejé el libro en el casillero. ****Pensé que encontrarías el pasaje de la carta y que leerías la nota de la fotografía. **

**- Ni siquiera sabía que el libro fuera tuyo. No lo abrí hasta la noche que viniste a buscarme. Por eso salía de casa corriendo. En mi apartamento no hay conexión a Internet y quería mandarte un correo. **

**- ¿Qué querías decirme? **

**- No lo sé. Tienes que entender que yo creía que te habías cansado de mí; que pensabas que no valía la pena luchar por lo nuestro** - Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las secó con impaciencia.

**- Si ha habido alguien en esta relación por quien no mereciera la pena luchar, ésa era yo. Sé que he sido muy torpe y que he acabado haciéndote daño, pero nunca fue mi intención -** Bajando la vista, empezó a darle vueltas al anillo -** Fue culpa de mi orgullo, de mi falta de juicio y de una cadena de errores. **

**Katherine Picton trató de ayudarme. Me aseguró que se ocuparía de que las autoridades académicas te dejaran en paz durante mi ausencia y que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que te graduaras puntualmente. Me comentó que un amigo suyo acababa de dejar su plaza en Boston para irse a UCLA y me pidió permiso para proponerme como su sucesor. Se lo di. **

**Hice una entrevista y, mientras esperaba su respuesta, viajé a Italia. Tenía que hacer algo para librarme de la depresión antes de que cometiera alguna tontería. **

A Quinn se le encogió el estómago.

**- ¿Qué clase de tontería? **

**- No hablo de mujeres. La sola idea de estar con alguien que no fueras tú me daba náuseas. Estaba preocupada por... otro tipo de vicios. **

**- Antes de que sigas hablando, tengo algo que contarte** - la interrumpió Quinn.

Su voz sonó más decidida que la voluntad que había detrás.

Rachel la observó detenidamente, preguntándose qué demonios estaría a punto de revelarle.

**- Cuando te dije que mi relación con Paul era de amistad, era cierto. Técnicamente. **

**- ¿Técnicamente?** - La voz de Rachel se volvió tan grave que sonó casi como un gruñido.

**- Él quería que fuera algo más. Me dijo que me amaba y... y nos besamos. **

Rachel guardó silencio, pero Quinn vio que apretaba tanto los nudillos que se le pusieron blancos.

**- ¿Es Paul a quien quieres en tu vida? **

**- Fue un gran amigo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero nunca he tenido sentimientos románticos hacia él. Me temo que, después de ti, no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo. Nadie resiste la comparación** - admitió, con la voz temblorosa.

**- Pero lo besaste. **

**- Sí, lo hice** - Inclinándose hacia adelante, Quinn le apartó el rebelde mechón de la frente **- Pero eso fue todo. Pensaba que no volvería a verte, pero igualmente lo rechacé. No porque no hubiera podido tener una buena vida a su lado, sino porque no eras tú. **

**- Estoy segura de que eso no debió de hacerle ninguna gracia. **

**- Le rompí el corazón** - reconoció Quinn, hundiendo los hombros **- y no disfruté haciéndolo. **

Rachel se conmovió al ver su compasión, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un gran alivio al pensar que no tenía que enfrentarse a ningún rival para lograr su afecto. Le apretó el hombro cariñosamente antes de decir:

**- Reconozco que tenía miedo de que, si teníamos algún contacto y se lo contabas a Paul, él le fuera con el cuento a Jeremy. **

**- Paul no habría hecho una cosa así. Siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo, incluso después de ****que le rompiera el corazón** - Quinn se alisó unas imaginarias arrugas del vestido -** Sé que dijiste que me habías sido fiel, pero... ¿alguien te besó? **

**- No -** Rachel sonrió pesarosa **- Sería una buena dominico o una buena jesuita si me lo propusiera, ¿no crees? El celibato no me ha supuesto un problema, aunque durante estos meses he descubierto que no tengo vocación de franciscano. **

Quinn la miró con curiosidad.

**- Es una larga historia. Otro día te la contaré. **

Quinn le apretó la mano con cariño, animándola a seguir hablando.

**- Decidí que si no me daban la plaza en Boston, dimitiría igualmente. No pensaba volver a Toronto. Sólo tenía que aguantar unos meses, hasta que te graduaras. **

**Quería sentirme cerca de ti; recordar el tiempo feliz que pasamos en Italia. Sinceramente, Lucy, los días que pasamos en Florencia y Umbría fueron los más felices de mi vida** - Apartó la vista -** Incluso fui a Asís. **

**- ¿A ver cómo se te daba ser franciscano?** - bromeó Quinn.

**- Más bien no. Visité la basílica y creí verte allí. **

Rachel miró a Quinn, dudando si continuar. Tenía miedo de que pensara que estaba desequilibrada.

**- Tu doble me guió por la iglesia hasta llegar a la cripta, frente a la tumba de san Francisco. Al principio me quedé mirando a aquella mujer, deseando que fueras tú, deseando no haber cometido tantos errores. En la paz de aquel lugar me enfrenté a mis fracasos y a mis pecados. Me di cuenta de que te había idolatrado, de que te había convertido en un ídolo pagano. Cuando te perdí, sentí que lo había perdido todo. Me decía que necesitaba que vinieras a rescatarme, que yo sin ti no era nada. **

**Me di cuenta de las numerosas oportunidades que había desperdiciado. Sin hacer nada para merecerlo, había recibido amor y gracia durante toda mi vida y no había sabido valorarlos. No me merecía la familia que me había adoptado. No me merecía a Maia, que fue la mejor parte de mi relación con Paulina. No me merecía haber sobrevivido a las drogas ni haberme graduado en Harvard. No te merecía a ti. **

Hizo una breve pausa y se secó la humedad que sentía en los ojos, pero no sirvió de nada.

**- La gracia no es algo que nos merezcamos, Rachel** - dijo Quinn suavemente - **Es algo que nace del amor. Dios llena el mundo de segundas oportunidades, hojitas y misericordia, aunque no todos las ven ni las quieren. **

Rachel le besó la mano.

**- Exactamente. En la cripta de la basílica, pasó algo. Me di cuenta de que tú no podías salvarme. Y encontré la paz. **

**- A veces perseguimos la gracia hasta que ésta nos encuentra. **

**- ¿De verdad no eres un ángel? -** murmuró Rachel, admirada -** El caso es que, tras esa experiencia, quise ser mejor persona. Me centré en Dios, pero sin olvidarme de ti. Quería amarte mejor. Siempre me ha atraído tu bondad, Lucy, pero creo que ahora te quiero más que antes. **

Quinn asintió, con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas.

**- Debí decirte que te amaba mucho antes. Debí pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Pensaba que sabía lo que te convenía. Pensaba que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. **

Quinn trató de hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

**- Por favor, dime que no es demasiado tarde, Lucy. Dime que no te he perdido para siempre. **

Quinn se la quedó mirando unos instantes antes de abrazarla.

**- Te quiero, Rachel. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Las dos hemos cometido errores, con nuestras relaciones, en la universidad, la una con la otra... Pero nunca he dejado de esperar que volvieras a mí. Que aún me quisieras. **

Cuando Quinn la besó en los labios, Rachel sintió un enorme alivio, mezclado con una gran culpabilidad.

Quinn notó que estaba avergonzada. No por sus lágrimas, sino por los sentimientos que se las provocaban: el agotamiento, la frustración y el dolor que causa una prolongada depresión.

**- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?** - preguntó Rachel, en voz baja.

Quinn titubeó el tiempo suficiente para que Rachel volviera a preocuparse.

**- Quiero más de lo que teníamos - **dijo Quinn.

**- ¿Más de lo que puedo darte? **

**- No necesariamente eso, pero durante estos últimos meses he cambiado. Es indudable que tú también. La pregunta es, ¿y ahora qué? **

**- Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Quiero que lo descubramos juntas. Y eso llevará su tiempo. **

QRQR

Pronto empezó a hacer demasiado calor para estar al aire libre. Rachel y Quinn entraron en la casa y se sentaron en el salón. Rachel se acomodó en el sofá de piel, mientras Quinn se acurrucaba en una de las butacas de terciopelo rojo.

**- En algún momento vamos a tener que abordar el tema. **

Rachel asintió, tensa.

**- Empezaré yo** - se ofreció Quinn -** Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero ser tu compañera. **

**- Yo quiero que seas mucho más que eso** - susurró Rachel.

Quinn negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

**- Es demasiado pronto. Decidiste por mí, Rachel. Me dejaste sin opciones. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso o no llegaremos muy lejos. **

La expresión de Rachel se ensombreció.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - le preguntó Quinn, alarmada.

**- No me arrepiento de haber tratado de salvar tu carrera. Ojalá hubiéramos podido llegar a una decisión consensuada, pero cuando te vi en peligro, reaccioné. Creo que tú harías lo mismo si me vieras en peligro a mí. **

Quinn empezaba a perder la paciencia.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que ni tus disculpas ni esta conversación significan nada? **

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Sé que debí hablar contigo antes de decidir nada. Pero si esperas que sea de ese tipo de personas que se queda quieta mientras la mujer que ama pierde sus sueños, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento. **

Quinn se sulfuró.

**- Entonces, ¿volvemos a estar como al principio? **

**- Yo no te eché en cara que me defendieras de Christa o del comité. Ni que me acusaras de acosarte en aquel correo, aunque ambas sabemos que fue un error. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mí? ¿No puedes darme gracia, Lucy? ¿Tu gracia? **

A pesar de su tono de súplica, Quinn no la estaba escuchando. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que Rachel se negaba a admitir sus quejas. Una vez más.

Negando con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Habían llegado a una encrucijada. Si se marchaba, sus caminos se separarían y todo habría acabado entre las dos. No habría una tercera oportunidad. Si se quedaba, tendría que aceptar que Rachel no viera su maldito comportamiento heroico ante el tribunal como algo problemático.

Dudó.

Rachel aprovechó esos instantes para levantarse y acercarse a ella por detrás.

- **Deja que te ame, Lucy. Deja que te ame como te mereces ser amada** - le susurró al oído.

Quinn sintió que el calor de su cuerpo le atravesaba la ropa y le quemaba la espalda.

**- **_**«Soy el que te es fiel, Beatriz»**_** Por supuesto que quiero protegerte. Nada va a cambiar eso. **

**- Si hubiera tenido que elegir entre Harvard y tú, te habría elegido a ti. **

**- Ahora puedes tenernos a los dos. **

Quinn se volvió hacia ella.

**- Pero ¿a qué precio? No me digas que esta situación no ha dañado nuestra relación, tal vez de manera irreparable. **

Apartándole el pelo por encima del hombro, Rachel le besó el cuello.

**- Perdóname. Te prometo que respetaré tu dignidad y nuestra condición de socias. Pero no puedo prometerte que me mantendré al margen si veo a alguien dispuesto a hacerte daño. No me obligues a convertirme en una cerda egoísta. **

Tozuda, Quinn siguió avanzando hacia la puerta, pero Rachel la agarró del brazo.

**- En un mundo ideal** - siguió diciendo -** podríamos comunicarnos en todo momento y ponernos de acuerdo antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Pero no vivimos en ese mundo. Hay emergencias y hay gente peligrosa y vengativa. ¿Es mi deseo de protegerte de esa gente un pecado tan grave como para abandonarme? **

Como Quinn no respondió, siguió hablando:

- **Haré todo lo posible para tomar decisiones contigo y no en tu lugar, pero no me disculparé por querer que estés a salvo y seas feliz. Y no pienso someterme a la regla de tener que consultarlo todo contigo, incluso en casos de emergencia. **

**Tú quieres que te trate como a una igual. Yo quiero el mismo trato. Y eso implica que debes confiar en que tomaré la mejor decisión posible, según la información de que disponga en ese momento. Sin ser omnisciente, ni perfecta. **

**- Prefiero tenerte a mi lado, viva, llevando tu escudo, que muerta y tumbada sobre él** - replicó Quinn, obstinada.

Rachel se echó a reír

**- Creo que ya hemos superado nuestra batalla de las Termópilas, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pienso lo mismo, mi pequeña guerrera. **

Volvió a besarle el cuello.

**- Toma mi anillo** - Se lo quitó de la mano izquierda y se lo ofreció por encima del hombro -** Lo llevaba para indicar que mi corazón y mi vida son tuyos.**

Quinn lo cogió, vacilante, y se lo puso en el pulgar.

**- Venderé esta maldita casa. Sólo la compré para estar cerca de ti. Me mudaré a un apartamento hasta que encontremos una casa que nos guste a las dos. **

**- Acabas de mudarte aquí. Y sé que te gusta el jardín** - Quinn suspiró.

**- Entonces, dime lo que quieres. Podemos seguir juntas de momento, sin hacernos promesas de futuro, pero, por favor, perdóname. Enséñame. Te prometo que seré tu alumna más diligente. **

Quinn permaneció callada e inmóvil varios minutos. Finalmente, Rachel la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta el dormitorio, en la planta de arriba.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - preguntó Quinn, al ver adónde se dirigía.

**- Necesito abrazarte y creo que tú necesitas que te abrace. Y ese maldito sofá es demasiado estrecho. Por favor. **

Se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y abrió los brazos, invitándola a acurrucarse a su lado.

Quinn vaciló.

**- ¿Y Rebecca? **

**- No nos molestará. **

A Quinn no le apetecía ponérselo tan fácil, así que miró a su alrededor, buscando algo para distraerla.

**- ¿Qué es eso?** - preguntó, señalando hacia lo que parecían ser varios marcos apoyados contra la pared y cubiertos por una sábana.

**- Echa un vistazo. **

Quinn se agachó y retiró la sábana. Eran diez fotografías grandes, divididas en dos hileras de cinco. Todas en blanco y negro. Todas de ella. En algunas aparecía Rachel.

Muchas no las había visto, ya que Rachel las había enmarcado después de su separación. Había fotografías de Belice, de Italia y algunos posados de su regalo de Navidad. Todas eran preciosas y desprendían un gran amor.

**- Me resultaba doloroso verlas cuando pensaba que te había perdido, pero ya ves, las conservé. **

La contempló mientras Quinn las observaba una por una, antes de detenerse en su favorita, su foto tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama de Belice.

**- ¿Qué pasó con las fotos que tenías antes? **

**- Las tiré hace tiempo. No las necesitaba ni las quería. **

Tras cubrirlas de nuevo con la sábana, Quinn se dirigió a la cama, insegura.

Rachel le ofreció la mano.

**- Relájate. Sólo quiero abrazarte **- le dijo Rachel.

Le permitió que tirara de ella hasta que quedó tumbada a su lado, abrazada a su pecho.

**- Mucho mejor -** murmuró Rachel, besándole la frente - **Quiero ganarme tu respeto y tu confianza. Quiero ser tu mujer. **

Quinn guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras procesaba lo que estaba oyendo.

**- Quiero que vayamos despacio** - dijo Quinn finalmente -** No vuelvas a hablarme de matrimonio. **

**- Por suerte, puedo esperar** - Rachel la besó una vez más.

Esa vez, el beso fue a más. Las manos vagaron buscando apoyo en curvas y músculos; las bocas se unieron con decisión, sólo deteniéndose por algún suspiro o jadeo ocasional; los corazones empezaron a latir acelerados. Era un beso que celebraba un reencuentro, un juramento de amor y fidelidad.

Con ese beso, Rachel trató de demostrarle que la amaba y que estaba arrepentida. Quinn se lo devolvió para que entendiera que nunca podría darle su corazón a otra persona. Que tenía fe en que, una vez superaran sus conflictos, pudieran compartir imperfecciones y llevar una vida en común sana y feliz.

Quinn fue la primera en retirarse. Al oír la respiración alterada de Rachel, se alegró al comprobar que la chispa entre ellas no había desaparecido.

**- No espero que nuestra relación sea perfecta, pero hay algunas cuestiones que vamos a tener que trabajar. Con ayuda de terapeutas o solas, pero llevará su tiempo. **

**- Estoy de acuerdo** - dijo Rachel -** Quiero cortejarte como no pude hacerlo en Toronto. Quiero que paseemos por la calle, de la mano. Quiero llevarte a un concierto, acompañarte a tu casa y besarte en la puerta. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Hemos sido amantes, Rachel. Tienes fotos de las dos en la cama debajo de esa sábana. ¿No podemos retomar la relación de un modo normal? **

Rachel entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

**- Quiero compensarte. Quiero tratarte como merecías desde el principio. **

**- Siempre fuiste muy generosa en la cama** - la defendió Quinn.

**- Pero egoísta en el resto de la relación. Por eso no volveré a hacerte el amor hasta que no haya recuperado tu confianza. **

* * *

**Muchos besos Patito :* :***

**Capitulo largo, estuve a punto de dejarlo mas corto, pero iban a querer matarme.**

**Ya hablaron y se contaron lo que paso en ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntas. **

**Cual creen que habrá sido la reacción de Quinn al escuchar lo ultimo que le dijo Rachel? :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 24**_

_«¿¡Quéee!?» _

Eso es lo que habría querido gritar Quinn, pero dadas las circunstancias, se mordió la lengua. No le parecía muy sensato mostrar sus cartas.

**- Me preocupa que si nos acostamos antes de hora, pueda ser perjudicial para los cambios que debemos afrontar. **

**- Entonces, ¿quieres esperar? **- pregunto Quinn.

Rachel le dirigió una ardorosa mirada.

**- No, Lucy. No quiero esperar. Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo y no parar durante una semana. Pero creo que deberíamos esperar. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Rachel la besó con dulzura.

**- Si vamos a ser compañeras, tenemos que confiar la una en la otra. Y si no confías en mí con tu mente, ¿cómo vas a confiarme tu cuerpo? **- continuo diciendo Rachel.

**- Creo que ya me dijiste eso una vez. **

**- Hemos dado la vuelta completa y hemos regresado al principio - **Carraspeó - **Para que no quede ninguna duda, cuando hablo de confianza, quiero decir** **confianza plena. Tengo fe en que, con el ****tiempo, me perdonarás y dejarás de estar enfadada conmigo. Sé que seremos capaces de superar nuestra necesidad de proteger a la otra a toda costa, para evitar más crisis** - La miró, expectante antes de proseguir **- Sé que debería haber esperado a que dejaras de ser mi alumna para iniciar la relación. Me quise convencer de que, mientras no practicáramos sexo, no estaríamos rompiendo ninguna regla, pero me equivoqué. Y fuiste tú quien pagó las consecuencias** - La miró fijamente -** No me crees. **

**- Oh, no, no es eso. Te creo. Pero la profesora Berry que conocí y de la que me enamoré no era muy partidaria de la abstinencia. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Ya te has olvidado de cómo empezó nuestra relación? Nos abstuvimos la primera noche y muchas otras noches después de aquélla. **

Quinn la besó en la boca, arrepentida.

**- Tienes razón. Lo siento. **

Rachel se volvió de lado para mirarla a los ojos.

**- Tengo tantas ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos que me duele. No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de estar unida a ti en cuerpo y alma. Pero cuando vuelva a entrar en tu cuerpo, quiero que sepas que no te abandonaré nunca más. Que eres mía y yo soy tuya para siempre** - Con voz ronca, añadió -** Que estamos casadas. **

**- ¿Cómo dices? **

**- Quiero casarme contigo. Cuando vuelva a hacerte el amor, quiero que seas mi esposa. **

Cuando Quinn se la quedó mirando boquiabierta, Rachel siguió hablando rápidamente:

**- Leroy es el tipo de persona en que quiero convertirme. Quiero ser alguien que pasa el resto de su vida amando a una sola persona. Quiero estar a tu lado, frente a nuestra familia, y pronunciar los votos ante Dios. **

**- Rachel, ¿cómo quieres que me plantee casarme contigo, si a duras penas estoy tratando de aprender a estar a tu lado otra vez? Francamente, sigo enfadada contigo. **

**- Lo entiendo. Créeme, no quiero meterte prisa. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor? **

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? **

Quinn hizo memoria, con un brillo melancólico en la mirada.

**- Fuiste muy apasionada, pero muy cuidadosa al mismo tiempo. Lo habías planeado todo meticulosamente, hasta aquel ridículo zumo de arándanos. **

**Recuerdo que estando sobre mí me miraste a los ojos. Recuerdo que mientras te movías en mi interior, me decías que me amabas. Nunca olvidaré esos momentos, ni aunque viva cien años –** admitió Quinn, ocultando la cara contra el cuello de Rachel.

**- ¿Vuelves a ser tímida? -** Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

**- Un poco. **

**- ¿Por qué? Me has visto desnuda. He adorado cada centímetro de tu precioso cuerpo. **

**- Echo de menos la conexión que teníamos. Sin ella me siento incompleta. **

**- A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero ¿crees que podrías hacer el amor conmigo sin confiar en mí? Te olvidas de que te conozco, amor mío, y sé que no podrías entregarle tu cuerpo a alguien a quien no le entregarías tu corazón. **

**¿Recuerdas nuestra última vez juntas? Dices que sentiste que te había follado. La próxima vez ****que estemos desnudas en una cama no quiero que tengas la menor duda de que nuestra unión es fruto del amor, no de la lujuria. **

**- Eso podemos conseguirlo sin casarnos** - contestó Quinn.

**- Tal vez. Aunque si no puedes confiar en mí lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo, quizá lo mejor sería que me dejaras ahora. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- ¿Me estás dando un ultimátum? **

**- No, pero quiero demostrarte que soy digna de ti y darte tiempo para que se curen tus heridas** - La miró con solemnidad -** Necesito algo permanente.**

Quinn entornó los ojos.

**- ¿Quieres algo permanente o necesitas algo permanente? **

Rachel cambió de postura.

**- Las dos cosas. Quiero que seas mi esposa, pero también quiero ser el tipo de persona que debería haber sido desde hace tiempo. **

**- Rachel, siempre estás tratando de conseguirme. ¿Cuándo vas a parar? **

**- Nunca. **

Quinn levantó las manos, frustrada.

**- Negarme el sexo para lograr que me case contigo es propio de alguien muy manipulador. **

La expresión de Rachel se iluminó.

**- No te estoy negando el sexo. Si tú me dijeras que no estás preparada para acostarte conmigo y yo insistiera, entonces sí estaría siendo una hija de puta manipuladora. ¿No crees que yo me merezco lo mismo? ¿O es que lo de **_**«"no" significa "no"»**_** sólo es válido para algunos? **

**- Yo no te presionaría si supiera que no te apetece** - respondió Quinn, indignada -** Tuviste mucha ****paciencia conmigo cuando yo no me sentía preparada para acostarme contigo, pero ¿qué me dices ****del sexo de reconciliación? Pensaba que era una tradición. **

Rachel se acercó más.

**- ¿Sexo de reconciliación? **- repitió, con una mirada tan ardiente que Quinn pensó que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento -** ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - **preguntó, con voz ronca.

_«Bienvenida, profesora Berry. Te echaba de menos» _

**- Bueno... ¿sí? **

Rachel le acarició el labio inferior con un dedo.

**- Pídemelo **- le dijo.

Quinn parpadeó varias veces hasta romper el embrujo magnético de su mirada, que la había dejado sin palabras.

**- No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que pasar días y noches enteros dedicados a darte placer, a explorar tus recovecos, a adorarte con mi cuerpo. Y lo haré. En nuestra luna de miel seré la amante más atenta e imaginativa. Pondré mis artes amatorias a tu servicio hasta que olvides todos los errores que he cometido. Cuando te lleve a la cama convertida en... mi esposa. **

Quinn apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde la camisa ocultaba el tatuaje.

-** ¿Cómo puedes ser tan... fría? **

Rachel la agarró por los brazos y se volvió, hasta que Quinn quedó encima de ella, pegada a su cuerpo.

La besó, con delicadeza al principio, rozándole los labios con los suyos y succionándole el labio inferior. Luego, a medida que su abrazo ganaba intensidad, le acarició la nuca y la espalda para que se relajara.

Le rozó el labio superior con la punta de la lengua para asegurarse de que iba a ser bien recibida. No habría tenido que preocuparse, porque Quinn la recibió con entusiasmo, explorando su boca. Rachel respondió con entusiasmo multiplicado hasta que, sin previo aviso, se retiró.

**- ¿Te he parecido fría?** - susurró Rachel apasionadamente, con una mirada hambrienta -** ¿Has tenido la impresión de que no te deseaba?**

Quinn habría negado con la cabeza si hubiera recordado dónde la tenía.

Rachel le besó la mandíbula, la barbilla y fue deslizándose lentamente por su cuello hasta besarle el hueco de la parte inferior de la garganta.

- **¿Y esto? ¿Te ha parecido frío?** - insistió, besándole entonces las clavículas.

**- N... no** - respondió Quinn, estremeciéndose.

Rachel ascendió por su cuello, acariciándola con la nariz hasta llegar a la oreja, donde empezó a mordisquearle el lóbulo entre susurros de adoración.

**- ¿Qué me dices de esto? **

Con la mano derecha le acarició el costado, resiguiendo cada costilla como si fuera una obra de arte, o como si estuviera buscando la que Adán había perdido. Cambiando ligeramente de ángulo, Quinn le deslizó el muslo sobre la cadera, rozando la evidencia de su pasión.

**- ¿Puedes negarlo?** - insistió Rachel.

**- No. **

Rachel la miró con ardor.

**- Ahora que hemos dejado esto claro, quiero oír tu respuesta. **

A Quinn le costaba razonar en aquella postura. Cuando empezó a moverse, Rachel la sujetó con más fuerza.

**- Durante estos meses no ha habido nadie más** aseveró Rachel - ** No quería a nadie que no fueras tú. Pero si me dijeras que te has enamorado de otra persona y que eres feliz, no insistiría. Por mucho que me doliera** - Hizo una mueca y susurró -** Siempre te querré, Lucy, me quieras tú o no. Eres mi cielo. Y mi infierno. **

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación durante varios minutos. Quinn se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa y Rachel vio que tenía las mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas.

**- ¿Qué pasa? -** Tiró de Quinn con suavidad hasta que la tuvo contra su pecho - **Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño -** le dijo arrepentido, acariciándole la espalda.

Quinn tardó unos minutos más en calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

**- Me quieres. **

Rachel hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

**- ¿Lo dudas? **

Cuando Quinn permaneció en silencio, Rachel empezó a preocuparse en serio.

**- ¿Pensabas que no te quería? Te he dicho que te amo de todas las maneras posibles. He tratado de demostrártelo con mis actos, con mis palabras, con mi cuerpo. ¿No me creíste? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole que no la estaba entendiendo.

**- ¿Me creíste alguna vez? ¿Me creíste cuando estuvimos en Italia? ¿O en Belice?** - Rachel se tiró del pelo, desesperada -** ¡Por el amor de Dios, Quinn! ¿Permitiste que fuera la primer persona en tu vida pensando que sólo me gustabas? **

**- No. **

**- Entonces, ¿por qué eliges este momento para creer que te quiero? **

**- Porque estabas dispuesta a dejarme salir de tu vida si yo elegía a otra persona. **

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y Rachel las detuvo con los dedos.

**- Eso es lo que pasa cuando quieres a alguien. Quieres que ese alguien sea feliz. **

Quinn se secó los ojos y Rachel vio que una de sus últimas lágrimas brillaba sobre el anillo de boda que llevaba en el dedo.

**- Cuando encontré el grabado de san Francisco y Guido de Montefeltro, no entendí por qué lo habías metido en el libro. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Tenías miedo de que la universidad arruinara mi carrera académica. Y, para impedirlo, ofreciste la tuya en su lugar. Me amabas tanto que te apartaste de mi vida, aunque sabías que con ello se te rompería el corazón **- dijo Quinn.

**- Quinn, yo... **

Las palabras de Rachel fueron interrumpidas por los labios de ella, que se fundieron con los suyos en un beso casto y cargado de dolor, pero erótico y gozoso al mismo tiempo.

Hasta ese momento no se había sentido digna del ágape. No había aspirado a ser amada de una manera tan sacrificada. No había sido un objetivo en su vida, ni un grial que hubiera perseguido. Cuando Rachel le había dicho que la amaba por primera vez, se lo había creído sin darle más vueltas. Pero no había sido consciente de la magnitud y la profundidad de su amor. Sólo con su última declaración le había quedado claro. Y, con la revelación, le sobrevino una gran sensación de sobrecogimiento.

Tal vez su amor siempre había tenido un fuerte componente de sacrificio. O tal vez había ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo, como el manzano que las había alimentado aquella lejana noche, y sólo ahora ella se daba cuenta de su dimensión.

En esos instantes, la génesis de su amor-ágape no importaba. Tras enfrentarse a lo que sólo podía definir como algo muy profundo, Quinn nunca más volvería a dudar de su sentimiento. Sabía que Rachel la amaba tal como era, completamente, sin cuestionarla.

Rachel se separó un poco para mirarla a la cara y le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

**- No soy alguien especialmente noble, pero el amor que siento por ti es para siempre. Cuando fui a tu apartamento, mi intención era decirte que te amaba y asegurarme de que estabas bien. Si me hubieras echado de tu lado -** inspiró hondo antes de acabar la frase **- ... me habría marchado. **

**- No pienso echarte de mi lado** - murmuró Quinn - **Y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte. **

**- Gracias. **

Quinn se acercó más y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

**- Siento haberme marchado** - se disculpó Rachel, antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

QRQR

Durante los días y semanas que siguieron, las dos se vieron tan a menudo como pudieron, pero entre los preparativos de Rachel para el semestre de invierno y el trabajo de Quinn en Peet's, su contacto se llevó a cabo básicamente vía SMS y correos electrónicos.

Quinn siguió acudiendo a las sesiones con la doctora Walters, que tomaron una dimensión distinta con el regreso de Rachel. Y, juntas, empezaron a asistir a sesiones de terapia de pareja una vez por semana; sesiones que se convirtieron rápidamente —aunque de manera no oficial— en preparación prematrimonial.

Cuando Quinn se mudó a una residencia de estudiantes, a finales de agosto, Rachel y ella habían resuelto ya varios de sus problemas de comunicación. Aunque la manzana de la discordia entre ambas permanecía sin resolver: Rachel seguía negándose a acostarse con ella hasta que no estuvieran casadas, y Quinn seguía insistiendo en que no se precipitaran en cuanto a lo del matrimonio.

En general, Rachel se negaba a compartir la cama con ella y, cuando lo hacía, su expresión era la de una santa que estuviera siendo martirizada.

Una de esas noches, Quinn permanecía despierta entre sus brazos mucho después de que ella se hubiera dormido. El cuerpo de Rachel era cálido, como lo habían sido sus palabras de hacía un rato, pero se sentía rechazada. La apasionada profesora no había necesitado que Paulina le insistiera mucho para que volvieran a acostarse, pero en cambio se negaba a amarla a ella con su cuerpo, a pesar de sus promesas de amor eterno.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de ella, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, reflexionó sobre el rumbo que había tomado su vida. Se preguntó si Beatriz habría pasado muchas noches deseando la presencia de Dante a su lado y teniendo que conformarse con que la adorara a distancia.

_«Quinn» _

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Rachel murmuró algo más y la sujetó con fuerza.

Quinn derramó una lágrima.

Sabía que Rachel la amaba, pero comprobarlo siempre la emocionaba. Rachel estaba tratando de liberarse de su pasado con Paulina y otras mujeres y Quinn estaba pagando el precio. Aunque tal vez no fuera algo muy distinto del precio que Rachel había tenido que pagar por la vergüenza de ella tras su ruptura con Simon.

Cuando volvió a murmurar, inquieta, Quinn le susurró al oído:

**- Estoy aquí. **

Dándole un suave beso en el tatuaje, cerró los ojos.

QRQR

A pesar del dolor que le suponía su abstinencia, Quinn tenía que admitir que Rachel encontraba constantemente nuevas e ingeniosas maneras de demostrarle su amor. Aunque la situación era difícil, seguía teniendo fe en ella.

Rachel no quería ni oír hablar de pasar la noche en su habitación de la residencia de estudiantes, pero de vez en cuando iba a visitarla y le regalaba flores o bombones. Cuando llevaba comida, en ocasiones hacían un picnic en el suelo. También iban al cine —dignándose incluso a ver alguna comedia romántica de Hollywood— y, al volver, Rachel la besaba frente a la puerta de la residencia.

Más de una vez, pasaron la noche del viernes o del sábado juntas en la biblioteca. Mientras Rachel trabajaba en su nuevo libro, ella se preparaba para el seminario de la profesora Marinelli. Rachel estaba cumpliendo su promesa. La estaba cortejando con sus palabras y sus actos y eso a ella le gustaba. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrada e insatisfecha. Echaba de menos la cercanía que sólo se obtiene haciendo el amor.

Cuando llegó el 21 de agosto, volaron a Filadelfia para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda de Santana y Aaron. Al entrar en el vestíbulo del hotel Four Seasons, Quinn se sorprendió al ver allí a su padre esperándolas, sentado en una butaca, leyendo el Philadelphia Inquirer.

**- Mi padre está ahí -** murmuró, avisando a Rachel para que pudiera meterse en un ascensor antes de que Russel sacara uno de sus rifles de caza y le disparara.

**- Lo sé. Lo avisé yo. **

Quinn se volvió hacia ella, incrédula.

**- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿No sabes que quiere matarte? **

Rachel enderezó la espalda.

**- Quiero casarme contigo y para eso tengo que arreglar las cosas con él. Quiero que podamos estar en la misma habitación sin tener que preocuparme por si trata de matarme. O castrarme. **

**- Creo que no es buen momento para sacar el tema de la boda** - susurró Quinn - **Si tienes suerte, se olvidará de castrarte y se conformará sólo con cortarte las piernas... con su navaja suiza. **

**- No voy a pedirle permiso para casarme contigo; esa decisión es sólo tuya. Pero ¿te gustaría casarte con alguien al que tu padre desprecia? **

Quinn empezó a retorcerse las manos, inquieta.

Rachel se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

**- Deja que trate de arreglar las cosas para que la idea de nuestra relación no le resulte tan insufrible. Tal vez algún día le gustará que te lleve al altar. **

En cuanto Rachel hubo acabado de hablar, Russel levantó la vista y las vio. Tras dirigirle una radiante sonrisa a su niña, fulminó a Rachel con la mirada. Se levantó y puso los brazos en jarras. La chaqueta le colgaba por detrás de éstos, dándole un aspecto amenazador.

_«Oh, dioses de las mujeres cuyos padres quieren castrar a sus parejas en el vestíbulo del Four Seasons, por favor, no permitáis que lleve ningún objeto cortante» _

Sin amilanarse, Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la cabeza sin apartar la vista de Russel. La mirada de éste pasó de ser amenazadora a directamente asesina.

**- Hola, papá** - Quinn se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

**- Hola, Quinnie** - Él le devolvió el abrazo antes de colocarla a su espalda, con gesto protector -** Berry. **

Sin dejarse impresionar por su tono, Rachel le ofreció la mano. Russel se la quedó mirando como si fuera una delincuente, igual que su dueña.

**- Creo que deberíamos buscar un rincón tranquilo en el bar. No necesito público para lo que tengo que decirle. Quinn, ¿necesitas ayuda con el equipaje? **- dijo Rachel.

**- No, el portero ya se ha encargado. Me voy a mi habitación. Cuando acabes, ya harás el check-in en la tuya, ¿de acuerdo? **

Rachel asintió y la expresión de Russel se relajó un poco al ver que su hija no compartía habitación con el demonio.

**- Una última cosa. Os quiero a los dos, así que os agradecería mucho que no os hicierais daño** - dijo Quinn, mirando insegura a los dos. Al ver que ninguno respondía, se dirigió a la recepción, negando con la cabeza.

Lo primero que le preguntó al recepcionista fue si había minibar en la habitación.

QRQR

Esa misma noche, tras una cena algo tensa, pero no del todo desagradable con su padre, Quinn se dispuso a disfrutar de la cesta de productos de baño que Rachel había hecho enviar a su habitación. Casi todos tenían aroma a lavanda. Sonrió al ver una esponja de tul del mismo color, el que Rachel asociaba a la virginidad. O eso había supuesto ella la primera vez que había encontrado una esponja color lavanda en su cuarto de baño.

Dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta de que Rachel había comprado productos con aroma a lavanda, a pesar de que prefería que Quinn oliera a vainilla. Tal vez era un truco para que no le costara tanto mantenerse apartada de ella. Respetaría sus deseos, pero esperaba que cambiara de modo de pensar. Y pronto.

Mientras estaba metida en la amplia bañera, le sonó el móvil. Por suerte, lo tenía a mano.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo?** - La sedosa voz de Rachel le acarició los oídos.

**- Relajándome. Por cierto, gracias por la cesta. ¿Cómo estás? **

**- No puedo decir que la conversación con tu padre haya sido agradable pero era necesaria. Le he dado la oportunidad de que me dijera que soy una maldita drogadicta que no te merece. Y luego me he esforzado en explicarle lo que había pasado. Al acabar de hablar me ha invitado a una cerveza. A regañadientes, pero lo ha hecho. **

**- ¿Me tomas el pelo? **

**- No. **

**- No me imagino a mi padre pagando diez dólares por una Chimay Première. **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- En realidad, ha sido una Budweiser. Y ni siquiera fue una Budweiser Budvar original de la República Checa. Él ha pedido por los dos. **

**- Si estás dispuesta a renunciar a tus pretenciosas cervezas de importación y a beber asquerosa agua sucia por mí, supongo que es que me quieres. **

Quinn miró la bañera con melancolía. Le habría gustado estar bañándose con ella, en vez de sola.

**- Beber cerveza nacional era lo mínimo que podía hacer. No creo que tu padre me perdone nunca por haberte hecho daño, pero espero que las cosas vayan a mejor a partir de ahora. Le he dicho que quería casarme contigo. ¿Te ha comentado algo durante la cena? **

Quinn titubeó.

**- Me ha dicho que soy su niñita y que quiere protegerme. Y también varias cosas sobre ti no demasiado halagüeñas. Pero ha admitido que soy una persona adulta, que debe vivir su vida y tomar sus propias decisiones. También me ha comentado que se notaba que habías cambiado. Creo que lo has sorprendido. Y no es fácil que nadie lo sorprenda. **

**- Lo siento** - La voz de Rachel sonaba torturada.

**- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? **

**- Siento no ser el tipo de persona que una chica quiere presentarle a su padre. **

**- Mira, mi padre pensaba que el sol giraba alrededor de Simon. No puede decirse que se le dé muy bien juzgar a las personas. Y no te conoce tan bien como yo. **

**- Pero es tu padre. **

**- Yo me ocuparé de él. **

Rachel permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de decir:

**- Esa conversación me ha servido de calentamiento para la cena con mi familia. **

**- Oh, no. ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**- Hablar con Jesse por teléfono es una cosa, pero cenar con él es otra muy distinta. **

**- Se siente obligado a protegerme. Ya hablaré con él. **

**- Leroy me ha pedido que haga un brindis por Gloria durante el banquete de boda. **

**- Oh, cariño, eso no va a ser fácil. ¿Te ves capaz? **

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Rachel respondió:

**- Hay cosas que necesito decir. Cosas que llevo treinta años queriendo decir. Ésta es una buena oportunidad. **

**- Entonces, ¿has hecho las paces con todo el mundo? **

**- Básicamente. Leroy y yo ya habíamos arreglado las cosas por teléfono, hace varias semanas. **

**- ¿Has conocido al hijo de Tammy? **

Rachel contestó entre risas.

**- Me ha manchado en cuanto lo he cogido en brazos. Tal vez Jesse le hubiese dado instrucciones. **

**- ¿Se te ha hecho pipí encima? **

**- Por suerte, no. Pero me ha tirado leche en el traje de Armani. **

Quinn se echó a reír a carcajadas al pensar en la elegante y puntillosa profesora siendo víctima del hijo de la novia de su hermano.

**- Y el caso es que no me preocupa demasiado. ¿Es grave? **

Quinn dejó de reír de inmediato.

**- ¿No te preocupa? ¿Qué has hecho con el traje? **

**- El conserje del hotel lo ha enviado a la tintorería. Dice que creen que la mancha saldrá sin problemas, pero el caso es que no estoy preocupada. Los trajes pueden sustituirse. Las personas, no. **

**- Me sorprendes, profesora. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque eres muy dulce. **

**- Trato de serlo cuando estoy contigo** - susurró Rachel.

**- Es verdad, pero nunca te he visto con niños. **

**- No -** Y al cabo de un momento, añadió **- Tú tendrías unos niños preciosos, Lucy. Niños y niñas con enormes ojos avellanas y mejillas sonrosadas. **

A través del teléfono, Rachel oyó que Quinn ahogaba una exclamación.

Con un hilo de voz, preguntó:

**- ¿Es demasiado pronto para tener esta conversación? **

Quinn no respondió.

**- ¿Lucy? **

**- Mis dudas sobre el matrimonio no son por los niños. Son por nuestras experiencias anteriores y por el matrimonio de mis padres. Cuando se casaron, se amaban y eran felices, pero acabaron odiándose y haciéndose mucho daño. **

**- Pero Leroy y Gloria fueron felices juntos durante muchos años. **

**- Es verdad. Si pudiera tener un matrimonio como el suyo... **

**- Podemos tener un matrimonio como el suyo** - la corrigió Rachel -** Eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Y quiero tenerlo contigo. **

Con la voz, Rachel trató de transmitirle cuánto deseaba un matrimonio como el de Gloria y Leroy; lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para llegar a ser la persona que pudiera darle ese tipo de vida.

Quinn soltó el aire lentamente.

**- Si me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo antes, te habría dicho que sí. Pero ahora no puedo aceptar. Tenemos muchas cuestiones que resolver. Y empiezo a notar la presión del doctorado. **

**- No quiero apretarte ni estresarte** - replicó Rachel con la voz suave, pero un tanto crispada.

**- Además, pensaba que ya habías tomado la decisión de no tener hijos. **

**- Siempre podemos adoptar** - replicó Rachel a la defensiva.

Quinn reflexionó antes de decir:

**- La idea de tener un bebé de ojos marrones contigo me hace muy feliz. **

**- ¿De verdad? **

**- De verdad. Y después de ver lo que Gloria y Leroy hicieron por ti, me gustaría adoptar algún día. Pero no mientras aún esté estudiando. **

**- Me temo que la adopción tendría que ser privada. Dudo que ninguna organización respetable le diera un niño a una ex drogadicta. **

**- ¿De verdad quieres tener hijos? **

**- ¿Contigo? Por supuesto. Si nos casáramos, me plantearía revertir la vasectomía. Me la hice hace años, así que no sé si sería posible, pero me gustaría intentarlo. Si estás de acuerdo. **

**- Creo que es demasiado pronto para tener esta conversación** - El brazo en el que estaba apoyada, le resbaló en el borde de la bañera y salpicó.

_«Scheiße!»_, maldijo en alemán para sí misma, cansada.

**- ¿Te estás dando un baño? **

**- Sí.**

Rachel gruñó y Quinn se alegró de no ser la única que lo estaba pasando mal. Le resultaba humillante que fuera capaz de resistir alejada de ella.

Finalmente, Rachel rompió el silencio con un suspiro.

**- Bueno, estoy al otro lado del pasillo, triste y sola, por si necesitas algo. **

**- Yo también estoy sola, Rachel. ¿No podemos hacer nada para remediarlo? **

Al notar que titubeaba, Quinn se sintió optimista.

Pero Rachel volvió a resoplar de frustración.

**- Lo siento. Tengo que dejarte. Buenas noches. **

**- Buenas noches. **

Negando con la cabeza, Quinn colgó el teléfono.

QRQR

A pesar de la ausencia de su madre, la boda de Santana fue casi como un cuento de hadas. Aaron y ella se casaron en un precioso jardín de Filadelfia. Y, aunque él se había negado en redondo a que se soltaran cien palomas blancas en el momento en que el cura los declarara marido y mujer, Santana había acabado convenciéndolo para que soltaran cincuenta. (Por lo menos, ninguno de sus parientes había decidido que era un buen momento para practicar la puntería)

Como Madrina y dama de honor respectivamente, Rachel y Quinn se encontraron flanqueando a los novios, junto con Jesse. Quinn pasó buena parte de la ceremonia lanzándole miraditas furtivas a Rachel, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, sin molestarse en disimular.

Cuando se hubo acabado con las fotos familiares, el banquete y los brindis de rigor, empezó el baile. Santana y Aaron se fundieron en un abrazo para disfrutar de su primer baile como marido y mujer, antes de que llegara el turno de los padres de unirse a ellos en la pista.

Hubo unos instantes de nerviosismo entre los presentes cuando observaron a Leroy avanzar solo hacia la pista, pero en seguida respiraron aliviados cuando vieron que se dirigía hacia Quinn y le pedía el honor de ser su pareja.

Aunque sorprendida, pues pensaba que se lo pediría a alguna tía de Santana o a alguna amiga, aceptó sin dudar. Como el perfecto caballero que era, Leroy bailó con ella sujetándola con manos firmes pero respetuosas, mientras daban vueltas por la pista de baile.

**- Parece que tu padre está disfrutando** - comentó él, señalando con la cabeza a Russel, que estaba charlando animadamente con una profesora de la Universidad de Susquehanna, con una copa en la mano.

**- Gracias por invitarlo** - dijo Quinn tímidamente, mientras se movían al ritmo de At Last, de Etta James.

**- Es un buen amigo. Gloria y yo quedamos en deuda con él desde que nos ayudó cuando Rachel se metió en líos. **

Quinn asintió, tratando de concentrarse en no tropezar.

**- El brindis de Rachel en honor a Gloria ha sido muy emotivo **- dijo Quinn.

Leroy sonrió.

**- Ha sido la primera vez que nos ha llamado papá y mamá. Estoy seguro de que Gloria lo está viendo todo y que es muy feliz. No sólo por la boda de Santana, sino también por la transformación de nuestra hija. Y esa transformación te la debemos a ti, Quinn. Gracias. **

Ella sonrió.

**- No puedo ponerme esa medalla. Algunas cosas no dependen de una sola persona. **

**- Tienes razón, pero algunas relaciones son conductos para que la gracia llegue hasta alguien y sé que tú has jugado ese papel en tu relación con Rachel. Así que te lo agradezco. **

**Rachel ha tardado mucho en perdonarse por lo que pasó con Maia y por no haber estado presente cuando Gloria murió. Ahora es una mujer muy distinta a la de hace un año. Espero poder volver a bailar contigo en otra boda dentro de no mucho tiempo. Una en la que mi hija y tú seáis las protagonistas. **

Quinn lo miró con franqueza.

**- Estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma, pero estoy enamorada de ella. **

**- No esperéis mucho. Nunca se sabe lo que va a traer la vida. A veces tenemos menos tiempo del que pensamos. **

La canción llegó a su fin, así que Leroy le besó la mano y la acompañó a su sitio, junto a Rachel.

Mientras se sentaba, Quinn se secó disimuladamente una lágrima. Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

**- ¿Mi padre te ha hecho llorar? **

**- No, sólo me ha recordado lo que es importante en la vida** - respondió Quinn, dándole la mano y llevándose las manos unidas de ambas a los labios para besarle los nudillos -** Te quiero. **

**- Yo también te quiero, mi dulce, dulce niña** - Rachel la besó y, por unos instantes, se olvidaron de dónde estaban.

Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándola más. Cuando sus bocas se unieron y sus respiraciones se mezclaron, el sonido de lo que las rodeaba desapareció. Rachel la acercó hasta que estuvo prácticamente sentada sobre su regazo. Cuando se separaron, las dos respiraban con esfuerzo.

**- No tenía ni idea de que las bodas provocaran este efecto** - dijo Rachel, sonriendo con ironía -** si no, te habría llevado a una antes.**

Tras bailar varios lentos con Rachel, Quinn lo hizo con Jesse y Aaron y, finalmente, con su padre. Era evidente que ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse y, por sus expresiones, no eran agradables. Pero al final del baile pareció que habían llegado a un acuerdo, ya que Quinn regresó junto a Rachel con una sonrisa.

Avanzada la noche, Aaron pidió la canción de Marc Cohn True Companion y se la dedicó a Santana. Inmediatamente, una fila de parejas casadas se acercó a la pista de baile. Tammy las sorprendió llevándoles a Alex para que Quinn lo sostuviera mientras ella bailaba con Jesse.

Quinn tenía miedo de no gustarle al niño.

**- Te sienta bien** - susurró Rachel, cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido acurrucado contra su cuello.

**- Chist, no vaya a despertarse. **

**- No se despertará **- Rachel alargó la mano para acariciar el suave pelo del niño y sonrió cuando éste suspiró satisfecho.

- **¿Por qué de pronto quieres casarte y tener hijos?** - le preguntó Quinn.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, incómoda.

**- Mientras estuvimos separadas, pensé mucho. Me di cuenta de que había cosas importantes y otras que no lo eran tanto. Y también visité un orfanato. **

**- ¿Un orfanato? ¿Para qué? **

**- Estuve trabajando de voluntaria con los franciscanos de Florencia. Iban a menudo a llevar caramelos y juguetes a los niños del orfanato cercano. Y empecé a acompañarlos. **

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta.

**- No me has contado nada. **

**- No ha salido en la conversación, pero no es ningún secreto. Pensaba quedarme en Asís, pero ****conocí a una familia de voluntarios americanos que iban a trabajar en una clínica para pobres de Florencia y los acompañé. **

**- ¿Te gustó la experiencia? **

**- No se me da demasiado bien, pero encontré algo en lo que era mejor que los demás: contaba historias sobre Dante en italiano. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- No es una mala ocupación para una especialista en Dante. ¿También contabas esas historias en el orfanato? **

**- No, los niños eran demasiado pequeños. Estaban bien cuidados, pero el sitio era muy triste. Había bebés con sida y con diversas enfermedades. Y otros niños más mayores, a los que ya nadie quiere adoptar. La mayoría de los padres adoptivos quiere que sean más pequeños. **

Quinn le puso una mano en el antebrazo.

**- Lo siento. **

Rachel se volvió hacia ella y acarició la cabecita del niño.

**- Cuando Gloria me encontró, yo tenía lo que se considera una edad inadoptable, pero ella me quiso igualmente. Tuve mucha suerte. Fue una auténtica bendición. **

Al oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz, Quinn se sorprendió una vez más al comprobar lo mucho que Rachel había cambiado. Meses atrás, habría sido imposible oír a la profesora Berry hablar de bendiciones o verla acariciando la cabecita de un bebé. Especialmente, la de uno que le había manchado un traje de Armani.

Poco antes de que acabara el baile, Rachel se acercó al disc- jockey y le pidió una canción en voz baja. Luego se volvió hacia Quinn con la mano extendida y una amplia sonrisa.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, empezó a sonar Return to me.

**- Me extraña que no hayas pedido Bésame mucho** - bromeó Quinn.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada cargada de solemnidad.

**- He pensado que necesitábamos una canción nueva. Una nueva música para un nuevo capítulo. **

**- A mí me gustaba el viejo. **

**- No hace falta que olvidemos el pasado** - susurró Rachel -** Pero podemos construir un futuro aún mejor. **

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, Quinn dijo:

**- Recuerdo la primera vez que bailamos juntas. **

**- Aquella noche me comporté como una auténtica cretina** - murmuró avergonzada -** Cada vez que me acuerdo... Me provocabas unas emociones muy intensas, pero no sabía cómo afrontarlas. **

**- Pero ahora ya sabes cómo actuar cuando estás conmigo** - Quinn le acarició la mejilla y le dio un suave beso, antes de deslizar los dedos sobre la corbata de seda negra **- Recuerdo cómo me gustaban tus corbatas cuando eras mi profesora y yo sólo era tu alumna. Ibas siempre impecable. **

Rachel le agarró la mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

**- Lucy, nunca fuiste sólo mi alumna. Eres mi alma gemela. Mi bashert. **

La abrazó, pegándola a su pecho y ella canturreó satisfecha contra su traje. Y cuando Dean Martin empezó a cantar en italiano, fue la voz de Rachel la que susurró en su oído.

QRQR

Cuando Rachel se detuvo ante la puerta del cuarto de Quinn esa madrugada, la miró con admiración. Su pelo, largo y ondulado, le caía despeinado sobre los hombros. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, igual que los ojos, burbujeantes por el champán y la felicidad. El vestido color rojo intenso se ceñía a su figura sin necesidad de tirantes. Su ángel de ojos avellanas aún tenía la capacidad de hechizarla.

Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla amorosamente, Quinn la miró a los ojos, marrones y algo cansados, que se escondían ahora detrás de sus gafas. Estaba tan guapa con el traje… Y tan, tan sexy…

Sin pensar, tiró de la corbata y le desato el nudo. Enrollándose la seda alrededor de la mano, tiró de ella y la besó.

Mientras se besaban, Quinn se dio cuenta de lo difícil que había debido de resultarle a Rachel contenerse al principio de su relación. Sintió que le hervía la sangre y la carne le quemaba, sabiendo lo que la esperaba después de los preliminares. La necesitaba tanto que no podía contenerse.

**- Por favor** - le suplicó Quinn, besándole el cuello.

Rachel gruñó.

**- No me tientes. **

**- Te prometo que iré con cuidado. **

Rachel se echó a reír, malhumorada.

**- Este giro de las circunstancias es de lo más imprevisto. **

**- Hemos esperado más tiempo del razonable. Te quiero. Y te deseo. **

**- ¿Confías en mí? **

**- Sí -** respondió Quinn sin aliento.

**- Pues entonces cásate conmigo. **

**- Rachel, yo... **

Rachel la interrumpió con un beso apasionado. La sujetó con fuerza por el pelo antes de bajar las manos hasta sus hombros desnudos y acariciárselos, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento.

Soltando la corbata, Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y echó las caderas hacia adelante para pegarse más a su cuerpo. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y gimió cuando Rachel le exploró los contornos de la boca con la lengua.

Los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron sobre sus clavículas, rodeándole los brazos y acariciándole la espalda. La piel de Quinn había empezado a calentarse y ruborizarse.

**- Por favor, déjame hacer las cosas bien** - le suplicó Rachel, tomándole la cara entre las manos.

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que estamos haciendo?** - susurró Quinn, con sus oscuros suplicantes.

Rachel volvió a besarla y esa vez le sujetó la pierna y se rodeó con ella la cadera, recreando el tango vertical que habían bailado contra la pared del Royal Ontario Museum.

Rachel la pegó a la puerta de la habitación y sus manos se perdieron bajo el vestido, acariciándole los muslos arriba y abajo, antes de detenerse bruscamente.

**- No puedo. **

Quinn le quitó las gafas para alisarle las arrugas de preocupación que se le habían formado entre las cejas. En sus ojos vio pasión, conflicto y amor. Apoyando el pie en el suelo, Quinn volvió a echar las caderas hacia adelante, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron en contacto.

**- Rachel. **

Rachel parpadeó al oír su voz, como si se estuviera despertando de un sueño.

Al ver que no se movía, Quinn se apartó, dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, y le devolvió las gafas.

**- Buenas noches, Rachel. **

Rachel tenía un aspecto abatido.

**- No quiero hacerte daño. **

**- Lo sé. **

Permaneció allí inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos, que tenía llenos de tristeza y de deseo.

**- Estoy tratando de ser fuerte por las dos** - susurró Rachel -** pero cuando me miras así... **

Con un suave beso en los labios y una inclinación de cabeza, Rachel se rindió. Quinn encontró la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta de su habitación.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn abandonó el cálido refugio de los brazos de Rachel para una rápida visita al baño. Al volver, la encontró despierta, mirándola con preocupación.

**- ¿Estás bien? **- le pregunto Rachel.

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Sí. **

**- Entonces, ven aquí** - la invitó, abriendo los brazos.

Quinn se acurrucó a su lado, y le pasó una pierna sobre las caderas.

**- Siento haberte hecho sentir incómoda ayer en el pasillo. **

**- No me hiciste sentir incómoda** - replicó Rachel, con tanta vehemencia que la pilló por sorpresa -** ¿Por qué tendría que hacerme sentir incómoda que la mujer que amo me demuestre que me desea? **

**- Creo que montamos un espectáculo para los demás huéspedes del hotel. **

**- Espero que tomaran ejemplo** - bromeó Rachel, antes de besarla.

Cuando se separaron, Quinn le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

**- Supongo que lo de esperar hasta el matrimonio iba en serio. **

**- No oí que te quejaras anoche. **

**- Ya me conoces** - dijo Quinn, guiñándole un ojo -** no me gusta quejarme. Gracias por aceptar, Rachel. Esta noche ha sido muy importante para mí** - Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apretó con fuerza.

**- Para mí también** - contestó Rachel y sonrió - **Me has demostrado que confías en mí. **

**- Me alegra que te des cuenta, porque nunca había confiado tanto en nadie. **

Rachel la besó una vez más y le retiró el pelo de la cara.

**- Tengo algo que contarte** - dijo entonces, acariciándole el cuello con delicadeza -** Es una cosa extraña.**

Quinn frunció el cejo.

**- Te escucho. **

**- Cuando estuve en Selinsgrove, vi algo. O, mejor dicho, me pasó algo. **

Quinn le cubrió la mano con la suya.

**- ¿Alguien te hizo daño? **

**- No** - Rachel hizo una pausa incómoda - **Prométeme que mantendrás la mente abierta. **

**- Por supuesto. **

**- Mientras sucedió, pensé que estaba soñando, pero al despertar me planteé si habría sido una visión. **

Quinn parpadeó.

**- ¿Como cuando pensaste que me habías visto en Asís? **

**- No. Como lo que dijiste sobre el cuadro de Gentileschi en Florencia... sobre Maia y Gloria. **

**La vi. Vi a Gloria. Estábamos en mi antigua habitación, en casa de mis padres. Y ella me dijo...** - La voz se le rompió y respiró hondo para recuperarse -** Me dijo que sabía que la quería. **

**- Claro -** murmuró Quinn, abrazándola con más fuerza.

**- Eso no es todo. No estaba sola. Vino acompañada por una joven. **

**- ¿Quién era? **

Rachel tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

**- Maia. **

Quinn ahogó una exclamación.

**- Me dijo que era feliz. **

Quinn le secó una lágrima de la cara.

**- ¿Fue un sueño?** - preguntó Quinn.

**- Tal vez. No lo sé. **

**- ¿Se lo has contado a Leroy? ¿O a Paulina? **

**- No. Ambos han hecho las paces con el pasado. **

Quinn le puso una mano en la mejilla.

**- Tal vez era lo que necesitabas para perdonarte. Ver que tanto Gloria como Maia te han perdonado y que son felices. **

Rachel asintió en silencio y enterró la cara en su pelo.

* * *

**Besos Patito :* :* xoxo**

**Solo queda capítulos de esta parte. Todavía no sé como dividirlos :D**

**Pitu (Guest) quedo claro :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 25**_

Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Boston, Quinn sorprendió a Rachel diciéndole que si volvía a proponerle matrimonio, su proposición sería bienvenida. Rachel apenas pudo contener su felicidad en el asiento de primera clase del avión. A ella no le habría extrañado que se pusiera de rodillas allí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron a Boston, Quinn esperaba que le propusiera ir a comprar un anillo.

Pero tampoco lo hizo.

De hecho, a medida que avanzaba setiembre, ella empezó a preguntarse si se lo pediría alguna vez. Tal vez Rachel había dado por hecho que ya estaban prometidas y pensaba comprar los anillos de boda más adelante.

Rachel le había advertido que el programa de doctorado de Harvard era duro y que los profesores eran muy exigentes. De hecho, le comentó más de una vez que los miembros del profesorado de su programa en concreto eran unos asnos más pretenciosos de lo que ella podría llegar a serlo nunca. (Quinn se preguntó si unos niveles de idiotez y presuntuosidad tan astronómicos serían humanamente posibles)

Sin embargo, ni siquiera sus advertencias la habían preparado para la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer cada día. Pasaba muchas horas en clase, asistiendo a seminarios y cursos, y también en la biblioteca, preparando trabajos y ampliando conocimientos con las lecturas recomendadas. Se reunía a menudo con la profesora Marinelli, con la que mantenía una relación cordial dentro de lo profesional. Y practicaba sin descanso las lenguas extranjeras que iba a necesitar para aprobar los exámenes de competencia académica.

Rachel la animaba siempre, por supuesto, y no la presionaba para que pasara tiempo con ella. Por su parte, también estaba muy ocupada con su nueva plaza. Le había pedido a Katherine que se encargara de supervisar la tesis de Paul y ella se iba a encargar de los trabajos de tres estudiantes de doctorado de su nueva universidad. Pero a pesar de todo, los profesores tenían más tiempo libre que los estudiantes de doctorado, así que pasó más de una noche y más de un fin de semana sola.

En vez de quedarse en casa, poniéndose nerviosa, se ofreció como tutora voluntaria en el Hogar Italiano para Niños, en Jamaica Plain, el histórico barrio de Boston. Bajo su supervisión, un pequeño grupo de adolescentes se interesó por el arte y la cultura italiana. Rachel les prometió que les pagaría un viaje a Italia si aprobaban el instituto con una buena media.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse ocupada, acababa cada día como lo había empezado: sola en su casa reformada, echando de menos a Lucy.

Se planteó seriamente comprarse un perro. O un hurón.

A pesar del abundante trabajo que la mantenía ocupada, Quinn seguía sintiéndose frustrada. Su separación de Rachel era fría, incómoda, antinatural. Ansiaba romper esa distancia y volver a ser una sola persona con ella. No lograrlo la entristecía mucho. Todas las actividades románticas que compartían —todo era válido menos las relaciones completas— no servían para aliviar su soledad. Estaba harta de pasar las noches sola en su cama, escuchando música.

El deseo sexual se puede satisfacer de muchas maneras, pero Quinn echaba de menos la atención que Rachel le dedicaba cuando le hacía el amor; su modo de centrarse en ella como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Añoraba cómo la hacía sentir cuando acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. En esos momentos se sentía hermosa y deseada, a pesar de su timidez. Echaba de menos los ratos de intimidad después del sexo, cuando las dos estaban saciadas y relajadas y Rachel le susurraba palabras bonitas al oído, mientras descansaban una en brazos de la otra.

A medida que transcurrían los días, Quinn se preguntaba cuántos más podría aguantar antes de caer en una depresión.

QRQR

Una tarde de finales de setiembre, Quinn abrió la puerta de Range Rover y se sentó en silencio en el asiento del copiloto. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró por la ventana.

**- ¿Cariño, estás bien?** - Rachel le apartó el pelo de la cara.

Quinn se tensó.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - insistió Rachel, apartando la mano.

**- Judy** - murmuró Quinn.

Suavemente, Rachel le sujetó la barbilla y la hizo mirarla. Tenía la cara hinchada y roja de tanto llorar.

**- Ven aquí** - Le soltó el cinturón y, cogiéndola por la cintura, la levantó del asiento y se la sentó sobre el regazo -** Cuéntame qué ha pasado. **

**- La doctora Walters ha sacado el tema de mi madre. Yo no quería hablar del asunto, pero ella ha dicho que no estaría haciendo su trabajo si me permitía enterrar todo lo que había pasado en San Luis. Cuando no he podido aguantar más, me he marchado. **

Rachel hizo una mueca. El doctor Townsend la había obligado también a ella a hablar de su madre en sus sesiones, pero, por suerte, desde su estancia en Italia, a Rachel le costaba mucho menos pensar en su pasado. Además, su asistencia a las reuniones de Narcóticos Anónimos también la ayudaba a hablar de ciertos temas.

**- Lo siento** - dijo y le besó la coronilla -** ¿No habíais tocado el tema con Nicole? **

**- Muy poco. Sobre todo hablábamos de ti. **

Rachel hizo una mueca. Nunca se libraría de la culpa que sentía por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Oír que la psicóloga la había considerado un problema más prioritario que Judy no era fácil ni agradable.

- **¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?**

Quinn se echó a reír sin ganas.

**- ¿Buscarme otra psicóloga? **

**- Lo haría si creyera que era lo mejor para ti. Pero cualquier psicólogo insistirá en que le hables de tu madre. Y de tus parejas. **

Quinn abrió la boca para protestar, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

**- Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Nuestras madres no se ocuparon bien de nosotras. Con ****estilos distintos, pero entiendo lo que sientes. **

Quinn se sonó la nariz.

**- Siempre que quieras hablar de ello, me encontrarás dispuesta. Si quieres llevar una vida mentalmente sana, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte al pasado. Yo estaré ahí siempre que me necesites, pero son cosas que uno tiene que hacer solo. Y no únicamente deberías hacerlo por ti, también por nuestra relación** - Le dirigió una mirada comprensiva -** ¿Eres consciente de que, al curarte, no sólo te ayudas a ti, sino a las dos? **

Quinn asintió a regañadientes.

**- Pensaba que esta etapa ya estaba superada. Pensaba que, después de toda la angustia, el angst, la rabia... podríamos ser felices para siempre. **

Rachel trató de no echarse a reír, pero fracasó.

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees en los finales felices? **- le pregunto Quinn.

Rachel sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

**- No es eso. No creo en el angst. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Porque no soy existencialista. Soy especialista en Dante. **

Quinn arrugó la nariz.

**- Muy graciosa, profesora. Con una mujer como Berry, habría pensado que eras una trascendentalista. **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- No, no lo soy. Sólo existo para complacerte **- dijo, besándole la nariz -** Seremos felices, Lucy, pero para alcanzar esa felicidad hemos de resolver los conflictos del pasado. **

Quinn se removió inquieta, pero no dijo nada.

**- Había pensado en ir a visitar la tumba de Maia** - añadió Rachel entonces y se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando -** Me gustaría que me acompañaras** - susurró insegura -** Quisiera enseñártela. Siempre que no te parezca morboso, claro. **

**- Será un honor. Me encantará acompañarte. **

**- Gracias** - replicó Rachel, dándole un beso en la frente.

**- ¿Rachel? **

**- ¿Sí? **

**- No te he contado todo lo que pasó con Sharon. Ni con Simon. **

Rachel se frotó los ojos.

**- Yo tampoco te he contado todo lo que me pasó antes de conocerte. **

**- ¿Te molesta que no nos lo hayamos contado todo? **

**- No. Escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme pero, francamente, hay aspectos de mi vida sobre los que no me gusta hablar. Así que entiendo tus reticencias** - La miró a los ojos -** Lo importante es que se lo cuentes a alguien. Estoy segura de que la doctora Walters sabrá cómo ayudarte con cualquier cosa que le expliques. **

Tras besarla una vez más, la abrazó con fuerza, pensando en lo mucho que habían avanzado en su camino vital individual y en lo mucho que aún les quedaba por recorrer.

QRQR

En octubre, Rachel convenció a Quinn de que se reunieran con la familia en la casa de Selinsgrove. Santana y Aaron insistieron en cocinar para todos. El hijo de Tammy, Alex, se encargó del entretenimiento, haciendo reír a todo el mundo, incluido Russel.

**- ¿Cómo te sienta la vida de casado?** - le preguntó Rachel a Aaron, mientras éste sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para la ensalada.

**- Francamente bien. Deberías probarlo algún día** - Y le guiñó un ojo a Quinn mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza Corona.

**- Lo tendré en cuenta** - respondió Rachel, sonriendo con suficiencia y empezando a ocuparse de la ensalada.

**- Déjate de cuentos, Rachel. ¿Cuándo vas a ponerle un anillo en el dedo a esa mujer?** - La voz de Santana les llegó desde dentro del horno.

**- Ya lleva uno. **

Su hermana dejó el pollo a la Kiev en el horno y se acercó corriendo a Quinn a mirarle la mano.

**- Éste no cuenta** - dijo decepcionada, al ver el aro de platino que su amiga llevaba en el dedo.

Quinn y ella se miraron y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Al ver que los hombros de Quinn se hundían, Rachel dejó la ensalada (a la que le estaba echando demasiadas frutas y nueces) y fue rápidamente a abrazarla.

**- Confía en mí** - le susurró al oído para que nadie más la oyera.

Cuando Quinn asintió, Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza antes de besarla.

**- Buscaos una habitación** - bromeó Aaron.

**- Oh, ya tenemos una** - replicó Rachel, mirando a su cuñado de reojo.

**- En realidad, tenemos dos** - aclaró Quinn, suspirando con resignación.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, Leroy pidió que se cogieran las manos para la bendición. Dio gracias a Dios por su familia, por Tammy, Alex y Quinn, por su nuevo yerno y por la amistad de los Fabray. Dio gracias a Dios por su esposa y le dijo que las semillas que ella había plantado en todos los presentes habían germinado. Cuando pronunció el «Amén», todo el mundo se secó los ojos y sonrió, agradeciendo que la familia estuviera reunida y fuerte una vez más.

QRQR

Tras la cena, Tammy y Jesse recogieron la cocina mientras Santana y Aaron practicaban sus habilidades paternales con Alex. En el porche, Leroy y Russel fumaban puros y bebían whisky, mientras la vieja señora Bancroft sacaba cosas de su garaje y se adentraba en el bosque. Leroy miró a Russel de reojo y ambos hombres brindaron con una sonrisa cómplice.

Dentro de la casa, Rachel cogió a Quinn de la mano y la llevó al piso de arriba.

- **Abrígate bien **- le dijo Rachel al entrar en la habitación de ella -** Vamos a dar un paseo. **

**- No hace frío -** protestó Quinn, pero eligió una vieja rebeca de cachemira de Rachel.

Ésta se había librado de casi todas ellas cuando Quinn le había comentado que la hacían parecer una abuela. (O una presentadora de informativos de la televisión pública)

Al oírselo decir, a Rachel le había faltado tiempo para donarlas al Ejército de Salvación, con excepción de un par de ellas, que Quinn había rescatado.

**- No quiero que te enfríes** - insistió Rachel, tirándole de la chaqueta, juguetona.

**- Ya te tengo a ti para que me mantengas caliente** - replicó Quinn, guiñándole un ojo.

Tras enroscarle la bufanda del Magdalen College alrededor del cuello, bajaron a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera.

**- ¿A dar un paseo, Berry?** - las sorprendió la voz de Russel.

**- Con su permiso, señor Fabray. **

El padre de Quinn dio unos golpecitos a la navaja suiza que llevaba en el bolsillo.

**- Si la haces llorar, te arrancaré las tripas. **

**- Cuidaré de ella. Se lo prometo. Y si la hago llorar, le secaré las lágrimas. **

Russel resopló y murmuró algo entre dientes.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Quinn -** ¿Qué problema hay?**

**- Nada. Rachel va a acompañarte a dar un paseo, con mi bendición - **respondió su padre, tratando de no fruncir el cejo.

**- Y con la mía -** añadió Leroy, divertido.

**- Me parece que ya habéis bebido bastante whisky** - bromeó Quinn y siguió a Rachel al bosque, negando con la cabeza.

**- ¿De qué va esto?** - le preguntó Quinn, mientras paseaban de la mano en dirección al viejo huerto de manzanos.

**- En seguida lo verás** - Rachel le besó la cabeza antes de acelerar el paso - **Hueles a vainilla** - le dijo

sonriendo.

**- Me he hartado de la lavanda. **

**- Yo también. **

Poco después llegaron a la linde del huerto. A pesar de que el bosque era espeso en aquella zona, Quinn vio que había luz.

**- ¿Qué es eso? **

**- Ven a descubrirlo** - contestó Rachel, guiándola entre los árboles.

Había pequeñas lámparas blancas colgando de las ramas y otras desperdigadas por el suelo, aunque ella se fijó en que la llama que desprendían era falsa, para evitar el riesgo de incendios. A la suave luz de las lamparitas que iluminaban los viejos y retorcidos árboles, se veía una tienda blanca. Dentro había un banco, una manta que le resultó familiar y varios cojines.

**- Oh, Rachel -** susurró.

Rachel la llevó hasta el interior de la tienda y la invitó a sentarse.

**- No tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias. Habría sido igual de feliz sentada en el suelo con la vieja manta. **

**- Me gusta malcriarte -** Rachel la estaba mirando con tanta intensidad, que Quinn se olvidó de respirar -** ¿Te apetece beber algo?**

Se acercó a una mesita baja, donde alguien había dejado una cubitera y dos copas altas. Cuando Quinn asintió, Rachel abrió la botella con facilidad y sirvió la bebida en las copas.

**- ¿Brindamos? -** propuso, volviendo a su lado.

**- Por supuesto. -** Quinn miró la copa de Rachel con desconfianza -** Aunque podemos beber otra cosa. **

**- Sólo tomaré un traguito. Por Lucy, mi amada -** brindó, alzando su copa.

**- Creo que deberíamos brindar por nosotras. **

**- Eso también. Por nosotras** - Con una sonrisa, Rachel volvió a alzar la copa, antes de hacerla chocar con la de ella.

**- ¿Cómo has montado todo esto? Debes haber tardado varias horas** - se maravilló Quinn, mirando a su alrededor.

**- El anciano señor Bancroft se encarga del cuidado de la casa y las tierras mientras estoy fuera. Le pedí que se ocupara de todo mientras cenábamos. ¿Puedo? - **Alargando la mano hacia un cuenco lleno de fresas, eligió la más grande y más madura y se la ofreció.

Acercándosela a los labios, sonrió al ver que ella se comía la mitad de un bocado.

**- Ya verás. Las fresas y el champán casan de maravilla. **

Quinn se echó a reír cuando parte del zumo de la fresa le resbaló por la barbilla. Trató de secárselo con los dedos, pero Rachel fue más rápida. Acariciándole los labios y el mentón con el pulgar, se llevó todo el zumo y se lo bebió.

**- Delicioso** - murmuró.

Tras repetir el proceso varias veces, Quinn empezó a marearse. La sensualidad de Rachel, incluso cuando se contenía, era embriagadora.

Quinn le ofreció a su vez una fresa y, cuando Rachel la mordió, se llevó su dedo a sus labios y la sorprendió succionándoselo con avidez.

**- Dulce como el caramelo** - dijo, con voz ronca.

Se sentó entonces en el banco y le tendió la mano, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Cuando Quinn así lo hizo, Rachel la rodeó con el brazo mientras, con la otra mano le acariciaba el labio inferior.

**- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me afectas? El color de tus mejillas, el calor de tu piel, el latido de tu ****corazón... -** Negó con la cabeza **- Me faltan palabras para describirlo. **

Quinn se desabrochó la chaqueta y colocó la mano de Rachel sobre su corazón.

**- Siente cómo late. Late así por ti, Rachel. **

Rachel bajó la vista hacia su mano.

**- Espero seguir provocándote este efecto el resto de mi vida. **

Y le capturó los labios en un beso apasionado, antes de retirar la mano para sujetarla por la mejilla.

**- Te he traído aquí porque aquí es donde empezó todo. Aquella noche cambiaste mi vida. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente. **

**- No necesito tu agradecimiento. Tu amor me basta. **

Rachel la besó con dulzura.

**- ¿De dónde viene la música?** - Quinn miró a su alrededor, buscando un equipo de música, pero no lo encontró.

**- El señor Bancroft se ha encargado de todo. **

**- Es precioso. **

**- No tanto como tú. Desde que te conocí, la belleza entró en mi vida** - La abrazó con más fuerza -** Aún no puedo creerme que te tenga entre mis brazos después de todos estos años y que me quieras. **

**- Siempre te he querido, Rachel. Incluso cuando no me reconocías** - Quinn le apoyó la cara en el pecho mientras ella canturreaba, siguiendo la canción.

Cuando la canción acabó y empezó otra, Rachel le susurró al oído:

**- Tengo un regalo para ti. **

**- No quiero regalos. Sólo bésame. **

**- Te cubriré de besos cuando me dejes darte el regalo. **

Sacándose algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, se lo ofreció. Era un anuncio escrito en italiano sobre una tarjeta de cartón de calidad.

**- ¿Qué es esto? -** Quinn alzó los ojos, ilusionados, hacia ella.

**- Léelo -** la animó Rachel, con sus ojos igual de brillantes.

Era una invitación de la galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia, para la inauguración de una exposición exclusiva de una colección de grabados de Botticelli de la Divina Comedia de Dante, algunos de los cuales no habían sido expuestos anteriormente. El anuncio detallaba que la exposición era posible gracias al préstamo de la profesora Rachel Berry en honor de su prometida, la señorita Lucy Fabray.

Quinn la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

**- ¡Rachel, tus grabados, no me lo puedo creer! **

**- La felicidad me ha vuelto generosa. **

**- Pero ¿qué pasará con las cuestiones legales? ¿Cómo demostrarás que los adquiriste de manera legal? **

**- Mi abogado ha contratado a un equipo de expertos que va a rastrear su origen, que se pierde a finales del siglo diecinueve. Tras esa fecha, nadie sabe qué pasó con ellos. Dado que fueron pasando de colección privada en colección privada, nadie puede discutirme que soy su legítima dueña. Pero ahora quiero compartirlos con el mundo. **

**- Es maravilloso** - Quinn se ruborizó y miró al suelo - **Pero mi nombre no debería ir unido a la exposición. Los grabados son tuyos. **

**- Si no fuera por ti no los estaría compartiendo. **

Quinn levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

- **Gracias. Lo que estás haciendo es muy generoso. Siempre pensé que esas imágenes deberían estar al alcance de todo el mundo que quisiera disfrutar de ellas. **

**- Tú me has enseñado a no ser egoísta. **

Quinn se acercó más y la besó ávidamente en los labios.

**- Y tú me has enseñado a aceptar regalos. **

**- Entonces, hacemos buena pareja** - Carraspeando, Rachel le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara **- ¿Me acompañarás a la exposición? Podemos ir en verano. Al dottore Vitali le gustaría dar una recepción en nuestro honor, parecida a la que ofreció el año pasado, cuando fui a dar la conferencia. **

**- Por supuesto que te acompañaré. **

**- Bien. Tal vez podamos encontrar un rincón privado en el museo para... **

**- Nada me gustaría más, profesora** - Quinn le guiñó un ojo.

Rachel se tiró del cuello de la camisa.

**- ¿Quieres que nos casemos en Florencia el verano que viene? Podríamos hacer coincidir la boda con la visita a la exposición. **

**- No. **

Rachel bajó la vista, decepcionada.

**- Falta mucho para el verano que viene. ¿Por qué no el mes que viene? **

Rachel la miró a los ojos.

**- Me casaría contigo mañana mismo, pero eso no nos dejaría mucho tiempo para hacer planes. **

**- Quiero una boda sencilla. Estoy cansada de vivir sola. Quiero estar contigo **- Le acarició la oreja con los labios - **Y no sólo porque quiera que me calientes la cama. **

A Rachel se le escapó un gruñido. La besó con firmeza y Quinn suspiró dentro de su boca, devolviéndole el beso.

**- ¿Y tus estudios? **

**- Muchos estudiantes de doctorado están casados. Aunque sólo pudiera verte en la cama por la noche, ya sería más de lo que te veo ahora. Por favor, no me hagas esperar. **

Rachel le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

**- Lo dices como si la espera no me estuviera matando a mí también. ¿Dónde te gustaría que nos casáramos? **

**- En Asís. Siempre ha sido un lugar especial para mí y sé que también es importante para ti. **

**- No se hable más. Será en Asís lo antes posible. ¿Y qué te apetece que hagamos para la luna de miel?** - Alzó las cejas, provocándola -** ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿París? ¿Venecia? ¿Belice? **

**- Cualquier sitio será fantástico si estoy contigo. **

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza.

**- Dios te bendiga. En ese caso, yo me encargaré de todo. Será una sorpresa. **

Quinn la besó y, al cabo de unos instantes, el mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor. Todo desapareció excepto sus brazos y sus labios.

**- Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte** - dijo Rachel cuando dejó de besarla, minutos más tarde.

Dándole la mano, la llevó hasta el viejo manzano que había en un extremo del claro en el bosque.

Volviéndose hacia ella, la miró con el corazón en los ojos.

**- La primera vez que estuvimos aquí, te di una manzana de este árbol.**

**- Lo recuerdo. **

**- Aquella manzana era un buen símbolo de mi vida en aquel momento: una vida carnal, egoísta, ****violenta, un imán para el pecado. **

Apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, Rachel se sacó una manzana de oro del bolsillo.

**- Esta manzana representa a la persona en la que me he convertido: llena de esperanza. Y de amor. **

Quinn miró la manzana antes de volver los ojos hacia ella.

**- ¿Alguien te ha pedido que te cases con él? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

**- Pues me alegra de ser la primera. **

Abrió la manzana como si fuera una caja mágica y Quinn vio brillar un anillo de diamantes contra un fondo de terciopelo rojo.

**- Quiero ser la primera y la última. Te quiero, Lucy. Te ofrezco mi corazón y mi vida. ****Cásate conmigo. Sé mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante y mi guía. Sé mi bendita Beatriz y mi adorada Lucy -** La voz le flaqueó ligeramente -** Di que serás mía. Para siempre. **

**- Sí** - logró decir Quinn, antes de que las lágrimas le impidieran seguir hablando.

Rachel sacó el anillo de la manzana y se lo puso en el dedo con suavidad para después acariciarle la mano con los labios.

**- Compré este anillo hace tiempo, cuando encargué los anillos de boda, pero lo puedo devolver si prefieres elegirlo personalmente. **

Quinn miró el diamante, de dos quilates y medio, de corte cuadrado, montado sobre un aro de platino. Era un anillo clásico, casi anticuado, con una hilera de diamantes más pequeños rodeando el diamante principal y los laterales del aro. Aunque era más grande y elaborado del que ella habría elegido, era perfecto, porque Rachel lo había comprado para ella.

**- Éste es el que quiero. **

Rachel se levantó y Quinn se lanzó a sus brazos.

**- Te he querido desde siempre. Desde la primera vez que vi tu foto** - dijo Quinn, mojándole el pecho con las lágrimas que no podía contener -** Te quería ya antes de conocerte. **

**- Yo te quería antes de saber cómo te llamabas. No te conocía; sólo conocía tu bondad. Y ahora puedo quedarme a mi Beatriz para siempre. **

* * *

**Mas besos Patito :* xoxo**

**Solo le quedan dos capítulos mas a esta parte :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 26**_

Unos días más tarde, Paul recibió un correo electrónico de Quinn anunciándole su compromiso. Fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Leerlo una y otra vez no mejoró la situación, pero de todos modos lo hizo. No era que quisiera torturarse, pero necesitaba que su nuevo estatus le quedara indeleblemente grabado en la mente.

_Querido Paul: _

_Espero que estés bien. Siento haber tardado tanto en responder a tu último mensaje. El doctorado es más puñetero de lo que pensaba y siempre pienso que no estoy al nivel de lo que me piden, pero me encanta. (Por cierto, gracias por recomendarme los libros de Ross King. No tengo mucho tiempo para leer estos días, pero lo sacaré de donde sea para leer La cúpula de Brunelleschi) _

_Una de las razones por las que tengo poco tiempo para leer o hacer cualquier otra cosa es porque estoy prometida. Rachel me pidió que me casara con ella y le he dicho que sí. Queríamos casarnos cuanto antes, pero no hemos conseguido que nos hicieran hueco en la basílica de Asís hasta el veintiuno de enero. Rachel tiene contactos entre los franciscanos; por eso hemos conseguido que nos dejen la basílica tan pronto. _

_Soy muy feliz. Me gustaría que fueras feliz por mí. _

_Enviaré la invitación a tu apartamento de Toronto. También invitaremos a Katherine Picton. _

_Si no puedes o no te apetece venir, lo entenderé, pero para mí es importante invitar a la gente que quiero. Rachel ha alquilado una casa en Umbría para que los invitados puedan alojarse antes y después de la boda. Nos encantaría que vinieras. Sé que a mi padre le gustaría volver a verte. _

_Has sido el mejor de los amigos. Espero poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí algún día. _

_Con afecto, Quinn. _

_Posdata: Rachel no quería que te lo mencionara, pero fue ella quien convenció a la profesora Picton para que supervisara tu tesis. Rachel no es tan mala como pensabas, ¿no crees? _

La gratitud de Paul ante la generosidad de Rachel no borró el dolor que sentía al saber que había perdido a Quinn. Otra vez.

Sí, ya la había perdido anteriormente, pero antes del retorno de Rachel había mantenido la esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión, por muy remota que fuera esa posibilidad. Y saber que iba a casarse con Rachel le dolía mucho más que si le hubiera dicho que se casaba con cualquier otra persona llamada Rachel. Como Rachel la arquitecta o Rachel la doctora.

Pocos días después, Quinn recibió un paquete en su casillero de Harvard. Al ver que se lo enviaban desde Essex Junction, Vermont, lo abrió en seguida.

Paul le enviaba una edición especial de _El conejo de terciopelo_. Además de una dedicatoria en la guarda delantera que le llegó al corazón, había una carta en su interior.

_Querida Quinn: _

_Tus noticias me han dejado de piedra. Felicidades. _

_Gracias por invitarme a la boda, pero no podré ir. Mi padre sufrió un ataque al corazón hace unos días y está __en el hospital. Yo estoy ayudando en la granja. (Por cierto, mi madre dice que te dé recuerdos. Te está __haciendo algo como regalo de bodas. ¿Adónde quieres que lo envíe cuando esté terminado? No seguirás viviendo en el campus después de la boda, ¿no?) _

_Desde la primera vez que te vi, quise que fueras feliz. Que tuvieras más confianza en ti misma. Que tuvieras una buena vida. Te lo mereces y odiaría verte tirar esas cosas a la basura. _

_No me consideraría un buen amigo si no te preguntara si Berry es lo que quieres en la vida. No deberías conformarte con nada que no sea lo mejor para ti. Si tienes la más mínima duda, no deberías casarte con ella. _

_Te prometo que estoy tratando de actuar como un amigo y no como un gilipollas resentido. _

_Tuyo, Paul. _

Quinn dobló la carta con tristeza y la guardó dentro del libro.

QRQR

A pesar de que Russel había dado su bendición al enlace (a regañadientes, por supuesto), el conflicto surgió cuando la feliz pareja anunció dónde habían decidido casarse.

Los López estaban encantados de pasar una semana de vacaciones en Italia, pero Russel, que nunca había salido de Norteamérica, no estaba tan entusiasmado. Como padre de una de las novias, había pensado pagar el enlace de su única hija, aunque tuviera que hipotecar su nueva casa para hacerlo, pero Quinn no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

Aunque la ceremonia sería íntima, los costes eran demasiado elevados para la economía de Russel. Y, para mayor humillación de éste, Rachel estaba encantada de pagarlo todo. Para ella era más importante que Quinn tuviera la boda de sus sueños que tener al suegro contento.

Quinn trató de mediar entre ambos, señalando que había cosas que su padre podía pagar, como el vestido de novia o las flores.

A finales de noviembre, Quinn vio el vestido perfecto en el escaparate de una elegante boutique de la calle Newbury de Boston. Era un vestido de seda de organza color marfil, con escote de pico y unas mangas minúsculas, que apenas cubrían los hombros. El talle estaba rodeado de encaje, y la falda, con mucho vuelo, formaba capas recordando a una nube.

Sin pensarlo, entró y pidió probárselo. La dependienta le alabó el gusto, diciéndole que los diseños de Monique Lhuillier eran muy populares.

Quinn no había oído hablar nunca de la diseñadora. No miró el precio, porque el vestido no tenía etiqueta, pero al verse en el espejo, lo supo. Aquél era su vestido. Era precioso, clásico, y haría destacar su color de piel y su silueta. Sabía que a Rachel le encantaría que dejara tanto trozo de espalda al descubierto. Sin caer en el mal gusto, por supuesto.

Se hizo una foto con el iPhone con él puesto y se la envió a su padre preguntándole qué le parecía. Éste respondió inmediatamente diciéndole que nunca había visto a una novia más hermosa.

Russel le pidió que le pasara el teléfono a la dependienta y, sin que Quinn llegara a enterarse en ningún momento del precio del vestido, se puso de acuerdo con la mujer para el modo de pago. Saber que le estaba comprando a su hija el vestido de boda de sus sueños lo ayudó a superar el hecho de no poder pagar el resto.

Tras despedirse de su padre, Quinn pasó varias horas más en la tienda, comprando hasta completar el traje.

Entre otras cosas, eligió un velo que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos de raso, de tacón pero con los que pudiera caminar sin caerse, y una capa de terciopelo blanco para protegerse del frío de Asís en enero. Con todo bien empaquetado, se fue a casa.

QRQR

Dos semanas antes de la boda, Russel llamó a Quinn para hacerle una pregunta importante.

_**- Sé que enviasteis las invitaciones hace tiempo, pero ¿habría sitio para una persona más? **_

_**- Por supuesto**_ - respondió ella, sorprendida -_** ¿Me he olvidado de invitar a algún primo lejano? **_

_**- No exactamente. **_

_**- Entonces, ¿de quién se trata? **_

Él respiró hondo y contuvo el aliento.

_**- Papá, suéltalo de una vez. ¿A quién quieres que invite? -**_ Quinn cerró los ojos y rezó a los dioses de las hijas de padres sin pareja para que intercedieran por ella y no permitieran que Deb Lundy asistiera a su boda. O, peor aún, que volviera a salir con su padre.

_**- A Diane. **_

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

_**- ¿Qué Diane? **_

_**- Diane Stewart. **_

_**- ¿La del restaurante Kinfolks? **_

_**- Exacto. **_

La concisa respuesta de su padre le dio a Quinn toda la información que necesitaba.

Permaneció unos momentos en silencio, mientras se recuperaba de la impresión.

_**- Quinnie, ¿sigues ahí? **_

_**- Sí, estoy aquí. Claro... sí... por supuesto. La añado a la lista de invitados. ¿Podría decirse que es... esto... tu amiga especial? **_

Russel respondió al cabo de unos segundos…

_**- Sí, podría decirse. **_

_**- Ajá. **_

Su padre cortó la conversación en seguida y Quinn se quedó mirando el teléfono, preguntándose qué plato combinado especial sería el responsable de aquel nuevo romance.

_«El de pastel de carne seguro que no»_, pensó.

QRQR

El 21 de enero, Russel paseaba nervioso justo a la entrada de la basílica de Asís. Que su hija y sus damas de honor llegaran tarde no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Se tiró una vez más de la pajarita para arreglársela y siguió esperando. En ese momento, una visión vestida de organza y cubierta de terciopelo blanco hizo su aparición como una nube radiante.

Russel se quedó sin habla.

**- Papá -** musitó Quinn, acercándose a él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tammy y Santana la ayudaron a quitarse la capa y a recolocarse la falda, desplegando la cola a su espalda. Luego, Christina, la organizadora de bodas que nunca se alejaba demasiado, les entregó a Santana y a Tammy sus ramos, que eran una mezcla de lirios y rosas blancas, a conjunto con el color de los vestidos, de un lila intenso.

**- Estás muy guapa** - le dijo Russel finalmente, dándole un tímido beso a través del velo.

**- Gracias** - Ruborizándose, Quinn bajó la vista hasta su ramo, que consistía en dos docenas de rosas blancas y unas ramitas de acebo.

**- ¿Podéis darnos un minuto?** - les preguntó Russel a las damas de honor.

**- Por supuesto. **

Christina se llevó a Santana y a Tammy y las situó a la entrada de la basílica. Luego le indicó al organista que estaban a punto de hacer su entrada.

**- Me gusta tu collar** - dijo Russel, nervioso.

Quinn se llevó la mano a las perlas que le adornaban el cuello.

**- Era de Gloria. **

Tras tocarse los pendientes de diamantes, decidió que no hacía falta explicarle su origen.

**- Me pregunto qué opinaría de que te casaras con su hija. **

**- Quiero pensar que la haría feliz. Me gusta imaginarme que nos está mirando desde arriba, sonriendo. **

Su padre asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del esmoquin.

**- Me alegro de que me pidieras que te llevara al altar. **

Quinn lo miró sorprendida.

**- No iba a casarme sin ti, papá. **

Él carraspeó, arrastrando los zapatos alquilados a un lado y a otro.

**- No debí haberte hecho volver con Judy. Tendrías que haberte quedado conmigo** - dijo, con la voz rota.

**- Papá -** susurró Quinn, empezando a llorar.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de decirle con su abrazo lo que no sabía decir con palabras.

**- Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. No hace falta que volvamos a hablar del tema** - Ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos -** Me alegro de que estés aquí. Y me alegro de que seas mi padre. **

**- Quinnie** - Russel carraspeó otra vez para aclararse la voz -** Eres una buena chica. **

Al volverse hacia el largo pasillo que llevaba al altar, Russel vio que Rachel esperaba junto a su hermano y su cuñado. Los dos hombres iban vestidos con esmoquin y ella con traje de Armani negro y camisa blanca inmaculada.

**- ¿Estás segura? Si tienes dudas, paro un taxi y nos volvemos a casa** - preguntó.

Quinn le apretó la mano.

**- Estoy segura. Rachel no es perfecta, pero es perfecta para mí. Somos la una para la otra. **

**- Le dije que esperaba que cuidara de mi niña. Que si no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, tendríamos un problema. Me contestó que si algún día dejaba de tratarte como a una reina, fuera a buscarla y le pegara un tiro** - Russel sonrió - **Le dije que me parecía buena idea. ¿Estás lista? **

Ella respiró hondo.

**- Sí. **

**- Pues vamos allá** - Ofreciéndole el brazo, asintió con la cabeza para indicarles a las damas de honor que podían abrir la comitiva al sonido de la música de Johann Sebastian Bach.

Cuando Quinn y Russel echaron a andar, la música cambió y empezó a sonar otra pieza del mismo compositor.

Rachel captó la mirada de Quinn desde la distancia y el rostro se le iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. El sol de enero se colaba por las puertas de la basílica, iluminando a la novia desde atrás. Parecía como si un halo de luz la rodeara.

Rachel no podía parar de sonreír. Sonrió durante toda la ceremonia, incluso mientras juraba respetar a su esposa y durante la actuación de la soprano que interpretó Despertad, la voz nos llama, de Bach y Exultate, jubilate, de Mozart.

Tras la ceremonia, sujetó el velo de Quinn con dedos temblorosos y se lo levantó despacio. Con los pulgares, le secó las lágrimas de felicidad que le rodaban por las mejillas, y la besó. Fue un beso suave y casto, pero lleno de promesas. Luego fueron a la parte inferior de la basílica para visitar la cripta.

No lo habían previsto, pero sin ponerse de acuerdo, se dieron la mano y se encontraron dirigiéndose a la tumba de san Francisco.

En aquel lugar tranquilo y oscuro donde Rachel había tenido su inefable experiencia meses atrás, se arrodillaron y rezaron. Ambas dieron gracias, cada una por tener a la otra en su vida y por las numerosas bendiciones que habían recibido. Rachel dio también las gracias por Maia y por Gloria, por su padre y sus hermanos.

Cuando se levantó para encender una vela, ambas pidieron una última bendición. Un último pequeño milagro. Al acabar sus oraciones, una extraña paz se había adueñado de sus almas, envolviéndolas como una manta.

**- No llores, dulce niña** - Rachel le ofreció la mano a Quinn para ayudarla a levantarse. Le secó las lágrimas antes de besarla -** Por favor, no llores. **

**- No puedo evitarlo. Soy tan feliz...** - dijo Quinn, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa temblorosa **- Te quiero tanto... **

**- Yo siento lo mismo. No dejo de preguntarme cómo ha podido pasar. Cómo es posible que te reencontrara y te convenciera de que fueras mi esposa. **

**- El cielo nos sonrió. **

Se acerco para besar a su esposa junto a la tumba de san Francisco sin ninguna vergüenza, porque sabía que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar eran verdad.

* * *

**Besos Patito :* :***

**Solo queda uno :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 27**_

Esa misma noche, vestidas ya con la ropa que habían elegido para emprender su luna de miel —un traje oscuro para Rachel y un vestido lila para Quinn— viajaban en el coche con chófer que habían alquilado.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a una casa cercana a Todi, Quinn vio que se trataba de la misma casa que Rachel había alquilado cuando viajaron a Italia hacía poco más de un año.

**- Nuestra casa** - susurró Quinn, al darse cuenta.

**- Sí** - Rachel le besó el dorso de la mano antes de ayudarla a bajar del coche. Y luego, levantándola del suelo, cruzó el umbral con ella en brazos **- ¿Te gusta que hayamos venido aquí? Pensé que te apetecería que pasáramos unos días tranquilos, pero si lo prefieres podemos ir a Venecia o a Roma. Iremos a donde tú quieras** - dijo, dejándola en el suelo.

**- Es perfecto. Me encanta que hayas pensado en este lugar. **

Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Un rato más tarde, Rachel se separó un poco de ella.

**- Voy a subir el equipaje. ¿Tienes hambre? **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Si me ponen algo delante, me lo comeré. **

-** ¿Por qué no vas a echar un vistazo a la cocina, a ver si encuentras algo tentador? En seguida me ****reuniré contigo. **

**- Lo único que podría tentarme** - comentó Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa - **sería verte a ti sentada a la mesa de la cocina. **

Sus sensuales palabras hicieron que Rachel recordara su anterior visita a la casa, cuando habían usado aquella mesa varias veces y no precisamente para amasar pan. Con un gruñido ronco, subió el equipaje a toda prisa, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

En la cocina, Quinn comprobó que la despensa estaba totalmente equipada, igual que la nevera. Se echó a reír al ver varias botellas de zumo de arándanos alineadas sobre la encimera, como si la estuvieran esperando. Acababa de abrir una botella de Perrier y de preparar un plato con trozos de queso, cuando Rachel regresó. Al entrar corriendo en la cocina, le pareció mucho más joven, casi una niña, con los ojos brillantes y una expresión radiante.

**- Tiene un aspecto delicioso. Gracias** - dijo Rachel, sentándose a su lado y echando una insinuante mirada hacia la mesa **- Aunque creo que prefiero usar la cama las primeras veces. **

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Esta mesa me trae muy buenos recuerdos. **

**- A mí también, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para fabricar nuevos recuerdos. Algunos incluso mejores -** La miró con deseo.

Quinn sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre.

**- ¿La boda ha sido tal como te la imaginabas?** - preguntó Rachel, ansiosa, mientras llenaba dos vasos de agua.

**- Mucho mejor. La misa, la música... casarnos en la basílica ha sido increíble. Se siente una paz tan especial allí... **

Rachel asintió. Sabía a qué se refería.

**- Me alegro de que sólo invitáramos a la familia y a los amigos más íntimos. Siento no haber podido hablar más rato con Katherine Picton, pero he visto que tú bailabas con ella. ¡Dos veces!** - Quinn se hizo la ofendida.

Rachel le siguió la broma, alzando las cejas.

**- ¿De verdad he bailado con ella dos veces? Es impresionante para una septuagenaria. ¿Cómo habrá podido seguirme el ritmo? **

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. Rachel era única usando palabras que nadie más usaba.

**- Tú has bailado dos veces con Leroy, señora Berry. Supongo que estamos empatadas. **

**- Ahora es mi padre también. Y es un excelente bailarín. Muy elegante. **

**- ¿Mejor que yo?** - Rachel fingió estar celosa.

**- Nadie es mejor que tú, querida -** Quinn se inclinó sobre ella para borrarle el falso enfado con un beso **- ¿Crees que volverá a casarse alguna vez? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

Rachel le cogió la mano y le acarició los nudillos uno a uno.

**- Porque Gloria era su Beatriz. Cuando has conocido un amor como ése, cualquier otro parece una sombra del original -** Sonrió con melancolía - **Curiosamente, en el libro favorito de Gloria, **_**A Severe Mercy**_**, aparecía la misma idea. Sheldon Vanauken no volvió a casarse tras la muerte de su esposa. **

**Dante perdió a Beatriz cuando ella tenía veinticuatro años y pasó el resto de su existencia ****llorando su muerte. Si yo te perdiera, me pasaría lo mismo. Nunca habrá nadie que ocupe tu ****lugar. Nunca **- recalcó Rachel, con una mirada fiera pero cariñosa al mismo tiempo.

- **Me pregunto si mi padre volverá a casarse. **

**- ¿Te molestaría que lo hiciera? **

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**- No. Tardaría un poco en acostumbrarme, supongo, pero no. Me alegro de que esté saliendo con alguien amable. Quiero que sea feliz. Me gustaría que pudiera envejecer al lado de alguien que lo trate bien. **

**- Yo quiero envejecer a tu lado -** dijo Rachel -** No cabe duda de que eres amable. **

**- Yo también quiero envejecer a tu lado. **

Las ahora esposas intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron comiendo en silencio. Cuando acabaron, Rachel le tendió la mano.

**- Todavía no te he dado los regalos de boda. **

Al tomarle la mano, Quinn le tocó el anillo.

**- Pensaba que los regalos eran los anillos y las inscripciones que llevan: **_**«Yo soy de mi Amada y mi Amada es mía» **_

**- Hay más cosas** - Rachel la llevó hasta la chimenea y se detuvo delante.

Al entrar en la casa, Quinn no se había fijado en que habían cambiado el cuadro que colgaba sobre la repisa. Su lugar lo ocupaba ahora una impresionante pintura al óleo dos mujeres unidas en un abrazo apasionado.

Dio un paso adelante con la vista clavada en el cuadro, como hipnotizada.

Las figuras femeninas se estaban abrazando. Una de ellas estaba desnuda hasta la cintura y se la veía ligeramente más abajo que la otra mujer, como si estuviera de rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de ella, la otra mujer estaba inclinada hacia adelante, desnuda, a excepción de lo que parecía ser una sábana arrugada, agarrando con fuerza la espalda y el costado de la mujer y apoyando la cabeza entre sus hombros. Lo cierto era que costaba distinguir dónde empezaba una y terminaba la otra. Estaban tan unidas que formaban una especie de círculo. La necesidad y la desesperación eran tan evidentes que casi saltaban del lienzo. Parecía que la pareja acabara de reencontrarse tras una larga ausencia o como si acabaran de reconciliarse tras una discusión.

**- Somos nosotras -** susurró Quinn, parpadeando sorprendida.

La cara de una de las mujeres quedaba parcialmente oculta, apoyada en el regazo de la otra, la boca apretada contra su muslo, pero no cabía duda: era la cara de Rachel. Igual que la cara de la otra mujer era la cara de Quinn, vuelta hacia el espectador con los ojos cerrados de felicidad y una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Parecía feliz.

**- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? **

Rachel se le acercó por detrás y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

**- Yo posé para el cuadro y para tu parte, le di fotografías al artista. **

**- ¿Fotografías? **

Rachel la besó en el cuello.

**- ¿No reconoces esa postura? ¿Recuerdas las fotos que hicimos en Belice? Las de la mañana siguiente a la noche en que te pusiste el corsé por primera vez... Estabas tumbada en la cama y... **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos al recordar el momento.

**- ¿Te gusta? **- Rachel sonaba extrañamente insegura - **Quería algo... personal para celebrar nuestra boda. **

**- Me encanta. Sólo me ha sorprendido. **

Rachel se relajó.

**- Gracias** - Quinn le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en la palma -** Es un regalo precioso. **

**- Me alegro de que te guste. Aún queda otra cosilla -** Acercándose a la repisa de la chimenea, cogió una manzana dorada que no era la primera vez que ella veía.

**- ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?** - preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa.

**- Ábrela, señora Berry. **

Quinn levantó la parte de arriba y dentro encontró una llave antigua.

**- ¿Una llave mágica? -** preguntó, mirando a Rachel sin comprender -** ¿Es la llave de algún jardín secreto? ¿Del armario que lleva a Narnia? **

**- Muy graciosa. Ven conmigo** - La agarró por la muñeca y no pudo resistir darle un largo beso en la parte interna, como si le costara separarse.

**- ¿Adónde vamos? **

**- Ya lo verás. **

Salieron por la puerta principal y Rachel la cerró tras ellas. Entonces se quedaron quietas en el porche, sumidas en la oscuridad que sólo rompían las luces de la fachada.

**- Prueba la llave **- le dijo Rachel.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? **

**- Pruébala** - Rachel se balanceó sobre los talones, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Quinn metió la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar. Oyó el clic y un segundo después la puerta se abrió.

**- Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa** - susurró Rachel -** Bienvenida a tu casa. **

Quinn la miró, incrédula.

**- Aquí fuimos felices** - dijo Rachel en voz baja -** Quería que tuviéramos un lugar donde poder refugiarnos de vez en cuando. Un lugar lleno de buenos recuerdos - **Acariciándole el brazo con suavidad, añadió -** Podemos venir a pasar las vacaciones cuando no vayamos a Selinsgrove. Incluso podrías venir aquí a escribir tu tesis si quisieras. Aunque no creo que pueda soportar estar apartada de ti ni un día más. **

Quinn la besó, dándole las gracias una y otra vez por sus generosos regalos. Y allí permanecieron varios minutos, disfrutando del tacto de la otra, con el pulso cada vez más acelerado.

QRQR

Sin parar de besarla en ningún momento, Rachel la cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, en el piso de arriba. Una vez allí, la dejó en el suelo y le hizo dar varias vueltas, admirando el vuelo de la falda del vestido lila, que giraba a su alrededor.

**- Creo que te debo algo. **

**- ¿Ah, sí?** - preguntó Quinn entre risas **- ¿De qué se trata? **

Rachel la abrazó desde atrás.

**- Sexo de reconciliación** - le musitó al oído.

El sugerente susurro la hizo estremecer.

Rachel le acarició los brazos.

**- ¿Tienes frío? **

**- No, no es frío. Es excitación. **

**- Excelente** - Le echó el pelo a un lado y empezó a cubrirle el cuello de besos -** Para tu información, tengo que hacerme perdonar un montón de cosas. Me temo que me va a llevar toda la noche. **

**- ¿Toda la noche?** - repitió Quinn, con voz ronca.

**- Eso me temo. Y a lo mejor me ocupa también parte de la mañana. **

Quinn empezó a derretirse entre sus brazos. Rachel siguió besándole el cuello y descendiendo hasta el hombro antes de apartarse.

- **Mientras te preparas para acostarte, quiero que pienses en todas las maneras en las que voy a darte placer esta noche** - Le guiñó un ojo, acariciándole el cuello de arriba abajo con un dedo antes de soltarla.

Quinn sacó sus cosas de la maleta y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Cuando había ido a comprar lo que se iba a poner en su noche de bodas, se había sentido insegura. ¿Qué podía comprar que Rachel no hubiera visto ya?

En una diminuta tienda de la calle Newbury, encontró exactamente lo que buscaba. Un camisón largo de seda, muy escotado y de color rojo intenso, como el Merlot. Lo que la acabó de decidir fue la espalda, adornada con cintas que se entrecruzaban, dejándosela al descubierto hasta niveles casi indecentes. Lo eligió sabiendo que a Rachel le encantaría deshacer las cintas. Le gustaba desarmarla, en todos los sentidos.

Se dejó el pelo recogido y se puso una pizca de brillo en los labios antes de calzarse los zapatos de tacón negros que había comprado para la luna de miel.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, se encontró a Rachel esperándola.

El dormitorio estaba iluminado por la suave luz de las velas, olía a sándalo y no faltaba la música. La canción que sonaba no formaba parte de la lista de reproducción que habían escuchado durante su anterior visita, pero también le gustaba.

Rachel se acercó. Seguía llevando los pantalones y la camisa blanca, pero se la había desabrochado casi hasta la cintura y se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines. Le ofreció la mano y Quinn la aceptó, uniéndose a ella en un abrazo.

**- Eres exquisita** - susurró Rachel, acariciándole la espalda con las manos temblorosas de deseo -** Casi me había olvidado de lo preciosa que eres a la luz de las velas. Casi, pero no del todo. **

Quinn sonrió, con la cara pegada a su pecho.

**- ¿Puedo?** - preguntó Rachel, señalando su pelo recogido y ella asintió.

Una persona corriente le habría quitado todas las horquillas a la vez, apresuradamente, siempre y cuando hubiera sido capaz de encontrarlas, pero Rachel no era una persona corriente.

Muy lentamente, le pasó sus dedos por el pelo hasta que encontró una horquilla. Se la quitó con delicadeza, liberando un mechón. Y luego repitió el proceso hasta que toda su cabellera cayó como olas del mar sobre sus hombros pálidos. A esas alturas, el cuerpo de Quinn vibraba de deseo.

Sujetándole la cara entre las manos, Rachel la miró fijamente a los ojos.

**- Dime lo que deseas. La noche es tuya. Puedes ordenarme lo que quieras. **

**- No quiero ordenarte nada** - respondió Quinn, besándolo en los labios **- Sólo quiero que me demuestres que me amas. **

**- Lucy, te quiero con los cuatro tipos de amor. Pero esta noche es una celebración del eros. **

Le cubrió los hombros de ardientes besos antes de ponerse a su espalda y acariciarle la piel entre las cintas.

**- Gracias por tu regalo. **

**- ¿Mi regalo? **- pregunto Quinn.

**- Tu cuerpo, seductoramente envuelto, sólo para mis ojos** - La miró de arriba abajo hasta llegar a sus pies - **Y gracias por los zapatos. Después de un día tan largo, deben de dolerte los pies. **

**- No me había dado cuenta. **

**- ¿Cómo es posible? **

**- Porque en lo único que puedo pensar es en hacerte el amor. **

**- Llevo días sin pensar en nada más. Meses **- Inspirando hondo, le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo -** Soy la única que te ha visto desnuda en toda tu gloria y que conoce los sonidos que haces cuando el placer se apodera de ti. Tu cuerpo me reconoce, Lucy. Conoce mi tacto. **

Deshizo el primer lazo, empezando por la parte de abajo. Las cintas de raso se deslizaban por sus dedos temblorosos.

**- ¿Estás nerviosa? **- Rachel la sujetó por la barbilla y le hizo volver la cara de perfil.

- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo. **

**- Nos lo tomaremos con calma. Las actividades más... vigorosas ya vendrán luego, cuando nuestros cuerpos hayan tenido tiempo para reconocerse. **

Rachel señaló una pared desnuda con la nariz y Quinn sintió que le aumentaba la temperatura.

Lentamente, Rachel acabó de desatar todas las cintas, dejándole la espalda al descubierto. Apoyándole las manos en los hombros, se la acarició de arriba abajo varias veces con las manos abiertas.

-** Ardo de deseo por ti. Llevo meses esperando para llevarte a la cama. **

Agarrándola por los hombros, la volvió y, sin previo aviso, le quitó el camisón, dejando caer los tirantes a lado y lado. Con la vista, Rachel siguió la caída de la prenda, hasta que quedó convertida en un charco de seda color vino a sus pies.

Quinn estaba desnuda ante ella, con los brazos a los costados.

**- Magnífica **- murmuró, devorando con los ojos cada centímetro de su piel.

Demasiada lentitud para Quinn, que harta de ser el centro de atención, acabó de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y se la quitó. Tras besarle el tatuaje, le mordisqueó los hombros antes de despojarla de los pantalones.

Pronto Rachel estuvo tan desnuda como ella, sin ninguna prenda de ropa tras la que ocultar su erección. Se inclinó hacia Quinn para besarla, pero ella la detuvo.

Con manos ávidas, le acarició el pelo antes de descender por la cara y explorarle el cuerpo con dedos y los labios. Nada se libró de su exploración: la cara, la boca, la mandíbula, los hombros, el pecho, el abdomen, los brazos, las piernas y…Rachel le sujetó la muñeca un instante antes de que Quinn pudiera rodearle el miembro con la mano. Tiró de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo y empezó a susurrar palabras dulces contra sus labios. Eran palabras de devoción en italiano, que Quinn pronto reconoció, ya que habían salido de la pluma de Dante.

Cogiéndola en brazos, la depositó sentada sobre la cama, grande, con dosel. Una vez Quinn estuvo en el borde de la misma, Rachel se arrodilló ante ella.

**- ¿Por dónde empiezo? **- preguntó Rachel, con los ojos turbios de pasión, mientras le acariciaba el vientre y los muslos -** Dímelo. **

Quinn inspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿Empiezo por aquí? **

Rachel se inclinó y le rozó los labios suavemente con la lengua.

**- ¿O por aquí? **

Le acarició los pechos antes de llevárselos a la boca, lamiéndolos y torturándolos con sus caricias.

Cerrando los ojos, Quinn contuvo la respiración.

**- ¿Preferirías que empezara por aquí? **- Le resiguió el ombligo con un dedo antes de cubrirle el vientre de besos.

Quinn gimió y la agarró con fuerza del pelo.

**- Sólo te quiero a ti. **

**- Entonces, tómame. **

Quinn la besó y Rachel respondió disfrutando de su boca lánguidamente. Cuando notó que el pulso de ella se aceleraba, le cogió un pie y le quitó el zapato.

**- ¿No quieres que me los deje puestos? Los compré especialmente para esta noche. **

**- Dejémoslos para luego, para cuando estrenemos la pared** - respondió Rachel, con voz ronca.

Tras quitarle los zapatos, dedicó unos instantes a masajearle cada pie, dedicando especial atención a los arcos. Luego la empujó hacia el centro de la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

**- ¿Confías en mí? **

**- Sí **- respondió Quinn.

La besó dulcemente en los labios.

**- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando oírte decir eso, sabiendo que es cierto. **

**- Claro que es cierto. El pasado, pasado está. **

**- En ese caso, recuperemos el tiempo perdido. **

Con infinita ternura, Rachel usó las manos para acariciarla y excitarla con caricias expertas y apasionadas. Su boca se unió al sensual asalto, mordisqueando y succionando al ritmo de sus suspiros. Se sentía el corazón henchido de satisfacción al oír sus exclamaciones de placer y ver cómo se sacudía de un lado a otro por efecto de sus caricias.

Cuando Quinn le acarició la espalda y le apretó las nalgas con las manos, Rachel la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Mirándola a los ojos, le susurró versos del Cantar de los Cantares:

_**- ¡Amada mía, qué hermosa eres! Palomas son tus ojos... tus labios, un hilo escarlata, tu boca es tan bella... **_

Quinn la interrumpió con un beso.

**- No me hagas esperar. **

**- ¿Me estás invitando a entrar en tu cuerpo? **

Sintiendo que la recorría una oleada de calor, Quinn asintió.

**- Mi esposa. **

**- Mi ángel de ojos avellanas. **

La lengua de Rachel se entrelazó con la de ella mientras sus cuerpos se convertían en uno, fundiéndose, ahogando sus suspiros y gemidos en la boca de la otra.

Rachel fue despacio al principio, como olas rompiendo contra la orilla en un día tranquilo. No tenía prisa. Quería que aquella experiencia durara para siempre, ya que, mientras miraba los ojos llenos de amor de su esposa, se dio cuenta de que sus anteriores experiencias, por muy excitantes que hubieran sido, palidecían comparadas con la sublime conexión que estaban viviendo.

Quinn era carne de su carne. Era su esposa y su alma gemela y lo único que Rachel deseaba en la vida era hacerla feliz. La adoración que sentía por ella la consumía.

Con un dedo, Quinn le acarició las cejas, que se le habían fruncido de concentración.

**- Me encanta esa expresión** - comentó Quinn.

**- ¿Qué expresión? **

**- Los ojos cerrados, el cejo fruncido, los labios apretados... Sólo la tienes cuando estás a punto de... llegar. **

Rachel abrió los ojos y ella vio que le brillaban, traviesos.

**- ¿Ah, sí, señora Berry? **

**- La echaba de menos. Es una expresión muy sexy. **

**- Me halagas **- Rachel sonaba tímida.

**- Me gustaría tener un cuadro o una fotografía de tu cara en esos momentos. **

Rachel frunció el cejo, juguetona.

**- Una fotografía como ésa sería un escándalo. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Dice la mujer que tenía su dormitorio decorado con fotografías de sí misma, desnuda. **

**- Los únicos desnudos que me interesan a partir de ahora son los de mi exquisita esposa. **

Incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas, tomándola por sorpresa.

Quinn gimió de placer y Rachel enterró la cara en su cuello.

**- Eres tan tentadora... Tu pelo, tu piel... son irresistibles. **

**- Tu amor me hace hermosa. **

**- Pues déjame que te ame siempre. **

Quinn arqueó la espalda.

**- Sí, ámame siempre. Por favor. **

Rachel aceleró el ritmo, besándole el cuello y succionándoselo con delicadeza.

Quinn respondió agarrándola con fuerza por las caderas, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

**- Abre los ojos** - jadeó Rachel, moviéndose aún más de prisa.

Al hacerlo, Quinn vio que los de su esposa la miraban con pasión, pero también con amor sincero.

**- Te quiero** - dijo Quinn, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, cuando las sensaciones fueron demasiado intensas.

Rachel volvió a fruncir las cejas, pero esta vez logró mantener los ojos abiertos.

**- Te quiero** - susurró, repitiendo las palabras con cada movimiento, con cada roce de la piel sobre la piel, hasta que ambas estuvieron quietas y saciadas.

QRQR

Justo antes del amanecer, Quinn se despertó sobresaltada.

Su guapa esposa estaba a su lado, con expresión relajada mientras dormía. Parecía más joven. Le recordó a la Rachel que había conocido en el porche de Gloria. Le resiguió con el dedo las cejas sintiendo un gran amor y una gran satisfacción en su interior.

Se levantó, ya que no quería molestarla. Encontró la camisa de ella en el suelo y se la puso antes de salir a la terraza.

Se adivinaba un atisbo de luz en el horizonte, sobre las colinas ondulantes del paisaje de Umbría. El aire era frío, demasiado frío para estar en la terraza, a no ser que se estuviera dentro del jacuzzi, pero la vista era espectacular y Quinn no podía apartarse. Necesitaba beber de su belleza. Igual que necesitaba un momento de intimidad. A solas.

Mientras crecía, Quinn se había sentido siempre indigna. Consideraba que no merecía ver sus deseos satisfechos ni tampoco ser amada. Pero ya no se sentía así. Una oración de gratitud brotó de su alma, elevándose hacia el cielo.

Rachel alargó la mano hacia Quinn, pero encontró la cama vacía. Exhausta por la agotadora actividad de las últimas horas, tardó unos instantes en despertarse del todo. Habían hecho el amor varias veces y se habían turnado adorándose mutuamente con la boca y las manos.

Sonrió. Todos los miedos y ansiedades de Quinn parecían haberse desvanecido. ¿Sería porque ahora estaban casadas? ¿O porque habían pasado juntas el tiempo suficiente y se había convencido de que no volvería a hacerle daño?

No lo sabía. Pero estaba satisfecha porque Quinn estaba satisfecha. Se había entregado a ella con una seguridad y una confianza que antes habrían sido impensables y Rachel valoraba su entrega como lo que era: un regalo nacido del amor y la confianza absoluta.

Sin embargo, despertarse y encontrar la cama vacía la ponía nerviosa. Así que, en vez de quedarse allí tumbada, dándole vueltas al asunto, se levantó en busca de su amada. No le costó mucho encontrarla.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - le preguntó Rachel, saliendo a la terraza.

**- Maravillosamente. Soy feliz. **

**- Pillarás una pulmonía** - la reprendió Rachel, quitándose el albornoz y cubriéndola con él.

Cuando se volvió para darle las gracias, vio que estaba desnuda.

**- Tú también. **

Rachel se echó a reír y, abriendo el albornoz, la abrazó para que las abrigara a las dos. Quinn suspiró. Sentir sus cuerpos pegados y desnudos era algo muy agradable.

**- ¿Fue todo de tu agrado anoche?** - preguntó Rachel, frotándole la espalda por encima de la tela.

**- ¿No lo notaste? **

**- No hablamos demasiado, como recordarás. Tal vez querrías haber podido irte a dormir antes. Ya sé que teníamos que ponernos al día, pero... **

**- Me falta un poco de práctica, y estoy agotada, pero me encanta** - la interrumpió Quinn, ruborizándose -** Anoche fue aún mejor que nuestra primera noche juntas. Y, ciertamente, tal como dijiste, todo fue más vigoroso. **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Estoy de acuerdo. **

**- Hemos vivido muchas cosas. Siento que nuestra conexión es más profunda** - dijo Quinn, acariciándole el hombro con la nariz -** Y ya no tengo miedo de que desaparezcas. **

**- Soy tuya** - susurró Rachel -** Y yo también siento la conexión. La necesitaba. Y te la mereces. Cuando te toco, cuando te miro a los ojos, veo nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro** - Hizo una pausa y le alzó la barbilla para verla mejor -** Es impresionante. **

Quinn le dio un beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse contra su pecho.

**- Pasé demasiado tiempo en las sombras** - La voz de Rachel temblaba de emoción -** Tengo tantas ****ganas de vivir en la luz. A tu lado. **

Quinn le sujetó la cara entre ambas manos, obligándola a mirarla.

**- Ya estamos en la luz. Y te quiero. **

**- Y yo te quiero a ti, Lucy. Soy tuya en esta vida y en la siguiente. **

Besándola en los labios una vez más, Rachel la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio.

* * *

**Xoxo Patito Lindo :* :***

**Y llego el fin de esta segunda parte.**

**Lunes o Martes estaré subiendo la tercera y ultima parte de esta historia.**

**Gracias a todos los favs, follows, reviews y a esos lectores en las sombras :) por seguir esta adaptación. Estoy muy agradecida.**


End file.
